


Across Space And Time

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Across Space And Time [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, Blue eats cake, Blue is secretly a hypocrite, Blue's a kinky fuck god only knows whats in that box, Cake, Cock Worship, College AU, Cross-Dressing Kink, D/s elements, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Ecto-Asshole (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge Is a Dick, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finally, First Dates, Hands-free Orgasms, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Note the rating change, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Red is secretly a hopeless romantic, Rejoice, Roleplay, SO, Sad bois, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Slightly suggestive, Small Penis, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Heat, Sub-Drop, Submissive Heat, Teleportation, Things are gonna get messy, Vibrators, Vomiting, after having fucked several times, and it's literally still as awkward as if they just met, and like it's okay they get back together, as usual, blue's in a skirt ok, break ups, but it's okay it all gets fixed and we get back to our regularly scheduled porn, but it's pretty mild, but like, cross-dressing, domestic abuse, dub-con?, ecto., hah, hey everyone it's time to celebrate, honestly there's not going to be much college, i feel like i should tag that, i mean though they never explicitly break up, if you know what i'm sayin', in more ways than one., it only took about a week and three porn scenes, it'll be more than suggestive later, it's not detailed though, it's not very detailed, it's really going to happen fast, lewdberry, maybe? - Freeform, meant to tag that last chapter, mild panic attack, not the baked treat kind of cake, not-so mild panic attack, nothing new, rating is going to change within the first 5 chapters, red gets all dolled up and gets off on it, red's into it but like he has a panic attack, roleplay remastered as a fic, so hang on to your seats, sudden surprise sub blue, that's a thing right?, the other kind of cake, they talked about their feelings, told you it'd be by chapter 5, toys., tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "Originally, it was just supposed to be a one-night stand. A fling, just to get Red out of his system. It's not like he's never done it before. He hadn't expected to fall in love."A roleplay between two absolute nerds.Each chapter is planned to be 1,000+ words. (this means that so far there is the possibility of EIGHTY-EIGHT CHAPTERS. this one's gonna be a long one folks. it's going to be a ride.)NOTE THE RATING CHANGE!! EXPLICIT CHAPTERS WILL BE MARKED WITH AN ASTERISK (*)ROLES (to be updated as they appear in the fic):Modambrosia as: Red (main), some random mailman with like one line (sub-verbal), herself in a 'gaggle of girls' (sub-verbal), a Japenese steakhouse chef, waiter, and hostess (sub-nonverbals), Edge (side)Sham 'the Skeleton' as: Blue (main), Stretch (side)Main Characters -- Either Blue or Red. At least one of them will appear in each chapter.Side Characters -- Characters that will show up several times throughout the story.Sub Characters -- Characters that only show up once. Either verbal or nonverbal.





	1. At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/gifts).



> howdy how's it goin i'm sham u seem nice
> 
> Uh so this is a roleplay mod and I have been doing for? almost 2 months. so far it's 88,000+ words (nearly 300 pages). which is a lot. to happen in 2 months. originally this wasn't something so serious between us and then all of a sudden it became-- a daily thing. like every day there was always at least one response from both of us asdfjl i'd get a new response at work and then spend my lunch break writing my response and honestly, it just all spiraled out of control but
> 
> it's a good fucking rp.
> 
> in my opinion.
> 
> it's a nice juicy rp. it's lovely.
> 
> ANYWAYS WE HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO GRACE YOU WITH OUR GENIUS-- or well, i decided to grace you with it, and mod was all self-conscious about her red because he's 'ooc' but she agreed to let me do this so. here you go. here's our genius. enjoy.

It's silent in the halls where Red walks, sneakers squeaking as he drags his feet along the floor behind him. _Lecture Hall C,_ he reads off of the slip of paper in his claws again. The grip he's got on it crumples the paper and he lets out a tense breath, forcing the tension in his body to lessen as much as it can. "yer fine," he mumbles to himself, eye lights zeroing in on the door to the lecture hall as it appears on his left, "yer fuckin' fine. it's just a new class, no need for the first day jitters." Red stops in front of the door for a moment and squares his shoulders, schooling his face into it's nastiest grimace and fluffing the fur on his ratty, oversized hood to make his already large form even more imposing. With a sigh (that he swears doesn't tremble with nerves) Red shoves open the heavy door.

 

The lecture hall is almost full, the seats in the back completely taken, and most of the open ones were midrow. The entire front row was free except for one person, another skeleton monster, who turns to face him as soon as the doors swing open. The monster waves excitedly at Red, rather sporadically and kind of hilariously, entire arm moving as he waves instead of just his hand. He looks like he's trying to beckon Red over, gesturing to one of the empty seats next to him and--

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Red glances behind him to see if anyone is standing there, but no, this dude is waving at  _him._ Sweat beads on his brow and his gaze flicks around to the other students to see if they've noticed the scene happening at the front, if they're looking at him, if they're _staring_.  His Soul skips a beat at the thought and Red stalks over to the skeletal stranger as quickly as he can, nearly throwing himself in the seat beside him. His bones ache from the force, but the heavy thunk he makes sounds awful, which he hopes is enough to disturb the other students enough that they look away. "who the fuck are ya and why are ya wavin' at me like a fuckin' nut?" Red hisses, body crouched in on itself and eyes piercing as he glares at his bubbly little peer.

 

The stranger furrows his brow, putting his hands on his hips as a rather disappointed look crosses his features. "Language!" the smaller monster scolds, but before Red even has a chance to react, the smile is back on his face and he sticks out a hand for him to shake. He seems entirely undeterred by Red's attempt to be intimidating.

 

"I'm Blue!" he chirps happily, "I've seen you around on campus but we've never had the chance to talk!"

 

Red bristles at the admonishment and flinches backward from the outstretched hand in a knee-jerk recoil. This has literally _never_ happened to him before. This guy Blue saw him on campus, his cracked and fractured bones, sweaty brow bone and lumbering frame, eternal snarl on his face...and wanted to _talk?_ Red continues to glare, but his hand twitches, the desire to reach forward and greet Blue fighting with the itching anxiousness telling him to keep up his appearances. Red's hands find each other instead, scratching at the knuckles and wringing back and forth.  "...i ain't never seen ya before. yer, uh... yer a skeleton too?" Red instantly clams up again. _Fuckin' MORON,_ he scolds himself mentally, _what kind of conversation starter is THAT?_

 

But Blue only giggles, blinking and tilting his head as if he's caught off guard by the question. "Yes, I am!" he confirms, eyes flickering down to his skeletal hand... Which was still outstretched. It didn't look like he was going to give up on this endeavor any time soon. "I think we're the only two that go to this school! My brother graduated just last year!" And then he goes off about how brilliant his brother is and how it sucks that he graduated the year he finally got in and the entire time his hand is  _still_ outstretched towards Red. It's getting kind of awkward but it's clear he's not going to give up until Red shakes his hand. Hell, at this rate, he might even keep it up the whole lecture. 

 

As Blue talks, Red can't decide if he's angry the other is ignoring his blatant attempts to scare him off, or downright impressed. He's still itching to shake the other's hand, the way it's remained outstretched not just asking for his acknowledgment, but demanding it. Despite the small stature of this guy, something about him seems commanding to Red. Fighting the tremors he hopes the other doesn't see, Red finally darts his hand forward while the other is talking, grasping the small hand within his own. "--sorry. sorry, uh. 's nice ta...ta meet ya. my name's Red."

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Red."  Blue's grip is surprisingly firm, even as his small hand is enveloped in Red's grasp. He blinks at the steady, robust handshake the smaller monster gives him, the way he's so confident and self-assured stirring something inside his chest-- surprise? envy? intrigue? Whatever it is, it makes Red uncomfortable, and he nervously wiggles his hand from the others grasp and snatches his hand to his chest to rub at his sternum.

 

He doesn’t seem in a rush to continue talking about his brother, even as he had stopped mid-sentence when Red finally shook his hand. Instead, he changes the subject entirely. It's almost like Red passed some sort of test, Blue's expression softening and his smile widening. "So... I heard you switched majors. Why exactly?" 

 

Red's stomach drops at the question and he coughs uncomfortably, scratching his claws into some cracks on the back of his skull. "uh, yeah-- Nuclear Engineering reminded me too much of, uh...someone--" his voice breaks and he clears his throat, "someone i used ta know-" Before he can say anything more, the Professor makes her way into the classroom, the clacking of her heels on the ground snapping Red's maw shut. Due to his 'Bad Boy' demeanor, his appearance always has Professors assuming the worst; he can't afford to actually fuck up in front of them, lest they punish him with being sent from the class (or worse, reported to the Dean.)

 

Throughout the lecture, Red couldn't help but keep peeking over at Blue, eyeing the strange little monster. He doesn't even realize the lecture is over until he notices Blue beginning to pack his things up, and Red blinks as though he's waking up, glancing around to see everyone else getting their things together as well. Red snaps his empty notebook shut, hoping to the stars that the Professor has posted the lecture online as well, and swipes his things off of the desk into his bag.

 

Blue turns to him as he finishes cleaning up his things, tilting his head at the larger monster. "I didn’t see you taking any notes," he points out, and it almost implies that he was watching Red, too... or maybe his empty notebook gave it away. "This _is_  your first day in this class... It’s okay if you’re a little lost.," He doesn't give him a chance to respond, swiping up the pen that was still on Red's desk and tearing a piece of paper from his own notebook. "You can come over to my house later, if you’d like! I can help you catch up!"

 

Blue hands him his pen back and the little slip of paper, an address and a number neatly scrawled underneath his name.

 

Red can only watch dumbly as Blue writes down his information before handing it to him with a smile.  _Come over to his house. Blue...has invited him...to his house._   Red can feel all sorts of emotions bubbling up in his chest at this, threatening to overflow and spill out, most likely in the form of some sort of angry, scathing remark, to cover up his lack of control over the situation. Before he can say anything he regrets, Red simply lets out a strangled noise and a jerky nod of his head before whipping around and scurrying from the room. He makes his way to a bathroom, rushing into a stall and slamming the door shut before sitting heavy on the seat.

 _Blue gave him his phone number. Hell, he gave him his fuckin' home address! Willingly! Without fear that Red would just come over an' kill him!_  
With unsteady hands, Red pulls out his cell phone and enters the number.

 

 

 ~~~~~~-thanks 4 talkin with~~  
~~-r we friends now or~~  
~~-y r u bein so nice to~~  

-i can com over at 6 (sent)

 

 


	2. Good Food, Bad Laughs, Nice Friends (Alternatively; ♫IT'S RAINING TACOS!♫)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy how's it--
> 
> i have no self-restraint. i swear updates were going to be a weekly thing but. look here we are. the next day. 
> 
> in my defense, it's a damn good roleplay and i just want to get to the part where it's nothing but smut. yeah, another reminder that this is /not/ a slow burn. there is going to be /little/ plot. the porn is going to happen *soon.* 
> 
> eh but don't worry i'm gonna mark the nsfw chapters if that doesn't tickle your fancy. 
> 
> just enjoy the T rating while it lasts
> 
>  
> 
> me: chapters will be 1k words long  
> also me, almost 2k words in: WELL I CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT HERE-- JUST A LITTLE MORE  
> also me, almost 3k words in: j u s t a l i t t l e m o r e

_-i can com over at 6 (sent)_

 

_-Sounds good! I’ll see you then! (received)_

_-Bring your appetite!! I’m cooking for us!! (received)_

* * *

 

When Red goes back to his house, he lays down on his bed for a solid hour and groans about the fact that he made plans to actually go over to Blue's house that evening. After that, he changes into a black tracksuit ensemble and proceeds to fall into a fitful sleep, hoping to nap away the hours until he needs to leave. When his alarm wakes him hours later, he's disoriented and grouchy, slinging his bag over his shoulder and following his GPS to walk to Blue's house. When he makes it there, he stands outside on the front step for a solid five minutes, stiff and uncertain. Why is he here? _Why_ did he actually show up? For notes that he could've just gotten online? Raising his fist, he knocks his knuckles hard into the door, rocking back and forth on his heels and grinding his teeth to try and burn off the nerves.

 

It's another few minutes and another knock before someone who is decidedly  _not_ Blue answers the door. It's another skeleton monster, probably the brother Red had heard about before the lecture. But he looks  _nothing_ like Blue. While Red was a lot bigger than Blue, this guy  _towers_ over him, even as he slouches casually against the doorframe. "Huh. You must be Red," The stranger speaks, but Red doesn't quite pay attention, only staring up dumbly.  _Tall._ That's all Red can think as he stands frozen in the doorway. He can't move, surprise (and fear, though he'd never admit it) holding him rooted in place. When the monster stands up straight and moves to the side, Red only watches him move, seemingly unable to do so himself. _He should've known Blue's brother would be here-- why did it not occur to him there would be someone else in the house?_ "Blue's told me all about you. Or at least, all he can having only met you today." 

 

Any sense of ease Red had about entering the place was gone, replaced with the familiar walls going up. Red says nothing to the new monster, only giving him a blank, disgruntled look before slipping into the house and standing awkwardly just a few steps into the home. "You don't talk much, do you?" the taller one notes, shutting the door behind him. "Blue's upstairs 'putting on something more comfortable.' He told me to keep an eye on the food but, uh. I don't exactly have any eyes so." He seems to be trying to lighten the mood, but he looks just about as awkward as Red feels... then again, he sort of left the guy hanging.

 

He cups his hands around his face and shouts towards the stairs, "Blue! Your friend is here!" And it takes all of five seconds for a door upstairs to bang open and Blue to come rushing down.

 

The change in his outfit was _drastic,_ the t-shirt and jeans swapped out for a white cardigan and soft pink skirt. Blue looks almost like a different person in the more _feminine_ attire. And while the skirt covers him modestly, coupled with his knee-high stockings, it's not hard to tell that he's not just all bones beneath his skirt.

 

"Red! You made it!" He skids to a stop in front of Red, eyelights blown into wide stars. "I didn't think you'd come at first!"

 

The flush that crawls up on to Red's skull is immediate. His shoulders raise up and he stutters out, "e-er, uh, yeah, a'course, ya... ya was really nice earlier, and, u-uh-- we didn't get ta finish...talkin'. a-and notes! notes. 'm here fer notes."

 

Red finally manages to tear his eyes away from Blue, from that _skirt_ , from the knee-high stockings, from the bright, happy smile-- _A_ _nyways._ Red darts his eyes to the ground and starts to nudge himself out of his sneakers, then stands up and glances at the taller skeleton once more. With Blue here, he can feel the anxious tension of meeting a new person lessen, and he offers a crooked smile at the other. It's all he can manage without sweat breaking out on his brow, and he has to whip his head back to Blue with a cough.  "uh, do ya need any help with dinner? yer brother said he was watchin' it for ya."

 

"Oh please, like I'd trust Stretch with any actual cooking," Blue crosses his arms, shaking his head and glaring up at his brother playfully. The skeleton in question  _(Stretch)_ just shrugs lazily. He regards Red again, his smile widened as he turns, somehow seeming even happier than he was just a moment ago. "Everything's already cooked... It's just keeping warm on the stove. Thank you for offering though!"

 

"Welp." Stretch speaks suddenly and both of them turn to face him, (Blue has to practically crane his neck to look up at his brother... and Red thought he made  _him_ feel short) "I'm off to Grillby's. You two girls don't stay up too late." Before either of them have a chance to react to that, Stretch disappears out the door with a wink.

 

Blue only giggles softly, shaking his head, before turning back to Red. "So. Dinner?"

 

"Oh yeah. Yeah, dinner sounds good." Red gives a weak smile to Blue, tugging at the ends of his sleeves and following behind him to the kitchen. It smells fantastic, whatever it is, and Red notes absently that he had forgotten to eat earlier. He sets his bag down beside the kitchen table and seats himself almost timidly, clasping his hands in his lap and glancing around the room.

 

"I figured I'd make something we could eat with our fingers, so we can study while we eat." He busies himself with setting the table, leaving out little bowls full of various vegetables; lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and even some cut up olives. It's not until he sets down platefuls of hard and soft taco shells that Red realizes what he's made. Blue moves to get the skillet off the stove and dishes some meat out in a small bowl before returning it.

"That, uh. May have been dishonest." He blinks, looking down at the set table before giggling. "This is just something I can make easily. It's also. Extremely messy."

"I guess I'm not the most forward thinker." He shrugs before smiling up at Red expectantly. "Hopefully it's still good anyway."

 

Red takes in the spread before him, noting the unsubtle way his magic rumbles with hunger from just looking at the food. He makes quick work of reaching for a plate, avoiding eye contact with blue as he fills a shell with ingredients, then fills a second one, tucking it to the side for when he knows he'll still be hungry later. He cradles one of the tacos in his claws and scuffs his socked feet on the floor. He wants so badly to just shove everything in his mouth, but he waits as best he can-- he's already got the appearances of a brute, no need to be outright rude to his host and start shoveling food into his maw before the other can even dish out his own food.

 

"s'okay. it all looks...  _really_ good." As he taps his phalanges into the shell of his taco and waits, his gaze slips back to the floor, falling on his backpack. _Oh, yeah...forgot about that._

 

"so. uh... school."

 

Blue giggles, sitting down in the seat across from Red and reaching forward to start stuffing his own shell. The second he sees Blue get started on his own food, Red was moving, the food in his hand flying to his mouth as though he'd never eaten a day in his life. Food comforted him; food helped calm him down. Food as a coping mechanism was probably why he had gotten to be such a giant, in all honesty _._ Before he knew it, the first taco had vanished, and he was already reaching for the next. “We can worry about school after we eat. Wouldn’t want to make a mess," Blue finally speaks, and as if proving his point, a bit of meat spills out from his shell and onto his plate. "I’m sure we could come up with a more interesting dinner topic."

 

"For instance; I hardly know anything about you!" He sets his taco down on his plate without so much as taking a bite, expression suddenly becoming much more excited. "Like, what's your favorite color?"

 

Red chokes on his bite at the question, eyelights snapping back up to the other's face. His favorite color?... Who cares? Nobody ever asked him what his favorite color was. Hell,  _he_ probably didn't know what his favorite color was. Why would this guy care about something so insignificant? Care about what Red liked? Red forces the mouthful of taco down his throat, sitting in a momentary silence as he thought. _Was this... casual conversation? Is this something that friends did?_ Red hadn't let anyone in close enough to chat with him like this in so _long._ This was embarrassing-- it was a simple question. Literally, one of _the_ simplest questions ever. Say something. Anything. _Say a color! Pick a color--_  "blue! i like- i like blue?"  _Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Deflect. Say something else. Say something else!_ "A-anyways, who cares? What's _yer_ favorite color, huh?"

 

Blue's eyes widen when Red says-- well, his namesake, that same color creeping across his cheeks faintly as he brings a hand up to muffle his giggling. "I... I’m sorry... mwehehe... I wasn’t expecting _that._ " Oh.  _Oh fuck._ It takes Red a second to realize the implication behind the words that came out of his own mouth. His face is damn near numb from blushing, and his claws fly up to try and cover it up, despite knowing that it'll just draw more attention to it. _f_ _lirt. that was a flirt. was that flirting? are we-- am i flirting? that felt like flirting._ "You know... I've always been partial to red myself." The other's voice is a low purr, smile so wide that his sockets practically crinkle with it. He looks positively giddy.

 

Red's expression, on the other hand, sours as he feels embarrassment rise up in him, hot and aggressive. Unable to do anything about it, his walls shoot back up, and he hunches down into his seat. "r'ya makin' fun of me or somethin'?" he growls out under his breath, eyes narrowing at the other.

 

"Wh?" The playful expression on Blue's face drops, and somehow, seeing the joy drip from the other's face hurts worse than feeling like he was being made fun of. "I... No, of course not." He backtracks quickly, face twisting in worry.

 

Red jumps up and waves his hands frantically.

 

"no no no, nah, no! d-don't-- don't feel bad, i just--" He groans and slumps back in his chair. He can't bear to look at the other right now, mortification and guilt eating at his gut. Instead, he glares at the tip of his socked foot as he stubs it into the floor, the little snips of pain grounding him in the moment.  
"yer just bein' so fuckin' _nice_ ta me and it... it's makin' me feel weird. y-yer makin' me nervous. i don't n-normally do shit like this and... and... 'm sorry, i just-- should i go?" Red makes to stand from the table, the squeal of the chair's legs against the floor spiking his anxiety even further.  _Gods, him and his big fat fuckin' mouth._

 

"No don't... Don't go!" Blue pulls his chair away from the table too, not standing but surely ready to follow Red if he tries to leave. "I didn't mean to make you nervous... I could be... less nice?" He lets out a snicker at his own proposition, the idea of being 'less nice' to someone so they'd be more comfortable... That's nice too, isn't it? He moves to actually stand up, slowly making his way around the table. "I just... You've always seemed so lonely! You never talk to anyone and.. I just wanted to be your friend."

 

"You don't..." he looks down at his own feet, shifting weight from one leg to the other. "You don't _have_ to stay if you don't want to. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

 

Red allows the statement to marinate in the air. _You've always seemed so lonely._ Picking at the cracks in his claws, Red can't help but agree. He _is_ lonely. Painfully so. He doesn't have any friends, and the only person he has to blame for that is himself. For once someone saw the big spiky walls he put up around himself and, instead of turning tail and running, that someone pulled out a damned ladder and said _'Hey, I'm on my way up!'_ Red peeks at Blue and pinches his mouth shut. He can feel his nerves screaming at him as he does so, but Red perseveres and remains seated, slowly scooting his chair back in to the table. After another beat of silence, he reaches a quivering hand out to grab more food. "...'m okay," he says (though who he's placating he doesn't know. "i wanna... i wanna s-stay. i can stay."

 

Blue's expression brightens immediately, bringing his hands together as he laughs breathily. There's a flurry of movement and Red has about 3 seconds to process the fact that Blue was  _charging_ him. He practically flings himself at the other, forcing Red to pull his hands away from the table as he slides himself in his lap with a bit of force. Blue throws his arms around him and buries his face in his neck, giggling happily the entire time. "I'm so happy!" He pulls back to stare at Red with starry eyesockets, smile wide and genuine. "We'll have so much fun, you'll see!" Blue doesn't seem to be in a rush to move himself out of Red's lap.

 

Red jolts so hard that the empty taco shell in his hand crumbles as he tenses up, everything stuttering to a halt at the sudden contact. _Warm_ is all his mind comes up with, _warm and gentle and pleasant._ Blue is a weight that's barely there, light enough to cause no discomfort but heavy enough to let Red register the heat and supple squish of magic against his bones.

 

He finally has the sense to bring his eye lights back to life and they sputter uselessly for a few moments before focusing back on Blue-- who is now _much_ closer to his face than he's had anyone be in probably years. The little arms around his waist squeeze a bit more, snuggling into him, and Red shivers at the contact. Everywhere he's being touched fizzles and sparks, his entire body so unused to physical contact that isn't meant to harm him that it's not quite sure what to make of this new situation.

 

But he thinks it's nice. It feels like this might be kind of very nice.

 

"I, uh, I guess so, huh? U-uh--" he tentatively lets himself relax just a smidge, one of his clawed hands coming to rest on Blue's shoulder, a barely there ghost of a touch. 

 

 

_yeah...this is...nice._

 

Blue leans against him again, this time resting his head against the other's shoulder so he can look up with a bright smile. "I hope you know I'm not giving up now," he murmurs, voice a soft ghost against Red's skull. "Now that you've let me in, you're never going to push me away." His voice is nothing more than a breath against him, and it's almost a _promise_ of something, the mood shifting to something new and strange. The hushed vow against his bones sends a short rush of something hot and heavy down his spine into his gut-- but then

 

Blue thumps a fist against Red's chest playfully, barely any strength behind it as the excited lilt creeps back into his voice. "We're going to be friends whether you like it or not!"

 

The excitement in Blue's voice encourages a bit of excitement in Red as well despite himself, and he even manages an abrupt little bark of laughter before he can think better of it. "well then, d'ya think yer could help a... _friend_ out with some notes?" The word is foreign on his tongue but even just saying it is enough to spark a flame in him. It's small, and flickering with nerves and doubt, but it's _there._ _We're going to be friends,_ he thinks to himself, patting his hand absentmindedly against Blue's shoulder. He doesn't notice it, but as he pats Blue's shoulder, his hand doesn't shake.

 

“Of course! That is why you’re here, isn’t it?” He turns to look back at the table, vegetables still laid out and a mess on the table (and on the floor) where Red had burst his taco into nothing but crumbs. “I’ve got dishes to do first... but you can wait upstairs for me.

 

He slides out of Red's lap and busies himself with cleaning up. “My room’s the last door.”

 

Wait. Was he inviting Red... into his bedroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know that ending was abrupt but at the rate I was going I was gonna end up having way too much in one chapter and i gotta p a c e myself here. (says who)
> 
> HOPE YA ENJOYED ANYWAYS
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> @undertale-writing-challenges
> 
> * This is a surface AU where monsters have never been sealed underground (Mod's idea.) In this AU, Underfell and Underswap have lived alongside each other and are not actually separate universes. Blue and Red's names aren't actually both Sans, same for Stretch and (to later show up in the fic) Edge. They all go by nicknames, but all of their real names are different as well. 
> 
> * There is both a Grillby's and a Muffet's, and Stretch likes to go to both.


	3. Sweet Everythings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i'm an uncreative fuck and you can't expect comprehensive chapter titles from me it's not going to happen. highkey surprised i haven't already given up on chapter titles. 
> 
> ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. ENJOY THE FLUFF WHILE YOU CAN FOLKS. THINGS WILL GO DOWN-HILL AND THEY WILL GO DOWN-HILL FAST. BUT NOT IN A BAD WAY. IN A MORE 'HAH YOU WERE EXPECTING A SLOW BURN BITCH PLEASE' WAY.
> 
> also you remember how i said chapters will be 1k? i lied. they'll be however the fuck long i make them. which is apparently long becuase i have no goddamn self control.

_"My room’s the last door."_

* * *

 

Red gapes at Blue for at _least_ a solid minute, watching the smaller skeleton bustle around the kitchen to clean up the food. _His room? He wanted Red to wait in his_ **_room?_** His Soul almost erupts straight from his chest with surprise and nerves, and Red moves on autopilot, trailing out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the instructed bedroom. A hand reaches out and grasps the doorknob, but from there, he freezes. _h_ _e can't do this. he can't go in there, he-- he's not ready! he just met this guy! i mean, yeah, Blue's nice, a-and he's fun, and...and really, really attractive, and h-he makes good food, and he's so fuckin' nice--_

 

Red is stuck frozen at the door, mind racing a mile a minute.

 

He's apparently stuck there for longer than he thinks because just as he's working up the nerves to open the door, Blue's voice comes from somewhere behind him, "Did I lock the door? I don't know why I'd do that..." Blue reaches past him, trying the doorknob for himself, brow furrowing when it opens and giving Red a sideways glance. "Well, what are you doing waiting out here like a silly? Come on!" he giggles, stepping into his room

 

Blue's room is...  _bright._ The walls are painted a soft baby blue (of course) and the ceiling is littered with star and moon stickers. He's got three bookshelves all packed full _(though one of them with stuffed animals and not actually books)_ with varying titles; some of them Red recognizes, great sagas like _Harry Potter_ and _Chronicles of Narnia_. But some of them are more child-oriented and-- was that _Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny?_ The entire room has a childish appeal to it, but what truly brings it all together was his bed. His  _spaceship shaped_ bed that he walks over to, sitting on the edge of it and reaching down to pull a bag out from underneath it. He pats the spot next to him, smiling over at Red and looking at him expectantly.

 

The room is so much different than Red's own, with so much  _color_ and personality and joy and life. Red felt pure delight rush through him like a shock, watching with a lopsided smile on his face as Blue sat down and patted the soft cushions beside him. "i... i like yer bed," he mumbles once he's standing beside Blue. He hates that he can feel that damned blush inch back on to his face, splotchy and hot, when he sits down beside the smaller skeleton and feels the bed creak and groan under his weight. Red sinks a bit into the cushioning and feels self-consciousness itch at the back of his neck, squirming around to try and find a spot where the bed doesn't dip fifty fucking miles down and drag Blue into the bottomless pit he's creating in the mattress.

 

"uh, sorry, sorry, 'm kinda-- I'm a lil' too big fer--" Red finally gives up and freezes, mouth taught as he looks down at Blue. Finally, he jerks his arm down to grab his notebook out of his bag where he'd set it against the bed, clutching it tightly in his phalanges as he curled in on himself in an effort to diminish the space he took up and sending a nervous little smile to Blue. "sorry."

 

But Blue only giggles softly, pulling his legs up onto the bed so he can sit criss-cross, and this way, he makes his own, smaller divot in the mattress. He sets his books between the two of them, and they gravitate towards the center where the mattress was dipping down. "What are you apologizing for, Red? You're not too big for anything!" And--

 

_You're not too big for anything!_

 

In Red's mind, there's a flash of Blue, on top of him, surrounding him, small hands grabbing his ribs and a lilting little voice purring in his ear, _you're not too big for_ anything, _Red._

 

He smacks his notebook down into his lap-- nothing has formed, but he doesn't want to risk it-- and has to take a few gulping breaths in order to calm himself. What the fuck. _What the fuck was that?_ Before he can unpack that new little box of Literally What The Fuck Did I Just Think Of, Blue draws his attention again, tilting his head to ask him, "Is this your first time in a cooking class?" He opens one of his notebooks (one with little unicorn and rainbow stickers surrounding his name scrawled in script.) He flips it open and he gets a firsthand look at his notes... and while everything else Red's seen from him is neat, his notes are far from it. They're written down frenziedly, anywhere there was room, notes and recipes and memos filling the pages. And the handwriting is sloppy... almost sort of like comic sans.

 

Red let out a nervous cough, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his skull. "yeah... i, uh, i ain't never done it before, really, but my bro...he's the best. he's _really_ good. i kinda wanna be good too, y'know? seemed l-like a fun class ta take." He peers back down at Blue's notebook filled to the brim with notes and smiles at him. "ya seem like a chef if what ya made earlier is anythin' ta go by. ain't yer first rodeo, is it?"

 

Blue seems to shrink at his question, letting out a nervous laugh. "Heh, uhm, no it's _not_ my first 'rodeo'" _(he actually does air quotes like a nerd)_ "It... Uh, there's a reason it took me so long to get into this school with a culinary major. And why I take so many notes." He flips through his book to emphasize his point, most of the pages filled to the brim with his scribbles.

 

"I used to be such an awful cook! I used to use _glitter_ as a seasoning." he rolls his own eyelights, letting out a snicker at his own story. "I got this dream to be a chef when I was a kid, and Stretch never really taught me any better. He found it endearing or something."

 

"But, yes. After a lot of studying and practice, I'm  _much_ better than I used to be. What about you? I bet you're a  _great_ cook!"

 

Red chuckles dryly at the comment, tilting his head. "if, by great cook, ya mean can't make a microwave burrito wit'out settin' the whole kitchen on fire, then yeah, i'm great!" Despite the self-deprecation, Red really _does_ find humor in his lack of skills. What with his brother being so fucking talented that he's making gourmet meals before even turning 18, whereas Red has had to call the fire department three times within the past year... come on, it's just a _little bit_ funny. "still, if you can go from puttin' glitter in yer stuff ta makin' dinner like that, i guess s'good i let ya talk ta me-- ya clearly know how ta improve. m-maybe ya could, uh-- teach me? sometime?"

 

He hates that it feels like he's begging. _Fuck,_ he hates it. The second he says it he wants to snatch the words up out of the air and shove them back down his throat. Why would he do that? What, he gets comfortable around someone for a day and decides to just go and open himself up like that? Open himself up to possibly be denied, told no, Blue _doesn't_ want to help him, he's a lost cause, he's a _freak anyway, a big, scary, mean looking freak--_

 

Red coughs and thumps his chest to dislodge the panicked little lump that's beginning to form there, stuttering out, "a-and, uh, ya don't have ta, actually, y'know, say _yes,_ s'just, i was just wonderin', it was a lil' stupid, just forget i asked--"

 

But even as Red backtracks, Blue looks positively  _thrilled_ by his suggestion. He clasps his hands together in front of his mouth, staring at Red with eye-lights blown into wide stars and  _fuck,_ that's adorable. "Oh I would _love_ to teach you, Red!" he moves suddenly, and it almost looks like he's going to fling himself at Red again _(he finds he_ wouldn't _quite_ mind _if that were the case)_ , but instead he grabs his journal and starts flipping through it. "Just imagine us! _Cooking_ together! Oh it sounds like so much fun-- look! I have all the ingredients for this stuff! We could cook something _right now_! Wait-- We could _bake_ something right now!" He flips to the near back of his book, recipes for baked goods scrawled across the pages along with crude sketches of what they were for. Cookies, doughnuts, cakes, brownies and the like. "I... I mean, of course, we don't have to do it _now_ , I mean you just got here, and you just want notes and... Anytime. I'd love to show you anytime."

 

It's like drugs, the warmth of the joy radiating from Blue, like a strong shot of ecstasy straight to his core. He's intoxicated both from Blue's happiness as well as the relief of not being rejected, and he can't stop himself from giggling. They're broken things, his giggles, rough and uncertain, but he can't _stop_ because this really is just a _lot_ of pleasant things happening at once, and Hell, Red can't even remember the last time someone actually wanted to do something with him. Red's claws shoot up to cover his mouth and try to stifle the giggles, coughing out between them, "sorry-- hehe! sorry, s-sorry--" He shakes his hands a bit to get rid of some of the bubbling energy in himself and looks down at the book, jabbing a finger at the recipe that caught his eye. "i-- can we make this one? c-can we make a cake?"

 

 _"You mean now?"_ Blue practically stage whispers, bowing his head to peer up at Red to look up at him with uncertain sockets. It makes him look so much smaller, so much more vulnerable, and somehow even more  _innocent._ He practically looks like a child who'd just been promised a puppy for Gyftmas. "“I... I think I have everything for this but... _Now?_ ”

 

The hope on Blue's face, that open look saying _Please, don't hurt me right now,_ It's familiar. He sees it in the mirror all the time. He knows that face. And he's so determined to banish it and bring back the explosive confidence of the other that it doesn't even occur to him to say no. Red tosses his notebook to the side, reaching forward to place a hand on Blue's. "yeah."

 

"yeah, fuck it, right now. let's bake a cake. i wanna bake a cake wit'cha."

 

"Language!" Blue swats at the hand that's placed above his, but the disapproval on his face is short-lived, unable to contain his giddy excitement. He snatches Red up by the hand and straight up fucking  _bolting_ off the bed, forcing him to either keep up or get his arm ripped straight out of his socket. He moves at top speeds and-- shit, Red didn't even know his own body was capable of moving this fast, it almost feels like he's going to break something-- skirt flipping up with each bounding step and, wow, that's really not somewhere Red should be looking right now, but he can't seem to tear his eyes away.

 

Somehow, both of them make it to the kitchen in one piece, and Blue lets go of his hand so he can rush around the kitchen gathering ingredients and utensils.  Red feels like he should offer to help, but the other seems to know exactly what he's looking for, racing around the kitchen so fast that all he seems to be is a blue blur. By the time he's satisfied, the kitchen table is scattered with various things, some of which Red honestly has no idea what they're for. Blue smiles up at the other, giggling wildly and putting his hands on his hips.

 

"We're going to make  _such_ a mess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> @undertale-writing-challenges


	4. Baked Goodies (Alternatively; Let Them Eat Cake!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's all take a moment of silence to mourn the loss of mod who's quitting tumblr and ao3. she's been having problems with anon hate because of some of her opinions as well as finding a lot of minors on her blog and the whole thing just has been stressing her out. after a lot of thought she decided that the best option was to abandon her work. she's not going to be deleting either account so you'll still be able to view her wonderful arts and fics, but she's not going to be posting anymore. you can find a more in-depth explanation over on her tumblr
> 
> WHEW SORRY FOR LIKE PANICKING ANYONE WHO READ THAT WHEN AO3 ATE LIKE HALF OF IT.
> 
> HOPE YA'LL ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE FIC
> 
> PORN NEXT CHAPTER

_"We're going to make_ such _a mess!"_

* * *

 

 

He must be dying. He's got to be-- he's never felt like this before. The little flashes of upper thigh Red's made privy to, the way he's dragged along behind Blue as though his massive size and aggressive nature mean nothing, the way Blue gets on his fucking hands and knees-- and oh, _they were going to make such a mess._ The images in his mind tease at the edges of his focus.

 

 _Yeah, Red, that's it, so_ _messy_   _for me, good boy_ \-- Red gives his head a rough shake, Soul practically dropping out from his ribcage straight to the floor. Red turns around and pretends to look around the kitchen once more as his mind races a mile a minute. _Stop, stop, he's gotta stop, what in the fuck, chill out!_

 

"a-alright cap'n, go ahead an' set sail-- what's the first step here?" He continues to peer around the kitchen now but actually focuses this time, inspecting all the ingredients and bowls and whisks and...other contraptions. _d_ _amn. knew i was kinda dumb, but i really got no idea what half this shit is sposed ta do._ Red reaches out and picks up something that says 'vanilla extract', popping it open and taking a whiff. It smells fucking _delicious_ and he immediately tips it back to tap a few droplets on to his tongue.

 

His reaction is instant. Red splutters and yelps, closing the bottle and hurriedly pressing it back down to the counter so that he can paw at his tongue. "aw, thit, tha' wath fuggin _groth_!"

 

Blue just stares for a moment, watching him try to brush away the awful taste of the vanilla extract before--

 

A thunderous snort sounds through the room, causing Red to freeze. Blue covers his mouth with both hands, as if to hide the sudden noise that just came from him but it’s too late— he’s already been thrown into a giggle fit... Actually, it’s not even giggles. It’s a proper, full-on laugh; loud and boisterous and genuine, peppered with little snorts that only serve to make him laugh even harder. His namesake creeps across his cheekbones, a magic blush that rides high and burns bright. It’s hard to tell if it’s from embarrassment or how hard he’s laughing. "I did... I did the _same thing—_ " he manages to wheeze out between gasping breaths as he tries and fails to calm himself down; suppressing his laughter only makes him snort even more, causing that little blush to burn even brighter each time. “I did the _same thing_ when I found that stuff! It smells _so_ good but tastes _so bad!_ ”

 

Hearing Blue's delighted chortles makes his stomach jump, overrun with butterflies. It makes the sting of embarrassment all but disappear and instead, replacing it with the warmth and positivity the smaller skeleton is so talented at giving to him. Red smiles at Blue, tongue still lolled out, and he absentmindedly taps his tongue against his teeth, the small silver piercing clinking against his fangs.

 

"so--" Red begins to reach around for more ingredients, clearly not having learned his lesson and searching for something that could possibly taste good. "i don't wanna sound corny er nothin', but i'm kinda excited ta bake this cake. i ain't ever baked no cake before. c-can we eat it when we're finished, too?" Red peeks at Blue in what he hopes is a casual manner, but his eye lights betray him, sparkling brighter and fizzing almost like pop rocks.

 

Blue is still shaking slightly with giggles, mirth sparkling so clearly in his eye sockets when he nods at him. "Of course we can eat it! That's the whole point of making it silly!" He looks over at the microwave, studying the digital clock on it. His face falls slightly. "Just. Probably not tonight. It has to bake and cool and... It's getting late... I could bring you a piece in class tomorrow!"   


"Unless.." He looks back at Red, eyelights suddenly blown into stars. "Unless, you maybe want to spend the night??? We could stay up late waiting for the cake to cool!! And we could watch movies and tell each other stories, it would be so fun!" And-- Oh, hell. A _sleepover?_ Red feels like he's in stripes all over again, jumping from foot to foot and filled to the brim with excitement. _Fuck._ He shouldn't-- he just fucking met the guy, and now he's about to sleep at his house? He didn't bring any of his shit! He doesn't know if Blue is a closet serial killer or something! And...and what if he does something super embarrassing, like fart in his sleep? What if he says something stupid and Blue kicks him out? 

 

"Of course. You don't have to. You probably have things to do at home..." 

 

Red pauses and thinks of the cold, empty bedroom waiting for him in his dark, _so fucking empty_ apartment. He thinks of his bland bedroom and heavy curtains, of the thick silence, cut only by the off and on hum of his small refrigerator. He thinks of falling asleep on his lumpy couch with the tv on, blue light filtering over his face, the sound of strangers murmuring on screen lulling him to sleep.

 

He had forgotten how lonely being alone felt until Blue had said hello.

 

"...i ain't got no one-- er, uh, nothin' at home. i...ya don't mind me stickin' around?" He tries to not sound as desperate as he feels. The croak in his voice attempts to give him away.

 

"Of course I don't mind! I offered!!" Blue smiles at him brightly, and he apparently is happy with the other's vague answer, because he moves around the table to stand rather close to him. He pulls out a large bowl and a few of the things that are laid out on the table, moving them closer to Red.

 

"We're going to have so much fun tonight but... First we have a cake to bake!" He strikes a rather amusing pose, hands on his hips and looking off in a random direction. It's adorable, and Red covers a snort behind his hand, watching the smaller skeleton with wide sockets. "What flavor cake do you want to make?"

 

Red scans the ingredients for a few seconds more before plucking up a small package Blue had taken from the fridge, eye lights flickering in surprise. "uh, h-how 'bout a cherry cake? oh!" Something else on the table catches his eye, and he reaches for that as well. "we could-- we could put sprinkles on it! a-and chocolate chips, and-- and these, uh, these little baby marshmallows, and--" He's getting ahead of himself, now, piling his arms full of random things that look even remotely tasty or interesting.

 

Blue lets out a little snicker, tilting his head at the other with a bright smile. "You keep taking me by surprise, Red." There's an affection in his voice as he shakes his head at him, huffing out a soft sigh. Red wiggles in place a bit, excitement riling him up even further. It feels a bit ridiculous, but this really is the most fun he's had in a while. At Blue's gentle comment, he feels a little twinge of some sweet emotion inside him. He can't quite put his claw on it, but it feels good, and a little big piece of him wants to just melt down into the floor and let the feeling consume him. But the shift in mood is gone just as quick as it comes as Blue lets out another little giggle, rolling his eyelights as he turns away from him, taking with him that unusual sensation. 

 

"Cherry cake. You know, I was expecting you to say chocolate or something." Blue pops open the package and studies the contents; it's not a full package, definitely been gotten into, but there seems to be a lot left. "Yeah! We might have enough to make a cherry cake,"

 

He rolls his eyelights and glances back over to the large pile of sweets Red's made. "And we can definitely put all those sugary things on it. I swear you're just like my brother."

 

He chuckles when Blue makes note of his affinity for sweetness, still eyeing the bag of marshmallows balanced precariously in his arms, gaze following it as Blue helps him unload the mass of objects and begin to arrange the kitchen into order with what all ingredients they'll be using. Once his hands are free, Red looks along the set up, and then back at Blue. All the energy bubbling up inside him reaches some sort of peak, and he feels shark-toothed smile pull at his mouth so hard that his cheeks hurt. He shimmies a bit in place and raises his fists to his chest. "gah, this is gonna be so _fun!_  what the fuck!"

 

"Language!" Blue shrieks instantly, grabbing a wooden spoon and pointing it threateningly at the other. He seems like he's trying to look angry, but his expression is nothing short of playful. "There will be no cursing in my kitchen, Red!"

 

"But you're right!" He giggles, spinning the spoon around in his hand so the handle is facing towards Red instead of the head of it. "This is going to be _so_ much fun!!"

* * *

Red is totally unprepared for the intimacy of baking. When Blue holds his much larger hand in his own and guides him while he stirs batter, he's so shocked that he snaps the wooden spoon in half. When the two of them end up having a play fight with the flour and Blue purrs out 'Red, you're such a messy boy,' Red finally acknowledges that he may be developing some very strong and embarrassing feelings for his new friend. When he dips his finger in to the icing for a taste and Blue snatches him up by the wrist, only to playfully lick the dollop off with his own bright blue tongue, Red is absolutely positive that he won't be able to get any sleep tonight. 

 

This little minx is clearly destined to plague his ~~wet~~ dreams for eternity.

 

By the time the cake is baked, iced, and sliced, the kitchen looks like a war zone. Bowls and mixing utensils are strewn about, various food substances in a range of solids and liquids cover almost every available surface, and there is an absolutely ridiculous amount of flour on the floor with little patches of footprints here and there. It's incredibly late. In fact, it's so late that it's early-- almost 1 in the morning. Red can feel the beginnings of fatigue tug at his magic, but he's still so excited about this _fucking cake_ that he can almost completely ignore it.

 

"y-you taste it first," he says, and this time his stutter comes solely from his giddiness. He worked extremely hard on the cake (despite not knowing what the hell he was doing the entire time) and he's desperately hoping his hard work paid off. If his brother were to see this, he'd think Red was on drugs-- he hadn't put this much effort into anything in a while. He has a large forkful of the cake poised and ready, but he refuses to taste it before Blue. "i wanna make sure i, uh, did a good job. t-tell me if i fucked up too much, heh."

  
"Language!" Blue wags his finger at the other skeleton, flicking a lone marshmallow off his plate and hitting Red square in the face. He looks exhausted himself, the almost constant energy about him seems to have slowly been drained from him through the night.

 

He giggles, tiredly and softly, but still with that giddiness that’s come to be unmistakably and undeniably _Blue._

 

He scoops up a bite full on his own fork, watching the other with a raised brow bone as he opens his mouth slightly and raises his fork with as much dramatic flourish he can manage (or maybe he’s just trying to tease him with that tongue he'd been so interested in earlier...) He takes his bite slowly, closing his sockets to really focus on the flavor... When he opens his eyes, there are shimmering stars as he regards Red, blown wide and practically sparkling with happiness. He keeps him in suspense though, waiting to swallow his bite politely before— "Red, it’s _delicious_!!"

 

_It's delicious._

 

No sarcasm, no jabs, no snide remarks laced with disappointment. It's delicious. It lit up Blue's eyes like fireworks, he's looking at him like Red put the stars in the sky, like not only did Red _not_ fuck up, he actually did _good._

 

"...ya mean it? i did a-- a good job?" Somehow, Blue being pleased with him is stronger than any drug he's dabbled with in the past. His heart is racing, his foot is tapping a mile a minute, and he smiles a goofy, sharp-toothed grin when he shoves his own forkful into his mouth. Fuck, it is pretty damn good, huh? He snags another forkful, and then another, and _another,_ shoveling the cake down his throat. He only pauses to look up at Blue and snort with barely contained excitement every few bites, as though to check and see if Blue is still eating it, is still enjoying it as much as he is.  

 

"ish sho tashty," he laughs out around a mouthful, "we di' sush a goo' job, Blue!" As he eats, he can't stop thinking of Blue's praise, the satisfaction on his face as he had taken his first bite, the positivity lacing through Red's bones and warming him up from the inside out.

 

"You mean _you_ did a good job, Red." He praises, polishing off the last of his slice before continuing. "You did all the work. I only showed you how.

 

  
He turns to look around the kitchen with a grimace. "You for sure made the mess, at least. _Speaking of._ " He stands up, setting his empty plate on the table. "There's a rule in this household. You cook, you clean. You can find the broom in the closet."

 

  
Blue winks playfully, but his tone of voice is commanding. He's not going to take no for an answer on this one. It's only fair. He _did_ clean up after dinner and this sort of was _Red's_  idea. "I'll see if I can't find you something to wear to bed." He turns with a giggle, shooting you one last look over his shoulder before heading out of the kitchen and leaving _Red_ with the giant, powdery mess all over the floor and walls.

 

And normally, people telling Red what to do leaves a sour taste in his mouth and brings threats of violence to his mouth. When Blue tells him he needs to clean with that ~~strangely alluring, why is that so hot, please keep talking~~ assertive tone, Red can't think of anything he'd rather do. He's never cleaned so well in his entire damned life. He nearly trips over his feet to get to the broom closet, and he rummages around under the sink to find different sprays and paper towels. He's finished in record time, and the kitchen sparkles like it's the set of one of Mettaton's cooking shows.

 

Even after he's done, he continues to glance around the kitchen, searching for anything else he can dust, or wipe, or sweep, or polish. Anything to get Blue's attention-- to get that sweet voice to praise him one more time, tell him he did a good job.

 

_tell me i'm a good boy, Blue--_

 

He whines in the back of his throat and rolls his head around on his shoulders, itching to relieve some of the tension and heat building up in his body against his will. The magic that had been trying to flare up all night is pooling restlessly near his pelvis and he's suddenly reminded of the feeling of Blue's tongue licking the icing from his finger. God, how the _hell_ is he supposed to sleep tonight with that mental image?

 

"Wow." The voice comes from behind him and he turns sharply to find Blue standing in the doorway with some sort of black and white fabric in his hands. He's changed into pajamas, specifically, a onesie with stars and moons and honestly _what_ else could Red expect from him. The material clings to him instead of hanging loosely off his bones; he's clearly filling them out with something. He steps further into the kitchen and the subtle scent of flowers wafts in, barely noticeable over the overpowering scent of lemon cleaning supplies. "Y'know, for a second there, I wasn't sure you'd actually clean up. I'm proud of you, Red." Instead of the bright smile Red's almost sure he was going to give him, his eyelids drop just a little and only a corner of his mouth quirks up into an undeniable smirk.

 

He knew it would happen. After all the other instances of Blue's praise setting him on fire throughout the evening, Red _knew_ anything Blue would say was going to reignite the flame. Still, the rush of _fuck yes oh my god yes_ that shocks through his body from Blue's words, the look on Blue's face, it makes Red shiver.   


 

Before he can really process what the Hell  _that_ was, Blue  moves to show him what he's been holding. "I found these in the back of my closet! Stretch bought them for me a few years ago thinking I'd grow into them but. _Heh_ . I never grew!" He shakes out the folded material so it splays out in all it's glory, the neatly creased square unraveling to reveal. Another. Onesie. A _panda_ onesie. "Isn't it adorable??? I'd _love_ to wear it but it's like three sizes too big... It should fit you though!!"   


 

He wants _Red_ . To put. _That_ on. "It's even got a hood!! None of _my_ onsies have hoods, you're going to make me _so_ jealous!" He giggles, eyelights glancing over to the pajamas in his hands. "You'll look so cute though!!"

 

Red is almost positive that he'll look absolutely ridiculous, but even the possibility that Blue would look at him and think he was cute had Red swiping the onesie up with enthusiasm. He hurries off to a bathroom he'd walked past on his way in earlier and strips down, shoving himself into the sack of an outfit as fast as possible. It looks a bit silly on him, the way the fabric pulls taught around the thickness of his arms and his ass and his belly, but if this is all it takes for Blue to think Red is cute, then Hell, he'll take it.

 

He flips the hood up and feels an embarrassed flush rush up to his cheeks when he walks out of the restroom and finds Blue waiting for him by the stairs. "hope ya like chunky pandas, 'cause this onesie's a lil' on the small side," he jokes, hoping to make light of the insecurity that laps at the edges of his thoughts. "a-am i takin' yer couch, or do ya got an air mattress or somethin' around here somewhere?"

 

Blue giggles at the sight of him, but the sound of it is adoring and not teasing in the slightest. In that moment Red could almost swear that for just a fleeting second his eyelights changed to sparkling hearts.

 

But then he blinks at his question and the moment is gone, his bubbly attitude returning as he walks towards Red, grabbing the other by the arm. "Of course not, Red! How rude would it be for me to make you sleep on the couch???" He leads him back up the stairs, back to his room, occasionally looking over his shoulder to shoot Red a large smile.

 

When he opens the door, it becomes clear why his bedroom doesn't have a desk lamp. In the shroud of darkness, the stickers on his ceiling light up, covering the room in a dim green glow. The light isn't enough to keep someone awake, but it's enough to see the outlines of the various furniture. It's probably just barely enough light to read in.

 

"My bed may be a little small, but I'm sure we'll both fit!" He leaves him standing in the doorway as he walks towards the rocket-shaped bed and-- wait, did he just say _both_ ? He wants Red to _sleep_ with him?

 

He pulls the covers down and slips his legs up, making sure to leave enough space for the other to lay down next to him, before looking over at him expectantly. He pats the soft bedding. "Well, come on then! I don't know about you but I'm _exhausted_!"

 

Oh boy. He's serious about this.

 

If Red were in the solitary environment of his own home, he would scream. Screaming is cathartic, and any time he gets overwhelmed, he takes comfort in dropping his jaw and just shrieking until all the nervous energy is gone from his body.

 

Here in Blue's bedroom, all he can do is stifle a high pitched wheeze, claws digging into the fabric of his onesie. He numbly shuffles over to the other side of the (admittedly kickass) spaceship bed, crawling in under the covers and curling up stiffly beside Blue's body. He can feel the warmth of the other skeleton just centimeters away from him and he can hear the faint thrum of Blue's magic, a calming drone that somehow soothes the frantic anxious buzz of his own magic.

 

"g'night... an' thanks fer lettin' me come over today, Blue," Red whispers into the quiet of the room. He refuses to look up and meet the other's eyes, knowing that the faint glowing blush of red magic on his cheeks would flare up and be undeniable in the darkness of the room.

 

"Goodnight, Red." His voice is nothing more than a breath, and Red feels him shuffle next to him as he rolls over on his side. He's facing away from him, but he's somehow pressed even closer than before. "And... You can come over whenever you like." He speaks around a yawn, curling forward... Red's not entirely sure why, maybe he likes laying in the fetal position or maybe he's cuddling his bunny, but his backside is pressed against him now, and there's a soft squish of magic against his thigh.

 

"I... I mean it. You can come over whenever you like... just... just pop by. My door's always..." his sentence trails off and his breathing slows. He either fell asleep while talking or can't muster up enough energy to continue. With how much excitement is inside him, it's no doubt he just goes until he crashes, and when he crashes, he crashes hard. Silent stretches on for a while until a soft sound accompanies his breathing.

 

A steady, unmistakable purr.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> @undertale-writing-challenges
> 
> for everyone waiting for the smut. it's next chapter. confirmed.


	5. Wide Awake*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay i just really wanted to get to the porn *floss*
> 
> from now on, take a nice look at chapter titles before reading, any chapter that contains NSFW content will be marked with an asterisk (*) if porn doesn't tickle your fancy. or if you just want to skip to the sexy scenes :eyes: i won't judge.
> 
> AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. CHERRYBERRY SEXY DELICIOUSNESS

_"I... I mean it. You can come over whenever you like... just... just pop by. My door's always..."_

* * *

 

 

Red's feeling a bit tormented. He's been laying in the little bed with Blue pressed snug against him for over an hour now, sweat gathering at his temple as he attempts to force himself into sleep. He just _can't_ , which is entirely new for him.

 

 _I've always been partial to red myself... You're never going to push me away... You're not too big for_ anything _... We're going to make_ such _a mess..._

 

Oh, fuck. Red bites his tongue between his pointed teeth, staring hard at the back of Blue's skull. His magic has solidified between his legs and is snug against Blue's rear where it's pressed against him. The gentle pressure coupled with the unbearably soft fabric of the onesie is driving him insane.

 

_You're such a messy boy, Red... I'm proud of you, Red..._

 

"f-fuck, please-- please don't wake up, i'm s-sorry, oh fuck--" Red snakes a hand down to palm at his front, the friction drawing a whine from the back of his throat that he can't quite stifle. He rocks into his hand like that for a few minutes, the back of his hand just barely grazing Blue's rear, and he's so _ashamed_ of himself. Someone was nice to him out of the kindness of their heart and how does he repay them? Jerking off to the thought of them? What a fucking freak. He bites back a sob and shivers, focusing on the pleasant hum of Blue's magic as he fucks himself slowly, so goddamned tantalizingly _slowly_ into his hand.

 

Blue lets out a soft murmur at his movements, a shuffling of his legs is all the warning Red gets before the smaller skeleton rolls suddenly, leaving his stuffed bunny behind as he scooches ever closer to him. One of his hands comes to rest softly against the other's arm, head drooping forward. His face was right in front of Red's own, close enough that he could _feel_ every gentle breath, could smell the mint of his mouthwash coupled with the subtle scent of his magic. _Blueberries._

 

Red's movements still for only a moment before he lets out a shaky whine, hand becoming frantic and hips pumping in desperate little thrusts. He can't look away from Blue's face, tucked right up near his own, so close, so sweet, so kind. Everything is warm-- although whether that's from the onesie or the close proximity, Red is unsure-- and he's losing his composure. Needy little whimpers slip out with every exhale, and even though he's so, _so_ guilty, the aching heat in his cock forces him to keep going.

 

He takes a deep breath and is further assaulted by Blue's scent. It stirs up his magic and desire even more and Red outright _moans_ this time, barely managing to clip it off at the end. He's so close he can taste it, he can feel it coming, that telltale coil of desperation and heat in his Soul, and he's almost positive the bed is shaking at this point, and fuck, _fuck_ , he's there, he's gonna-- _he's gonna--!_

 

"fuck...fuck, please, lemme come-- i-i'm a good boy, i'm y-yer good boy, i-i'm-- _mmph_ \--!" His harsh, quiet whispers rise in pitch before cutting off with an absolutely filthy, pathetic little moan as Red comes in his onesie. It lasts forever, the orgasm washing over him in waves, surging through his body like lightning. He just _keeps coming_ and the onesie is no doubt soaked through, and he can feel the beginnings of tears in his sockets as he shudders out the last few ropes of cum. Oh god, what has he _done..._

 

Suddenly, the hand on his arm shoots down, grabbing his wrist in an iron grip and forcing a yelp of surprise from him. The intensity in Blue's sockets are enough to light up the surrounding darkness when he finally snaps them open, anger in his expression as he glares at him... No... Not anger... Disappointment. For a split second, Red wants to panic. He wants to scream and run and hide and maybe just go die somewhere quietly on his own time. He's used to people being angry with him. He doesn't care about that. But Blue...he cares. For some reason, he cares. And oh, that disappointment _hurts._ His words tug at his Soul, and when Blue yanks his hands up over his head, he doesn't have an ounce of fight in his body to try and stop it. " _Good_ boys don't ruin gifts from people who were so kind to give them, Red." His voice is firm and solid, dropped in a low tone Red's never heard from him. It lights him on fire, shameful arousal welling up in him as his body warms confusedly at the other's words.

 

"You've not been a good boy, have you?" He shakes his head at him, tsking softly. "You've been a _naughty_ boy. Doing such a dirty, _dirty_ thing right here in _my_ bed." He lowers himself down, his short stature barely allowing him to sit in Red's lap while still pinning his arms. Even through the layers of clothes, Red can feel his warmth, especially as the other grinds his hips down against the mess he'd made. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

Tears well up in his sockets and Red sobs out through a hitching breath, "i-i'm sorry! 'm sorry, i-- _ah_ \-- i didn't mean ta do it, i'm a good boy, i promise-- _oh, fuck_ \-- i-i'm sorry-- _hah!! s-sensitive!!_ " The grinding against his cock is delightful, but so soon after coming, it's making his legs kick out and setting off explosions in his mind. He's still crying, but he can feel himself start to get worked up again. He's overwhelmed with emotion, teetering back and forth between shameful embarrassment and hot, heavy arousal. "Blue, please! please, please, _please--"_

 

"What did I tell you about your _language_ , Red?" Blue growls out and Red flinches, turning his head away to try and get away from that piercing gaze the other is giving him. Blue huffs, capturing up both of Red's wrists in one small hand so the other can snake down his front, holding the larger monster's hips flat against the mattress.

 

"You try to apologize but you can't keep yourself from saying such vulgar things. Good boys don't curse when they're told not to." He reprimands, his grasp on Red's hip tightening to the point where it's on the borderline of pain. "And... What are you begging me for, Red?" His voice softens around the edges, and he lowers his sockets, the mood shifting just slightly.

 

"For my forgiveness?" His hand abandons the other's hip and raises his own so he can trail a phalange along the outline of Red's hard cock. "For... something else? Something like this?" He's gentle in the way he palms Red, completely juxtaposed from the harsh grind of his hips into him.

 

Blue's movements still suddenly, before he gets a solid grip around Red's cock through the material of the onesie. "Or maybe..." that harsh tone in his voice creeps back, just a hint of a growl in the back of his throat as he talks. "Maybe you want me to _punish_ you like the _bad boy_ you are."

 

Red's head is spinning from how good it all feels. The teasing traces along his cock have him gasping, and the sudden firm grip rips a guttural cry out of him. He's outright crying at this point, hands tugging against where they're held above him, and he feels so vulnerable and raw, pinned underneath Blue and called out for his behavior. "no, no, _no,_ " He moans out, hiccuping around his begging. "w-wanna be a good boy, want ya t' forgive me, oh ffff-- mmn, oh gosh--!" He swallows up the swear that almost spills out and wiggles his hips. Blue's hand feels like heaven on him, he's so painfully hard, and despite how hard he fights it Red moans like a whore.

 

"w-wanna be good fer ya, please, please, tell me i'm a good boy, _please!_ "

 

But Blue only lets out a dark little chuckle, looking up at him with desire in his eyes, a look of hungry longing that Red wasn't even aware a face as pure as his could capture. He's got Red right where he wants him; he's played him right into his hand.

 

"But I can't lie, Red. You were doing so well all day, and then you went and did something so _lewd_ with me right next to you." His hand abandons his task in favor of leaning his whole body over Red's, instead, reaching up to grab his shoulder and push him farther into the mattress. His face hovers right over Red's and it would be so _easy_ for the other to lean down ever so slightly and press his teeth against Red's "You looked like you were having so much fun, Red. Do you even know what you did was filthy and wrong?"

 

There's no true disgust in his voice, each word instead practically dripping with lust, voice hoarse and heavy with it as he speaks. "Apologize correctly, Red, like a good boy. Tell me _exactly_ what you did wrong and _exactly_ why you're sorry."

 

Hearing the phrase drip out of Blue's mouth like honey, _good boy_ , oh stars, it's like he's high. He just wants Blue to call him a good boy, to hold him close and kiss him and pet him real gentle and yes, a good boy, he's Blue's good boy. All he has to do is apologize. The magic catches in his throat, humiliation holding him back. _Apologize. Be a good boy._ But it's so hard with Blue staring him down, those bright eyes focused so intently on him, watching his every sob, every moan, every cry. "i...i'm sorry fer bein' a-- a bad boy. fer t-- mnnn...touchin' myself...an' comin' in m-my gift, an' bein' naughty in yer bed!" He closes his eyes and turns his head away, absolutely mortified. He can't believe he's doing this, can't believe he's saying this. It's just something about the smaller skeleton on top of him, something about him that's so powerful, so commanding, downright domineering; Red didn't stand a chance.

 

He was putty in Blue's hands and even though his body feels like it's on fire, he's loving it. Red can't remember the last time he felt so secure, being held down and commanded, all of the responsibility in the situation in someone else's hands. And the fact that Blue had been making note of his good behavior, that Red had been _doing so well all day,_ like he had made Blue happy, made him proud? It set his Soul aflutter in his chest. His magic was calling out for Blue now, twisting and writhing as much as his body, desperate to be overpowered and soothed.

 

"That's it... You know what you did was wrong, at least." He murmurs softly, bending his head down and for a fleeting moment, Red thinks he's going to kiss him... But instead, Blue presses his teeth to his forehead sweetly with a soft little _clank._

 

"Now all I need is the why, Teddybear." There's a teasing lilt in his voice as he says the pet name, and _oh fuck, he's Teddybear, he's Blue's Teddybear, it's all he wants, all he needs--_ He's never been sorrier in his damned _life_ than he is right now, with that sweet heat of Blue's clothed cunt brushing back and forth, a tantalizing drag against his cock. "Why are you sorry? Why am I _upset?_ "

 

Red whimpers out a few unintelligible mumbles before finally wailing out, "''cause y-yer mad at me fer-- fer bein' a bad boy-- oh stars, oh gods-- i'm such a bad boy, i'm so sorry, i wanna be yer good boy, i just-- you was so nice, a-and soft, and ya make me feel so _hot_ , and, and _please_ don't be mad no more-- i'm sorry, m'sorry, sorry, _sorry..._ "  Red isn't even entirely aware of the fact that he keeps chanting his sorrow. Fat red tears roll down his burning cheeks and he's so embarrassed it hurts. He can't think of a single thing he wants more than Blue's forgiveness, Blue's praise, Blue's gentle words of affirmation, telling him he's a good boy.

 

"That's all I wanted to hear." Blue sighs happily, letting go of Red's wrists in favor of cupping his face in both of his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away some of the thick tears rolling down the other's face. "Only good boys can admit when they've been wrong... And you're a good boy, aren't you, Red? You're _my_ good boy, right?"

 

"oh god, yes, 'm yers, i'm yer good boy--" Red reaches up with trembling claws to clutch desperately into Blue's onesie. His breathing is haggard as though he's run a mile and relief is evident in his expression. He whimpers as Blue gives him a skeletal kiss, a sound that morphs into a frustrated cry when the smaller pulls back just as fast, ending it as soon as it's begun.

 

"Good boys get what they _want,"_ Blue says with a happy little noise, voice nothing more than a breath against Red, and it has his entire body trembling with the tone of it. "What does my good boy want, Red?"

 

What _does_ he want?

 

If he's honest with himself, he wants to be fucking _destroyed._ He wants Blue to nip at his neck and hold him down, use him like a toy, ride him within an inch of his life, drain him dry until he's begging for reprieve, tease every last drop of cum outta his cock until he's screaming.

 

But first...

 

"c-could yer...could yer kiss me?"

 

Blue lets out a little giggle, shaking his head, and letting out a soft little noise. "Once again, you take me by surprise," he murmurs, bowing his head to press his teeth against Red's again, a little harder, but not any longer, still only giving him a soft little peck that has him whining. He blinks and suddenly there are hearts in his eyes, blown wide and shimmering in the darkness. "Is that really _all_ you wanted, Red? Just a little kiss?" He emphasizes his point by grinding back down, teasing Red's still-hard cock, forcing a moan out of him. "If you want something all you have to do is ask..."

 

"After all, my good boy deserves everything he wants... My good boy deserves to be _pampered_ after everything he's done."

 

He should've known Blue would be a devious little devil. If tonight's innuendo and flirting was anything to go by, Red had no place being surprised by the teasing. Fuck if it isn't a wonderful hell, though. Red giggles, but it's strained and tails out into a sad little moan. "Don' make me beg, gods, it's s-so embarrassing..." He covers his face with his hands, hips twitching against his will, searching out the delicious heat of Blue's pussy that's so close, _so close,_ but not close enough. When Blue grinds back down into him he slams his head back into the pillow behind him, face still covered, but his mouth drops open and lets his tongue loll out to drip drool on to his chin.

 

"ah!! ah, ahh, _mmnn_ \-- oh please, please touch me-- touch my-- _mmmnnn,_  i  _can't,_  i c-can't say it, help me, p-please, oh stars!" His cock is steadily leaking pre, further dampening the fabric of his pajamas. The physical teasing is getting to him, but the verbal teasing is so fucking _hot_ that it's almost scary how much it's turning Red on. Somehow the rush of embarrassment just makes him even harder, makes his hips cant up just that much more, the feather-light sensation of Blue just barely rubbing against him making his magic crackle and pop in his body.

 

"Alright..." Blue murmurs, reaching a hand up to move Red's arm gently away from his face. "I've got you." He presses his teeth against the other's firmly, hand drifting down Red's face to shimmy his thumb into his mouth, opening his jaw to him so he can slip his sinful little tongue in. Blue's tongue in his mouth feels positively wicked, tickling along his own tongue and claiming every inch. Every square inch of Red's body feels unbearably sensitive right now after being riled up for so long, and Red cries into the kiss, head tilting up to get him just that much closer. God, Blue is so _good_ at this, he's drowning in sensation and he never wants to come up for air.

 

The sound of a zipper rings through the room, and it takes Red a moment to realize Blue's hand had shimmied between the two of him to unzip his onesie. The cool air of the bedroom against his newly exposed body shocks him and he gasps in surprise. Red feels ridiculous-- he's already come once, they've been kissing and grinding for a while now, but expose the gentle swell of his belly and suddenly he's blushing like a virgin.

 

Blue pulls the tab down as far as he can in his position before breaking away from Red, tongue still lewdly hanging out and a single strand of saliva connecting them. Both of his hands move up to rub at Red's shoulders, shifting the fabric without quite slipping the other out of it. "Is this okay?" Even unzipped, Red's still mostly covered, but the smaller skeleton's eyes never leave his face, respecting his privacy and never looking down without his permission.

 

Red pauses.  _Is_ this okay? He pants up at Blue, eyeing the suddenly serious look in his eyes, the calm, reassuring look promising that no matter what Red says, they'll be okay. "...i-i'm okay. ya got me," Red whispers.

 

"Yeah," Blue says, smiling softly. "I've got you. And I'll have you for as long as you want me." 

 

Before he can really process what that means, Blue moves his hands to tuck the fabric of the onesie behind his shoulders, giving him the choice to slip his arms out or not. He finally lets his gaze travel down, pushing the sides of the onesie open even farther so he can take in Red's almost-naked form.  "Look at you... My pretty boy..." He murmurs, letting one of his hands slip into the fabric of the onesie to caress the soft pudge of Red's stomach.

 

"oh ff-- don't just _say_ stuff like that," Red moans. _His pretty boy._ Red's never been called pretty before. He's never even wanted to be called pretty before, so worried about putting up his angry, intimidating front that it's never even occurred to him as a possibility. But when Blue says it, calls Red his boy, his _pretty boy,_ it sets off lightning in his Soul. It's intoxicating. Red needs _more._ He giggles a quiet 'mmn, ticklish' when Blue drags rounded fingers along his stomach and down his side, nerves already shot to hell and every touch like a shock. The laughter ceases once Blue frees his aching cock of its confines, reaching a small hand out to tease at the girthy length.

 

"So...  _Big~"_ Blue murmurs, and at his words, Red can't help the swell of pride that makes him puff out his chest. _y_ _eah, that's right. nice and big. i can be good fer you, i'll fill you up so nice, so full, so stuffed--_

 

 _"hahh!! oh, Blue-- yes--"_ Red growls wild and deep when Blue touches him, finally _touches_ him, that perfect little hand wrapping around the thick girth of his dick. It's certifiably the best thing Red has ever felt in his entire life, each of those skeletal fingers dragging so gently along the soft magic materialized there. And then Blue shimmies down his body to come face to face with his dick, that sinful little tongue dropping out to lick a long stripe up the side of it, and Red howls like a wild animal. He's so pent up, so sensitive, and the hot wet pressure against the side of his shaft, dragging deliciously up to catch against the head of his cock, surges another drop of precum to bead at the tip. Red can feel himself talking, but he has no idea what he's saying. It's all begging, _please_ and _oh god_ and _Blue_ morphed into an endless frantic stream. His claws have reached up to dig into the pillow behind him and his legs quake something fierce. "w-wanna come! i wanna come, _please lemme come,_ please, milk me, take every drop, make me cry, i wanna give ya everything, wanna give ya all of it, please!"

 

"Close already?" Blue's words ghost across the magic of his cock and it's so delectably teasing, just  _almost_ enough to push him over the edge. "I guess it's only fair... I _was_ teasing you all evening." And there it is. A confession. An  _admittance_ that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. That every single smile, every happy praise, every little not-so-innocent action was entirely, and undeniably, _on purpose._ If Red weren't so preoccupied with not dying, he would've let out a triumphant cheer. He knew there was a reason for this! He wasn't crazy, he really was being teased all night by the little minx! The choking arousal he'd been so embarrassed by suddenly isn't as suffocating anymore. Part of him is a bit flattered, really, that Blue considered him attractive enough both physically and personality wise to flirt with him on the first 'date.'

 

Blue's free hand moves from it's place on Red's hip to slide between his legs, and he falters for just a moment, letting out a soft little moan, before he suddenly swallows up the other's cock. Suddenly, he's much more desperate than he was moments before, and Red barely manages to stifle a shriek once Blue gets going, the slick filthy sounds of cocksucking almost as hot as what Blue _looks like_ right now. Red peers down to watch the other skeleton move. His fat crimson cock disappears over and over again, wet with the translucent purple of his pre and Blue's spit mixing together; the frantic shifting of Blue's other hand, clearly busy teasing at his own sex, is driving Red absolutely insane.

 

The gentle humming from inside the wet heat of Blue's mouth is sinful. It feels like Red's attached to a live wire and he's shocked to find that he really is closer than he thought. His whimpering turns into gasping, into moaning, into downright _screaming_ in pleasure. Blue twists his hand right down by the base and teases at his frenulum, and suddenly the edge isn't just in sight, it's within reach. Red's voice climbs higher and higher in pitch as he reaches another climax.  "oh gods-- oh stars, yer gonna make me-- oh, _mmmmnn,_  i'm so-- so close, so close, gonna come, g-gonna-- i'm-- _mmmmnnnnnaaah! ah, stars, please, yes, yes, Blue, Daddy, please, **yes!** _ " 

  
Red's back arches off of the bed and he pulls in a sharp gasp before releasing a broken moan, long and loud and sounding beyond well fucked. He comes so hard that he sees stars (and they're blue; a beautiful sky blue) sparkling in his vision. He doesn't know how long he screams, but when he comes back to reality, Blue is _still sucking._ It's torturous and electric and it's so fucking good, and Red sobs a few heaving breaths before crying out more begging as his cock is forced to remain hard.

 

_"s-sensitive! sensitive, sensitive, i-it's so-- so much, oh, oh my god!"_

 

Funny enough, nothing he's saying sounds like 'no.'

 

Blue finally pulls off with a lewd pop, strings of spit and cum hanging in ropes from his mouth, and he brings up the hand that was between his legs to gather them up, licking away what's spilled. It's such an erotic display and it has Red choking, head still spinning from his orgasm. The other skeleton lets out a low, devious giggle, slowly making his way up Red's body, looming and dangerous. "Daddy, hmm?" He teases, reclaiming his earlier position with his face hovering just above Red's. "Would you like that, Red? For me to be your Daddy?"

 

"For me to take care of you and make you my good little boy... Dress you up in cute little outfits... Outfits you'll only wear for me..." He fiddles with the fabric of the onesie like he's imagining fiddling with a bow, or a ribbon, something silken or lace that Red would wear just for him. "Only for me to take it off _slowly_ and reward you for being so good... Or punish you for being _bad._ "

 

A shiver wracks his body, and he actually lets out a _growl_ this time, something nothing short of _possessive_ crawling across his features. "Do you want that, Tedddybear? Do you want to be my baby boy?"

 

It takes Red a few seconds of coming down from the overstimulated high to realize what Blue is saying. _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..._ Red smacks a hand over his mouth in disbelief. Had he actually said that? Had he seriously slipped up and called blue _Daddy?_ He hiccups and grimaces at the tears that build up in the corners of his eyes; he can tell that Blue is all for it, is excited by it, even, but it still brings a hot, angry flush to his cheeks.

 

"y-yeah," Red mewls, "oh, god, 'm sorry, i didn't mean ta say it, i--" Any other words get caught in his throat, and Red just whimpers, eyes scrunched shut. God, the thought of Blue controlling him, dressing him up in satin and silk, tying little bows around the base of his cock and telling him how good he is, such a good boy, a good boy for Daddy-- Red sniffs and takes a couple shaky breaths.

 

"oh gods, i wanna be yer T-Teddybear, i wanna be a good boy, yer _baby boy,_  i wanna-- wanna call ya--" It's his deepest secret, and he'd always feared to admit it. Admitting what he truly wanted, what made him feel safe, and secure, and special. Surprisingly, his cock is still hard despite his short waterworks break, and it twitches as his thoughts run rampant with desire. _"...Daddy..."_

 

Blue lets out a shaking breath, hot and heavy, and he bends down to reclaim Red's mouth with his own. There's a newfound desperation in the way he kisses him, sloppy and wet and distracted, nothing like the calm and collected one he'd been given before. Blue's hands are all over his body, raking down his sides gently, coming up to massage his neck and--

 

And the sound of another zipper going down it's track can be heard... This time, it's _Blue's_ _._ He pulls back from Red all at once, breathing heavily, with a renewed fire in his eyes... That suddenly seems to dim down as he pulls back, looking away from the other with a blush burning bright on his cheeks. He pulls his arms out of the onesie slowly, one at a time, letting the material fall and pool around his hips.

 

His magic tapers off at his ribs, no form of chest other than the one made of his natural bone. It seems he has his own little pudge of a belly, his clothes apparently the right mixture of tight and loose to never truly outline it. "There's uh... No sexy way to get out of a onesie." He giggles, nervously and hesitantly, looking back at Red with a smile that conveys about as much self-confidence as a snail with no shell. 

 

"oh, gods, yer so hot," Red moans, eye lights dilating and flicking over Blue's body as though trying to memorize every last detail. His claws reach down to grasp at Blue's magic, grazing over the beautiful cerulean of his stomach, his hips, his waist. The ridges of his brow bone are drawn tight together, a bright red tongue snaking out to lick at his fangs.

 

"ya been teasin' me since ya came down in that skirt...sittin' in my lap, huggin' on me so soft, please don't tease me, Daddy, _please."_ Red tugs incessantly at Blue's hips and whines soft in the back of his throat when the head of his cock nudges just barely against Blue's ass, the cum and spit making it sticky. Red can hardly think straight, and the beautiful glow of Blue's body draws him in like hypnosis. "stars, i can't believe y-yer doin' this with me, c-can't believe yer on me, please don't-- don't stop--"

 

Blue blinks, just the slightest bit of hesitation crossing his face before letting out a soft little giggle, leaning forward and raising a leg, shimmying it out of his pajamas. He's right, there really is _no_ sexy way to get out of a onesie but he's damn sure trying to at least be teasing, what with the slow way he drags the material off of him, leaning over Red with one hand against the mattress next to him, watching him with a grin on his face as he makes his way out of his onesie. After it's off one leg, it's a straight shot from there, him leaning back again to slip the material much _easier_ and quicker and tossing it off somewhere to crumple into a heap; resting back on his knees so his crotch hovers just over Red's and--

 

And he's not wearing any underwear.

 

This all really _was_ planned, wasn't it?

 

Blue throws him a devious smirk, bringing a hand up to his mouth and letting his tongue flicker out, coating his phalanges in his own saliva before--

 

He reaches down, locking eyes with the other, watching Red watch  _him_  as he slowly, _slowly_ stretches himself open on his own fingers. He lets out a little huff of relief, rolling his hips into his own hand and never looking away from Red's face, watching his expressions and... He lets out a small little moan, angling his hips just right and keening as he finds a spot that makes him see stars. "D-does-- _mmnh_ \-- does baby boy l-like watching Daddy play with himself?"

 

For some reason, having Blue finally exposed above him, that glistening cunt displayed so beautifully for him...Red feels incredibly bashful. He doesn't stop watching Blue, couldn't look away if he tried, but his eye lights flicker back and forth from the slick motions at his cunt to the lust in Blue's eyes. He grinds his teeth together and whimpers, hands twitching at Blue's waist, desperate to fly up and cover his face.

 

"oh gosh, y-yeah, Daddy, i like it..." His cock is standing at attention, weeping and hot and heavy. The noises Blue makes are so hot it's almost terrifying, the way it turns him on. His Soul is pumping magic frantically fast, and his entire body is aglow with red hues that seep between his joints and the cracks on his bones. He's purring like a truck engine which is even _more_ embarrassing as he can't quiet himself no matter how hard he tries. Red's gaze flickers back up to Blue's own and makes eye contact, and the lascivious stare he finds pointed at him is almost too much. He giggles high and nervous and turns his head to the side to bury his face as much into the pillow as he can. "d-don't look, 's so embarrassing..."

 

Blue's free hand moves to turn his face back towards him, watching him intently, "Of course I’m going to look, Red..." That little hand is an anchor and it draws Red back to Blue with a steady, reassuring force.  "I can’t look _away._ My baby boy makes the sexiest faces when he’s watching me... _Stars_ it has me so hot..." He lets out a shaky whine, rolling his hips back down onto his fingers before... Slowly, he withdraws them, watching Red with intensity in his eyes as he captures up one of his wrists. Blue drags his hand up gently, hesitantly, resting it just on his inner thigh. "Do you want to feel?" He murmurs. "Do you want to feel how wet you made Daddy?"

 

When Blue grasps his own trembling hand and brings it to the plushness of his thigh, Red damn near faints. Oh, god, yes, he wants to feel it, wants to smell it and taste it and drown in it and never come up for air.

"please. oh gods, please, Daddy..." His hand inches further in towards that pulsing warmth between Blue’s legs, visibly shaking now, from both excitement and nervousness. Blue lets out a soft little moan when the other's hand brushes up against his sex for the first time, rolling his hips and letting go of Red's wrist to encourage him to explore him further. Red lights up with delight at Blue's cry of pleasure, hands finally gliding into the slick coated skin. It's so much hotter than he thought it would be, all plump and warm and slippery, and Blue's clit is engorged from arousal and begging to be played with. His nerves are still high and he feels a bit lost, but if Blue's words are anything to go by, he's at least doing _something_ right. The close proximity almost has Red turning away again, but he's so eager to please the other that he forces himself to hold eye contact.

 

"i-it's okay," Red mumbles to himself, "i'm okay, 'm a-- a good boy, an' Daddy's got me..." He lets his fingers slide down, down, pausing only for a moment to circle around the clit with a pointed claw before dipping it into Blue's cunt.

 

Oh, it's _tight._

 

Red mewls at the way Blue's walls clench around him; the pseudo muscles twitch and spasm, shivering against his finger in a way that Red can only image would feel otherworldly against his cock."Wanna make ya feel so good, Daddy, wanna make ya come, w-want ya take me..." He pulls his finger out and returns to Blue's clit, pinching it gently between two fingers and rolling it around a bit. In what he hopes is a sneaky manner, Red releases Blue's hip with his other hand and inches it towards his cock, desperate to relieve some of the ache that's returned with Blue's erotic display.

 

Blue whines as he toys with him, hips moving forward of their own accord and practically riding the other's hand. He takes a few gasping breaths before his hand suddenly moves back down to grab at Red's wrist, stilling his movements. "Such talented fingers," he purrs, capturing up Red's other hand and moving them both above his head, pinning him to the mattress. He moves back, letting go of the other's wrists so he can slide his pussy across his cock, and Red finds he still can't move his hands, blue magic binding him tightly. 

 

"You wanted me to take you, right?" He teases the slit of his cunt over the head of Red's cock, short little grinds that catch on his entrance without ever pushing in. "To make you mine, baby boy?"

 

"To let you fill me up so nicely, let you come deep inside me... To... To let you make me _yours?"_

 

Red can't speak. He's lost the ability to form words, can barely form coherent thought. Everything in his mind has centered on Blue, Blue, _Blue._ Blue on top of him, Blue's magic holding him down, the smell of Blue surrounding him, _Blue's cunt teasing across the head of his cock, back and forth, so slippery and warm, the lips catching on his corona and pulling it just that little bit every time--_

 

_"hahh, ahh, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy--!"_

 

Red tugs like mad at his binds and digs his heels into the bed, bucking around wildly as his sensitive cock finally receives attention (for the third time that evening, but really, who was counting?) He isn't tugging nearly hard enough to even think about breaking his binds, but instead tugs to drive home the sensation of being bound. It's a little bit terrifying and a lot arousing, knowing that he was completely at Blue's mercy, restrained like a misbehaving animal and teased to the brink of orgasm.

 

Just the thought of Blue being his is driving him crazy with lust. To have permission to come, to mark Blue up with his magic, to fill him up and bring Blue pleasure with his seed...Red is living his deepest fantasies. He's got enough presence of mind to realize that he shouldn't be bucking up like this, not without permission, and the rush of _naughtiness_ he feels from his actions makes him subdue his thrusting just a bit. It's clearly taking a monumental amount of effort, but Red is desperate to be good for Daddy, even more desperate than he is to come.

 

Blue chokes on a breath, reaching behind him to steady Red's cock in his hand, giving him a quick little stroke before slowly lowering himself down. It takes a bit of force, the bulbous head of his cock feeling like it would never fit in Blue’s tight cunt, until suddenly, _it does_ , slipping in with a lewd pop.

 

When it does, Blue’s back goes straight and he throws his head back, taking in a shaky breath of air as he’s stretched too wide without being fully prepared. The way he shakes, tears pooling in the corner of his sockets, and he’s _barely_ got the tip of him in.

 

Red almost think that Blue can’t handle him, that he’ll pull off just as quickly, that he’ll call this whole thing off but—

 

He rolls his hips, forcing himself to take Red all at once and letting out a guttural groan, tears suddenly falling from a mix of pain and pleasure.

 

Red is positive the entire neighborhood hears the resounding scream he lets out once he's fully sheathed. It's a broken cry, _'DADDY!!!'_ falling from his mouth like it's the only word he's ever known. Every bone in his body is tense, jolts of _pleasure pleasure pleasure_ rushing through him like tidal waves. He's never fucked anyone before, and the unbelievable pressure swallowing up his cock is so much better than his hand ever was.

 

The tears in Blue's eyes scares him a bit, though. He doesn't want Blue to hurt, he wants Blue to feel good, to feel _amazing,_ just like he had earlier. The stimulation coupled with his empathy towards Blue's crying brings tears to his own eyes and he hiccups a few times to fight off the gasping breaths his body wants to take.

 

"a-are ya-- _oh, oh my god--_ are ya okay?" He goes to grab Blue but is stopped by the bondage on his wrists, and is forced to instead wiggle around gently, his worry for Blue warring with his primal urge to thrust up into the warmth around his length.

 

Blue whimpers at the obvious concern, closing his sockets as more tears fall. When he opens his eyes, those giant hearts are back in his sockets. The mood has shifted again, suddenly and violently, away from the hot and heady lust that was thick enough to cut with a knife to... to something _else._

 

He stares at Red with desire in his eyes. Desire and something _new._

 

The magic bind around his wrists breaks, leaving his arms free.

 

He grinds his hips ever so slightly, just to remind Red of his presence, as he leans forward. Blue can’t quite reach him while he’s still speared on his cock, so instead, he looks up at Red with a longing as he places little kisses over his chest and stomach.

 

The moment Red's bindings are gone, he's reaching for Blue, arms wrapping around the smaller body and hugging him tight to himself. That look in Blue's eyes, it's making his Soul _hurt._ But...it's a good kind of hurt. Like a hug that's a bit too tight, but it's okay because it's a really, _really_ nice hug. The kisses are sugary sweet and charged with magic, little zaps that tickle where they land, and it makes Red giggle and squirm. He gives a few barely there thrusts, just gently shifting his hips around and letting his cock rub against Blue's walls.

 

This entire situation suddenly seems much more intimate than it had earlier.

 

If Red had thought the stare Blue had given him earlier was embarrassing, this one was on an entirely new level. Earlier, those eyes were hazed with lust, both of them caught up in the moment and chasing their pleasure. Now, though, Blue is looking at him with eye lights sharp and bright, like Red is something special, something important, something cherished. The way Blue is hugging on him as though trying to snuggle up against his whole Soul, that smile on his face...

 

_Oh shit._

 

"h-hi. i think i got a crush on ya."

 

The other blinks, completely caught off guard by the blunt honesty, staring at him for a moment before he lets out a poorly suppressed snicker. He covers his mouth muffling the little giggles out; soft, genuine laughter that has his shoulders shaking as he looks up at Red with a painfully hopeful expression. His laughter’s infectious... or, at least, it _would_ be, but every chuckle has him shifting, pussy clenching and fluttering around Red's cock in time with the hiccups of delight. "I think I have a crush on you, too."

 

Butterflies take flight in his chest at hearing Blue's laughter. It's perfect, sweet and crisp like tinkling bells. It makes Red feel alive. That unabashed joy on Blue's face is staggering in its perfection and knowing that Red was the one to put it there makes him feel overwhelmingly happy. He tries to join in on the mirth, but instead of laughter, he can only manage to gasp out a startled _'a-ah, ah, hah'_ when he feels the wet walls around him quiver and pulsate with every giggle. It's a delicious sort of torture and Red has to break the eye contact and toss his head back into the pillow with a whine. He reaches a hand up to paw gently at Blue's head, "D-daddy, ya gotta-- _mmmn--_ t-take it easy, 'm still--"

 

Blue lets out another little happy noise before leaning back again to stare at him; the intensity in his sockets hadn’t died out in the slightest.

 

He lets out a soft sigh that breaks off into a moan as he slowly rolls his hips, letting himself move up just slightly before dropping back down. "Don’t worry... I didn’t forget about my baby boy..."

 

"How can I when he’s filling me up so nicely?" Another roll of his hips has him keening, and he glances down to watch himself raise his hips until Red's almost completely left him. "Look at you... you barely fit..." he murmurs as he lowers himself down, watching as his cunt swallows the large girth up.

 

"Can you feel it, baby boy?" He brings a hand to his pussy, rubbing insistently at his neglected clit, walls fluttering around Red. "Can you feel— _mnnh_ — how good you’re making _me_ feel?"

 

"yeah, oh stars, i  _can_ Daddy, i can feel it, i-- i can--" Blue's rubbing of his clit makes him just that much tighter, and Red growls low in his chest. He can't take it, he's so oversensitive, so desperate, he grabs at Blue's hips and thrusts himself as hard into Blue's cunt as he can. He watches as his cock presses further and further, sees that little bit of bulge where the head nudges against Blue's lower abdomen, and _fuck,_ that's hot.

 

"Daddy-- Daddy please-- Daddy--!" He can't stop now that he's started, and Red's hips move almost of their own accord as he pistons into Blue. The saturated noises of his cock slipping in and out of Blue's cunt are filthy in the best way; a loud, dirty _shlup shlup shlup_ mixed in with his deep groans and whimpering cries. His gaze falls on Blue's hand where it's still against his clit and his hand moves on its own, rushing forward to nudge Blue out of the way and tease it himself. He plays with the nub and pinches it in turn with his thrusts, zeroing in on giving pleasure to his bed partner.

 

Blue's breath hitches and he keens with every thrust, body shaking with pleasure as he's pushed so fast to his limit. He moans out little incoherent things, babblings of Red's name and 'please' and 'hold on' and--

 

And he reaches down, grabbing ahold of Red's wrist and trying to stop his movements, a long string of 'wait's and 'stop's leaving him, but it's too late. Blue lets out a long, low whine of the other's name before he arches away from him, entire body locking up as a rush of sudden wetness surrounds Red's cock. His cunt clenches him almost unbearably tightly, making it practically impossible for him to move.

 

His orgasm seems to last forever, before he slumps back forward, arms and knees giving out on him, letting his head fall against the soft squish of Red's chest. His breathing is heavy, entire body shaking as his pussy flutters around Red, moaning softly with the little aftershocks it sends through him.

 

It feels so amazing Red is almost certain he should've come from it.

 

However, it turns out that watching someone come is a little bit daunting. It looks like it _hurts,_ the way Blue locks up and gasps like the life is being wrung out of him. He's watched porn, of course, but it's nothing like that now. Red's almost afraid he's killed him and would've started to panic if it weren't for the little moans and huffs of breath against his chest where Blue had fallen.

 

Red's libido is curbed by his shock and he scrabbles to push Blue back up, nudging at his shoulders and trying to lift up the limp head that's against his chest.

 

"h-hey! are ya okay? did...did ya come? did i do it right?"

 

"Did you... do it... _'right?'_ " Blue pants out, looking at him like he's got three heads, before burying his face back in the other's chest to hide the hot and embarassed look on his face. "No one's ever made me come that fast in my _life._ "  He lets out a pitiful whine that he can't entirely muffle, clearly upset he'd lost control so quickly.  "'Did I do it right?'" he scoffs again, grumbling out something under his breath.

 

"What, was that the first time you've ever--" He freezes, going stiff, sentence trailing off as he slowly pulls back to look at Red with an incredious expression on his face. "Red..." he murmurs.

 

"Red." he repeats himself, saying his name a little more insistently as a serious look crosses his face. "Is this... Am I-- Red, is this your _first time_?"

 

Red's stomach drops as he watches Blue slowly come to the realization. He winces and looks away, hoping and praying that Blue just assumes he's bad in bed, or maybe just a really ignorant lay. Both are embarrassing, but still miles better than the truth. "s-shut up. i ain't. i ain't a virgin, i-- i done sex plenty a' times before!" He releases his hold on Blue and folds his arms in an effort to rebuild his walls. It's a fruitless effort, of course-- now that he's let Blue so far in (quite literally, may he add) it would be impossible to keep him at the wide berth he kept everyone else.

 

He hates the frustrated tears that well up in his eyes, hates the way he knows he's bristling like a cornered wild animal, hates that he's having such an attitude with someone who's been nothing but nice to him, but...this is a different kind of embarrassment.

 

Unlike the shame from earlier, the shame of being a naughty boy for his Daddy, the kind that promised fun things in the future, this shame made his stomach hurt. It left a sour taste in his mouth and made him want to run away and hide. Red scrapes the palms of his hands against his sockets, brushing away the angry tears there.

 

"No, none of that. Come on." he clicks his tongue, trying really hard to hide the amusement in his voice. He pulls at Red's arms gently, trying to coax the other to look at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Teddybear."

 

Blue moves his hands back down, skating his blunt phalange-tips down Red's sides, trying to entice little giggles from him. "Do you know how hot it actually is, my baby boy?" A roll of his hips, a slightly rougher caress against Red's side. "You didn't... tell me. You trusted me enough to _give_ yourself to me... To give your _first time_ to me..." he shudders, the thought very clearly affecting him, if the clenching around Red's cock is anything to go by.

 

Something possessive crawls across his features, a growl making its way out of his throat. "You gave me something no one else can have, Red... No one else can have your first time... It's _mine_ now, Red."

 

He wants to be angry so _bad,_ his eyebrows drawn tight and a snarl on his tongue. The light tugs at his arms draws his eyes back to Blue, and 'Teddybear' makes his face relax back into a more vulnerable expression. The tickling-- well, _tickles--_ and Red flushes when it makes him titter and worm around on the bed underneath Blue. He slips in a few moans as the jostling reminds him of the fact that he's still fully sheathed, still hard and twitching and aching.

 

Hearing that Blue not only approves but is _turned on_ by his now void virginity certainly helps the sting as well. He blushes and moans softly when he feels Blue tense up again on his cock; the quiet noises shift into soprano whimpering when Blue claims him. The possession is like a security blanket. It envelopes him in something warm and soothing, makes him feel safe, feel _owned._ Red finally releases his arms and reaches for Blue, keening desperately and nodding his head as his hips begin to stutter again. "y-yeah, Daddy, fer you, all fer you, i'm yer boy, yer good boy..."

 

"Mmm, yeah? All for me?" Blue murmurs, and he seems much more collected than he was the first time Red had made him come, his orgasm relaxing him enough so that he wasn't so overwhelmed by his girth. He's still a vice grip, but he's much more in control, practically purring with the pleasant stimulation Red's giving him. " _Mine_ , right? All mine?"

 

Blue rolls his hips in time with his thrusts, catching onto Red's rhythm and matching it. He angles his hips to take him faster, _deeper_ , leaning back and resting his hands against the other's legs so he can properly grind against him. "You're all mine, Red. My baby boy..."

 

"And I want it all," he murmurs, clenching his muscles and just _trying_ to milk him dry. "Come on, Red... Come inside me... Don't you want to make me yours?"

 

Well, that's certainly a way to get him close to coming again. The sudden return of Blue's movement, up and down and _tight wet hot **tight**_ has Red wailing. He's so tired, his magic is sore from overuse, and his throat is scratchy and raw. Still, he thrusts hard and fast and frantic, reaching for the end that's in sight once more.

 

He wants it, he wants to come in Blue, mark him up with bright glowing red, paint him like a beautiful picture and signed with his essence; _mine, mine, mine_. His head tosses back and forth on the pillow, soaked through with sweat, and one of his hands jolts up to pinch at his nipples that have gone stiff with arousal. He can faintly hear himself begging over the white noise in his skull, _please Daddy, help me, so hot, wanna come,_ slurred out around the tongue that's heavy in his mouth.

 

Blue clenches around him, the head of his cock so deep in Blue's cunt it's snug against his inner abdomen, and he's gone. Red screams for Blue and comes, thick ropes of red shooting into the other and filling him to the brim. Somewhere along the way Red jackknifed and is stuck twitching and shaking, arms locked around Blue and holding him tight to his chest as though he's afraid Blue will disappear otherwise.

 

The waves of pleasure subdue with time but Red keeps shaking, still holding Blue in that vice grip, sobbing out his relief despite how clearly fatigued he is. "thank you, tha-- _ah_ \-- thank you, Daddy, thank you, oh gods, thank you..." His mind is still floaty and he's not entirely sure where he is. The only thing that matters right now is Blue, Blue, Blue.

 

Blue lets out a filthy groan as if he were the one coming, slowly rolling his hips to work Red through it until he goes lax underneath him. Slowly, he pulls off the other, looking down between the two of them to watch the way Red's cum seeps out of him, pale blue mixing with violent red to create such a pretty royal purple. Blue shudders, reaching down to scoop up some of the slick and bringing it up to his mouth, tasting the combined essence in such a crude manner. "My good boy," he murmurs around his fingers, looking back up at Red. "I'm yours now, aren't I? All yours."

 

Blue giggles softly, leaning back over him and cupping one of his cheeks in his hand. "I'm so proud of you, Red. You did so well for me." And then he leans forward to capture the other in a gentle kiss, slow and sweet. It's unlike the other heady kisses he'd given Red before, this one gentle and soft as he explores the other's mouth with his tongue.

 

"proud a' me," Red whispers against Blue's mouth, voice hushed in disbelief. Bright red eye lights flit back and forth looking into Blue's own as if searching for the lie. Finding none, Red laughs around the lump in his throat, surging forward to peck little kisses along Blue's cheeks, his mouth, the ridge of his nasal cavity.

 

He lays back on the bed and pulls Blue close to him, tucks his head into the small space under Blue's chin where he feels small and sheltered. It's nice, feeling like he's protected from the world right here in Blue's arms.

 

His limbs are heavy and Red wants to stay awake, wants to stay here in this moment and bask in the fluttery feelings in his chest.

 

He wants to.

 

He falls asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> @undertale-writing-challenges
> 
> bet u thought for a second there that red was just going to make a mess of his onesie and blue wasn't gonna wake up. bet u thought.


	6. Morning After*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look more porn
> 
> psdfashdf sorry this one took so long. i literally sat down to write it up twice and i got distracted both times so. hERE IT FINALLY IS. it's my day off so i figured i'd stay up late and write it because who needs sleep
> 
> also going this far back and re-writing everything in a still ongoing roleplay like, i'm re-reading this shit and i'm just like "oh just you wait boys. my children. you're both so clueless."

_"My good boy,"_

 

_"I'm yours now, aren't I? All yours."_

* * *

 

Red wakes up feeling like he worked out for the first time in his life. The sunlight that glints around the room just happens to fall directly into his sockets and he hisses and turns his head to the side, snuggling into the plush warmth of his pillow. His mouth tastes like he drank gallons of sea tea right before bed; his body is sticky with sweat in some places, and crusted with...something in others.

 

Red groans and rolls his shoulders a bit before tightening his grasp on the pillow, pressing it to his face and snuffling against it.

 

Then the pillow shivers and Red's eyes fly open.

 

He's tucked into Blue's stomach and pressed snug against the soft blue magic. Ice cold terror runs down his spine as the events of the previous night come rushing back in flashes.

 

_Nervous. Don't get caught, don't get caught, so hard, so close--_

 

_Caught. Shame, raw and sharp and drowning in embarrassment, Gods, forgive me--_

 

_Good boy. Good boy, Teddybear, good boys get rewards--_

 

_Kiss me, touch me, fuck me, coming, Daddy--!_

 

Red isn't sure when his breathing became fast and shallow or when the cold sweat broke out on his brow and his eye lights snuffed out to let him sit in blurry darkness. He digs his claws into the only thing keeping him steady and whimpers like a beaten down dog. Panic. Panic, panic, panic, panic, _panic panic panic panic--_

 

"Red." Blue's voice cuts through the silence and Red feels his hand rest against his skull, a soft presence, a gentle back and forth of his thumb. "Shh. Calm down, Teddybear." he murmurs, bending down to press a kiss against Red's skull with a little _click._

 

"Can you look up at me?" He tries to coax Red to look at him, gentle pets across his skull and soft little nudges, but he doesn't force him. "Come on, Teddybear, let me see those pretty eyes." _  
_

 

"no, no," Red blubbers. In the moment, it had all seemed so wonderful, being naked and exposed and raw for Blue. Now, he's overwhelmed with a complex mixture of emotions. It's exhilarating, the memories of last night, how debauched and filthy they were, but it's also unbelievably embarrassing. Blue saw him--  _really_ saw him. He's never had anyone see him like that before, not even his family, his brother.

 

Red's never felt open like this before, and it's _scary._ It's terrifying knowing that Blue has that kind of power over him now, knows his secrets, knows how he truly feels, how he truly is. The world knows Red as an angry Soul, a violent, misbehaving miscreant that has a loud bark and a harsh bite, a monster who doesn't care about anything or anyone.

 

Blue knows Red as his baby boy, who cries when he's nervous and just wants to make Daddy happy.

 

In his Soul, he knows Blue won't hurt him. He's not sure how, it's more of a feeling than actual concrete evidence, but something about the way their magic intertwined the night before has him doubting any foul play in the future. Still, though, he can't help but feel ashamed and naked, not just physically but down to the core of his being.

 

He feels weak. And Red _hates_ feeling weak.

 

The gentle petting against his skull is pleasant and encourages him to risk a peek up at Blue. Somehow, the soft, loving expression just brings more tears to his eyes, and Red cries up to Blue plaintively. Red's hysteria feels ridiculous and he knows it's unfounded-- Blue has yet to show any signs of using this newly exposed side of Red to hurt him. Knowing that he's technically crying for no reason makes it worse.

 

"'m sorry, i c-can't stop, i dunno why I'm-- i'm cryin', i just--"

 

"Hush." Blue whispers, softly brushing away his tears. "I'm here, Red. It's okay." He takes Red's chin in his hand, tilting his head up even more so he can bow down and give him a sweet kiss. Just the soft press of bone on bone, Intent sparking against his teeth. It's an intimate feeling, his magic sparking against Red's, and he can feel Blue's confused feelings in it. Lust and desire and _I don't understand, how, we just met, love, so much love, please don't be upset anymore, please don't hate me._ The kiss was like a bandaid, almost, in the way it didn't really heal the hurt immediately, but certainly made him feel better about it. The self-assured certainty of the  _love love love_  that Red felt through that small contact helped keep him steady.  _Come back,_  he can feel his magic call, creeping out and reaching for Blue,  _hold me, love me, want me, come back!_

 

He pulls back slowly, his eyelights morphed into shimmering hearts. "I've got you, Teddybear." _Teddybear._ Its clearly become Blue's favorite pet name for him. An affection that only serves to tell Red how _he_ sees him; past his rough exterior, something soft and cuddly. 

 

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

 

Does he want to talk about it?... That's a good question. Red's kneejerk response is no, _Hell no_ , he does _not_ want to share his feelings, get out of his head get out of his Soul,  _GET OUT_. It's what he's used to-- it's all he's ever known; pushing people away and shutting them out. But with Blue...Red feels like the words are bubbling up inside of him, fighting to burst out of his Soul and be shared.

 

Red can feel the desire to share swaying back and forth, and so before he loses all of his resolve, he blurts out, "'m embarrassed...an'-- an' _scared._  i never done this before, i never-- never let someone hold me like this before. 'm so scared." He's never been good with words, either. He doesn't know how to describe his feelings in the moment, and can only hope Blue at least sort of understands what he means.

 

"This is never something to be embarrassed by, Red." Blue's hand runs down his back, slipping right under the onesie that was still wrapped around his shoulders. "What you want is never something to be embarrassed by."

 

There's another clink of Blue's teeth against his forehead, another soft, gentle kiss. "And. You don't have to be afraid. But I think I understand. This is all so new to you, isn't it?" He cuddles further into him, scooching himself down so he's more level with him. "Not just sex but... being with someone in general. I've seen the way you've pushed people away. You're afraid they'll hurt you if you let them in."

 

Hearing Blue speak is like having his own thoughts broadcasted back to him. It's surreal to have someone listen to you and actually understand what you're saying, to listen and not just hear. He finds himself nodding along with Blue as he speaks. It's all so new, and new is scary. Red is a creature of habit; rarely if ever does he find himself deviating from his depressing norm, so for him to go through all of those experiences in just the past 24 hours alone is overwhelming.

 

"That's why I'm so proud of you, Red. You let me in. You let go of your fears and you confided in me. I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't ever even _think_ it. And I'm Patient enough to wait until you see that."

 

Blue lets out a little sigh, tilting his head at Red and he lets out one of his bubbly little giggles, shifting the mood away from the confusing new territory. "But for now... How does breakfast sound?"

 

He knows that they'll have to talk about this. About the way their magic is calling for one another, and the way they fit together so perfectly as though this is where they were always meant to be. They'll have to discuss where they stand and frankly, Red is _not_ looking forward to it. It's a habit of his to bottle up every emotion and shove it deep down where it will never see the light of day-- and old habits die hard.

 

"Breakfast...sounds okay." His voice is still thick with tears but he no longer has the paralyzing urge to lay down and cry for hours, so that's a start. He feels himself smile at Blue, a shy little quirk of his lips that says the 'thank you' he can't verbalize without tremendous effort. He's never been good with his words, after all, but Red _has_ always been a man of action.

 

The fact that he hasn't disappeared yet to the darkness of his empty home speaks louder than his 'thank you' ever could.

 

"I'll go make us something then." Blue breaks away from him, sitting up to stretch out. The blanket falls off of him, and Red's given another sudden sharp view of his naked body. He stands up, looking over his shoulder with a positively _devious expression_ , leaning forward just slightly to give the perfect view of his ass and just a peak of the mound between, still smeared with purple and red. God, what a view. Red can’t tear his gaze away from the expanse of magic that’s displayed to him, beautiful slopes and curves of blue. The sunlight gives Blue an almost ethereal glow and Red is positive that if he were to die right now, well, that’d be just okay. Just that peek of Blue’s pussy, still painted in streaks of purple, has all of Red’s magic rushing to his pelvis. He chokes on his tongue and watches helplessly as Blue glides around the room, all confidence and allure.

 

Does he even realize how gorgeous he is? Like, does he even _know?_

 

"You should probably take a shower first though," He says innocently as ever as if he's not parading around naked. "You can wear what you wore yesterday. I've not got anything else for you to put on... Unless you want to wear another onesie." Red can practically hear the teasing lilt in his voice, can picture the devious smirk he's sure to have on his face even with his back turned.

 

He starts shuffling around in his closet, looking for something to wear, searching through the mix of onesies, dresses and t-shirts. Red’s stuck in place watching Blue rummage through his clothing, and the only thing that shocks him into motion is that flash of a corset that Red just knows Blue would look delectable in.

 

Red jumps up and rushes to the bathroom, his now stiff cock bobbing between his legs as he goes. He jumps into the tub and turns the shower head on, hoping that the lukewarm spray will help distract him from his arousal.

 

A hand begins to reach for his cock on instinct, but a sweet voice in the back of his head makes him stop just short of touching himself.

 

_Touching yourself without my permission, Red? Such a naughty boy. Did you learn nothing from last night?_

 

Red whines and presses his hands to the shower wall, ignoring the ache in his cock.

 

Although it kills him not to touch himself, something about _waiting for Daddy_ makes the suffering feel...good.

 

The door opens suddenly, a waft of cool air rushing in, and Blue’s voice sounds from behind the curtain, "I forgot to give you a towel," and he follows with a giggle that only makes it seem like he didn’t _forget_ .  The door shuts, and Red almost thinks he’s left, but then there’s a shuffle of the curtain and his voice again, _much closer_ “Oh. Hi.” and a low, appreciative whistle.

  
Red turns around sharply and he’s there, head peeking around the other side of the curtain, gaze down at a view that would have had him staring at his ass but now—

 

"augh--!" Red yelps, both hands shooting down to cover himself. It's still sinking in that someone not only wants to look at him, but actually enjoys it. His cheeks light up with a crimson glow.

 

Blue's eyes flicker up to his face. If he noticed his arousal, he doesn’t say anything, but he does give him a little sideways smirk. "Sorry. Couldn’t resist. I didn’t exactly get the best view last night."

 

"So. Since I’m here. Bacon and eggs or pancakes?" Blue tilts his head at Red, smiling sweetly, entirely _too_ casual for the situation.

 

"u-uh-- uhm. pancakes?" Having Blue's eyes on him is reminiscent of the night before; Red feels himself drawn in by the glint in Blue's eyes, the smirk on his face, the playful lilt to his voice.

 

Blue shifts the curtain back just a little so he can stand up fully without having to peek his head around, putting a hand on his hip. It gives Red a nice view of the outfit he'd picked out; a baggy sweater with a low-cut that only serves to taunt him with the slightest peek of his collarbone, coupled with a pair of leggings that look _extremely_ tight on him, hugging the magic of his thighs snugly. "Pancakes it is. I better go get started, hm?"

 

He steps back slightly, almost turning away, but instead he looks at Red with a grin on his face. "Unless there's something else you need from me?"

 

"i-- uh, i actually--" Red turns back toward the spray and blinks at the water that sprays across his face. He grinds his palm into his shaft and his knees quake, unsteady. His shoulders tense up and he anxiously shifts back and forth on his feet.

 

"uhm...could i...can i, uh..." He wants to ask for _something_ but he's not quite sure how to go about it. Come on, Red, the longer you wait the more awkward it gets! Just say _something!_ Speak up!  _"iwaswonderingifIcouldmaybecomealittlebit?"_   He pauses for a few beats of silence before groaning and letting his head fall against the shower wall with a resounding thunk.

 

"As much as I love staring at your perfectly round bottom, you’re going to have to look at me when you talk, Red." There’s that same huskiness to his voice from last night, tone dropped slightly lower as he speaks.

 

"I didn’t quite understand you, Teddybear." the soft lilt to his voice speaks differently, it’s not hard to tell Blue’s just teasing him. "Turn around and ask me again. Slowly this time."

 

Is it hot in here? Like, unbelievably, incredibly hot? The cool tile of the wall only serves to further emphasize how heated his magic is getting, and Red grumbles to himself and lets his head loll back and forth for a few seconds. _This_ is the embarrassment he wanted. This bubbly, exciting embarrassment that promises for something fun.

 

His knees still tremble but slowly, Red turns himself around, palms still surrounding his length as though trying to hide it (it's no use of course, it's stiff as a rock and much too girthy and long for him to hide it at this point, but hey. The thought that counts, right?)

 

Blue's taken a seat on the lip of the tub, legs crossed and entire body twisted slightly to face him. Red still towers over Blue but his naturally poor posture from years of attempting to shrink in on himself at least brings him a bit closer to the other's level. The expression on Blue's face is saccharine and Red drinks it in; that's for _him,_ all for him, all that coy and impish desire and mischief. 

 

_All for Blue's Teddybear._

 

"D-Daddy... can i... can i come...?" His voice started strong but dwindled out into a timid whisper. He can barely hold Blue's gaze while he says it.

 

"That’s my good boy," Blue murmurs, letting his eyes flutter shut as he lets out a soft, barely audible, but undeniable growl. When he opens his sockets again, there’s a sharp intensity in them. "Touch yourself slowly." He instructs, eyes flickering down just for a moment, staring at the thickness of Red's arousal. "Take your time, Teddybear, instead of chasing the edge. Make it _feel good."_

 

Blue's voice is practically a purr as he watches him through lidded sockets. "And don’t look away... Keep your eyes on me. Think of Daddy while you pleasure yourself."

 

"oh, gods, yes," Red moans as he finally wraps his claws around his cock. He gives it one fast, tight pump before remembering the rules. He forces his grasp to lighten, fingers trembling where they hover just over the magic. His cock bobs from the sudden attention and drips red dollops that stretch down to the floor of the tub to be washed away.

 

Fingers trembling, Red drags them from the base to the tip, pausing to swirl around the head of his cock. His knees buckle and he reaches a hand out to press against the wall in order to keep from falling. God, touching himself has never felt this _good_ before...he's always been sensitive, but being under Blue's gaze somehow makes his nerves feel raw.

 

Red swallows and lets his fingers glide back down, setting a drawn out rhythm. Finally, he peeks up at Blue. The look on his face almost floors him. It's so hot, having Blue look at him like he's the sexiest thing on this earth, like every move he makes is delectable, like he's a dish so exquisite Blue would lick the plate once he's finished. Red's breath hitches and he keens when his claw catches on his corona on the next pass.

 

"oh god, Daddy, it feels so good-- 's so good, Daddy, please-- i-i'm so-- oh gods help me, oh my god--"

 

He's shaking like a leaf and his cock won't stop dripping, but Red strains his arm and forces himself to remain at the same languid pace. He flits his gaze from Blue's eyes, down to his mouth where that hot wet tongue resides, to the soft swell of his belly that was so wonderful to hold on to last night while Blue fucked himself on Red's cock, to those hands, those small, delicate hands that teased him so good, brought him right to the edge and then pushed him off without a parachute.

 

The only thing louder than the wet slapping sounds of Red's hand torturously working his cock are his gasps of _Daddy, please,_ _Daddy._

 

Blue inhales sharply, legs shifting and he squirms and suddenly it’s clear why he’s crossing his legs. Slight movements have him breathing heavier, a pinching pressure that he probably can’t get through his tights.

 

He can’t seem to figure out which is sexier, Red's expressions or the way he's teasing his cock, eyes flitting back and forth between the two. "That’s it... So good for me, Red... What are you thinking of, baby boy?" 

 

"What are you imagining while you touch yourself for Daddy?"

 

Shame, sweet and tingling down the back of his spine, lighting up the magic in his cheeks and making his body glow. Touching himself like this, moaning like a whore, _and all right in front of Blue,_ right in front of his Daddy like a naughty boy...Red whimpers and his hips jolt forward in his grasp just thinking about it. His tongue is heavy as lead in his mouth and he can only whimper for a few moments after he lets his jaw hang open.

 

Red hasn't ever been good with words, but damn if he isn't willing to try.

 

"t-thinkin' of... of Daddy's tongue. o-on my...on my privates... teasin' me like--like last night. want Daddy to t-tease me with..oh gods..." He can feel himself delving deeper into the fantasy, and he cries out in want, eyes fluttering shut as he imagines it.

 

"wanna be Daddy's pretty boy...ya can tie a-- a pretty bow on my privates, an'-- oh my god-- m-make me wear...wear silky panties...an', oh gods, Daddy, want ya to tease me so bad, want ya to-- right on the tip, just tickle it real-- oh gods, real light an' soft, a-an' make me cry, Daddy, make me beg for it, i-i'm a naughty boy, Daddy, i'm so _bad--_ oh gods-- oh my god-- Daddy--!" His pace has sped up without him realizing it, and Red is teetering dangerously on the edge of orgasm. He's so close, so close, so close...

 

_But not without Daddy's permission._

 

"please! D-Daddy please! please, 'm gonna come, please lemme come! i'm gonna-- oh gods, Daddy, hurry--!"

 

"Let go, baby boy." Blue's voice nearly cracks on a whine, but he keeps his composure, keeps his calm. "Come for me. For _Daddy_."

 

The second he has permission, Red sobs, giving up on his shaft in favor of polishing the head of his cock in quick, tight circles. It brings him over the edge and then some and Red wails his completion, knees knocking into each other as he hunches over around his cock.

 

 _"c-cuh--coming-- coming, Daddy, coming, thank you, oh god, thank you Daddy, thank you--!"_ And fuck, he certainly is. It won't stop, his entire body trembling fiercely as he just keeps coming, jetting rope after rope of thick cum down on to the tub floor. Every inhale leaves him as a high moan and even though his nerves scream at him to let up, he keeps his hand on his cockhead, wringing out every last drop no matter how hard it makes him quake.

 

He never wants this to end, never wants to stop the pleasure, and his wrist keeps moving even after his cock stops dripping because it's all just _so much_ and it feels _so good_ and Daddy's there, Daddy's got him, he put on such a good show for Daddy...

 

Once it finally edges from pleasure into pain, Red releases his cock and draws in a shivering gasp. He sinks to the floor and draws his knees in so that he'll fit before turning his bleary attention to Blue. The drops of water have gone cool, and it feels nice against his overheated magic. He can't quite feel the tips of his fingers or toes and feels more like he's floating, drifting away, lulled by the quiet hum of Blue's magic so close. He stares at Blue for a silent minute, nothing but a dopey smile on his face, before quietly mumbling,

 

"...hi."

 

Blue rolls his eyes with a snort. "Hello." his tone of voice has smoothed back into that chipper tone, the only evidence of his arousal is the blush that burns high on his cheekbones. He smiles at Red, clearly happy and satisfied.  "All this time in the shower and you only managed to get dirtier." Blue clicks his tongue, standing up and staring at him for a long moment. "Clean off, Red. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're downstairs." He gives Red one last little smile before making his way toward the door, leaving him to finish up...

 

Blue turns just before leaving, telling him, "Oh. And make sure cleaning off is _all_ you're doing. Wouldn't want to do anything without Daddy's permission."

 

He lets out a devious chuckle and then he's gone, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @undertale-writing-challenges


	7. Panic And Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo woah it's been like 2309482034 years sorry about that,,
> 
> I've been sort of busy recently and then I got sick so I've just not found the time to work on this but HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER hopefully I can get back into regular updates. ya'll this shit is too good not to share with you,,,
> 
> ANYHOW ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS BEAUTIFUL SINFUL RP
> 
> little bit of a warning for this chapter, red has a bit of a panic attack (again) and later so does blue. they're honestly a mess.

_"Clean off, Red. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're downstairs."_

 

 _"Oh. And make sure cleaning off is_ all _you're doing. Wouldn't want to do anything without Daddy's permission."_

 

* * *

 

When Red comes back downstairs, Blue's already setting the table, serving out some fresh pancakes overtop ones that have already been cooked. The entire stack is steaming, large piles of puffy hotcakes in the center of the table.  Unlike when they'd had dinner, he doesn't have the plates set across from each other. Instead, no matter which seat Red takes he'll end up next to him... Unless, he move one of the plates, but it's clear Blue wants him to sit  _ next _ to him. Part of him is giddy that Blue wants him close, wants to bump elbows while they dine. Another part of him (an incredibly tremendous part, really) is shrieking with nerves.  _o_ _h yeah,_  a small voice in the back of his head notes.  _i'm shy. right._

 

Blue's set out different sweet things to top the pancakes in; maple syrup, honey, a can of whipped cream even. The herculean breakfast spread looks like something out of a home and living magazine, and Red zips towards it eagerly. 

 

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water, Red." Blue giggles, smiling at him happily. He takes a seat, using a fork to spear some pancakes onto his plate. "You'll  _love_  these! They're my own special recipe!"

 

Red's movements are stiff and mechanical as he makes his way to his seat and scoots into the table. The pancakes look so fluffy and divine, and his eyes flit over the menagerie of toppings. Fuck, it all looks so good. 

 

Red sneaks a look to the side and the moment he finds Blue not looking, he snags a stack of pancakes. He hungrily eyes the honey before snatching it up and drizzling it over the top; the way it pools down to the side is nothing short of gorgeous. Entranced, Red then takes a hold of the maple syrup; it mixes beautifully with the honey and his pancakes are a mixture of copper and gold.  Red doesn't even want to think about how he abuses the whipped cream can. By the time he's satisfied, the entire top layer of his pancakes is hidden in a mountain of fluffy white deliciousness. He only allows himself to appreciate the visuals for a few seconds before he's digging in with gusto, shoveling the food into his mouth and humming in delight at the burst of  _ sugar _ he's rewarded with.

 

He turns to Blue and is about to comment on just how amazing of a cook he is when he finally takes note of the thick, red substance Blue is currently slathering his own pancakes in. Blue turns and grins once he's done spreading raspberry jam, an innocent expression on his cherubic face as he picks up his own fork and digs into his breakfast.

 

_cum cum cum cum that's my cum he's eating my cum--_  Red nearly chokes on his bite, unable to keep himself from staring as Blue happily eats forkful after forkful of his hotcakes covered in gooey red.

 

Blue meets his eyes,  ****raising a browbone at the way Red was staring at him. He smiles, the expression full of pure innocence, but at this point, Red knows better. There's no way he's not doing this on purpose. (Or, he's just eating breakfast as he usually does and Red's reading too much into it... Oddly coincidental, though, that he'd eat  _ raspberry _ jam of all things on his pancakes.)

 

Blue snatches up the can of whipped cream, shaking it up a bit before pointing it at his own pancakes. He breaks eye contact with Red for a minute as nothing comes out of the nozzle but gas. He gives it another shake, trying again; white dots peppering his pancake is all he gets before it splutters pitifully. "Red. I wasn't going to say anything about the excessive amount of sugar you put on your pancakes but you used.  _ all. _ of my Reddi Whip." Blue points the can at him, eyes lowered into a playful glare as he presses down on the nozzle, expecting to spray him with a little bit of the gas but--

 

A white puffy cloud launches at him, the  _ last _ bit of whipped cream that had been hiding in the can to choosing  _ that _ exact moment to come out and hit Red square in the face, sticking to him.  Blue drops the can in shock, taking in a gasp of air at the sudden spray, before he erupts in laughter, those embarrassing little snorts peppering through. "Oh- oh my  _ Gods _ , R-Red I'm s-so  _ sohohorry! _ " 

 

Red wants to be irritated at getting food spurted on to his face, and he wants to feel insulted when Blue laughs at what is probably an utterly ridiculous look on his face. If it were anybody else, Red would have. He'd have gotten ugly and puffed up like a threatened bird, all loud squawking and threats of violence and dramatic shows of  _ ohhh just take one step closer and I'll kill ya, pal. _

 

But Blue's laugh... That's something he could never be mad at. Blue just looks so happy-- no, giddy, elated, without a care in the world. His laughter rings like wind chimes on a cool summer morning and his joy is infectious.  Red can do nothing but sit there and stare, even as the whipped cream makes a snail's pace drip down his face and plops pathetically on the floor with a soft  _ plip _ that just makes Blue laugh even harder, covering his face in an attempt to muffle his noises. The smile on Red's face is dreamy and stretches from nonexistent ear to nonexistent ear.  Without thinking, he hums, "yer laugh makes me feel like sunshine."

 

Blue's laugh peters out and he jolts in his seat, looking up at Red from where he'd covered the side of his face with his hand. He blinks, face going sapphire at Red's statement, and he turns away, looking back down at his food with a little giggle. Blue glances at him out of the corner of his socket, smiling sweetly, those hearts forming back in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, "I--"  


 

The front door opens, a voice calling out "Hey, Blue, you home??" All of the feel-good energy seeps out of the room the moment Red hears that front door creak open. He had almost forgotten that Blue's brother had been there the night before-- of course, he had to come home eventually. Red sits up ramrod straight and a cold sweat breaks out on his brow.   


 

Blue blinks, sitting up straighter and reaching under the table and grabbing Red's hand. "We're in the kitchen!" ( _ "...we?" _ )

 

 _Clunk, clunk, clunk._ His brother is walking to the kitchen. Blue's brother is coming to the kitchen _where he is currently sitting, with Blue, in the kitchen, where Blue's brother is walking towards--_ "Red... uh... You're still here?" Stretch shoots a questioning look over towards Blue that Red doesn't quite understand, that's only responded with a lowering of the other's sockets.

 

"Would you like some pancakes?" Blue offers, gesturing to the small stack that was left with his free hand. "We're out of Reddi Whip though."

 

"Man, already? I just bought some, too." Whatever Stretch was thinking, he deems it a good idea to drop it, shrugging and taking a seat across from Blue. He doesn't bother getting his own plate, instead, he drags the last of the stack towards him and swipes the honey.

 

Red doesn't move, but his eye lights anchor in on Stretch. He watches as the  _ big, big, bigger than him, too big _ skeleton sits down at the table and begins to eat. _c_ _ alm down. it's okay. i'm okay. _

 

Red's foot begins an anxious tap against the ground, a nearly silent clicking that betrays his nerves. He wants to run away. He wants to escape, scamper back to his sad little bedroom and sit with the lights off and just breath for a little while.  ...But he wants to stay with Blue.

 

There's a gentle squeeze against his hand and it snaps him out of his head, turning his attention to Blue. There's a silent question in his eyes,  _'Are you okay?'_  Red wants to give a reassuring smile and nod his head, yeah, he's totally fine, he's cool! And hey, Stretch, how are you? Blue and I baked a cake yesterday, wanna try some? I'm a normal monster who doesn't have anxiety and isn't contemplating death because he's so nervous for no fucking reason! 

 

Stretch loses his grip on his fork. It clatters against his plate and time comes to a stop. Red jolts like he's been stabbed, every instinct in his body telling him that he's about to die,  _ the bigger monster made a threatening noise and i'm mere moments away from death, i have to run, i need to escape, i can't do this again-- _

 

Red shoots a desperate look at Blue, and all he can manage to do is shake is head frantically before he feels his magic yank him through time and space to the safety of his bedroom. Red collapses back on to his mattress and heaves a broken gasp, curling in on himself and shaking, fully prepared to lay there and wallow in his emotions for the rest of his life. 

 

And then he realizes that he's still holding Blue's hand.

 

When they land, he can  _see_ the terrified, absolutely shocked looked on Blue's face after he basically shunted him across space and time. Blue locks eyes with him for a short moment before--

 

Blue breaks away from him, running toward the trashcan Red keeps in his room, barely having enough time to fall to his knees before he retches, magic violently spewing from him and making a sickening splattering sound as it hits the bottom of the can. He lets out a long, shaky wail, before he slumps back, covering his mouth as his shoulders shake with repressed sobs.

 

Oh no. 

 

Oh  _ no. _

 

"B-blue-- oh god-- oh no, oh god--" Red's panic of death is gone and replaced with a panic of  _ hatred, _ so certain that he's done it, ruined any chance he had with his new friend. He scrambles off of the bed and skitters towards the shaking form of the other, empathetic tears welling up in his own sockets and streaming down his face. 

 

He reaches a hand out to console Blue but second guesses himself and is left sitting uselessly beside him as he cries. "Blue, 'm so sorry, i-- i didn't mean to-- i didn't know--" 

 

Watching Blue cry reminds him of the first time he took his younger brother through a teleport. It was cold and dark, and the roads were slick with frost. They were too far from home to make it without freezing to death, lost in the woods after sneaking out to play hide and seek without their father's permission. He remembers stumbling through the oncoming storm, falling over and over again with Corsiva on his back wailing loud enough to shake the trees. 

 

His dad told him never to take his brother through a jump, but Red didn't listen. Red jumped. He almost lost Corsiva, and it took so much magic to get both of them through in one piece that he hadn't woken up for days. 

 

His father had never been more disappointed in him.

 

Red doesn't know when he began to sob alongside Blue, but he's choking on his tears, shaking as though the cold is still seeping through his bones.  "please be okay, i'm so sorry, so sorry, i'm so sorry..."

 

Blue pushes himself into his arms, sobs becoming not-so muffled as he clings to him, holding Red in a death grip that almost feels like he'll never let go.    


 

He buries his face in Red's chest, quivering with the force of his sobs as he tries to mold their bodies together so Red's holding him close.  He's probably staining his clothes the sharp blue of his magic, stains that would last, stains that would only serve to remind Red of  _ this. _

 

Blue tries to blubber out apologies, trying to convince Red he's fine, he's okay, he's safe, he's  _ here _ and... No. He keeps repeating himself, almost like a mantra (" _ I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay,  _ **_I'm okay_ ** "). He's not trying to convince Red, he's trying to convince himself.

 

Red's seen this before, Red's  _ experienced this _ before. Blue's in the middle of a panic attack.

 

What does he do? What does he do? How does he fix this???

 

Red takes a deep breath and holds Blue closer to him, making sure to keep his grasp light so as not to trap the monster to himself. _i_ _  always want to be able to run away. i gotta be able to get out. _

 

He begins to hum low in his chest, a smooth purring that drones into the room. He can feel the vibrations steady himself, soothing him like a lullaby, and he rocks just barely back and forth, maintaining a steady rhythm as he does so. Blue seems to instantly relax when he starts humming, something causing his bones to go limp and the fight to leave him. He's still crying, still shaking, but not with the same intensity from before. It's like Red had injected some sort of drug into him, but all he had done was hum.  "it's gonna pass," he murmurs in between hums, a whisper against Blue's skull with every deep breath. "it's gonna pass, it's gonna pass...it's gonna pass. l-let it go through you. it's gonna pass."  _ It won't last forever. Don't fight it. It'll pass. _

 

There's a sound of a phone going off, and it's an irritating trill in the background, but Red just hums louder, overpowering the little jingling with his motor purr. "c-come on back ta me, Blue. it's gonna pass. just let it on through."

 

He ignores the way his eyes still sting with tears.

 

Blue takes in shaking little breaths, gasping for air as he lets his grip on Red go lax. He doesn't calm down all at once, every time his shaking starts to still he hiccups and starts crying again but... All Red has to do is hum. Hum and Blue calms and stops crying, hum and Blue stills and eventually starts purring in his arms.

 

All he has to do is hum until Blue's okay.

 

Eventually, Blue speaks, voice hoarse and cracked from crying out. "I'm... sorry, Red." Apologizing. Why is  _ he _ apologizing? "I didn't mean to freak out I just... It scared me. Heh." 

 

Blue looks up at him and there are bright blue tear streaks on his face, harsh magic stains that look like lightning. He rubs his face with the arm of his sweater but it doesn't stop the fierce glow. "I... I'm okay now. I just--"  His phone goes off and he jolts, eyes widening as he smacks a hand across his face. "Stretch!! I totally forgot!"

 

He fishes his cell out of his pocket, answering it quickly and pressing it up to his skull. Almost immediately he winces. "No, I'm fine. I'm fine, Stretch. Red's bedroom. No, I don't know where I am. Yes, I'm  _ fine. _ " It goes on like that for a while, and it's sort of awkward the way he tries to insist his totally okayness to his brother over the phone while he's still in Red's lap. Red feels positively miserable. The tinny, static shouting from the other end of the phone, words muffled but clearly upset make his chest feel tight and uncomfortable. And god, the look on Blue's face, the discomfort in his voice...

 

Red did that. Red is awful, he's so awful, he  _ knows _ he's terrible, he's the  _ worst-- _

 

Something Stretch says must upset Blue, because suddenly his eyes flicker with anger his fist clenches around the bit of Red's shirt he still has in hand. " _ No _ you're not-- I'm not--  _ Stretch _ , I can't belie-- I'm  _ hanging up now. _ I'll be home later. Goodbye." 

 

He ends the call, still seething... He tries to brush it off, huffing out a sigh and looking up to Red with a shrug. "Brothers, right?" He looks... uncomfortable. Upset.  _ Really _ upset. 

 

"w-what'd yer brother say?"

 

Blue looks away sharply at that, eyesockets lowering. He lets out a soft sigh and rolls his shoulders before he talks; "Just the predictable. Where are you, are you okay, are you hurt.  He’s just frenzied. Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine by the time I get back."  He looks up at Red again, wringing his hands together as he searches for something to say. "Red, I... Do you want..." Blue sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head softly.

 

The panic Red had been shoving down earlier is crawling back up his throat and scratching to get into his head. It's suffocating him and he tightens his hold on Blue and shoves his head into the crook of the other's neck, taking slow, deep breaths.  Why the hell did he do this to himself? Why did he put himself in the position to get hurt? 

 

"i-i want...i... _ please don't leave." _ He hates the raw emotion there. He hates the broken way he spits out the words, sad and pathetic and groveling. He did it to himself,  _ he did it again, _ he made someone important to him hurt (and when did Blue become important to him? He just met this guy yesterday, he barely knows him, why does he care so much if Blue leaves?)

 

"i just...i got...i got issues, Blue. a-an' i didn't mean to run, i just-- i was so scared, an' he made that noise, that sharp clankin' noise, an' i was  _ there _ again, i-i was right there an' he was so big an' i was next an' i had t' escape or i woulda been dead too an'--"  Red cuts himself off with a heave, almost sounding as though he would throw up right there, trailing off into ugly little gasps and hiccuping sobs.  "c-could ya tell 'im i'm sorry? i'm so sorry Blue, i didn't mean t' take ya, i-- you coulda been  _ dead _ an' he woulda just watched it happen, oh  _ god-- _ "

 

"Hey now. None of that. No thinking about what could have happened, Red." Blue shuffles himself back into his arms, trying his best to fully hug him but with his small stature he can’t even get fully around Red's sides. Blue can't really surround him physically, but the effort is appreciated, and his magic does the rest of the work, filtering out into the room and enveloping him in a sensation of safety. "That’s exactly what I did and look where that got me,” he gestures to the stained blue of his face. "I probably look like I’m part of a gang or an Indian tribe of some sort, don’t I?"

 

Blue seems to give up on trying to surround Red with himself, instead, he just takes both of Red's hands in his and massages his metacarpals with his thumb. "Everything’s fine. You’re fine, I’m fine, we’re both fine. No one got dropped in the Void or attacked by a big monster," there’s a look on his face and a tone in his voice that tells Red they're going to be discussing that with him at a later point. Right now he seems to  be fine with letting it be. "We’re fine and here and  _ together. _ Let’s just both calm down and stop thinking about what might have been. Let’s think about what is, instead."

 

Listening to Blue's soft words is a balm to his nerves. Red continues to breathe deeply, smothering himself in the sweet scent of the other skeleton, rocking the two of them back and forth while they hug. Red continues his quiet movements for a few beats of silence before mumbling out, "i gotta bring ya back." His voice wavers with anxiousness but is resolute-- he needs to bring Blue back to his brother. Just imagining the panic the other must have gone through makes his stomach turn. He has to fix this. He has to apologize.

 

Blue slides away from him, off of him, stops touching him at that, and it makes Red's stomach turn with guilt.  "I... That’s really not a good idea. Stretch is. Upset. Really upset. And popping in suddenly with tear-streaks down my face probably isn’t going to help with that."  He looks at Red (he’s really not that much taller than him, even with Red sitting down and him standing up.) trying to force a little grin. "I can walk."

 

_ I can walk. _

 

I. A singular pronoun. I can walk.  _ Alone. _

 

"...oh," is all that Red says. It's empty and flat, and he can't meet Blue's eyes as he says it.  _ I can walk. I'll go by myself. Stay here. Don't come with me. I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you. _

 

_i thought we were going to be fine together?_

 

"o-okay. i can...ya don't want me-- uh, y'want me to stay h-here?"

 

"I... Red, I’m not mad at you." It’s not like Red had said that, but Blue’s just really good at reading him, apparently. "I’m... Stretch is just really mad and I’m kind of afraid what he’d do if we popped in. Really afraid." Blue sighs, walking back towards him, reaching out a hand to help him up (though he’d not really be able to pull Red to his feet. comforting presence at least. moral support.)

 

"That and my stomach is still turning and I really,  _ really  _ don’t want to throw up again." He lets out a little giggle, shrugging. Trying to lighten the mood.

 

That hand is like the light at the end of the tunnel and Red is positive he jumps up like an excited puppy. Well, more clambers-- he's much too massive for any of that 'jumping' nonsense. His mind wont stop chanting a mantra of _not mad at me, not mad at me!_ and he hopes to the gods it doesn't show on his face.   "we can-- can i go with ya, then?-- w-we can go right now!" _Anything_ to get Blue out of his wimpy home before he really begins to look around and take note of how poorly Red exists.

 

Blue stares at him for a moment, looking at him rather hesitantly before letting out a little sigh and nodding his head. "Alright."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr   
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> TUMBLR IS GOING TO TEAR DOWN MY ORIGINAL BLOG (@undertale-writing-challenges) SOMETIME AFTER THE 17th SO IT'S IMPORTANT YOU GO FOLLOW THIS NEW BLOG INSTEAD 
> 
> my ass is too lazy to go back through all my fics and change my tumblr tag
> 
> \--
> 
> ahah that raspberry jam was fucking planned.
> 
> also, if you guys don't remember me explaining this earlier, this is an AU where Underfell and Underswap have always existed alongside each other and aren't actually separate universes, so Blue, Red, Stretch, and Edge all have different names. They're not actually Papyruses and Sanses (well, except for blue,)
> 
> So their names in this fic will be (if they show up, just so you guys know)
> 
> Edge -- Corsiva   
> Red -- Comfortaa  
> Blue -- Tempus Sans  
> Stretch -- Short Stack (hah, bad joke)
> 
> yes, they're all fonts, and tempus sans is a bootleg papyrus and short stack is basically a dollar store comic sans.


	8. Stretched Out Sanity (Alternatively; what the fuck was the thud sham?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH
> 
> i knew i needed to get this next chapter out early cause chances are I won't have any time to next week. mid-terms. i'm not even getting a day off next week like i'm supposed to
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> enjoy this next installment where stretch joins the panic party and there's a mysterious thud which sham will never explain ahahahahah
> 
> also look at that title. look at that fucking title. it's glorious. it's the pun of the century.

_"we can-- can_ i _go with ya, then?-- w-we can go right now!"_

 

_"Alright."_

* * *

 

He's quiet as they walk down the street, letting Blue take the lead whenever he gets to a point where he can't remember which direction to go next, and he tries to enjoy the sensation of walking hand in hand with his tiny friend. Tries to soak up the moment, the sounds, the smells, the feeling, before it inevitably ends up ruined by the elephant in the upcoming house.

 

Red finds himself frozen in place once they make it to the front steps of Blue's house. He's practically dripping sweat and he can feel his magic churning desperately to yank him back to his home. Instead, Red tightens his grasp on Blue's hand.

 

By the time they arrive at Blue's house, the sharp tear-stains on his face had faded, barely even noticeable unless someone was looking for them. Red's not sure if that'll help whatever nightmare is about to happen.

 

"This is a bad idea... I don’t even have my keys." Blue murmurs, reaching his free hand up to rub at his skull. He breaks away from Red for just a moment, bending down to move the welcome mat, one of the stone tiles that makes up the front step loose. He moves it, picking up the spare key and showing it to him. "Whenever you want in, yeah?" Blue unlocks the door, replacing the key in its little hiding spot before taking Red's hand back in his, glancing over at him questioningly. He's giving him one last chance to back out, Red realizes. Blue gives him a moment to decide whether or not he wants to say anything and when he doesn't... he opens the door.

 

Stretch was on the couch, phone in hand, legs bobbing wildly as he stared at nothingness. He jerks the second he heard the door open, standing on his feet. "Blue, I—" and then his eyes land on Red. "What is _he_ doing here?"

 

"Stretch." Its a warning, low and firm. He shuts the door, standing in front of Red and putting himself in between him and his brother. Blue's hand around his squeezes a little tighter.

 

"No. What is he **_doing_ ** here?" When all he gets is a lowering of Blue’s eyelids, Stretch turns his attention to him. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?? You could have killed him, you barely even had a hold of him, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?!"

 

Red knew this was a bad idea, he knew it. His Soul is hammering against his ribs and his breathing is coming fast and shallow. Anger, bright and violent, and it's directed at him. The monster is angry, the bigger monster is angry, angry at Red, he's gonna kill him, gonna kill him, _gonna kill him!_ Red backs up into the door with a loud thud, claws scrabbling against the wood for purchase and trying to find the doorknob. Stretch is still talking, and so is Blue, now, but Red can't hear them. All he can hear is white noise.

 

And then he feels Blue. 

 

The other's aura fills the room and it's powerful and cold and fueled by righteous fury, and it brings Red to his knees without effort. He's so fucking scared that he's knocking against the door like a plastic decoration in the wind; under normal situations, Red would've found this hilarious. Right now he's just worried about not shitting himself in terror.

 

"Sit. Down." Blue growls out, and for the first time, Stretch listens, taking a step back and slowly lowering himself down onto the cushions of the couch. He watches with pinprick eye lights as Stretch sits down, still a massive, lanky form despite having seated himself, so big, so much bigger than him, so angry, _it's all your fault, you could have killed him, what's wrong with you?_

 

He can feel the warring energies of the brothers, both sparking angrily against each other, temperamental and eager to fight.

 

Red starts to cry.

 

"Alright, here’s what’s going to happen," Blue points a finger at Stretch, voice firm. Red can feel that none of that anger is directed towards him, though, he can feel the protective Intent that's trying to calm him as he panics under the small form of the other. "You’re going to go upstairs and calm the _hell_ down," Stretch winces. It’s always serious when Blue curses, even when it’s not a necessarily vulgar word. "You will wait for me to come and get you. And then we’ll come downstairs and talk to Red together."

 

Stretch looks visibly torn, flickering from Blue’s expression to the way Red has huddled himself against the door. He lets out a pained noise, raising his hands in a pacifying way, standing up and slowly backing away, disappearing up the stairs. 

 

Blue waits until he’s gone, until he hears the door shut, before he turns around and lets his expression soften. Instead of getting on his knees like he had been before, he pulls Red's skull flat against him, holding him protectively and shushing him. "Come on, Red... He’s gone now. You’re safe. I’m here." He strokes his skull, flitters his fingers across his collarbone, gentle pets and caresses trying to bring Red back to the real world. He's warm and soft, a presence that Red can't ignore, and it makes his Soul swell in need. Blue starts humming, a broken tune he doesn't seem to remember, but it vibrates his chest with it, a pleasant noise against Red.

 

Red clings to Blue while he cries, latching on tight and continuously readjusting his grip in an effort to get closer, closer, closer. No matter how hard he holds, he just isn't close enough. He doesn't know how long Blue holds him while he blubbers. At some point Blue has him stand and guides him to the couch, and once they're seated again Red rewraps himself around Blue like an octopus. He wraps his arms and legs around the other's much smaller body and loses himself in the humming. Red can feel his Soul relax the longer he listens to Blue. The song is sweet, if not a little bit wistful. His breathing slows and his tears come to a stop, although his face is so streaked with glowing scarlet that it's hard to tell. Once he feels like he can breathe again, Red gives one small, timid pat to Blue's back where he's got him held.   
  
"...'m okay."

 

"I have to go talk to Stretch." Blue finally says, looking back up at Red, moving his free hand to cup his cheek. "I’m going to try and get him to come down here and talk to you."

 

"You can stay and try again if you want, or you can go back home. I won’t be upset." His Patience with Red can be seen in those gentle blue eye-lights, the truth of his words seen so clearly on his expression. "If you stay, I swear, I won’t let him hurt you. I’ll be next to you the entire time."

 

Red doesn't trust people. He doesn't trust kids, he doesn't trust adults, he doesn't trust monsters, he doesn't trust humans, he doesn't trust anyone. It's the only thing that's kept him alive up till this point. It's all he knows how to do, is be skeptical of people's motives and keep everyone at arm's length.

 

But Red trusts every word out of Blue's mouth. And that's got to be the scariest thing that's happened so far today. Panicking and thinking he's going to die is one thing, he's at least _used_ to that.

 

But trusting someone? Taking their word at face value and not questioning whatever it is that comes out of their mouth? That's something entirely new.

 

"i trust you," he whispers, holding eye contact with Blue as best he can. It wavers, but he always flits back to those baby blue lights. "i trust you."

 

"I'm proud of you." He murmurs, leaning forward to give Red a quick skeleton kiss before he pulls away from him entirely, standing up and hovering over him for just a moment. "I'll be right back... maybe." He lets out a slow breath before he turns, walking up the stairs.

 

It doesn't take long for the screaming to start after the doors shut behind him. Red can't pick out what they're saying, but he can pick out their voices. Blue's: a lower timbre, an insulted, offended, protective tone; and Stretch's: higher pitched and affrontive, protective in its own way. They're not yelling very loudly, both of them apparently hyper-aware of Red's presence, clearly not wanting him to listen into their squabble (though he could probably hear it clearly if he got just a bit closer.) Soon though, things quiet down, the shouts petering out until it's nearly silent, and then--

 

**_"TRUST HIM?! HE NEARLY DROPPED YOU IN THE FUCKING VOID!!"_ **

 

A loud thud follows, everything in the house going deathly still as quiet falls again. A few minutes pass, a few minutes of absolutely _nothing_. Silence had never been so ominous and Red can feel the panic well up in his chest as the time stretches on with no sign of movement upstairs. But then, the door opens, Blue coming out first and Stretch following behind, a disgruntled look on his face as he walks. When they get to the bottom of the stairs, Blue points to a spot on the floor where Stretch moves to stand. He nods happily, before walking back over to Red, sitting next to him and curling back into him. Red can feel his aura still, not as violent, but still there. A reminder for Stretch. An assurance for Red.

 

Stretch is standing at a distance from them, hands in is pockets and his posture slouched. "I'm sorry." he forces out, looking at Red with genuine apology, but he's sure it's not for him. He's sorry because Blue's mad, not because he hurt Red.

 

An apology???

 

Red knows his face must like downright silly right now but honestly, what the fuck? This isn't right at all. Stretch didn't do anything wrong. Red did. Red's the fuckup. Red's the one who fucked _everything up, he's a fuckup, just a disappointment--_ "n-nnn...no yer...no yer not." He feels the tension from upstairs begin to leak down into the living room. Red chokes on his tongue for a bit, his mouth having gone incredibly dry. He dares a peek up at Stretch and is forced to immediately look away, staring with wide, unseeing sockets down at his hands. He digs a finger into one of the cracks there and the pain grounds him. 

 

"y-yer not sorry an'...an' 'm not askin' ya to--to be sorry. 'c-cause yer was just-- uh-- worried 'bout yer brother. an' i-- i wanted to c-co-come-- come back an' s-say i'm re-- real-- real sorry  for-- i didn't know-- i-- i ain't mean to--to--"

 

His breathing picks up and he doesn't want to exist anymore, wants to just sink down through the couch into the void and just fade away until there's nothing left. He settles for inching his hand along the couch cushion until he finds Blue's much smaller one and grabs on to it for dear life. Huh. That almost works as good as picking into the cracks on his bones. Weird.

 

He hopes Stretch understands his jumbled talking. For a guy who's no good at words, he sure has been doing a lot of them lately. Words. Doing words. ...he's never been good with words.

 

Stretch huffs out a sigh, giving Red a rather scrutinizing gaze and rolling his shoulders. "I... don't..." Blue shoots him a sharp look and he holds his hands up placatingly before slipping them back in his pockets. "I don't understand why you're afraid of me... I mean, I do _now_ , now that I gave you a reason to. And I really, actually am sorry," 

 

"Blue really likes you." Blue turns, breaking his constant, piercing gaze on his brother to try and hide the sudden flush that spread across his face at that. "Blue really likes you and I'm pretty sure he's gonna want to keep you around. So if you do start hangin' around more often, I don't want this to be our relationship.

 

"I hope you can forgive me for what I did." Nothing about forgiving Red, though.

 

Where Red was able to put all of his trust into Blue, he finds himself feeling perfectly normal about Stretch.

 

He doesn't trust this guy at all.

 

Red stares Stretch down while he talks, watches his mouth as he speaks, the twitches of his facial features, the way he shrugs every once in a while. It may be his anxiety talking (it probably is, it's _always_ his anxiety talking) but Red feels something sour from this skeleton. Stretch doesn't mean a damn thing he's saying. What is unusual is the way it hurts Red in his gut. He doesn't want this-- this farce of a conversation. He doesn't want Stretch to hate him. Blue loves Stretch and Stretch loves Blue, and Red-- feels...some type of way about Blue. Ergo, Red needs to love Stretch too.

 

He doesn't want Stretch to hate him.

 

Red tugs his hand back to pick at his fingers again, the anxiety proving too much for Blue's hand to handle (heh.) He stares up at Stretch and tries for a smile; at the last second he remembers his crooked shark teeth and pinches his mouth shut for a closed smile instead. He really doesn't want Stretch to hate him. In a desperate effort to gain some sort of okayness with the taller skeleton, Red sticks his hand out in a jerky thrust. It hangs there, trembling as though there's an earthquake, and makes a quiet clicking sound in the silence of the room. "i-i...i forgive you. s'not yer-- yer fault i'm...messed up. d-d'you forgive m-me?"

 

"Yes." It's pretty clear their intentions are the same here, get along so they don't hurt Blue. Stretch shrugs him off, ignoring his outstretched hand and-- ouch. That fucking _hurt._ Red loses his smile and tucks his ignored hand into his stomach, holding it close to his body as if to try and pretend the wretched thing doesn't exist. For someone that's forgiving him, that was pretty cold...

 

 _give him a break. you almost killed his brother._

 

...Yeah, Red wouldn't shake hands with a fuck up like him either.

 

Blue seems to notice the tension in the room and he sits up a little straighter, letting his attitude return to its normal, chipper self. "Alright. Well. Now that that's all smoothed out. Is anyone actually still hungry? Because I sure am!" Oh. That's right. He sort of threw up a lot of his magic. Probably not good after not eating the night before. "Leftover cherry cake anyone?"

 

"Waitwaitwait hold on. You guys baked a _cake_ last night?" Stretch looks at the two of them incredulously as if he can't believe it. Honestly, he probably can't. Most people don't decide to stay up all night baking a cake the first night they meet. "Like. You two _made_ a whole cake. You didn't, like, go to Walmart and pick up one of their shitty ones?"

 

"Language!" Blue gasps incredulously and Stretch gives him a look that pretty much says 'really bitch.' "And _we_ didn't bake a cake."

 

"Knew it." 

 

"Red did! He did all the work, I just got him going!" Blue praises, smiling brightly, looking over at Red. "He's a _really_ great cook! I can't _wait_ for you to try it it's just absolutely delicious! Right, Red?" 

 

He smiles at Blue to keep up appearances, but he can feel how strained it is. He keeps quiet while the two talk, and he feels jealousy coil in his gut at how easily they banter back and forth. Must be nice, having a brother like that. _co_ _me on, Red, quit the self-loathing, nobody likes a mopey monster._ Blue singing his praises certainly helps to put a bit of life back into his Soul. He can feel himself glowing, a rosy flush on his cheeks as he stands up just a little bit straighter. That's right! He _did_ bake a cake! He worked really hard, and Blue helped him, and they had such a good time together, and Blue said it was _amazing._ Red never makes amazing things, but Blue said he did something _amazing._

 

He beams at Blue with his wonky teeth and nods his head, "y-yeah, we-- we made a cake. Blue's real smart with cookin' stuff." His chest puffs up with pride when he meets Blue's gaze.

 

"Oh stop! You did _everything!_ You picked the flavor and mixed the batter and made the icing and..."

 

"Uh okay, I get it, Red did the work uh. Cake?" Stretch cuts in, stopping Blue mid-sentence, seemingly uncomfortable.

 

"Spoilsport. I just wanted to tell you how much of a good b-- _cook_ he was last night!" Blue catches himself in his little praise, smoothing it out into something else, face not even changing as if he didn't even realize he made a mistake. Stretch probably didn't notice it. But Red did. ( _B_ _oy. Good boy. You're my good boy, aren't you?_ ) He turns to Red with that same bright smile.

 

"Okay, so, can I move now? To the kitchen? Where there's apparently a cake?" Stretch is trying so hard to deflect that Red can practically see his reflection in his bones.

 

"Of course! We'll be right there." With permission, Stretch makes a show about stepping out of his little mental circle, heading toward the kitchen. "Cake's in the fridge!" Blue calls after him.

 

Once Stretch out of the room, Blue turns to him, not even giving him a chance to react before he presses his teeth to his. With the way his aura still flickers around him (at some point the intent had morphed from cold, dangerous protectiveness to a warmth, just an assured presence, there if Red needed him) he can feel Blue's magic sparking against his in the kiss. Everything is right with the world. Red is at peace. His entire existence is nothing but still waters and fresh air, and Red wants nothing more than to freeze time so he can drift like this forever. 

 

And then Blue pulls away from the kiss. He still feels pretty good, though. Red lets out a shuddered breath, entire body tingling with happy feels _good so good he loves me_ and it excites him not just in an embarrassingly arousing way, but just in general. Hell, Red feels like he could get up and run a mile. And that's saying something-- he can hardly walk a block.

 

When Blue looks at him again, there are little hearts in his eyes. "I'm sorry about him." he murmurs. "I'm proud of you, Teddybear."

 

Hearing Blue call him Teddybear again makes him giggle in a bit of a hyper manner. His hands fly up to Blue's mouth and he presses against his teeth, leaning in close and shushing him through his chortles while his eyes flit to the kitchen. He doesn't mean it, though. It's too obvious, from the flush high on his cheekbones to the way he wriggles in place, just that word is enough to bring him back to the joy of last night. Blues _proud_ of him, and fuck, isn't that just the most beautiful feeling in the world?

 

"d-do you...d'ya wanna go eat some-- some cake..." He pauses for a moment before grinning impishly. "...Daddy?"

 

"You're insatiable, Red." Blue stares at him with a raised eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips. He lowers his voice, looking at Red through lidded sockets "I might have to take you up on your offer later... but I'd rather go get some actual cake right now. Be a good boy for me and try to get along with Stretch, yeah?"

 

Wait. Offer? Red is admittedly turned on by that sultry look on Blue's face, but he has the strong sensation that he just offered up something positively _filthy_.

 

Before Red can really ask what he means, he smiles, taking him by the arm to lead him to the kitchen. Stretch already had cut everyone a slice and was waiting very patiently for them (or, more likely option, he already ate a slice and cut him a new one to make it look like he was being polite) Blue sits next to Stretch, leaving Red the other plate that was across from him. He smiles brightly, waiting for Red to sit down before picking up his fork and eating a big bite. 

 

Red is a bit uncomfortable sitting across from the pair (specifically Stretch) because it gives him the feeling of being watched. Every bite he takes feels as though he's under scrutiny. He shoves a forkful into his mouth to stifle his unease. It works a bit. Red would be perfectly content to eat in silence, but Stretch decides he wants to break it, "So. Why are you still hungry, Blue? Weren't you guys eating when I came in?" He speaks around his forkful, before glancing over to Red and swallowing it down. "Great cake by the way, Red."

 

Blue shrugs at Stretch's question, but there's a flush that rises to his cheeks as he sinks down into his chair."I don't know.. I guess I didn't eat enough."

 

"Blue. You didn't get _sick_ did you?"

 

"It was nothing it was just a little--"

 

"Oh my god, no, Blue you _know_ what happens everytime you get sick." Blue shoots him a glare that clearly says 'Yeah. But. Red Doesn't.'

 

"I'll be fine."

 

Red is rather silent while Stretch and Blue begin to argue about his getting sick,  eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He gets the hint that there's _something_ going on that he may want to worry about, but when Blue shuts down Stretch's worrying, he decides it's probably not his place to ask questions.

 

"...does it make yer tummy hurt? i-- i got a monster candy in my pocket...i-if yer want my, uh, my help."

 

Red pointedly avoids the gaze of the two brothers and continues to shove cake into his mouth. His cheeks are stuffed to the brim and he reckons he might look like a chipmunk, but he really can't help himself; being on the opposite side of Stretch is making him anxious and shoving food into his mouth gives him something to do with his hands.

 

Blue smiles over at him, eyelights shimmering. "Thank you... But I'm fine. My stomach stopped turning a while ago, I'll be fine. I'm just--"

 

"Going to go into--" Stretch starts with a wolfish grin, clearly screwing with his brother as he tilts his head towards Red. It's the first time he's really looked at him since the little living room scenario. (he's glanced in Red's direction a few times, but honestly, it's felt more like he's looking through him. judging him. watching him.)

 

"Stretch!" Blue gasps, appalled, cutting Stretch off before he can finish his sentence.

 

"Aw, come on, you're not going to ask him to help?" Stretch raises a brow bone, looking back at Blue to wink at him.

 

"For what, Stretch?" Blue tries to feign innocence, but that blush on his cheeks just brightens and he's quick to sink farther down into his chair. It's pretty comical actually. He's below the edge of the table with his arms reaching up to fork some of his cake.

 

"Alright. Well. I'm going to head out." Stretch says as he polishes off the rest of his cake, glancing at you for just a second. "I got work." Sounds like a lie.

 

(It is) "In like, four hours, Stretch you just got home!" Blue sits up, putting his hands on his hips and staring at the taller.

 

"No offense, bro, but you're a ticking time bomb, and uh, if he's going to stay here," Stretch gestures to Red without breaking eye contact with his brother. "I really don't want to be around when you... blow up... 'sides there's a two for one special down at Muffet's cafe and I just happen to know a shortcut."

 

"Stretch don't you da--"

 

 _Poof._ Stretch was gone. Seems he can teleport, too. (It feels like a threat. 'Haha, look, I can do it, too, so don't even think you can run from me if you do anything to him')

 

Blue heaves out a sigh, crossing his arms.

 

 _"b-b-bomb?!_ A-are ya gonna-- are yer gonna _die?!_ " Red splutters just seconds after Stretch has disappeared. He reaches out and grabs on to Blue's hand, leaning in to look closely in his eye lights. "w-why are yer guys jokin' about this?! did i hurt ya real-- really bad? are ya gonna be okay?" He can feel himself starting to get a bit hysterical, hands scrabbling over Blue's body and checking for an injury, poking and prodding and tapping as though he'll discover some sort of answer to his questions.

 

"how do i-- how can i fix it?! how do i help ya, Blue, i gotta-- i can help, Stretch said i can help! what's gonna happen, Blue?" Red reaches a hand into his pocket and grabs the monster candy, unwrapping it like lightning and thrusting it forward towards Blue's mouth. He taps it repeatedly against Blue's teeth, wanting to encourage his friend to open his mouth and accept the healing candy. "c-come on, eat it! eat the-- eat the candy, Blue, it'll make ya feel all better, yeah? e-eat my candy!"

 

Blue lets out little snickers, trying to push Red off of him, but he doesn't look happy. He might be tickling him honestly, with the way Red keeps nudging him. "Red calm d--" he tries, but as soon as he opens his mouth to speak Red shoves the candy in and he reels his head back as the sudden sweetness assaults him. Blue moves back from him, out of his grasp, and spits the sticky treat into his palm, setting it on his plate (politely hiding it behind a chunk of his cake so Red doesn't have to look at the saliva covered ball.)

 

"Red. I'm going to be fine. I'm not going to 'blow up' or die or anything. I'm not hurt." he speaks slowly, enunciating each word clearly as he tries to calm the other. There's a genuine edge to his voice; Red didn't hurt him, he's fine, it's okay. "Stretch has... a weird way of putting things really. I'm okay, I promise."

 

"o-oh," Red murmurs, the frantic beat of his Soul slowing down. "y-yer...yer okay." He realizes his close proximity and squeaks, yanking himself back as though he'd been holding hot coals. His face is certainly burning as though he was.

 

"s-sorry about...all that." He wrings his hands and starts to pick at his claws again, eyes flitting to the hidden spot where he knows the candy is sitting, dissolving, losing its power with every second as the magic is released uselessly into the air. "...are ya sure yer alright?" It's not that he doesn't trust Blue's word. It's just that if Blue isn't dying...

 

...What had Blue and Stretch been talking about?

 

He's not the smartest monster in the world, but he's certainly far from stupid. Something was going on here. Something Stretch found funny enough to joke about, but not something he wanted to stick around and see. Something Blue was in denial about, something that made him uncomfortable enough he didn't even want to admit it...

 

...Was he gonna barf again? Maybe he'd turn into some kinda crazy barfing machine and just keep pukin' all over the place. A little funny if it isn't happening to you, but embarrassing enough that someone doesn't wanna stick around and watch, and someone doesn't wanna admit that they're gonna turn into puke-osaurus rex.

 

...but he already _saw_ Blue puke. He didn't care. He still wanted to hold Blue's hand and give him kisses and maybe have some more sex, because that was pretty fun, too. "if...if it's somethin' private i can-- i can keep a secret, i promise-- o-or! or if, uh, if ya don't wanna tell me, i can-- do ya want me to...to go? i can-- whatever ya want, Blue, i can do whatever ya want--"

 

 _anything fer you, Blue,_ his Soul seems to call, _anything ya want, i'd do it fer you._

 

"It's... nothing. I promise. Nothing to worry about at least." Blue turns, blushing even harder when Red asks him if he wants to _tell_  him. Actually, he'd been blushing for a good while, even before his brother started embarrassing him. It's just kept growing stronger and stronger and-- "Um... It's also... Nothing pretty. I don't want you to go, but I also think it's better if you leave. I'm going to be sort of out of commission for the rest of the day."

 

Huh. He really was asking Red to go.

 

"I'm... sorry about all this, Red. This isn't how I wanted things to go. And this certainly isn't how I wanted you to leave, worried and confused but. Yeah. It's. Really better if you go. I'll call you when I'm better." He smiles as bright as the side he's trying to look on. "And if I don't, I'll definitely see you in class tomorrow."

 

While he recognizes that he's being put down gently, the only thing Red can focus on is the fact that he's being put down. His chest aches and he can feel his expression shudder. He knows that it's perfectly alright for Blue to do this; Blue can tell him no, Blue can ask him to leave, Blue can keep things private and not want Red around. He can do all of those things, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt Red's feelings. Red is confused, and he can feel frustration building up inside of him. Why won't Blue tell him? What's wrong with Red? Why can't Red know? What's the secret, what did Red _do_ to him? 

 

_I think it's better if you leave._

 

Red stands up slowly, brushing crumbs off of his face and clothing, feeling a bit embarrassed at how much of a mess he made. He looks around the room before settling back on Blue, giving him a sad little smile. It doesn't reach his eyes, but he hopes Blue doesn't notice. "that's...it's okay. it's m-my fault. i...i'll, uh...s-see you...later." He gathers up his magic and envisions his home, murmuring a soft 'feel better, Blue' just before he's tugged backward through the void. He lands on the floor next to his bed with a cracking noise and vaguely notes that it was probably him crashing into his nightstand. He can't find it in himself to care.

 

Red's room is dark, the curtains drawn, and he takes a deep breath of the stale air while he curls himself up into a ball. His knees tuck into his chest and he folds his arms and lays his head down, sitting quietly like that for a few moments before the first tears begin to fall. "...stupid," he hisses into the air. "stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ "

 

If only he hadn't let himself panic earlier. He could be sitting at Blue's house, sitting next to him, talking to Blue's brother who wouldn't hate his fucking guts, telling jokes and being friends and smiling and being fucking _normal._

 

But Red isn't normal, is he? He's abnormal. He's a freak. He's a fuckup and a disappointment and here he goes again, letting other people down.

 

Red doesn't bother changing his clothes, or getting up to eat, or doing his homework. He just sits there for the rest of the day, wallowing in his emotions, his only movements being to drag himself up on to the dirty mattress when he feels himself start to fall asleep some handful of hours later. Just before he drifts off into a dreamless slumber, a thought occurs to him.

 

_He never did get those notes._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE THUD SHAM?" ~ Mod in reference to the response for the next few weeks before i finally caved and told her
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> yeah that thud is never going to come up again so speculate all you want. i will neither confirm nor deny your claims.
> 
> \--
> 
> bet you guys can't figure out what happens to blue when he gets sick... bet you can't


	9. Fever Dream*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn none of that subtle hintery got past any of you did it? wELL TOO BAD IT FLEW RIGHT OVER RED'S HEAD BECAUSE HE'S AN OBLIVIOUS SON OF A BITCH UAHHHHH
> 
> if anyone wants a more in-depth explanation of the headcanon fuckery going on behind why blue goes into heat after he gets sick, check the endnotes
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER I WAS PLANNING THIS TO COME OUT ON CHRISTMAS BUT HERE WE ARE??? ON NEW YEARS EVE. 
> 
> seriously when i'm off work i literally just fucking become a vegetable and lay in bed and do absolutely nothing. all i've been doing is rping with mod and, by the way, there's *four more roleplays* someone send help we've lost all control

_"I'm... sorry about all this, Red. This isn't how I wanted things to go. And this certainly isn't how I wanted you to leave, worried and confused but. Yeah. It's. Really better if you go. I'll call you when I'm better."_

 

* * *

 

Blue doesn't call. Or text. Or even show up for class the next day. ...Or the day after that. He doesn't respond to any of the texts Red sends him, doesn't answer any of the calls. When Red shows up to his house, no one answers. Blue is just. Gone. He doesn't hear from him, at all.

 

At least, until three days pass, Red finally gets a text. A burst of them, actually... but... They weren't from Blue.

 

* * *

 

\-- this is red, rite? (received)

\-- it's stretch (received)  
  
\-- hey uh, i know we're not on the best of speking terms, but imma be blunt here (received)  
  
\-- i'm sure blue didn't explain wat was goin on and thats why ur not helping him. so i'll tell yu (received)  
  
\-- because he's so small for a skeleton but has so much magic whenever he loses too much at once his soul sorta like kicks into hyperdrive and produces way too much all at once and within a few hours he goes into heat (received)  
  
\-- he's been begging 4 yu and it's really been kinda hard to sleep but i respected his privacy (received)  
  
\-- they're usually over by now, and i'm worried about him. you know what happens 2 monsters when they're in heat for too long (received)  
  
\-- so this is a formal request to please go over and fuck the heat out of my brother (received)  
  
\-- and uh... don't worry about me. i've been out of the house since day 2 he's all yours (received)

 

* * *

 

 

Oh. So that's why Blue was being secretive. But... Why wouldn't he tell Red? Did he not want to have sex with him again? He seemed... okay with it up until now. Red reads the texts about three times over before he makes up his mind. He teleports over into Blue’s home and is about to call out for him when he second guesses his actions. He teleports to the front step, rummages around for the spare key, and then politely lets himself in through the door this time. 

 

"...Blue?" 

 

He hears nothing. As he begins to walk to the steps, though, he’s suddenly assaulted with an overwhelming scent in the air. _And fuck, it smells divine._ Red is huffing while he takes the steps two at a time, drawn toward whatever delicacy his nose is picking up. Red pauses at the top of the stairway, hands on his knees as he gasps for air, which only brings in more and more of that smell.

 

It’s like he hit the strongest blunt of all time. Every inhale makes him wheeze and he’s almost floating with the smell in the air. And...

 

...huh. He’s hard.

 

Oh, fuck, right! Blue! Blue is in heat!

 

Red is suddenly reminded of his earlier predicament. He’s positive that somewhere in this house Blue is begging to get fucked in heat, but...he didn’t want Red around at the beginning. What if he’s only asking for him because he’s desperate? What if he doesn’t actually _want_ him? Red inches towards the door he knows to be Blue’s. Every step is heavy as lead, and when his hand finally touches the doorknob he has to force himself not to just turn around and run. After a solid minute of warring thoughts, Red groans and creaks the door open.  "...Blue? ya in here?"

 

If Blue smells divine, he _looks_ even better. A sparkling blue sheen of sweat on each delicate bone, sitting in a telltale soggy mess of magic. He lets out a whine that drags Red further into the room against his will, has his legs shakily trudging forward in an effort to reach the delicious sight before him. But no, he _can’t._ "B-B-Blue, i— i'm sorry— i know ya don’t— i shouldn'ta came over, ya don't want— w-want me—" Despite his words, he continues to move forward. It’s slow going; he’s fighting it with all he’s got, and it’s as though he’s moving through molasses. "i can go— j-just say th'words an' 'm gone—"

 

The other slips a hand between his legs as he moves closer, taking in a shaky breath and the sight has Red's knees wobbling. Blue looks so torn, eyelights flickering wildly as he lets out little noises that sound like choked words, sounds that he couldn't quite vocalize correctly. "I n-need you," he finally manages to whine out, and Red takes in a sharp inhale through his nasal aperture, hands clenching at his sides. "P _lease_... help me..."

 

"oh my ffff _rickin'_ god," Red chokes out, stumbling forward the rest of the way. His movements are wonky as he struggles to get out of his shirt and trip out of his shorts, and by the time he tumbles on to the bed he's only wearing a pair of tighty whities and some socks. Red reaches for Blue and tugs him close, whining when his cock nudges against Blue's hip as he does so. Blue is so _close_ and so warm and if he thought the smell was amazing earlier, having it here right up against him had Red transcending this world to another plane of existence.

 

He takes a moment just to hold Blue close and peck kisses all along his skull. Yes, he's hard as a rock, and he can't imagine how Blue must be aching, but he actually really missed the little fucker. His Soul had felt aching and empty since Blue had sent him away those few days ago, and now that Red is with him again, he feels strangely whole. He wants to savor the moment.

 

...maybe savoring the moment can wait until _after_ his dick isnt a solid block of cement in his underwear.

 

"w-wanna help," he whispers against Blue's temple, one hand cradling the back of Blue's head while he snakes the other down to fumble with Blue's cunt, batting away the other's fingers to replace them with his. He reaches for the clit amidst the sopping wet mess down there and begins to swipe across it in broad circles as he speaks. "wanna h-help ya, Daddy, tell me how t' help, tell me what I gotta do..." 

 

 _"Oh_ _please,"_  Blue lets out a guttural groan, rolling his hips into Red's hand without much thought. His eyelights cloud over as he stares up at Red, the shape of them so easily snapping into those little hearts of his.  " _No_ please, Red," he moans, reaching a hand down to palm at Red. He doesn’t even give him much chance to protest; he reaches down and shimmies Red's underwear down until his cock bobs out. Red gasps as he's relieved of the last bit of coverage, his cock twitching before being stroked incredibly sloppily. Blue's little hands are tugging and pushing, but Red's not entirely sure what to make of it: where does he go? Does Blue want him to get closer or further away? What the _fuck_ is going on?

 

None of this feels right.

 

"Please, inside, _please Red_ , in-inside, _now_ , please" he sobs. 

 

Blue's begging at least gives Red an answer, but it's more of an arrow in the right general direction than a GPS and a set of instructions. He allows Blue to guide him by his cock, whimpering when he feels the rounded tip start to press into the hot wet folds. "oh gosh-- okay I'm-- _hahh!--_ just-- j-just lemme--" He begins to press his cock in; he aims for a slow, gradual thrust, but Blue gives a shriek of pleasure and jolts his hips down on instinct. Red feels himself tense up and a feral growl come to life in his chest as he's bottomed out without warning. "D-daddy-- you need-- to slow-- _down!_ " Red barks out each set of clipped words with sharp thrusts into the glistening blue cunt. He's so lost, and it's stressing him out, and the only thing he can focus on now is the overwhelming tight pseudo muscles that pulse and clench around him like a vice.

 

His rhythm is a bit off, but he takes a handful of Blue's hips in each grasp and lifts the other up, sitting back on his knees. The new position slides Blue even further down on to his cock and Red drops his head back with a scratchy snarl.

 

What the _fuck_ is happening to him? Why is he feeling so-- so pent up? So _aggressive?_

 

"i dunno wha's g-- _oh, fuck_ \--goin' on Daddy-- oh my god--" He can't stop his hips from rushing up again and again, forcing his cock in as deep as it'll go. He's fucking terrified, but, Gods, it feels so _good..._

 

"Red!" Blue cries out, legs squirming and kicking out before trying to wrap around Red's hips, to force him deeper, to hold him against him. "Good... So good..." He's practically drooling, arching his back and rolling his hips. The position Red has him in makes him look like he's almost floating, the way he arches causing only the back of his head and his elbows to be the only parts of him that connect to the mattress below him.

 

He doesn't seem too concerned about Red's obvious confusion, he only really seems to care about his  _hesitation_. "Move! P-please! Need it, _need you_ , move! _Stars_ , Red!" Red's already sort of moving, shallow thrusts that make the other flutter and clench around him, swallowing him back in everytime he slightly draws back. But Blue's quick to clarify what he means, looking up at Red with unstable magic swirling in his sockets, letting out a low, filthy, _"Fuck me. "_

 

All reservations are gone. Blue is a completely different person than Red remembers, submissive and filthy and begging. He's let himself get lost in his heat, let himself go, let himself lose control. _  
_

 

And he's left it up to Red to take.

 

And Gods-- It's--

 

It's too much.

 

It's _too_ much, too much, _too much, too much--!_

 

Red tears himself away Blue with a broken wail, scrabbling backward on the bed until he reaches the end and tumbles off ass over teakettle. He doesn't register the dull pain when the back of his head collides with the floor. It's there, but he's too preoccupied to really mind it. All he cares about is getting away from his current situation.

 

He turns and presses his back to the bed, curling in on himself and tucking his head into his hands while he cries. His eyes are wide open and he isn't really sobbing as much as he's gasping for breath, but it sounds painful and sad regardless.

 

Red can still smell Blue heavy in the air, and he wants to hold him, wants to be held, wants to just sit and hum and pretend none of this ever happened. His Soul aches for comfort, but he's so _afraid,_ so uncertain of what's going on, what's going to happen next, what's happening to him, that he's stuck frozen in place on the floor. "i can't," he whispers, "i can't, i c-can't do it, i-- i can't do it--"

 

Even though he ran away, he's still _here._ His magic has crackled around him multiple times, trying to yank him through the void, but he just keeps disappearing and reappearing in the same spot. He wants to run away to safety, but his Soul is convinced that safety is right here in this room with Blue.

 

"Red I-- I'm so _sorry,_ " Blue's voice sounds from behind him, and the tone of it is about as tortured as Red feels right now. "I don't... This is why I didn't tell you."

 

"I _h-hate this_ about myself I can't-- I can't control myself, I can hardly fucking _think_ right now, Red I'm so-- I'm so sorry--" The second Red hears a choked sob, he turns around, lifting himself up on his knees and leaning against the bed, watching the other bury his head in his hands and cry.

 

"why didn'tcha _tell me,_ " Red sobs out, shoulders heaving with every gasp. Fat tears roll down his face in a constant stream and he's squinting, trying to blink them out of the way. "'m not mad at ya, it's-- it's _my_ fault! i did this t'ya, a-and i just-- i was so con- confused and-- and ya-- why didn't you just tell me?" Red trembles and presses his forehead into the sheets. They soak up the red liquid greedily and stains the bone where it's pressed against.

 

"i didn't _know_ an' ya didn't _say nothin'_ an' i was-- 'm so scared, Blue, just tell me wha's goin' on, i dunno what i'm doin', 'm sorry, so, so sorry...!"

 

"I didn't tell you because I knew _this_ would happen," He looks so... frustrated. Not at Red. More at himself.  "I can't-- I go into _sub_ heat, I don't know why, Red, I don't--" He rocks himself whining in the back of his throat, hands digging into his own skull harder, trying to ground himself. "I sh-should _have_. I should have just _told you_ but it's so _pathetic_ and embarrassing and I just _wish_ I was normal!" He takes in a shaky breath to try and steel himself, but his breath hitches in his throat and he lets out a shaky little moan. 

 

"I c-can't right now, Red, I can't focus, you smell _so good_ , please I need-- I can't right now, I _can't_ ,"

 

The newfound information is certainly...helpful. Some of the confusion fades away and Red looks back up at Blue, chest aching at how upset the other looks. It hurts to see him like this, almost hurts worse than when he couldn't see him at all.

 

It makes sense. To be embarrassed by what your body does, by what you need, what you crave. He can relate to that.

 

But wasn't it Blue that told him not to be ashamed of his own needs?  
  
"y-ya don't...it's okay," he croaks out, hand reaching out to grab a hold of Blue's shoulder. He slowly inches himself up on the bed, repositioning his body so that he's in front of Blue with his (amazingly, still hard) cock bobbing between them. Red's still crying, but he thinks he understands now-- he needs to be here for Blue, just until the heat is over at least. He can't just _leave_ him like this, no matter how out of his element he is. "i dunno how ta... i ain't ever done this before, s-so it ain't gonna be, uh, pretty. or real good. b-but if ya need me to-- to...to _f-fuck_ ya... i can try. i w-wanna-- i wanna try."

 

Low rumbling moans and growls start to build back up in his chest as his Soul churns out more and more of these strange, commanding urges. He opens his arms and murmurs, "ya told me not to be...embarrassed-- ya said what I want is...it's never somethin' to be embarrassed about. So-- so don't be embarrassed, okay...Daddy?"

 

Saying it brings another flush to his face, bringing it up when he's still relatively aware and not rambling on the brink of orgasm, but he hopes that it helps Blue feel at least slightly more comfortable. They're both learning, here, both delving into strange territory and having new experiences. He just hopes that Blue can try to take his own advice right now and let Red in. (...emotionally. He's almost positive Blue is already desperate to let him in physically.)

 

"I-I-I..." Whatever sense of coherency Blue'd managed to scrabble together is broken in an instant. His reservation is still there, and he moves back as Red closes in on him, breath quickening, entire body is shaking with indecisiveness. "You-- don't-- I--"

 

Blue's hands come up to grab at his shoulders, and he can't quite seem to stop himself from trying to arch up into Red. His eyelights roll up in the back of his head before he closes his eyesockets, entire body shuddering violently. _"Please._ " he whispers "Please... take care of me... baby boy..."

 

"o-oh god-- yeah, Daddy, i'mma take real good c-care of ya--" He whimpers, reaching forward to scoop Blue up in his arms and return him to his earlier position. His hands grasp Blue by those little ankles and tosses them around his waist in order to give himself full access to that still soaking cunt.  
  
"m'gonna-- gonna try real hard Daddy-- gonna be so good fer ya," he chokes out before growling low in the back of his throat. He hilts in one quick thrust and hisses in relief at the warmth that's returned to him. The waves of sensation are dizzying, and even though he's not quite sure what he's doing, he figures that as long as he thrusts hard and deep and plays with Blue's clit a little he's gotta be getting him _somewhere._

 

Oh, yeah! Blue's clit!

 

Red thrusts a hand between them while he ruts into Blue's cunt. It's a bit of an awkward angle and his wrist is beginning to smart, but teasing that button before has always seemed to do wonders for Blue, so Red thinks that it's worth it. "C'mon Daddy, you can do it," he whines against Blue's teeth once he goes in for a kiss, pinching Blue's clit in turn with his sloppy, rough thrusts. He can feel his orgasm rising, making his already irregular rhythm fall even more out of it, but his thrusts increase in force as he desperately seeks his release.

 

Blue lets out a high whine, hands scrabbling at Red's shoulders as he picks up the pace, practically fucking the smaller skeleton into the mattress. It only takes a few more sharp pinches against his clit to have Blue screaming, losing control of his voice as he lets out a loud shout of Red's name. He doesn't even realize how close he is to cumming until Blue squeezes like a vice around him. The rush of juices that burst from where they're joined together shocks a yelp out of him, and then he's there, hilting himself deep and gasping his release into Blue's shoulder.

 

The afterglow is beautiful, all floating on air and warmth, and he's content to lay down and fall asleep immediately.

 

And then Blue says that they're going again, dragging Red down to steal a sloppy kiss.

 

Red would argue that he was too tired if it weren't for the fact that his cock is still rock hard and he's already begun to thrust weakly up into Blue again. "w-wha... _hahhhnn...._ why'm i still-- oh, stars..."

 

He leans forward enough that their precarious balancing act comes to an end, with Blue falling into the cushions and Red tumbling after him. He catches himself on his forearms and lets his head tuck into the crook of Blue's neck. For some reason, he's got the strong desire to lick it. A crimson tongue lolls out to lave at the bone there, and before he knows it, he's nibbling and drooling all along the vertebrae. Normally he'd be embarrassed by such behavior, but his Soul is beating such a satisfied pattern in his chest that he can't bother worrying about it for now.

 

His pace has picked up considerably and at this angle, despite the fact that he can't hit as deep, his aim is spot on, hitting a spot that has Blue crying out with every thrust; the motions are notably less sloppy, more of a straight shot than a crap shot.

 

"gods, what'm i  _doin',_ Daddy, what're you doin' to me..." Red finishes his thought with a much more solid bite to Blue's neck-- not enough to break through to the marrow and cause any lasting damage, but certainly enough to have a bit of a sting. Blue moans low and filthy, reaching up to cup the back of Red's hand and pull him closer to his sensitive neck.

 

"Good boy," he manages with a shocking amount of coherency. " _Good boy_ , taking care of-- of Dad _dy_ \-- oh, _fuck_ , Red, harder, _please_ ~" Blue rolls his hips into him, suddenly a much more active participant in this whole thing, squirming and moaning and groaning, 'please' and 'more' whispered like a mantra as Red pushes him close to the edge again.

 

"ah! _hahh_ _, ah,_ yeah Daddy, tell me-- tell me 'm a good boy, oh gosh," Red starts to piston his hips in earnest, reaching breathtaking speeds and crying out at the wet slapping noises that echo in the room. "c-call me Teddybear-- i'm yer Teddy-- _hnnn!_  i'm yer good boy, yer Teddybear, y-yer baby b _ah_ \-- baby boy!"

 

His claws unclench from their fists to grab Blue by the shoulders and shove him as far down on to his cock as he can. He's almost there again, so close to another climax so soon that it almost hurts. His Soul is screaming with pleasure, magic seeping into his cracks and joints to glow while reaching out for Blue and curling around him in a protective, possessive enclosure. He's making too much, at this point, his body pumping magic faster than it can handle, and it's beginning to billow out of his sockets and nasal cavity; every animalistic pant of air blows it out between his fangs like sparkling red cigar smoke into Blue's face, heavy with cinnamon and cherries, crisp like a fall afternoon. Despite the almost terrifying picture he must paint, looking deranged and dripping sweat and smoking like a chimney, his low grating voice begs nothing but sweet words. "c-call me-- call me baby, Daddy, please, 'm so close-- call me yer-- yer-- T-teddy-- _ah, Daddy, please--!_ "

 

The expression Blue makes is almost pained, moaning low, hearts in his eyes as Red pleads above him. He arches up, struggling to get as close to Red as he possibly can, blunt fingertips scrabbling and scratching wherever he can reach, desperately trying to ground himself. His voice climbs higher and higher, and Red almost thinks he's too far gone to understand him, but just as he flies off the edge, he whines loudly, pushing him back so he can lock eyes with him and-- _"T-Teddybear!"_  

 

Blue clenches around him so hard that Red's forced to a halt, and to his surprise, it isn't the constriction on his cock that pushes him over the edge, but the way Blue cries out for him, for his boy, his Teddybear. Red holds eye contact with Blue as he cries his completion, entire body stilling aside from the aftershocks that keep his hips twitching. _"ah, hahhh, Daddy, oh gosh..."_

 

He slips out of Blue with a pop, the rest of their fluids dribbling out in a pretty display of blues and reds and purples. Red is still moaning as he watches, his entire body still coursing with the sensation of that post-orgasmic bliss.

 

If Red thought he had been tired after the first round, he was beyond fatigued now. He's never had to do this much of the work in sex before and he's so unprepared physically that it's a bit embarrassing. His arms shake for a few seconds and that's his only warning before they give out, and he slumps down with his head on Blue's chest, huffing desperately for air. With his head pressed so closely to the other, he can hear the sound of a gentle purr, and it vibrates pleasantly against his skull.

 

"h-how...how're ya...feelin'?"

 

Blue's arms come up to wrap around his head, and there's no strength behind it. He's not holding Red in place, he's just resting comfortably... a presence that's just...  _there._ "Better." he finally lets out after a moment of silence, but Red's not entirely sure if it's the truth. His body beneath him is still squirming just a little, and he's still letting off a thick wave of heat and magic but... He's much more lax than he was before.

 

"We're going to have to talk about this, aren't we?" Blue muses, and it's more of a question for himself rather than Red, because he doesn't let him respond before speaking again; "You know this isn't over right? It's going to... kick up again. So if you want to go... you should probably... probably do it while I'm coherent and. 100% less grabby." He giggles at himself, trying to make light of the situation. But he's... not asking Red to go. Only giving him the choice to.

 

Red doesn't look up from his comfortable spot on Blue's chest. He gnaws on the lower ridge of his mouth for a bit, relishing the way the slight pinch grounds him from his hazy afterglow. Blue has a point-- if he wants to get out, the least painful way to go about it would be to leave right now, before things pick back up again.

 

The question is: _does_ he want to?

 

Red shifts around a bit and bites back a hiss at the way the magic of his legs and back twinge. He's still a bit lightheaded from all of the huffing and puffing he had been doing earlier as well. Small areas along his bones and his magic where Blue had grabbed earlier are starting to develop tiny little finger-shaped bruises. He feels like he just got into a brawl and just happened to cum while he was fighting.

 

The _smart_ thing to do would be to leave before he was fucked within an inch of his life.

 

...well. Red never has been the sharpest tool in the shed.

 

He places a few chaste kisses on the bones of Blue's chest, whispering, "wanna stay, but...dunno how much help 'm gonna be," He tips himself off and rolls to the side with a heavy groan, grimacing at the way the fat on his body jiggles a bit longer than he'd like it to. "...if ya haven't noticed, i'm, uh. i'm a lil' fat. can't keep up as much as i wanna fer ya." Red immediately winces after the words leave him, Blue having reached over to knock his fist against the side of his skull. Even though it makes a sharp  _thunk_ ing noise,it doesn't really hurt, only having about as much force behind it as those little swats Blue would give him when he cursed.

 

"You're not fat," The other's tone is somehow firm and soft at the same time, genuine yet forceful. "You're just... big. And cuddly! You can cover me so easily... Like a giant... Well, like a giant Teddybear." 

 

Red glances down at his belly, squishing the pudge around in his claws a bit and playing with the excess magic. "...a big Teddybear, huh?" he muses out loud, lips curling into just a ghost of a smile. Blue lets out a noise of agreement, nodding emphatically. ...Well, that's certainly one way to put it. When he thinks of it like that, like he's a perfect cuddly thing for Blue to snuggle up with, his monstrous (heh) size doesn't seem... as bad as it normally does to him.

 

"If you're really worried about how much help you'll be, you can go, but do you know how many times I've had to rub off for just a little bit of relief?" He trails off with a yawn, moving away from Red slightly so he can cover his mouth with his other hand. "Actually... I don't think I've been able to relax myself this much."

 

He feels bad for Blue when the other notes how difficult it's been for him this entire time. His Soul clenches with emotion and Red can't help but blame himself. Sure, it might've been easier on him if he'd just had Red stay to help him from the start, but Blue wouldn't have had to deal with _any_ of this if Red had simply kept his cool.

 

"You're so good for me, baby boy." The sudden praise snaps Red out of his thoughts before he can settle into a gloom and Red flushes, shoulders hunching up so he can try to hide his face. It feels so ridiculously good to be told that he's doing something right, doing a good job, _being a good boy._ It's addictive, more than anything else he's ever had, and his magic glows just thinking about how good of a boy he's been for Daddy.

 

Red peeks over at Blue and murmurs, "...'m glad i could...c-could be a-- a _good boy_ fer you, Daddy."

 

Blue smiles and rolls over, wiggling himself into Red's arms and curling up into him. "Thank you," he says softly, eyes fluttering closed as he burrows himself farther into the warmth of the larger monster. He's asleep before Red manages to say 'you're welcome.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> ahaha no seriously that was just an excuse to write more porn. i'm awful. that happens again later, but we can blame mod for the next one. because she gave me the idea. and said go with it. and i went with it. and it makes 0 sense to the plot but it's fine whatever porn yay
> 
> also this is the first chapter we get a first-hand glimpse of blue being a hypocrite, which happens a lot in this fic. he'll tell red to do one thing and then go around and do another... but blue's an insecure little bab; he wants red to be happy and healthy but he's not entirely sure if he deserves that himself... he needs a hug and a reality check srsly
> 
> also also, would anyone want to see a remake of this entire story but like? from blue's pov? cause a good bit of my own responses are getting cut or edited so that it can all be in red's pov... so if ya'll wanna get behind what's going on in that head of his just lmk
> 
> also also also, re-writing this is like:
> 
> reading Mod's portion >> oh my god it's so hot I'm gonna die  
> reading my portion >> meh. could be better.  
> reading Mod's portion again >> HOLY FUCK ME
> 
> it's a fucking rollercoaster i swear my body can't decide if i should be horny or annoyed at my own writing
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO AL-- if anyone caught that all star reference, it wasn't originally an all star reference. it was something else that was so *almost* an all star reference that it had me wheezing and poking fun at mod because she didn't take the jump, and i come back like a half hour later with my response and she'd changed it. i don't even remember what it originally was anymore pffshdfhs--
> 
> edit: originally it was 'sharpest knife in the drawer', discord's got this fancy search function and i was actually curious to what it originally was,, so,,, 
> 
> \-- everything below this is a HEADCANON I'm not saying this is how shit definitely works this is just how I personally imagine it to, and because of that, it's how it works in *this* story --
> 
> Most monsters go into heat on a cycle type basis, normally it's once or twice every year depending on how strong the monster is. It happens around the same time every time and for a good bit of species, it's during the spring. 
> 
> However, monsters whose bodies take more magic to regulate than most, like skeletons, don't go into heat on a regular basis because it could drain their magic to fatal levels. Instead, skeletons (and other monsters like this) go into heat when they have a surplus of extra magic. This usually happens after one's been sick for a long period of time, which causes their magic to be exhausted and drained. They then produce too much all at once, and in order to burn out the extra magic, they're thrown into a cycle.
> 
> In Blue's case, he's a very small monster, but he has a /lot/ of magic. Stretch had expected Blue to grow a lot bigger based on the sheer amount of magic he had (hence the panda onesie that fit Red better than it did Blue), but he never even broke 5 foot (in this story, the wee Berry is only 4'8"). Because of this, his magic system is much more delicate than most, as he has to burn a lot of magic every day to keep it stable (which is why he's constantly got his body formed, and it's a little more on the chubby side). Whenever he throws up and loses that small amount of magic, his body produces more quickly, just like any skeleton's would; but the problem is, Blue didn't need that extra magic. He was fine and still had plenty. So he's given that surplus that's needed for skeletons to be thrown into heat, and within a couple hours of throwing up, he gets a cycle.
> 
> Stretch has known about this for a while, and usually always dips out after Blue gets sick 'cause he doesn't want to hear or smell that, no thank you. As for times when Blue gets *actually* sick, like he comes down with the skeleton flu or something of that sort, the heats are worse and usually last for longer. Stretch will stick around to take care of his brother but when he catches the first whiff of that sweet heat scent, he goes to camp out at Undyne's for a week or so.


	10. Waffles And Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah hi hello i'm back at work now. today was my first day in like a couple weeks and lemme tell you, after a few weeks of vegetating and all of a sudden having to go to get up at 5 in the morning to take a shower and properly wake up. sobs. i'm dead
> 
> anyways yes hopefully i'll jump on more regular updates now that I'm doing something other than vegetating but I highly doubt it tbh when have I ever done anything 'regular'
> 
> also i have continued my trend of breakfast-themed chapters having alliterative titles. we have also passed the only two breakfast scenes that there were so it wasn't that hard of a goal.

_"...'m glad_ i _could...c-could be a-- a_ good boy fer _you, Daddy."_

 

_"Thank you."_

* * *

When Red wakes up, he _hurts._

 

Red is 15 again, lying on his dirty mattress on the floor and covered in scrapes and bruises from another neighborhood brawl. His entire body is on fire (and not in a good way) and every time he shifts an arm or a leg, the limb screams at him with soreness. "Edge," he rasps out, squinting his eyes against the light filtering into the room. He knows the little bastard always stocks up on monster candy; if he can either get his brother to take pity on him or irritate him with his complaining, he's certain he can make off with at least two. He repeats his rasping cry three more times, getting more and more irritated with each unanswered call.

 

"'Siva, ya lil' rat, c-come help me...!"

 

...The lack of response is unsettling. Usually, he'd at least receive a few smacks against the thin wall for his efforts. Red struggles to open an eye and only manages to wince as the sun damn near blinds him. He moans and rolls to his side, only to cry out again as he's reminded of the unbelievable fatigue and pain in his body. Red is so tired, so _fucking_ tired, and his body feels as though he's been frogmarched through a thousand-mile dessert. God, what stupid shit did he get _into_ last night? His throat is scratchy and raw, he's sore as hell, and--

 

...and his crotch feels as though someone took a sledgehammer to it.

 

Red's breathing begins to pick up when he notices that he's completely fucking naked as well, and his hands shoot down to cover himself as he opens his eyes. This isn't his bedroom-- it's nowhere close.

 

_Blue._

 

Red gasps and sits up in bed as his memory suddenly returns to him, the last vestiges of sleep falling away as he whips around to look for the other, ignoring the way his body protests the quick movements.

 

"...'Siva?"  Red's gaze snaps to the door, sitting up a little straighter once his eyes land on Blue, who's standing in the doorway, balancing a tray of breakfast in his hands. He's wearing baggy sweats, and there are thick circles under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in a few days... (wait) "Are we far enough in this relationship that I should be jealous?" He jokes, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Red.

 

"Normally I have a rule against eating in my bedroom but I figured I could make an exception," Blue slides the tray into his lap; waffles (with a very _appropriate_ amount of syrup), a glass of orange juice, and a couple pieces of monster candy (couple is a bit of an understatement, there's a small ceramic bowl full of the little packaged treats). Red still feels a bit disoriented, head reeling from his mental trip to the past. He clears his throat and scratches the cracks in his skull on the back of his neck while Blue lays the tray against his thighs. The warmth of the food is soothing against his overworked magic and he sighs at the bit of relief. "You weren't up when I made breakfast... So I let you rest for a while and now I've brought you breakfast-lunch! Err.. Brunch."

 

It looks delicious (and his Soul does a little jump at the fact that Blue remembered how much syrup he likes on his cakes) but before he digs into the actual meal, Red makes sure to unwrap a few of the candies and pop them into his mouth. His slurping is downright obscene but he doesn't care-- the healing magic is already filtering down into his body, swirling around and soothing the deeper bruises and scrapes. 

 

Once Red's got a proper hold on the tray, Blue climbs over him, cuddling up next to him in the bed, resting his head against him. "It smells like sex in here. I'm going to have to do a lot of cleaning later." It _looks_ like sex in here, honestly. The sheets are covered in various blues, purples, and reds and the smell of blueberries and cherry cobbler hangs thickly in the room. It almost overpowers the smell off the waffles... _Almost._ "Speaking of... You doing okay?"

 

He eats in silence for a few minutes, letting his unused arm wrap around Blue's waist and hold him close, before he finally speaks up around a mouthful of food. "'m still alive, if that's what yer mean," he jokes quietly, "so...uh...w-we're in a...relationship?" He hates the desperation he can hear in his voice, how hopeful he sounds for Blue to say yes.

 

"When you think about it, everyone has a relationship with everyone in their life," Red's stomach twists at that obvious deflection, the first thought of rejection pricking at him relentlessly, but Blue keeps talking;  "Some are good, some are bad. Friends, enemies, brothers... mates..."

 

"And then there's us. What are we?" Blue sits up a little bit, leaning up to face Red, a rather hopeful expression on his face. He quirks a little smile at him, tilting his head. "What do you want us to be?"

 

Red wasn't expecting to have the question redirected back at him, and he can feel the heat in his cheeks as he struggles to swallow his current mouthful. He doesn't really know how to describe what he wants. It's more of a feeling, really, than any one word. "i want...uhm...i like holdin' yer hand. an' when ya give me k-kisses. an' ya make my--" his voice cracks from the nerves and he coughs, presses a hand to his cheek and scrubs furiously at his blush, and continues, "ya make my...my s-soul feel weird. good! good weird! weird but-- but _good._ "

 

Red takes the tray and sets it on the nightstand beside Blue's bed so that he can turn and face Blue directly. He pats the fat of his thighs restlessly, a quiet drumming beat to distract him from the anxiousness of the situation.

 

"...i dunno how to do this. i never had anyone make me _feel_ like this before, an' i...uh...i ain't real sure what to call the stuff i'm feelin'. i wanna be...close? i wanna be around ya, an' give ya hugs and kisses, an' bake cakes with ya. i wanna be with ya, like, _all_ the time." He trails off after that, brows furrowing as he contemplates his words.

 

Blue smiles, letting out a little giggle. That blush on his face glows just a little bit brighter, and his eyelights turn into little hearts. They've seemed to be doing that a lot around Red lately. "I, uh... I feel that way, too." He lets out a little shaky breath, breaking eye contact with Red to look down at his own hands. "And it... It kinda scares me... I've never felt this way about anyone... I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend... I haven't really even had many _friends._ I've never... let anyone close to me like that." 

 

"But... I want you to be close. I feel like I _need_ you to be close." Blue looks back up at him, finally, hesitation and fear and just _hope_ on his expression. "I can't... I barely know you and I can't imagine my life without you..."

 

Red is so shocked to hear Blue say it that he can't stop himself from reaching out and grabbing up those little hands in his own, blurting, "o-oh my gosh, me! uh, me too!" It's certainly scary, knowing that he's feeling all of these new emotions, dealing with all of these new sensations and problems that come with letting someone get close to you, but it's at least reassuring to know that he isn't going through this alone. Somehow, knowing that Blue is experiencing the same uncertainty and emotions that he is makes it a bit less daunting. He blushes when he realizes the way he's grabbed Blue's hands, but for once he doesn't yank his hands away. Instead, he smiles shyly and rubs his thumbs against the backs of those tiny palms, relishing in the closeness. "...ya make me feel safe. an' i ain't used to that."

 

Blue can't really help the way he giggles giddily, his newfound happiness forcing it's way out of him in the form of delighted little hiccups. His smile is so bright it practically lights up the room. "We're... on the same page then. Heh." Blue leans back into him, shuffling fully into his lap now that he has the room. He... really likes to cuddle, doesn't he? "Uhm... Well. Would you like... to... go on a date with me, Red?" He looks up at Red with his head resting on his chest... In his arms, he looks so, unbelievably small.

 

"Huh. I've never asked anyone that before. Feels weird." Blue giggles again, burying his face against him. "I feel like that should have come _before_ all the sex but, does it really matter which path we take if we end up at the same place?"

 

Hearing Blue start to giggle gets Red going as well, and he can't stop as he hears the other ask him on a date. "this is crazy. this is...yeah, i wanna go on a-- on a date." It's exciting and new, and even though he's nervous, he can't help but find himself somewhat enjoying it now. He's going on a date. Him. Unloveable, fuckup Red actually got someone to _like_ him. Enough to _ask him out._

 

It's one thing to fuck someone, but to get them to want to stay afterward? That's a whole 'nother ball game.

 

"w-we can-- we can go somewhere fun," the words stumble out of him, a thrilled smile on his face. "we can go-- we can eat food, an' do somethin'-- _exciting!_ Like-- oh, i saw a m-movie--  they went to play minigolf! We can minigolf!" Red snuggles into Blue, hugging him like a stuffed animal as he talks excitedly. He lets out a choked wheeze when Blue pulls back to thump at his chest playfully at his words, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

"No offense, but if you make my first date _ever_ mini-golf, I will never forgive you." Oh. Wait. First date... Ever? Wow, he's really putting a lot of pressure on Red, isn't he? "Take me to a fancy dinner... Treat me, yeah?"

 

"You're going to have to take the lead on this one, Mr. I-Watch-Rom-Coms," There's a devious edge to his voice as he teases him relentlessly. Red chokes on his giggling at the mention of rom-coms-- how did Blue know?? Had he brought it up by accident? Had Blue seen his search history? His Netflix Most Recently Watched and Watch Again tabs? It still feels good, though, playing around like this. "Court me, Teddybear." Blue laughs wildly, leaning back to boop a finger on his (lack of) nose. Red makes to nip at the finger that flicks against his nasal bridge, chortling along with Blue. "I'm teasing. Any date will be perfect as long as it's with you. We could just stay in and watch a movie and I'd be happy." His giggling trails off at Blue's sweet words, and he blushes, looking to the side.

 

" _Speaking of_ , there's a marathon on Scy-Fy... If you wanna go watch that or something while I... uh... Clean my room."

 

"uhm-- mhmm-- i-- yeah, me too. i mean-- 'cause i like you, an' stuff-- uh--" 

 

Both of them blink as their words tumble out at the same time, Red's face flushing with color and Blue's smile widening as he lets out another giggle. Red clamps his mouth shut with a chomp and stares wide-eyed straight at Blue, face burning, before hopping up and scrabbling for the basketball shorts he'd abandoned some days ago.

 

"i'll, uh, yeah, i'll be downstairs, uhm, call if-- if ya need my help!" He races from the room to the living room like the floor is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> yes indeed this chapter is shorter than the rest but that's mostly because next chapter is going to be porn with no plot (like most of the porn) but it's just comes up out of nowhere like imma give you some serious whiplash we're gonna go from somewhat fluffy to, what the hell sham why is this here. so i want to give you the opportunity to skip the porn. because that's a thing you guys will do. skip the porn. 
> 
> also has anyone figured out what's going on between red and blue yet? has anyone peeped the build up here? does anyone know why red and blue are so clingy with each other? *eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> also also this came out on a monday which means SU was on which means I was /this/ fucking close to calling this chapter Together Breakfast


	11. Maid Of Love*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, self-indulgent porn with absolutely no plot, explanation, or build up, with a steven universe reference as the chapter title because i have absolutely no control whatsoever. 
> 
> this is some kinky shit guys. red's in a dress. things get wild. hah u thought sex with blue was gonna be vanilla candles and barry white? ...barry manilow? one of the two. both are apropos.
> 
> anyways enjoy. the porn.
> 
> there was a solid opportunity to split this into two chapters but uh. i didn't do that to you. you're welcome. you're getting all the porn at once. i know i'm great.

"Speaking of, _there's a marathon on Scy-Fy... If you wanna go watch that or something while I... uh... Clean my room."_

_"_ uhm _\-- mhmm-- i-- yeah, me too. i mean-- 'cause i like you, an' stuff-- uh--"_

 

_..._

 

_"i'll, uh, yeah, i'll be downstairs, uhm, call if-- if ya need my help!"_

 

* * *

 

 

...Red only manages to sit still and watch television for about ten minutes before he gets bored. He normally enjoys the science shows, but he can't focus. All he can think about is Blue sitting on a hill in the sunset, Blue eating ice cream and giggling, Blue playing a game with him at a carnival, Blue just existing and being the brightest thing on this planet. 

 

Red groans and thumps his head back into the couch, lamenting his fate, before he finally gets up and rummages around for a scrap of paper and a pen. Once he locates them in a kitchen junk drawer, he sits down at the coffee table in the living room and begins to write.

 

 _Date for with_ _Blue_  
_- go 4 food. sushi? l ~~ike in that one movie~~ ~~where~~_  
_- county fair (where to find?)_  
_- ~~movies~~ boring  & dark cant see him_  
_- minigolf??_  
_\- fancy dinner like movies with the candles on the table_  
_- ~~picknic~~ picnic and sunset (cosmopolitan says VERY romantic)_

 

Red has no idea that he's smiling wide enough for it to hurt while he writes. He's almost completely absorbed in his rather pleasant task when the doorbell rings. He jolts at the noise, head snapping to the door with lowered sockets. Does he... answer it? His gaze travels up to the balcony, peeking at the door he knows to be Blue's. It's not his house, but Blue didn't seem to hear the noise, or at least he didn't react to it. Red's about to forget it, turning back down to his little note, when the doorbell rings again, a little more insistently as if the person at the door was jabbing their finger into it repetitively.

 

"Could you get that for me??" Blue's door cracks open for a second so he can shout down the stairs, cementing Red's fate. "I'm a bit busy at the moment!!"

 

Red jumps from the couch and hustles over to the door, creaking it open slow as molasses. He peeks his head into the sliver of an opening he's created, staring at the uncomfortable delivery man for a minute before finally opening the door just an inch further, mumbling, "whaddya want?" The man flinches at the acid in Red's tone, and for just a moment Red feels a bit bad about it. He doesn't have time to apologize though, as the man shoves a flimsy package through the space between them and sticks a pen in Reds hand.

 

"Sign here please," he grumbles, and Red mindlessly scratches a signature into the clipboard the man had held up to him. He's gone as soon as he came, jogging down the driveway and speeding away.

 

Red closes the door and stares at the package in his hands. "deliver to: Tempus Sans," he reads, flipping the parcel back and forth as he searches for further information. Up in the top corner on the other side, he finds a small stamp of what looks like a brand name. He struggles to read the cutesy cursive writing. ".... _Sweet Peach Boutique_...?"

 

What the hell _is_ this?

 

"Blue, uh, ya got a package!"

 

There's some sort of _thud_ from upstairs, sounding like something got knocked over, and a loud shout that sounded _suspiciously_ like a curse word... But it was sort of muffled and Red kinda has to give him the benefit of the doubt... Maybe he was just telling something to 'sit.' The door bangs open and he rushes down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself in his rush. Blue reaches him in speeds he didn't even realize were capable for a monster... Actually, he's rushed Red around before, he knows perfectly well how fast he can run. "Hah. This is here early! Or... is it? I don't actually know what day it is," He's all nervous laughter and blushes as he takes the package from him. "You didn't open it did you?"

 

Before Red can even answer he cuts himself off, stepping back, "Of course you didn't open it, what am I thinking," He shrugs, giggling at himself. "I'll just. Uh. Take this... Upstairs... Yeah."

 

Red blinks at his now empty hands before he looks at the package again, and then peeks up at Blue. The flush on his cheeks is absolutely adorable but only serves to further confuse him. "wait, what'd ya get??" He takes a step closer to Blue and grins, eyeing the package like a hawk. "what's gotcha all nervous? is it— i-is it _dirty?"_ He says it with a stage whisper and a gleeful look on his face.

 

Blue gives him a hard look, scrutinizing and evaluative, and there must be something in Red's expression that breaks him because he sighs, moving to set the package on the couch so he can open it. It takes him a bit, the package is sealed tightly with tape and his fingers may or may not be shaking. When he finally opens the box, Red gets a glance of what's inside. Fabric in plastic bags, all black and white. Blue hefts out the largest sack, popping it open and slowly pulling out the folded material. He shakes it out, letting gravity unfold it and splay it out, revealing a. maid's. costume.  
  
"Uhm. It comes with garter tights, silk panties, and uh. That little hat thing? That they wear?" He gestures to his head with a finger, wincing slightly. "I... Don't know what it's called."

 

The outfit is several sizes too big for Blue, the dress coming down to his legs even as it looks like something that's meant to show off _everything_ and-- Wait. "I sort of... Was on my phone?? Late at night?? And, uhm, I got this _ad_ for this online shop and-- It was an impulse buy--" He holds the outfit up just a little higher, trying to hide his face behind the material. "Gosh, this is so embarrassing, I shouldn't have bought it... I don't know why I did..."

 

"I just thought you'd look so... _sexy_ in it for me and... uhm..."

 

You'd. _You._

 

It's for _him_ _._ He bought it for _Red_ _._

 

His eyes flit all over the fabric. He can't stop _looking_ at it, eyes darting to the silk, the lace, the frills, the tights...his body glows like a lightning bug, casting bright red out into the room. His mouth is incredibly dry, but he manages to whisper, "d-did-- did ya say it-- it comes with...panties...?"  His fingers twitch at his sides, itching to reach out and grab it. He can only imagine what that silk would feel like against his body, the way the tights would hug him so snug, he'd look so _pretty..._ And all for Daddy. Daddy bought it for _him._ Said he would look _sexy._

 

He hates that Blue looks embarrassed, a pang of worry in his chest when Blue says he regrets the purchase. In as timid a voice as ever, Red squeaks, "please don't return it."

 

Blue blinks,  _something_ coming over his expression as his grin turns just shy of salacious.  "Yeah... _Silk_  panties..." He murmurs, looking Red up and down with something _new_ in his eyes. "Soft and smooth... Slippery... Maybe a little tight too, I guessed your size."

 

Slowly, Blue folds the dress back up, watching Red as he puts it gently back in the box. He smirks, picking it up in his hands and-- for a fleeting moment his eyelights flicker down to the soft red glow that had started to show between the other's legs. "Would you like to try it on?"

 

He can't stop himself from whimpering, so soft it's almost inaudible. Yeah, _fuck_ yeah, he wants to try it on. He wants to put it on and _never take it off._ Red nods his head frantically and reaches for the parcel with trembling hands, stumbling off to the bathroom and almost slamming the door shut in his haste.

 

The second he reaches into the box he hisses out a soft "oh, god," and has to pause and just breath for a minute. The fabric is gossamer against his body and the lacework is stunning. He absentmindedly wonders how much an outfit of this quality must've cost. He sets the panties aside and saves them for last-- he knows that if he slips into them now, he won't have the self-control to keep from rubbing one off in them right there on the bathroom floor.

 

Squeezing himself into the stockings is a labor of love, as it's worth the effort once he sees the way they hug against his thighs and calves. The dress is gorgeous-- he doesn't often (if ever) feel beautiful, but looking at himself in the mirror right now, he can't help but give a little twirl. The garter belts are a bit difficult to get on but the resounding snaps they make as they clip into place stir his excitement further. He giggles at the lace headpiece, tilting his head back and forth to play with the bows that hang off of each side. He feels absolutely adorable. He _never_ feels adorable.

 

Red gulps when he peeks back at the panties sitting delicately on the sink. By now he's sporting a semi, cock bobbing every few seconds in interest, and he just _knows_ that the fabric is going to tease him so _good._ He steps into them daintily and pulls them up his legs as slow as he can. Gods, even just the silk against his thighs is turning him on. Red outright moans once he tugs them up over his cock, a hand slapping against his mouth to try and stifle the sound. His hips thrust a few times and the silk glides over him like water, hugging him just that little edge of too tight; the pre that's dribbling from his tip is beginning to soak the panties a pretty glowing red.

 

After a few deep breaths, Red cracks the bathroom door open and steps out. Eyes on the ceiling, he stutters, "i-i'm dressed..."

 

 _"Stars."_  Red hears the soft almost-swear that tumbles out of Blue's mouth, rough and uneven. He sees the way the other's fists clench at his sides, blue eyelights flickering as he just  _stares._ Blue finally moves, meeting Red halfway, pace much more harried than Red's own slow stumble.  His hands are on him once he's close enough; rubbing the material of the dress, fiddling with the ribbons, _slipping behind him to grab a handful of his ass_. "It's... perfect..." He chokes out, shimmying Red's underwear so it pulls just taught against him.

 

"Look at you... Dressed up for Daddy... So sexy for me..." Blue's hand slips forward, cupping the throbbing outline of Red's cock. "Do you like dressing up like the pretty boy you are?"

 

Blue's touch against him through the fabric is maddeningly good and Red hunches forward around the other with a throaty moan. The way the delicate material slips across his cock has him whimpering and thrusting into Blue's palm. "D-daddy, _yes,_ oh ffff-- _gosh,_ yeah, i-- i love it..." He presses his forehead against Blue's and sobs his arousal, eyes flitting back and forth between peering at Blue and looking down to watch Blue palm him through his panties. "f-feels so-- ssso sensitive, it-- _mmn! Daddy! don't stop--!"_

 

His cock has gotten hard enough that the panties can't hold him in any longer, and the weeping tip of his cock peeks out at the top. The way the fabric of the chest piece presses and tugs against his nipples is endlessly stimulating him and the tight cinch of fabric in certain areas pinches teasingly with certain movements.

 

Red can without a doubt say that this is one of his wildest fantasies being played out.

 

Blue's finger comes up to tease at his slit, spreading pre messily around the head and making Red's legs shake at the sensation of it. "I remember what you told me, Teddybear... That first morning after...  You wanted me to dress you up in nice little panties..." A hand trails up to his face-- no, to his head, playing with one of the ribbons of the headpiece. "That you... Wanted me to tie your 'privates' up with a nice little bow..." A little more fiddling and a sharp tug, not quite enough to knock the headpiece loose and... the ribbon comes untied, flickering away and going limp in Blue's hand.

 

He'd untied the only bit of the outfit that even had color-- the only _blue_ ribbon. "I wanted the color to be subtle, y'know? But I think I can make better use of this, hmm?" He tilts his head, lowering his sockets slightly.

 

"But... That's something you want, isn't it? A... reward?" Blue squeezes him just a little firmer, giving a soft roll of his hand. "You made a mess of my room, baby boy. And you didn't offer to help did you?" 

 

"Instead you went downstairs while Daddy cleaned up the mess... And that's not fair, is it?"

 

"o-oh no, oh no, Daddy, _no,"_ Red whines, though he never backs away, never stills his hips as he weakly humps into Blue's hand-- _fuck,_ he's still so sensitive after Blue's heat-- and his knees tremble and knock together as he fights the urge to collapse. Red can't take his eyes off of that ribbon. God, he can only _imagine_ what it would feel like for Blue to slide it around his shaft, tug it tight and finish it off with a bow...gods, he'd look so _pretty..._ Frantically, Red begins to beg, "please, Daddy please-- 'm _sorry,_  i didn't-- i didn't know, i-- _hahh, stars--_ tie it, Daddy, tie it up, please, _please_  i need it, i need it!"

 

Blue lets out a low, devious chuckle, moving his other hand to dangle the ribbon, letting the edge of the material just barely tease the head of Red's cock. It's barely enough to let him feel it and it flitters across him, tickling such a sensitive part of him. Red draws in a sharp breath at that _unbearably teasing_ tickle at the head of his cock, mouth dropping open as he lets out absolutely filthy moans. It's just so _sensitive,_ it's so fucking sensitive, he can't take it, he can't, he _can't--_  "There's still a mess up there you know," He doesn't look up as he speaks, eyes glued to Red's cock as it leaks against the blue fabric, staining just the tip of it as it skirts across him. "What would a good boy who wants a reward do about that, hmm?"

 

"Would he... Leave it for Daddy to clean?" He lets his eyes flicker up for just a moment, somehow managing to capture an innocent little pout despite the situation. "Or... Would he wait to take care of himself until he's made the room spotless? Hm?" Blue brings the ribbon down fully with both of his hands, pressing the side of it into Red's cock and giving him a little tease of _exactly_ how it would feel tied up against him.

 

"Show a little restraint for me, Teddybear. Prove to me you deserve this reward."

 

"D-Daddy-- Daddy, stop-- no, _no, wait,_ " he barely whispers out, choking on his words when Blue presses the width of the ribbon against his shaft. He hears Blue murmur his name, _Teddybear_ said so sultrily and playful, and he yelps as the orgasm rushes up on him with a shock. His knees jolt together and he can feel tears gather in his sockets as he watches his cock throb, drips of cum shooting out and catching on Blue's stomach, his sweatpants, on to the hardwood floor. It feels so good, but he's so embarrassed it's like a smack to the face.

 

"oh gods-- oh my god--" He's stuck standing there, dressed up and dripping with cum, and he can feel his shoulders shake. When the first tear slips Red brings his hands up to cover his face in shame. "i-i'm so-- oh my god-- _i'_ _m so sorry!_  it's just-- you're s-so _good_ at--! y-you're so-- so hot, oh my god-- it was so sensitive-- an' the _silk--_  i can't b-believe i just-- oh god--please, i'm so sorry, please--"

 

Despite his shame and the fact that he just climaxed, his cock still throbs stiffly between his legs. Is he really getting off on this still?

 

Blue stares at him, eyes wide and disbelieving, a stare that has Red wilting and even more shame coiling in his stomach. Red can see the other hesitate, hands twitching where they're still so close to his cock. He clearly has no idea where to go next, caught off guard by Red's sudden and unexpected climax, but before he even has time to choke out another apology, Blue smirks and his eyes lid, head tilting at him. "You know, I don't quite recall telling you to come." Blue's little hands work him back into hardness, and he's relentless, fast sharp little strokes of his hand and so soon after coming they bring him right to the edge and-- Red has to grab Blue by the shoulders to keep himself standing, needing some sort of support as he's hit by wave after wave of arousal. He's crying for Blue with broken wails, _yes, yeah, oh god, so close, he's there, he's--!_

 

Red screams out an angry, guttural noise of frustration as all sensation on his cock disappears. He babbles out frantic gasps of no, please, _no,_ but it's a fruitless endeavor. All he can do is gasp as he slowly comes down from that high. Slowly, his nerves begin to settle, and you know, maybe some edging _is_ kinda hot--  "I guess that shows me how excited you are for that reward then." _And then Blue drops down and starts to tie the ribbon._ He makes quick work, tying Red up nice and pretty for him _right there_ in his living room. He makes little loops around the head and base of his cock and finishes it off with one last wrap-around to tie it off in a bow. It's really intricate work, the pattern giving such delicious and contrasting friction. Blue stands up slowly, playing with the ends of the little bow he'd made. Red outright screams at the torture of the ribbon gliding and teasing along his oversensitive magic. He stares at Blue's handiwork with eye lights blown wide and hazy, each slip and twist of the fabric driving him absolutely insane.

 

Blue's talking again, but his mind can only slightly understand what the other is saying; he can faintly pick up _Teddybear,_ and _good thing,_ and then another scream is ripped from him when the string lacing up his cock is pulled taught, constricting the flow of magic.  "Do you get it, Red?" Blue gives him a sharp little tug across his cock, and with all the previous light little touches it _should_ have been enough to send him over. "You're going to clean up your mess-- the one upstairs _and_ the one you just made-- and the entire time this little ribbon will keep you from coming. Unless, of course... you take it off... But you wouldn't do that without Daddy's permission, would you?"

 

Oh, god, he can't come.  _He can't come._  Just knowing it makes him want to come even  _more,_ a nd he can barely stop himself from stumbling for the cleaning products the second Blue is finished.   "y-yeah, oh gods, yeah, _Daddy,_  i-- i can do it--!" his legs wobble as he walks, useless like wet noodles. He moans as the ribbon tugs and pulls with every movement, so good but always just short of enough, and when he hurries back to clean his cum from the living room he drops to his knees like it's all he's ever known.

 

He maintains shy eye contact as he wipes Blue's stomach and pants with a paper towel, smiling timidly as he does so. After a moments thought, he leans forward and licks at a drop along Blue's waistline before quickly dropping to the floor and continuing to wipe up the rest as fast as he can. "s-see Daddy?" He peeks up at the other as though he's peering up through lashes. "i can do it. i'm d-doin' it."

 

Blue's hand comes to rest against his skull, gently caressing him, almost as if he were petting him like a dog. "Of course you're doing it, Teddybear... I didn't doubt you... Daddy's little maid, hmm?" He stands there for another moment, staring down at Red as he continues to clean, before he moves away, roaming off somewhere behind him. Blue's socked feet make no sound on the wooden floor, and it's impossible for Red to tell where the other's gone to. He vaguely thinks that Blue might've gone to sit on the couch and watch him work (which is, admittedly, _pretty fuckin' hot.)_

 

And then he feels little hands grab two scoops of his ass. Red yelps in surprise, nearly turning around to look at Blue only to be stopped by a quiet demand to _keep working._ Red bites his lip and whimpers, scrubbing weakly at the spot on the floor as he feels Blue play with the supple magical flesh. He's always been embarrassed by the thickness of his magic, the way he was shaped a bit like a pear and had to struggle to find pants in his size-- but now, he feels revered. He feels...worshipped, in a way.

 

Blue slides his underwear down his thighs, material stretching before eventually being stopped halfway down his legs because of how spread out they were. "Do you remember what you said to me those few days ago, Red?" Blue's hands come back up to massages him gently before spreading his cheeks even farther. "You asked me if I wanted to eat cake. You have no idea what you were even offering, were you? I could tell by your face."

 

Red hears him let out a low devious chuckle, and suddenly Blue's face is even closer, close enough that he can feel every breath puff against him. "I'll have to show you." _Oh my god? Oh my god. Blue is about to-- with his mouth-- on Red's--_

 

Red falls forward on to his forearms at the first long swipe of a tongue against him. He'd never even _touched_ himself there before, never knew he _could,_ never even thought to. And stars, _why was it so sensitive?_ Red writhes on the floor and moans with abandon, unable to form words through the desperate sounds he makes. The hand holding the towel scrubs pitifully against the stain that's no longer there, a mindless action that he's not even aware of. All he knows is that he moves his hand like this, and he feels _fucking amazing._ Keep cleaning. Keep cleaning, keep cleaning, _keep going, keep cleaning..._

 

"Sensitive?" Blue's words puff against him teasingly and,  _y_ _es,_ he almost wants to scream, _he's extremely fucking sensitive, actually, thank you for noticing, Daddy!_ He had no idea the kind of sensations one could feel just from being touched like this, and it feels so wonderfully filthy to have Blue play with his ass. "Have you played with yourself like this, baby boy?"  

 

Everything about this is like something out of a dream; him, face down on the floor in ribbon and satin and lace, begging to be taken, to be used, to be teased and just take it like the good little boy he is. "no," he finally admits to Blue's quiet inquiry on him touching himself like this before, "n-never." And it's true. He _was_ a virgin as of, like, last week. He didn't even know his magic was receptive in... _that_ area, let alone enough that it was bringing him as close to coming as it was.  _Coming._ He's reminded of the pretty bow around his cock and he yelps when he feels Blue's gentle little fingers come to tickle at it again, catching him by surprise. He's gasping for breath at this point and feels as though he could die any second. Red's never felt so good before and he almost doesn't know how to handle it anymore, how to process the overwhelming arousal that's choking him.

 

Blue makes some sort of humming noise, and it vibrates against him, forcing out another low moan. "Shame," he says softly, punctuating his words with another little lick and a sharper tug on Red's cock. "I'll have to show you how _good_ it can feel... Fill you up with a nice toy, wrap you like my little present and... _mmnh_ , just _watch_ you fall apart... Stars, you're so sexy..." For a moment, Blue leans back, those gentle teasing motions disappearing, making Red whine out in distress. It's all the warning he has before the other presses his tongue against him fully, that icy-heat penetrating him and stretching him open and-

 

And for the first time in Red's life, he finds himself aching to be fucked.

 

Something about the way Blue's tongue pokes inside for that first swipe makes him shriek; the nerves are so sensitive that every touch is lightning, sparking along his bones with a burn that he can't get enough of. Red barely keeps from thrusting himself back on to that sinfully talented tongue; he's almost positive it would end in punishment.

 

(But really, would that be so bad?)

 

Red can't stop thinking about Blue's dirty talk, thinking of Blue _filling him up,_ stuffing him up with a toy and wrapping him up like a present...fuck, he can only imagine what it would feel like...thick and long and _oh god what if it vibrated..._ _"D-daddy! oh gods, Daddy! Daddy! fill me up! t-take me, oh stars-- Daddy! please! please!!"_

 

Blue tortures him for just a little longer, dragging out cry after cry, moan after moan, fucking him slowly with the broad flatness of his tongue... until suddenly, he pulls away all at once, letting go of Red's ass to drag those silk panties back into place. "Maybe later. If you're good... I'll think about it. Think about filling you up nice and tight with one of _my_ toys..." The other comes back into his vision, standing over Red with a look on his face that's nothing short of  _wanting._ "For now, you have another mess to clean up... and... maybe if you're good... I'll let you come."

 

Red drops his head to the floor with a thunk. He can feel frustrated tears rush down his cheeks and drip to the floor, and his hand comes up to scrub them away without him even realizing it. He’s never gone this long on the edge before-- whenever he shyly touches himself, it’s always as fast as possible, a few minutes of quick sharp tugs to get the arousal out of his system. This is something he’s never experienced before, floating in sensation, balanced on the precipice of climax but stuck just out of reach. He hiccups for a minute or so as he just tries to ride out the unbearable tingling feeling in his body. Once he has himself a bit calmer, he lifts himself on shaky legs and hurries off up the stairs.

 

The room is a fucking _nightmare._

 

It takes him an hour and forty-five minutes to get the room spotless.

 

The moment the room is finished, he collapses backward onto the bed, a weak cry of ‘Daddy’ tumbling from his lips. His cock throbs between his legs, swollen and absolutely soaked with pre; the ribbon tickles against him in a maddening way and he could practically scream at how unbelievably horny he is. But what’s really at the forefront of his mind isn’t how badly he wants to come...it’s how badly he wants Blue to see his work. He did it-- he did exactly what Daddy said. He cleaned up the messes he made, made sure the room was spotless, absolutely sparkling. What he _really_ wants is Daddy to say he’s proud of him.

 

It’s only a few more minutes before Blue opens the door (conveniently timed, almost as if he were watching him... or maybe Red's weak cry carried down the stairs... but he highly doubts it), letting his eyes flicker around the spotless room before resting on Red where he had collapsed against the naked mattress. "Wow," he murmurs, slowly making his way over to him. "It's perfect... you did so well, baby boy. I'm proud." He looms over Red, reaching a hand to gently trace along his throbbing cock... he peels back the fabric of his panties and teases at the ribbon, and just that small ghost touch has Red keening.

 

"And look at you... you restrained yourself for Daddy, didn't you?" Blue tickles across the head of his cock with one finger, and Red sobs, hips twitching up at the stimulation. "You’ve been such a good boy... cleaning up your mess..."

 

"You deserve a reward, Teddybear... what do you want?"

 

 _"ha-aah!_  that! that, Daddy, keep-- keep-- _ahnn,_ k-keep teasin' me--!" He's not sure why he says it. Part of him (a massive, MASSIVE part of him) wants to just come already, just get it over with. But another smaller part of him is singing with pleasure at the teasing touches along his length. Maybe it's because it's all so different from how he does it himself. He'd have come two hours ago if he was on his own, but with Blue, he feels as though he's been on the edge for a lifetime. Being so wound up has Red almost delirious with pleasure, and he knows that each teasing touch against him will make it last that much longer, make his orgasm that much sweeter. _"Daddy, please-- tease it, Daddy, tickle it, j-just one-- one finger, Daddy, wanna scream, want it to-- to last, Daddy,"_ He babbles out, thrusting against that finger that drags torturously against his slit. Red is barely aware of what's going on anymore, so lost in a world of satin and ribbons and _wanna come wanna come wanna come,_ and all he knows is that Blue is here, Blue's got him, Blue will take care of him.

 

Red reaches two hands up and grabs the edge of the mattress to keep from grabbing himself; he wants to make sure that the only thing to make him come is Blue's touch. His head rolls back and forth and he can't stop whining and moaning even when Blue's finger lifts from where it is, because at this point all sensation is good sensation, even the _lack_ of touch feels amazing.

 

Blue's other hand comes to gently play with the ribbon, not quite touching him, but his motions enough to jostle the ribbon about. He tugs just slightly on the bow, loosening the tie just a little... Not enough to make him come but damn sure enough to remind him that _one_ little tug could have him flying over the edge. "That's all you want, baby boy? What I'm already doing? Teasing you, _tormenting_ you..." He moves his hand and cups Red in his palm, teasing him with his thumb and letting him feel the pressure of his hand, never exactly stroking him. "Just one little pull and I could make you come... Don't you want that, baby boy?"

 

It's exactly what Red needs. It's all he can think about, Blue's fingers tickling his cock, stroking him torturously light. It's just enough to send shockwaves through his magic but not enough to bring him over the edge. He's not sure why it feels so good, being forced to wait. It just _does._ It's got him drunk with lust and he can feel tears slip down his cheeks, rounded from his trembling smile. He's giggling and moaning and sounding suspiciously like the girls from those videos he watches sometimes, but he finds that he doesn't _care_ if he looks embarrassing, sounds embarrassing.

 

He feels safe.

 

"Daddy...Daddy's got me...g-gonna-- gonna make me come-- just Daddy-- o-only Daddy-- please-- tease it outta me-- force me to-- to _come,_ Daddy, make me cry, make Teddybear cry--!" The shame is coiling inside his Soul and it feels delectable. Knowing that _Blue_ is seeing him like this, doing these things to him, making him beg like the pretty little boy he is, make him _cry for it,_ he can't imagine anywhere else in the world he'd rather be.

 

Contrary to the angry, browbeater persona he boasts in public, Red is desperate to grovel, to beg, to lose control, to let Blue take over completely and _own_ him.

 

Blue blinks at him, and those beautiful eyes of his turn into sparkling little hearts. "Yeah, I've got you," he chokes out. The expression on his face is painfully adoring and it makes Red inhale sharply at the sudden shift in mood. Slowly, Blue begins to untie the ribbon, gentle little motions that barely stimulate him, never quite enough to push him over the edge. "You deserve this, Teddybear... After everything you've done... You've earned your reward." he coos just as he unties the whole of the ribbon, taking the red-stained fabric and letting it flitter across Red one more time before pulling it fully away from him. "Look at that... You've stained it the pretty color of your magic..." he stares at it, entranced, pushing around the sticky wetness of Red's pre across the silky ribbon before...

 

Blue takes his cock back in his hand, still holding onto the ribbon and pressing it against him. It doesn't quite overpower the friction of his hand, but it's still there enough for Red to feel the slippery drag of it as Blue strokes him hard and fast, sending him straight to the edge and then some, motions purely and clearly derived to make Red come for him.

 

Red doesn't say anything as he comes-- he can't, really. All he can do is scream, wailing and sobbing as Blue literally forces the orgasm out of him. His hands shoot down and grab on to Blue's wrists, holding on as Blue tugs him through it, and he curls into himself so hard that he sits up on the bed. It takes forever for the climax to wash through him completely; he just _keeps coming_ and his body won't stop shaking, and he's so delirious that he's gone from moaning to giggling as the euphoria of finally coming kicks in. He watches Blue work, stares at his face and relishes in the blue blush, the hearts in his eyes that Red keeps meaning to ask about, the arousal clear as day.

 

Before he can stop himself Red wraps his arms around Blue in a sort of hug, tugging him forward so that he can sloppily kiss him. "Daddy," he croaks out, voice gone hoarse from screaming, "thank ya, Daddy, wanna-- hmm, wanna make ya feel good, too, please--" He paws at Blue wherever he can reach, trying to tug the smaller skeleton up into his lap. Red pulls back from the kiss to let his tongue slip out and lick a stripe up Blue's cheek, nuzzling lower and letting it lick against his neck, trying to move lower and lower.

 

 _"Daddy, oh gosh, sit o-on me, on my-- my mouth, Daddy, lemme make ya come, wanna make ya come..."_ Red is drunk on post-orgasmic bliss, and he can't stop thinking about Blue, wanting the other to feel just as good as he made Red feel. He's never eaten anyone out before, but Red suddenly has the overwhelming urge to drown in Blue's cunt.

 

Blue lets out a delirious little laugh, capturing Red's wrists in his hands and stopping his motions.  "Alright, okay, calm down Teddybear, this was about _you._ Don't worry about Daddy... You make me feel good just by letting me touch you..." There's a blunt honesty to his words and they practically drip in affection. "You must be exhausted after all that, baby boy... I'm so proud of you..."

 

When Blue says no, Red just nods his head and lets himself relax, his breath still coming in hitching gasps. "o-okay...thank you Daddy..." He loves what Blue says to him, calling him Teddybear, telling him it feels good just to touch him, his mind running circles around Blue's final words,   _I'm so proud of you._

 

Red still has that floaty, feel-good magic running wild in him, but he's surprised when he feels a sob build up in his chest. Tears stream down his face and he looks at Blue with furrowed brow ridges, confusion beginning to turn to worry. "w-wha's goin on? why-- why am I cryin'? i-- i feel g-good-- why--" His hands grope around and try to pull Blue towards him as he cries-- it isn't getting any harder, and he isn't upset, but for some reason, he just keeps whimpering as fat tears drip down his cheeks. He needs Blue close to him. He knows they're already within a foot of each other, but suddenly that feels like it's hundreds of miles.

 

Why does he feel so emotional all of a sudden? He felt so _good_ earlier, when Blue took control, when Blue held his whole existence in his hands and took him to levels he'd never felt before. It was all so good-- it was better than good. It was _perfect._

 

Why is he crying?

 

"Shh," Blue hushes him leaning him back to lay down against the mattress. "I'm here." He cups Red's cheek in his hand, pressing a kiss just below his eyesocket, smooching away the tears.

 

"You're dropping," he explains, as if Red knows what the hell _that_ means, thumb brushing away some of his sadness. "What do you need from me, Teddybear? Anything you want... I'll give it to you."

 

_Love me._

 

Red jolts as his Soul itches to jump forward at Blue's request. _Anything I want? Love me. I want you to love me,_ it hums. Red isn't sure where exactly that came from, but he knows he can't just say something like that out loud. Not yet, at least. He's not sure if he loves Blue yet. He thinks he wants to, though. His Soul wants him to.

 

"hold me," he whispers instead. Red smothers Blue to him, scooting down so that his face is pressed to Blue's chest. He can faintly hear the gentle thrum of Blue's magic at it's strongest, here, where he knows a Soul is sitting just behind a bit of magical flesh and bone.

 

 _Love me,_ his Soul continues to whisper.

 

He falls asleep hoping Blue doesn't hear it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> when did blue order that package? who fucking knows. probably sometime during his heat before red was there. prolly lookin at some porn and got an ad and was like holy shit that would look great on red and bought it then totally forgot about it until it came. tbh that sounds like blue.
> 
> if anyone's curious "There's a saying, Teddybear: Too much of a good thing. Which basically means, anything good can be made bad," ~ Blue before tightening the ribbon on Red's weenie.


	12. Blue Peonies (Alternatively; Red And Blue Stumble Awkwardly Until The End Of Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now, the moment you've all been waiting for: fluffy wholesomeness. don't worry, next chapter we will return to our regularly scheduled porn.
> 
> SORRY IT'S BEEN YEARS?? LIKE GOD. IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO DO THIS SHIT AND I JUST KEEP PROCRASTINATING IT'S LIKE I GET A DAY OFF AND I'M LIKE.... hmm i could write fic or.... i could vegetate. pFF i'm such a lazy bitch
> 
> anyways, we're starting to near the end. one more major arc after this and it'll be all done ^-^ if you want to count down by porn scenes, there's a whole... five more. five more porn scenes. i think. we wrote a lot of porn. it's hard to keep track.
> 
> and for a college au, we wrote very little college. 
> 
> >> we should take things slow, make em fall in love thru college  
> >> yeah we should  
> >> what are you doing  
> >> giving red a boner

_"What do you need from me, Teddybear? Anything you want... I'll give it to you."_

 

Love me.

 

_"hold me."_

 

Love me.

* * *

 

Blue had been quick to explain what had happened when Red woke up hours later, with a fuzzy mind and a million questions. Sub-space, he'd called it. Sub-space and sub-drop. Blue said he hadn't meant to push him into sub-space, and suggested they didn't do anything like the whole maid scene again until they could sit down and talk about things more seriously. Red agreed. In fact, like a fool, Red agreed to take a break from Blue entirely, giving the two of them time to prepare for their date. (it was the stupidest thing he'd ever said yes to, he's woken up every night for the past week hard as a rock with Blue on his mind...) But he can't say he's not excited; Blue had given him the reigns on this one and he'd gone over everything several times before finally making a decision.

 

It’s a bit cool out by the time he finally gets to Blue's house. Not exactly the perfect sunny day with a bit of cloud coverage and a perfect 67 degrees, but at least he managed to get a day with low humidity. One check off of the list. Red tugs at the collar of his thin grey turtleneck, only slightly regretting his outfit of choice. He'd googled it and the internet said that people of his size would look great in a turtleneck and black pant ensemble, but the moment he had a passing thought that he felt a bit choked, he knew he’d be gagging the rest of the night. Speaking things into existence is something he’s good at.

 

The flowers he’s hugging to his chest have definitely seen better days-- he’d accidentally gripped the stems so hard from nerves that they had gone a bit limp, but at least the actual flowering part looked pretty. Blue peonies, the edges ruffled beautifully and saturated with a color that so much reminded him of magic. He nervously pokes at a flower here and there, hoping to the stars that Blue likes them.

 

Red had never planned an evening so meticulously.

 

The toes of his dark brown dress shoes were a bit marked up, and he certainly didn’t help them with his nervous scuffing of his feet. Red almost felt silly, feeling so anxious; he’d already fucked the guy on multiple occasions, so what was the big deal? So they go out to eat, have some fun, go on a little date. What’s the big deal?

 

Red reaches up and knocks quietly on the door, hating the way his stomach drops with nerves. He took a shower, right? Yeah, he showered, he even put some bone cologne on for good measure (cinnamon and sugar, something he was certain Blue’s baker side would like.) His fingers glow red in the cracks where he’s nearly picked them raw from anxiety, magic pooling there and sparkling almost prettily. He made the reservation, right? Right?! Shit, yeah, he did-- if he calls them again they said they’d cancel it for him so he had a real reason to call back. He made the reservation. He’s okay.

 

God, what is he doing?

 

It doesn't take long for Blue to open the door, knowing him and his boundless energy he probably rushed to it the second he heard Red's knock. He flings the door open with a giddy laugh, standing in the doorway in all his glory.

 

He was wearing a lace dress, blue, coming down to barely cover his thighs. It was an adorable little dress, bows and loose ribbons scattered along it; but the midsection really brings it all together: a large pink strip of fabric was wrapped around him, tied delicately in a large bow that Red could _see_ peeking out behind him. He was wearing a pink pair of tights, not quite opaque, allowing Red to get a nice peek at his magic... and he was wearing a pair of small pumps, white with red decorative flowers on the toes. _(I've always been partial to red myself.)_

 

"You look handsome," Blue murmurs, smiling brightly at him. He takes the flowers from Red before he even has a chance to offer them, pressing them close to his face so he can sniff them. "They're beautiful." 

 

Red can do nothing but smile, a goofy grin that shows off his pointed teeth. Blue looks amazing. No! Better than amazing! Blue looks perfect-- otherworldly-- the most beautiful monster alive--

 

 _"you're_ beautiful," he quips back with a giggle, face flushing crimson at his boldness. He's not quite sure what's coming over him. There's just giddy, bubbling energy like butterflies in his belly; he's vaguely reminded of the night he and Blue baked together. "u -uh-- uhm-- do ya wanna go? to the food? place?" Red smiles brightly and hopes to the gods he isn't sweating through his sweater. Why the hell did he wear a thin sweater? What if he gets sweaty? In his _sweater?_ Magic sweat evaporates as fast as it appears, but _still._ Sweaty in his sweater. Why did he wear a sweater?

 

Red waits for Blue to place the flowers in a vase waiting beside the door (and thank GOD he brought flowers, because what if Blue was expecting them and he DIDN'T bring them, FUCK) before sticking his hand out in a quick snap. "we can-- i could, er..." Realizing that speaking really isn't his forte, Red stops talking and gently laces his larger fingers with Blue's much smaller ones. God, he hopes his hand isn't sweaty. It's probably sweaty.

 

_Chill out. Blue has seen him sweat before. They've fucked. It's fine._

 

...What if his hand is sweaty--

 

"i thought that, uh, it was kinda nice out, s-so we could walk-- it's only a little bit away, i-in the college town, a-and-- uh--" He bites his tongue and looks away and clears his throat. Should he say it? Out loud? It's a compliment, but he doesn't want to seem dickish. "i... had a feelin' you'd look real nice, an' i kinda... wanted everyone t'see how pretty ya are..."

 

A beat of silence.

 

"i just mean-- yer so beautiful, an'-- wanted everyone to know-- yer perfect an'-- yer jus' so pretty--"

 

Red clamps his mouth shut and groans.

 

Blue's face burns bright, eyes widening as he lets out a nervous chuckle and,  _shit_ Red fucked up didn't he, he shouldn't have said that he--  "I... uh... I've never really thought of myself... that way..." There's a derisive snort from somewhere in the house, and Blue's eyelights snap to the side, sockets lowered as he shoots a glare to somewhere Red can't quite see (his brother must be on the couch...) He runs a hand up his arm, nervously scratching. "This'll be my first time even wearing something this fancy outside... I usually wear skirts and dresses at home..." He looks at Red again, giving him a sheepish little smile.

 

"I almost didn't put this on... but I really wanted to dress up for you. I can't exactly go on a first date wearing a t-shirt and jeans." He looks down at himself again, smoothing one of the little bows straight. "But, uh. I guess... if you really want to show me off." Blue takes Red hand in his, finally, smiling widely at him.

 

"How else would we get there anyways... the car I don't have?"

 

If Red was smiling before, he's absolutely beaming now, a grin that's all teeth and sunshine. He gives Blue's hand a little squeeze and leads them off down the sidewalk. It really is a short walk, the restaurant Red had chosen being close to home _just in case_ anything went wrong and they needed to get home fast. Still, being able to walk hand in hand with Blue, Red feels as though he's running around on a golden walkway.

 

A few passersby give them small smiles, waves here and there from individuals who recognize them from campus. As they walk, a gaggle of girls sitting at an outdoor cafe across the street calls out to Blue, "Oh my _god,_ we freaking _love_ your dress!" before continuing to chatter on about their day. Red's chest puffs up as he swells with satisfaction. 

 

That's _right._ Blue _is_ beautiful, in his beautiful dress, walking so beautifully down the street.

 

When they make it near the restaurant, Red removes his hand from Blue's to playfully cover his eyes. He leads him to the front and stops them there.

 

"o-okay. ya ready t'see where we're g-gonna eat?"

 

Blue snickers, reaching up to brush Red's hands away from his sockets and-- "Shut up," he murmurs to himself, staring up at the ornate door. "Shut up!" He screeches, giddily jumping and clapping his hands together like a child on Gyftmas.

 

"I've _always_ wanted to go here!!" He throws his arms around Red, leaning on his tiptoes so he can get his arms around his neck (even with the pumps on he's still so much smaller than him.) "I _can't_ believe you're actually taking me here!!"

 

The excitement from Blue is clear as day and it unties a knot of nervousness that Red hadn't realized was tied in his chest. _Blue likes it. He's doing good so far!_ Red takes Blue's hand back in his own with a self-satisfied smile and leads the two of them into the restaurant. An Astigmatism monster greets them warmly from the host stand; when Red gives his name, she nods to herself in realization, and he notes that she must have been one of the people who was forced to take his endless phone calls from earlier.

 

She brings them to a smaller private table near the back of the restaurant. Where at the front of the establishment had larger tables for parties and groups of people to gather together, Red had asked for a more intimate setting. He wanted all of the conversation and attention to be between he and Blue, and not some strangers that were sat at the table with them.

 

The waiter makes his way over, an unbelievably polite human man who brings them waters and wipes down the table as he asks for their orders so that he can go to the back and grab the necessary ingredients.

 

"i w-would like the-- the, uhm, the chicken in yakiniku w-with the, uh, the fried rice. a-and my _date_ would like--"

 

Red chokes on his tongue. _He totally forgot what to ask what Blue wanted to eat._

 

_This was a critical step in the movies._

 

"B-blue, what-- uh-- did ya want-- uhm--?"

 

Blue freezes, still looking over the menu, before letting out a nervous little chuckle. "U-Um.. I. I'll have the same thing," he speaks up to the waiter, flashing one of his signature bright smiles.

 

Red gives Blue a nervous smile of his own and waits for the waiter to walk away before he fiddles with his cutlery a bit and takes a sip of his drink. He feels a bit foolish now, for forgetting such a key element of the dinner. He tugs at his turtleneck collar again and peeks up at Blue; the equally nervous look on his face makes Red's chest hurt a bit. After a few more seconds of silence, Red sighs and murmurs, "'m sorry things feel so awkward. i-- i know it's just _us_ but... i wanna make this the-- the _best_ first date ever for ya. i dunno why 'm acting all weird," he finishes with a tired chuckle. "i just... i feel like yer... somethin' is tellin' me yer special. i can feel it in my-- my chest? a-an' ya make me so nervous cos i just-- i wanna impress ya so bad."

 

Blue giggles at him, those lights in his eyes taking on those adorable heart shapes. He blushes, turning his face slightly away from Red. "Uhm... I've never been on a first date before, so you're setting the bar pretty high."

 

He coughs and clears his throat, shaking his head in surprise at the sudden burst of honesty from the two of them. "a-anyways! let's... let's make it a good first date! this is the-- the part where we talk a-about ourselves an' ask fun questions! s-so Blue...what's yer...uh. hm. what's yer favorite place in the world? if yer could-- could go _anywhere--_ where'd ya go?"

 

"Anywhere I could go in the world, hmm?" Blue sits back, taking a small sip of his drink, thinking on it for a moment. "I... Hm. I don't really... Know." He giggles, shrugging.

 

"I love where I'm at now... I've never really _wanted_ to go anywhere else... I'd be happy wherever I am if I'm with Stretch and y--" Blue blinks, cutting himself off, staring down into his glass, that little dust of color on his face that couldn't seem to go away burning a little bit brighter.

 

Red's brows shoot to the ceiling and he takes a shaky sip of his drink. Without his brother and y--. What's the y--? Yodeling? Yolks? Yogurt?

 

... _you._

 

A little voice in the back of Red's mind screams at him, _yes, yes! Tell him you love him! He loves you! Say it!_ But no, he can't. Not yet. Not until he's certain. Red is about to bring it up, ask what he was going to say, before he notices the hearts that have sprung up in Blue's sockets. "i really like when yer eyes make shapes," he sighs out, entirely distracted from what he was about to say. The way those sparkling blue hearts twinkle in Blue's eyes, it's mesmerizing.

 

Blue tilts his head, brow furrowing in obvious confusion before he jolts in realization. "Oh! Yeah, I didn't know they even did that anymore! Stretch used to tease me all the time about it," he giggles, moving a hand back to scratch at his neck nervously. "Um. They're made of magic of course, so they react to my intent! Whenever I'm really happy they make stars."

 

So it's not a conscious effort, and he must have  _no_ idea the shapes that are formed for Red now... If they make stars when he's really happy... what does he have to feel when they make hearts? "Heh. I don't even know when it happens... I guess it must have started up again recently..." 

 

"I've always loved space so I guess stars are just my symbol of happiness!" he giggles, opening his eyes a little wider, to show off the stars he _thinks_ are in his eyes.

 

"...stars?" Red mumbles in befuddlement. "nah, 'm talkin' 'bout the _hearts._  the-- the little blue hearts in yer eyes?"

 

A pregnant pause. The both of them stare at each other.

 

"...the ones in yer eyes _right now?_ d-do ya-- do ya even know yer doin' it?" A gentle smile curves at his mouth and he fights to stop it but can't. It's just too cute-- Blue is having such a good time with him, enjoys his presence enough, that his eyes are full of love. "guess eyes r-really are the, uh, window to the soul, huh?"

 

Blue stares at him, mouth agape, staring at him as if he can hardly believe what he just said. "H-hearts," he repeats, sitting up a little straighter. At this point he's blinked them away and his eyes are back to his normal, boring circles. "I. Uh. They don't-- They've never done that. Uhm. How... How long have they been doing that, exactly?"

 

Red has to think hard for this one. When _has_ he seen Blue with hearts in his eyes? A handful of times when they were fucking. Sometimes when they were talking normally. But when was the _first_ time he saw them?

 

"...cake night. w-when we made that cake, i mean," he finally says. He's sure of it. Red doesn't quite remember what was said between them, but he's certain that Blue's eye lights had flickered into those sweet little hearts. "yeah, the night we-- er, well...when i first met ya. a-an' we baked a cake together. yer eyes, they, uh, did the thing. it was...cute."

 

_Careful there, Red. Don't give it all away._

 

He picks at his fingers a bit and murmurs, "sorry if i m-made ya nervous-- i thought ya already knew."

 

"Since... Oh. Um... no I didn't... I didn't know that." he manages to choke out, taking in a slow inhale of air and-- shit, did Red say something? He must have said something, because the smaller skeleton reaches forward for his drink again, downing it as if he's trying to avoid talking. Blue swallows thickly, putting his now half-empty glass back on the table speaking again. "Red... it takes... intense emotion to make my eyelights change shape," he explains, finally looking back over to Red, a serious expression having crossed his face.

 

"As a kid... they were stars _all_ the time. Boundless energy, limitless magic, it wasn't hard. When I grew up, they only did it when I was _really_ happy or excited... and um they've--" he stutters on his words, letting out a soft noise of nervousness. "They've _never_ turned into hearts, Red. Ever. And I love a lot of things." He turns away again, face burning so brightly he practically looks like... well, like a blueberry. He taps his fingers restlessly on the table.

 

_They've never turned into hearts, and I love a lot of things._

 

They've never turned into hearts for the things Blue loves. But his eyes are turning to hearts for _Red._

 

Does Blue... _love_ Red?

 

His face is a bright cherry red, and he grips the table in his claws as if to try and keep himself tethered to reality. _Does Blue love him? It sure sounds like Blue loves him. Maybe a little bit, at least. A little bit of love._ Red's Soul hammers against his ribs. He can hear the endless drum, _tell him, tell him, tell him_ pounded against his chest and echoing through his magic. He _can't!_ But he _needs to._ He can't tell him, he can't _not_ tell him, he-- "i think my Soul loves you?!" Red blurts out without warning. He brings a hand up to smack it against his mouth, but now that he's started, the nerves just make more and more words pour out of his mouth like a waterfall. "i mean-- i don't know? what's happenin' to me? b-but my soul keeps-- it's tellin' me-- an' i don't _know--_  i might-- i mean i wouldn't say _love_ love-- b-but if maybe-- i think just a lil' bit-- an' i  _want_ to but i don't-- i mean i  _do,_  i really do, actually--" 

 

Red grabs up his water and forces himself to take massive gulps of the stuff in an effort to just _stop fucking talking._ How in the hell is Blue supposed to understand him if his Soul is just pouring out words like magic? Words don't _work_ like magic, you have to have one specific thought planned out. You can't just barf your feelings all over the place and expect shit to make sense. 

 

He puts his glass down and takes a huge gulp of breath to steady himself before trying again, "...i think my-- my soul w-wants me to... to love you." He can't look at Blue, his magic rushing so fast with an anxiousness that he's beginning to hear white noise, and Red instead stares down at his hands where they've begun to pick at each other in his lap. Despite his anxiousness, a shy smile tries to pull at his lips.

 

It's almost comical how fast those eyes of his snap back into heart shapes, and Red can practically imagine a whip-crack sound effect playing in the background when he sees how quickly they morph without warning. Blue stares at him, mouth slightly open, taking in quick little gasps of air. "I love you." And it's heavy, a confession, he's not hiding behind an excuse like Red is, Blue is saying that  _he_ loves him. "I don't-- I've never loved  _anyone_ before-- as-aside from my brother, but-- this is  _different._ "

 

"I love you in a way I've never loved anyone--" He finally breaks eye contact, hands coming down to nervously fiddle with the fabric of his dress. "It's... kinda scary. I've never felt this way about anyone and I feel like I _need_ you, like I can't imagine my life without you."

 

"G-gosh, that's probably not something you admit on the first date," he lets out an anxious little giggle, clearly trying to shift the mood... But there's something in the air between the two of them, something undeniable.

 

Red is about to say something but stops when the chef returns with a cart full of food items, greeting them warmly. With no clue that they were just in the middle of some sort of moment, he blithely carries on with his introductions. Red can't help but get a bit swept into the moment as the man displays his skills, tossing eggs into his hat, twirling and juggling the cutlery, having fire shoot out of the top of a stack of onion rings-- really, he pulled out all the stops and did so flawlessly. The restaurant must have actually entertained his request to send out their 'very funnest cook person, please, i'm on a date.'

 

He hopes their serious conversation from before doesn't dampen Blue's enjoyment of the small show. It doesn't seem to have, if the way Blue giggles and cheers excitedly is anything of a hint. When the man thanks them and leaves after serving them their food, Red smiles over at Blue with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

"...i-i hope ya like it," he murmurs, not really knowing what else to say. For some reason, he just wants to look at Blue. His Soul has been singing ever since Blue said he loved him, and he can't stop the way his magic surges forward and has him glowing crimson, coiling out around him and dancing towards Blue. It's a bit embarrassing, really, and he kind of hopes Blue doesn't notice the way his magic tugs at Blue's own like a needy child.

 

Blue turns to him, mirth shimmering in his sockets and... his eyes are doing something _new._ Flickering between stars and hearts, his eyes just couldn't decide what they wanted to settle on. "It looks amazing," he picks up his silverware glancing away from Red to look down at his food. "Besides, I've always wanted to come here just to watch someone _cook_ like that!  It's so ineffective and showboaty but that's why it's so _cool_!" He's clearly impressed. 

 

The delight on Red's face is undeniable. He giggles and picks up his silverware, waiting for Blue to take the first bite before beginning to eat. And fuck, it _is_ amazing, just as good as the reviews said it would be. So far, the date was going pretty well! Just what Blue deserved.  After a few moments of enjoying the food, Red smiles at Blue and comments, "i-if yer still wanna... ask questions about each other, w-we can do that while we eat." _Anything to hear Blue's voice. Red loves it when Blue talks, sounding like an angel, a voice like music._

 

Blue giggles, covering his mouth with his hand and looking over at Red with a painfully adoring expression. He waits to politely swallow his bite before speaking, "Um. There is one thing I want to know," He glances back over to him, taking a sip of his drink to clear his throat before continuing. "I'm having _loads_ of fun but... why did you put so much effort into this date?"

 

"This must have been _so_ expensive... It's hard to get reservations here anyways and with the private table and all...  You didn't... have to go to all this trouble just for _me._ ”

 

"didn't have ta--" Red cuts himself off with a somewhat sour look on his face. "what're ya _talkin'_ about, Blue, you deserve the-- the best!" He gestures around the room with a wide sweep before turning his attention back to the skeleton before him.

 

"a-all a' this is 'cause i-- i wanna show ya h-how important i think ya are..." Red pauses to shovel another mouthful of food in his mouth-- _G_ _ods,_ this shit was good-- before continuing, "i'd do anything just fer you." Realizing that he might have gotten a bit too deep in the heat of the moment, Red splutters and takes another sip of his drink before glancing to the side, shoving another few mouthfuls of rice and chicken into his maw to keep from rambling again.

 

"so-- so that's why i, uh, did all a' this. 'cause y-yer worth it."

 

"Uhm... you're important to me, too." Blue chokes out, eloquently. He looks away, shoveling another bite-full into his mouth, blush burning just that much brighter.

 

Red flushes with satisfaction and turns to his own food, happy to eat in a pleasant quiet while they finish their food. Once their plates are cleared and he's paid and tipped the staff, Red leads Blue out on his arm into the cool evening air. The sun is close to setting and it casts a breathtaking array of colors across the area, everything tinted with purples and oranges that look beautiful across Blue and his dress. Red only pauses for a moment to appreciate the view before he tugs Blue along with a giggle. It's a stumbling pace, Blue trying hard to keep pace without stepping out of his shoes. He nearly loses his balance twice, but he's all confused giggles and laughs as Red pulls him along.

 

"c-c'mon, we gotta hurry if we don't w-wanna miss it!" He offers no explanation, just picks up his pace into a bit of a hustle as he leads Blue along the streets. They scurry along down the streets until Red finally begins to lead them off of the sidewalk, trailing off into a grassy area. He tugs Blue up along after him, a bit out of breath as he goes, but once they make it through the small number of trees, Red whips around to Blue with an effervescent look on his face.

 

Behind him is a small sloping hill, and they're stood at the top. The grass sways like ripples on water as it's blown by the breeze, and there's no one in sight. The sun is just setting, and it's a beautiful sight, dramatic and stunning without a cloud in the sky to block the view. "i a-always thought sunsets were, uhm, k-kinda _romantic,_ " Red murmurs and sits in the grass. He pats his lap, not wanting Blue to sit on the grass and possibly dirty his dress. "figured w-we could sit an' watch it?"

 

Blue has somewhat of a dopey grin on his face, and he lets out a soft little giggle, rolling his eyes. "Sap," he says, endearingly, before moving to sit in Red's lap. He doesn't sit straight, facing the horizon like Red thought he was going to, instead he shuffles into more of a bridal style positin, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning his head against the other's chest, watching the sunset out of the corner of his eye. This position feels... much more intimate. Much more close.

 

Red tries to watch the sunset, tries to watch the way the sky changes color, going from golden yellows to purples, stars peeking out as it gets darker... But he's too enraptured, staring at Blue instead, his own little sunset and sunrise and all the stars wrapped in one. He blinks, and suddenly Blue's turning to him, the field shrouded in total darkness. "Perfect," he says with a dazed smile, hearts burning bright in his eyes. "The date— I... It was perfect."

 

_Perfect._

 

Red wants to jump up and shout to the skies with joy. It was _perfect._ Red planned it all out to be wonderful for Blue and he _succeeded!_ He lets his legs jostle up and down a bit, lighting bopping Blue around and enjoying the way the frills of his dress flurry with the motion. "'m glad ya had a good time, Blue."

 

By the time they're making their way back up the front steps to Blue's house, Red's mind is going into overdrive trying to think of how he could possibly drag this date out to last any longer. Think, Red! What would a suave leading actor in a romantic comedy do right now? What would Heath Ledger do?

 

"d-do ya want me to come in f-for coffee?!" He looks at Blue with hope in his eyes. "u-uh-- in the-- in the movies when they, uh, wanna-- hang out a lil' longer-- t-they go in fer...coffee."

 

Blue covers his mouth to hide his little giggle, looking over his shoulder at Red's expression as he opens the door. "You really don't seem like the type to watch rom-coms. Horror movies and sci-fis seem more your speed." He shakes his head at him, rolling his eyelights as he steps in.

 

"It's really late and.. I don't drink coffee anyways," _Right_. He's got enough energy on his own. Coffee would just make him bounce off the walls. Red almost thinks he's saying no, but, "I do like warm drinks before I go to bed though... So... Tea?" He compromises, stepping aside to invite Red inside.

 

"We could watch a movie on Netflix, even... you could show me where you're getting all these ideas from," he winks, clearly teasing him, his voice shaking with suppressed laughter. Seems he doesn't quite want Red to go yet either.

 

"Yeah! Uh, yeah, movies! Sound-- sound good! Movies." Red timidly follows Blue into the home, taking a restless seat on the couch as Blue goes to brew the tea.

 

As they make themselves comfortable on the couch with their teas, Red can't help but feel nervous. Sure, he's been in here plenty of times (and done plenty of other _interesting_ things while he was at it) but now it feels... different. Red clinks his claws against the ceramic of his mug and tries to discreetly scoot himself closer to the middle of the couch before Blue sits down. The less space he leaves in the middle, the more likely he'll be forced to snuggle up against Blue while they... watch a movie.

 

Right.

 

Just watching a movie, Red.

 

Blue makes a face, eyes scanning the room, clearly looking for something before he lets out a little huff of air and shoves a hand in between the cushions, fishing out an X-box controller. "...How did I know this would be here?" he murmurs, rolling his eyes. He offers the controller to Red, moving his head so he can look at him. "Alright, hopeless romantic. Show me your favorite rom-com."

 

Red playfully snatches the controller, grumbling something about 'who said I was romantic?' under his breath. He scrolls quickly through the listings-- it's a section he's quite familiar with, he already knows where the good movies are. "let's see....10 Things I Hate About You, 'ats a good one...Princess Bride, _real_ good one...oh gosh, 16 Candles-- _oh!_  this one, this one!" Red selects a movie that doesn't seem as popular as the others, further back in the selection list. It's one of his favorites though, a chick flick called  _Across Space And Time._

 

"t-this one is about-- it's two monsters, an' they-- they gotta search the world fer their _s_ _oulmate._  b-but then they find out-- they realize it was them, all along! t-they fall in love an'-- it's real good, I promise," Red stutters out absentmindedly, already settling down to get invested in the movie with only the introductory credits rolling across the screen. 

 

"Sounds... _sappy._ " Blue reaches up to nudge against Red's skull giving him a little teasing smirk, before curling into Red's side to settle in for the movie himself.

 

Red doesn't notice it, but as the movie plays, his hand inches down to lace itself with Blue's, thumb stroking across the hand while they sit together. Throughout the movie, he asks Red little questions, apparently getting lost somewhere in the plot (probably because Red's looked over several times to find Blue's eyes glued on  _him_ instead of the movie) 

 

Red can _feel_ Blue looking at him throughout the movie. However, it doesn't give him the usual antsy sensation that being watched normally does. This feels...different. Good, different. He can feel the way Blue's magic hums peacefully in tune with his, and it's soothing, knowing that Blue's magic could sound so happy just from _looking_ at his ugly mug. When the end credits finally roll on to the scene, Red just stares at the screen and taps his feet against the floor a few times. A cursory peek over at Blue finds those bright hearts still shining at him.

 

Somehow, Red manages not to look away.

 

"...well then," he whispers into the dark of the room, face just barely inching closer to Blue's own. It's in such slight increments that he hardly notices it; he convinces himself he's only getting closer so that he can see the other better. "i guess it's...gettin' k-kinda late, huh."   
  
Silence. Red inches closer again. His eye lights dart down to look at Blue's lips and he clears his throat when the red glow of his blush reflects off of Blue's cheeks.

 

"...so.......if ya, uhm, want me to...go......?"

 

His face is only inches from Blue's own.

 

Blue doesn't speak at first, both of them bathing in the silence of the room... His eyes lid, and for one blissful moment, Red thinks he might lean in to kiss him, to give him what he's been craving since they said they'd take a little break. "Um... Yeah it's... Yeah." he stutters eloquently instead, scrunching his face up in embarrassment.

 

"This was... Really fun, Red." Blue pulls away from him, standing up slowly and tugging Red up with him. "I... I can't wait to do it again."

 

His stomach drops as the warmth of Blue's closeness vanishes. Red blinks in confusion when Blue lifts him to his feet, and the way he's talking, it almost sounds like Blue _actually wants him to leave._ But...no, he seems so _reluctant..._

 

What's going on?

 

Red stays silent as he walks to the door, chewing on his lip as he stews. Say something? Say nothing? Just keep his mouth shut and leave? He gives Blue a little wave and puts his hand on the doorknob, but goes no further than that. Gods, he doesn't wanna leave. "...B-blue," he finally murmurs, breath catching on nerves. "i was... uhm... i don't... wanna seem _forward,_ but i was wondering--"

  
He turns and peeks over his shoulder as he whispers, "could i...stay?"

 

"I--" Red sees him take a step closer, freezing for a moment as if second-guessing himself. "Please..."

 

Blue reaches out for him, pulling Red close to him so he can stand on his tiptoes, letting his face hover in front of his. "I don't want you to go..." and then he tilts his head up, pressing his teeth to Red's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> you thought you could avoid a roll credits cliche in a fic like this? bitch best believe i will name drop the fic in the fucking fic. it's about as meta as i can get. 
> 
> also there you go now you finally know what's going on, unless the movie literally having the same title as the fic wasn't hint enough.
> 
> also also I know it was a cockblock of an ending, but this chapter was getting too long and also I wanted to keep the porn separate for the people who are totally skipping the porn scenes because there are people out there who are definitely skipping the porn scenes. (skipping *to* the porn scenes, cough cough cough cough)


	13. Stuffed Full (Of Love)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so?? we got 69 kudos guys. I had to get this chapter out while it was still 69 kudos. here's a celebratory porn chapter that was going to happen either way but now it's more special because there are 69 kudos.
> 
> it's too bad they don't actually 69, that would have been infinitely better
> 
> ALSO SHIT THANK YOU FOR 69 KUDOS WHICH IS A LOT OKAY THANK YOU YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL I LOVE YOU ALL MWAH
> 
> also also if you guys recall the first half of this chapter was in our kinktober collab (that we never finished because I'm lazy and you can blame me I know I'm awful.) it was our daddy kink/cock worship one which was our last chapter and it's only slightly edited from that. so. if any of you remember that i guess that super teasing ending isn't a teasing ending anymore
> 
> also also also by 'edited' i mean i had to change every single quotation mark because they were all curved and listen I have OCD i refuse for my quotation marks to suddenly change shape mid-story only to change back afterward.

_"could i...stay?"_

 

_"I-- Please... I don't want you to go..."_

 

* * *

 

Blue pours everything that he has in the kiss, wave after wave of desire and love and want sparking against Red's magic so thickly that it makes his knees wobble and his arms heavy. Both of them are breathing heavy by the time Blue breaks away to stare up at him with those twinkling hearts in his sockets. "You can stay the night..." his eyes flicker, and his mouth quirks up in a little smirk. "I'm sure I have something for you to wear."

 

"yeah? hope it's a-as cute as the-- the last one." He gives Blue a dreamy look for a few seconds, enjoying just holding him and looking into those beautiful blue heart eyes before he swoops back in for a kiss. Through the tongue and teeth, he croaks out, "c-could ya...d'ya think ya could...uhm..." Red feels suddenly bashful and hushes himself with a whine. He's not sure what's come over him, it's just something about Blue once they start their heavy petting that makes him feel...small. Shy. Submissive.

 

"Could I... what?" Blue murmurs, trailing a finger down Red's neck, catching along the bones of his clavicle. "I'm not a mind reader, Teddybear." _No_ , but it's not hard to tell what he wants. Blue's just teasing him. _Like he always does._ Such a devious little blueberry he is.

 

Blue leans into him closer, his breath puffing across his neck. "If my baby boy wants something he's going to have to ask nicely." He licks across Red's neck, his blunt teeth scraping across the bone there. He's got tiny little canines (he is a monster after all), still blunt and rounded, but certainly larger than his other teeth, and Red can't help but think how easy it would be for Blue to bite down and _mark_  him with them. "Anything you want, Red... It's my turn to treat _you_ now." He whispers just against his skull. "What do you want, my good boy?"

 

Red's knees tremble to moment he hears that sweet little pet name whisper against him, eyes rolling back at the pleasure of those teeth against his neck. It's his turn for a treat, huh? Anything he wants? ...What _does_ he want? He leans his head down and whispers against Blue's temple, "w-want Daddy to...to fill me up...please." His magic throbs in his pants, aching at the memory of Blue's hands and tongue playing with him when he'd had his pretty dress on. This is what he wants. He wants to be _filled._

 

"Anything for my Teddybear" he murmurs, taking Red by the hand to lead him up to his room.

 

Blue's room is something that Red's becoming acquainted with. The childish decorations, the glowing overhead stars, the plush bunny that sits on the edge of his nightstand... All these things that don't match up at all with the _activities_  they'd been getting up to in here. It's like some sort of big joke, big act, one giant way to mess with him... Or maybe, that really just is his personality and he's just _really_ good in bed. Either way it's like night and day.

 

Blue lays him down against his bed, leaning over him, his breath puff across his face. "Beautiful." He murmurs, pressing a quick kiss against Red's teeth. His hands trail down to tease at the hem of his sweater, pulling it up slightly. He stares down at Red with a Patient smile... There he is, silently asking him if this is okay, if he can do this, and Blue's already done this with him before. "Let's get you out of these clothes, Teddybear, I want to see all of my pretty boy."

 

Although this is nowhere  _near_ their first time together, it still feels as special to Red; all the  _excitement_ of their first time without the shame of being caught or the worry of feeling accepted.

 

Frantically, he tries to tear himself out of his sweater and wiggle out of his pants at the same time. Unfortunately, he moves so quickly that his sweater can't keep up, and he yelps as his arms get tangled up with the sweater around his neck.  _Damn turtleneck._ He knew it was going to choke him up eventually. "u-uh-- i think-- i think i’m, uh, stuck?" He squirms, trying to wriggle free, but only ending up looking like a worm on a string.

 

He hears Blue giggle in response, and he can feel his face start to burn as he chortles at Red's little predicament. "Alright, stay still," his voice is filled with mirth as he tries to untangle him. Turtlenecks just aren't practical fashion choices for skeletons, what with head size vs neck size. It’s just not a good idea. Blue manages to free Red from his cotton prison, expression nothing short of amused, staring down at him with a thousand-watt smile. "There's that pretty face."

 

Blue reaches down and pops the button on Red's pants, pulling them and his underwear down in one fluid movement. "So sexy for me… I'm so glad you decided to stay." he murmurs, leaning back to watch the expression on Red's face as he reaches a hand down to play with him. But his sinful little hand doesn't go for his cock, instead, he moves  _lower_ to tease that rim of muscles just beneath. Red bows his back in surprise, forgetting just how sensitive he was down there. He'd been too afraid to touch it himself after Blue had taught him just how pleasurable it could be 

 

"You wanted me to fill you right? Nice and tight with one of my toys?" He doesn't push his finger in, only tracing it around the puckered entrance, teasing Red in every sense of the word. "One of the toys _I_ use? To fill _me_ up and make _me_ come? Do you want that? Do you want to be filled with one of Daddy's toys?"

 

" _hnnn--_ Daddy-- yeah! p-please, fill me up with-- with yer cock, Daddy," he begs, trying to thrust himself down onto Blue's fingers, desperate to relive the unbearable rushes of pleasure he'd experienced the last time he was played with down there. "w-want Daddy t'fuck me, _please!"_

 

Red whines as Blue suddenly freezes against him, practically whimpering at the loss of motion, hips continuing to wiggle for a moment or so as he's so suddenly left stranded from stimulation. He's about to say something pitiful, a little whimper of _Daddy, please_ on his tongue, before he looks up and sees the turmoil on Blue's face. "B-Blue? what's-- are ya okay?" He sits up, ignoring his total nakedness in favor of scooting close to the other skeleton, grabbing him gently by the hands. He leans down so that his face is in line with Blue's, furrowing his brow ridges. In as soft a voice as he can manage, he whispers "d-do ya wanna stop? it's-- it's okay, we c-can stop, if ya want. ‘m sorry fer-- fer forcin' this on ya i-if ya didn't wanna…" His sentence trails off and he wraps his arms around Blue, pulling him into a delicate hug.

 

"I. I don't want to stop, Red. I want… I want to give you what you want," Blue pulls away from the other just slightly so he can cup Red's face in his hand "I just. _Can't._ "

 

And it almost as if he's just going to leave that there, a simple _‘I can't,'_ as if it explains things. But he turns his face away, a blush burning bright on his cheeks as his face scrunches up. "It's. _Small,_ " he says, barely audible. He picks at the fabric of his dress, unable to meet the other's eyes. "I don't… ever make it. I don't like it. It's small."

 

"oh, _Daddy,"_ Red murmurs in a hush, an affectionate smile blooming on his face. He reaches for Blue, a hand cupping his cheek, gently nudging the other to look back at him. "i don't care w-what size it is, it's perfect 'cause-- 'cause it's _yers._ " Fighting his submissive instincts, he rolls the two of them so that he's laying overtop Blue, that beautiful dress splaying out around him.

 

"i jus' wanna make ya f-feel good, Daddy-- c-can i… could i see it?" It's okay if Blue says no-- he just wants to make him _happy._ It's all Red wants in the world right now; Blue's happiness. There's a moment's hesitation where Blue just stares at him, the expression on his face scrutinizing and calculative... Eventually, Blue sighs in resignation, a look of pure concentration crossing his face for a moment, before he turns his head away from Red's intense expression, reaching down to shimmy up the fabric of his dress. His face burns brighter as he pushes down his tights and underwear, his cock bobbing up and (barely) over them

 

It is...  _Rather small;_ t hough it's pretty thick for its length. It bobs just over the swell of his stomach. For his small stature, it seems proportionate… but looking at it as a whole, it's _tiny._ "I. Heh. I told you." he murmurs, self-hate painfully obvious in his tone. "You… You don't have to-- I-I can change it back if you want."

 

"i-it's so beautiful, Daddy," he whispers reverently, one massive hand reaching to cup it gently. The glowing padparadscha magic that flows between his joints contrasts mesmerizingly with the cerulean tint of Blue's little cock. if Red could commit any moment to memory forever, he'd be quite satisfied if it were this one. Red grins as Blue's cock jumps in his hand at the first touch; never summoning it must have made him _unbelievably_ sensitive. "stars, how-- how are ya so p-perfect?"

 

Red shuffles down on the bed until his face is lined up with that sweet little prick. It's small, yes, and it's so unbearably _pretty_ that Red can feel himself drooling. The stout organ glows brighter than the rest of Blue's body and its cushiony head is already bubbling with pre. "...i wanna put it in-- in my mouth. can i, Daddy? Please?"

 

"Oh gods," Blue murmurs, hips shifting up into Red's gentle grasp. It's almost humorous how easy Blue's small little cock disappears into his large hand. Everything about him was so much smaller than Red. "Oh-- Oh please," Blue rests a hand on the other's skull, not pushing him down or forcing him. It's a gentle presence, an assurance, and it has Red shivering.

 

The second he's got permission, Red rushes forward to suckle on the morsel before him. The first touch of the head of Blue's cock against his tongue has him whimpering in satisfaction-- it's much sweeter than he expected, which just a small hint of tartness on the back of his tongue.  _Blueberries._ Why is he not surprised.

 

Red takes it down to the root with ease, the size meaning he doesn't really have to worry about choking himself on it, and he shivers at the weight of it against his tongue.  He's never done this before, but he's pretty sure he knows what would feel good; a bit of bobbing his head back and forth, letting the tip of his tongue swirl circles around the head and wiggling the flat of his tongue against Blue's frenulum.

 

" _Please,_ baby boy," Blue moans out, his other hand shooting down to press against Red's head, both of them scrabbling for purchase against the smooth bone of his skull.

 

Somehow, having a cock in his mouth makes Red feel almost as good as jerking off. He grinds himself down into the sheets once, stimulating his impossibly hard cock, but he stops himself before he loses control and comes without his Daddy's permission. He pops off for just a moment and plants a soft kiss on the head, peering up at Blue shyly as he murmurs, "a-am i doin' good, Daddy?" Red barely gets the words out before he's reeling back out of instinct, Blue letting out a choked cry as he comes to those sinful little words. His release splatters across Red's face and drips down it in rivulets, marking him with a magic that's thick enough to stain. Red lets out a breathless little giggle, sticking his tongue out to lick at what's landed near his mouth, watching in awe as Blue slowly comes back down from the climax.

 

Once he's sure Blue is at least partially aware of the world around him again, Red starts to shuffle up his body. He pauses every few inches to place a few kisses where he can reach, repeating this little song and dance until he's back face to face with the other."s-so pretty," he murmurs, cupping Blue's cheek and stroking his thumb across the bone. The blue glow of his lover's magic fascinates him in its beauty. Red smiles at Blue with as much love as he can fit into one expression, ignoring the throbbing in his cock to instead focus on the throbbing in his Soul. "thank ya… fer l-lettin' me see. i-- i'm proud a ya, Daddy.

 

Blue takes in a stuttering breath, eyes taking the shape of hearts so quickly at the words… before they glint with challenge and renewed arousal. "That's my line," There's a little bit of magic and a little bit of struggle, and suddenly, Red finds himself the one being pinned. "You took such good care of Daddy… Made him feel so good… You deserve your reward now." He shuffles down slightly, shifting so he can press his phalanx against Red's quivering hole again.

 

"How completely unfair of Daddy to forget about his baby boy," Blue murmurs as he presses in his finger slowly, but all at once, sinking it into him. That foreign sensation of something going _inside_ him is just as confusingly good as it was the first time. Unlike the jolts of pleasure he gets from Blue touching his cock, this kind of pleasure is somewhat unfocused. It’s _good,_ but Red can’t quite pinpoint where exactly it starts and ends; all he knows is something _wonderful_ is going on and it feels so good its making his entire lower body go numb with arousal. "You wanted to be filled up... I'll fill you up nice and full for me,Teddybear." Blue barely gives him time to adjust to the feeling of his finger inside of him before he gives him a second one, stretching him even wider and curling his phalanges deep inside of him.

 

"You're so sexy... So responsive... Does it feel good, baby boy?"

 

Red gasps and tries to tilt his head forward enough that he can see what Blue is doing, but the round of his belly and his bobbing cock are in the way. Being unable to see makes it even more arousing, not being able to predict what motion Blue is going to do next. " y-yeah-- D-Da- _Daddy—_ oh gosh— why does it— _ahnn!_  why’s it feel s-so _good?"_ His hips shift back and forth on the bed, simultaneously trying to get away from the strange feeling and get closer for more. Red’s moaning is high and soft as wave after wave of gentle pleasure shoot through him. "please, Daddy, _Blue,_ oh stars— please—!"

 

Blue shudders against him, slipping another finger inside of Red, and he cries out at that burning stretch. _"_ Look at you taking Daddy's fingers so well... so relaxed for him," Blue's movements are slow and precise, gentle; he's clearly focusing on stretching Red out... preparing him for something  _bigger. "_ You're so sexy under me, baby boy. Squirming and moaning my name..."

 

"People don’t normally take things like this so well the first time... But look at you, begging for more... I’m so proud... You're almost ready to take something bigger,” He stills his hand to slowly spread out all three fingers, and Red cries out, shocked at the way his muscle that had been so tight before has relaxed enough for him to barely do so. "Do you want that, baby boy? Do you want to be stretched open on one of Daddy’s toys?"

 

"yeah, y-yeah, Daddy— _h-haannn~!"_ The arousal of the moment is overwhelming and Red can feel himself start to float in the sensations. Gods, all he wants right now is to be _filled,_ to be stuffed so full it _hurts._ There's something missing, though. Red's not sure what exactly it is, he just knows that there's something inside him that's aching to be touched. It's almost like if he touches himself and only drags his fingers along the shaft, ignoring the hypersensitive head of his cock. "Daddy, please, i— i need— i  _don't know_ what i need—i just—! ah!  _stars!_  i need it, Daddy!!" 

 

He tilts his head up at Blue with a frantic look in his eyes. It all feels so good, but it feels like he’s being teased unbearably. "Daddy, one of yer— yer toys, wanna feel it, please—!"

 

Blue slips his fingers out of him all at once, sensation leaving him suddenly and quickly. It’s almost infuriating, and Blue gives him a sympathetic little smile and a shush. "I know exactly what you need, baby boy..." He smooches a kiss to his forehead, a little _click_ sounding above Red's whimpers as he does so.

 

And then he breaks away from Red entirely to lean over the bed, reaching under it for something...

 

He pulls out some sort of small box, sitting up straight and setting it on his lap so he can open it and look through it. It’s a fairly large box, and a sturdy one at that. It could probably be defined better as a small chest, the lid on hinges and not entirely coming off. The lid obstructs Red's view and he can’t exactly see in... and Blue doesn’t let him, keeping him from peeking by holding the box closer to him... Blue takes something out, and as it comes into view, Red recognizes it as a dildo. It's modestly sized, not very thick and not very long, but it's still intimidating, especially when he remembers exactly  _where_ it's destination is.  _That's_ going to go inside of him? Even though he feels a little nervous, Red can practically  _see_ the way his cock twinges with interest at the sight of the toy.

 

Blue shuts the box and leans over, setting it on the nightstand. He gives Red a lecherous little grin before taking his place back halfway between his legs... He shuffles a little closer this time, and Red can feel the small bulge of his cock pressing against his thigh.

 

He's gentle as he presses the toy in, but like with his finger, it's all at once, a slow sinking with no pauses to let Red catch his breath. The feeling of being stuffed shocks a whimpering  _'ah!'_  out of his mouth, the moan turning into a mantra as the fullness doesn't let up. The silicone of the toy is warming up from the heat of his magic, and it’s  _long,_  and  _thick,_  and it feels so good Red’s positive he’s drunk. When it’s fully sheathed it reaches _much_ deeper than Blue's fingers could. "That's it... so full of Daddy's toy..."

 

Red's hands shoot up and grab on to the blankets beneath his head in an effort to steady himself against the onslaught of pleasure. He continues on like that as Blue gives the toy a few gentle thrusts, and Red just _knows_ something more is coming, he can feel it. Blue is probing the toy around like he's...looking for something. Red lifts his head up to give Blue a quizzical look. "Daddy, what’re you d- _AHH!!_ OH MY GOD!" Red’s body flies up into a sharp arch at a sudden electric shock that rushes up his spine. His cock spurts a quick jet of pre up on to his stomach and Red falls limp in surprise.

 

_"oh god. oh, gods. hahhh...what..."_

 

"There it is," Blue coos, pushing the toy in deeper, brushing up against that spot again. "Daddy's going to make you feel so good, baby boy."  
  
Blue pulls the dildo out almost halfway, and his hand shifts in it's hold, looking down at the toy for something and-- and suddenly the toy. starts. _vibrating._ He smiles wickedly, and when he hilts it again, the vibrations catch on that sweet spot inside Red. The second the vibrations begin, Red's moaning is falsetto and wanton. In the back of his mind, he's got just enough sense to be surprised at how high his voice is able to reach. The vibrations send ripples of that pulsating pleasure directly into that _spot_ inside of him that Blue is hitting relentlessly and Red can't decide if it's too much or not enough.  
  
  
Blue starts fucking him properly, still slowly but much deeper, each twist of his hand nearly pulling the vibe completely out of him before sinking back in. His aim is true, each thrust brushing back up against that bundle of nerves that has Red seeing stars. "Am I doing good, Teddybear?" his expression is nothing short of devious as he throws Red's words back at him.

 

 _"Daddy,"_ he wails, unable to stop writhing around on the bed as he cries, "oh gods, _yes,_ so good-- i can't-- ohmygosh-- _mnnnn~!"_ He's almost certain that he's loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear him but he doesn't care; Red's never felt this good in his entire life. It's like he was made for this, to be filled, to be fucked, the way his body so easily sucks the length inside despite it's size. His hips have long since been out of his control and continue to buck wildly, cock dribbling pre at an incredible rate. Everything feels sensitive now, as his nerves are overstimulated beyond belief, and he can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly. 

 

 _"so close-- Blue, s-so close-- Daddy, almost-- i-- please--!"_ He's hardly aware of what he's saying, so lost in arousal; the only thing he can think of is Blue. He can feel that little cock rutting against his leg as Blue fucks him, and knowing that he's able to provide some sort of pleasure for Blue the way Blue is for him has Red's head spinning with delight.

 

 _"Mmnh~"_ That rutting speeds up, Blue's hips rolling into him with newfound desperation. Blue's pace quickens, still pulling out at that same speed, but sinking the toy back into Red with enough force and speed to slightly rock him. Each time he hilts the vibrator inside of him, he angles his hand and stays there for just a moment, brushing the head quickly across that spot, and Red can feel the vibrations full-on.

 

"Are you going to come for me?" he murmurs, something of a growl behind his words. "Going to come just like this? From being stretched so full?"

 

"Stars, you're so sexy... Come on, baby boy, come for Daddy."

 

"oh my gosh--! y-yeah, Daddy-- i'm gonna-- i'm _g-gonna-- i'm-- i--"_ Red spasms violently as he comes, a shrill scream of _'Blue!!'_ torn from his mouth. He clenches hard around the dildo inside of him, the action causing it to press _hard_ against that bundle of sensitive nerves. Red shrieks at the assault against his nerves, but for some reason, a small part of him is exhilarated at the sensation. It's definitely too much, he can hardly keep himself from tearing holes in the sheets in his frantic bucking. _"keep it in!! keep it in!! i'm-- oh my god--!!"_

 

Blue sits up on his knees fully, and Red sees him reach down underneath his dress to peel his tights off of him. It takes a moment for him to get them off, and every shift and accidental brush of his dress against Red's cock has him crying out.

 

Blue crawls back over him, the desperate expression on his face Red's only warning for what he's about to do.

 

He reaches behind him, holding Red's re-hardened cock steady as he brushes it against his backside, jolting just as it brushes against his entrance (seems he's sensitive down there, too.) His other hand reaches behind him to spread himself as far as he can, forcing himself down onto Red's cock all at once, stilling and mouth dropping on a silent scream as he takes far too much more than he's ready for. 

 

"Oh-- _fuck--_   _Gods._ You're so _big._ "

 

The tightness of Blue's asshole around him is nearly suffocating, a tight warmth, _much_ tighter than the wetness of his cunt had been before and  Red freezes at the sudden delectable squeeze on his cock. He's dripping sweat and breathing heavily, and the only sound coming from him is a long, high whine without end. He squints up at Blue with tears in his eyes, watching as the smaller skeleton tries to adjust to what must be an incredible stretch. "t-tell-- tell me-- when-- when i can _move--_ " Red chokes out between heaving gasps. His legs quake with the force it's taking to keep from pounding ruthlessly into Blue's ass and the holes Red's torn into the sheets under him are beyond saving.

 

But he won't move. Not until Blue's ready. Not until Daddy says so.

 

The dildo continues to buzz quietly below him, and Red drops his head back with a broken gasp as it rocks up into his sensitive spot with every minute shift of his hips. _"no rush but please say you're ready soon, please, Daddy--!"_

 

Blue moans above him, rolling his hips. He keens, entire body falling forward onto Red's. "M-Move," he groans out, wiggling his hips weakly. "C-C'mon Teddybear, move with me."

 

 _Move._ Yeah, he can do that. Red growls low and rough like a wild animal, hands shooting down to grab Blue by the sweet roundness of his hips so that he can thrust up into him _hard._ The stimulation on both sides, that sweet tight heaven around his cock and the tickling vibrations inside him, it's enough to drive him crazy. He sings Blue's praises as he pistons his hips, cries of _so good_ and _the best_ and _thank you_ ringing out into the bedroom.

 

It really doesn't take him long to reach his climax, and he tries desperately to beg for permission; unfortunately, he's just too sensitive, and all he can manage is "Daddy please i’m  _gonna--!"_ before he's shrieking and emptying thick pumps of cum into Blue. The vibrations against his sweet spot drag the orgasm out for longer than he's ever come in his life, and he can't do anything but look at Blue and sob as he's overcome with sensation.

 

Red still can't speak coherently, but a hand rushes from Blue's hip to Blue's cock, gently grasping it and tugging frantically as he tries to push Blue over into climax before Red's is finished. His coordination is piss poor, but he honestly can't really focus on much more than coming and trying not to pass out, so he's hoping it's good enough to get Blue over the edge.

 

It must be, because Blue arches away from him with a cry, entire body shaking as his cum splatters across Red's stomach.

 

By this point, Red is going numb. It's a good numb-- a _really good_ numb-- but still, numb. He whines weakly and rubs his hands over Blue's body where he can reach him, soft pets that let him enjoy the warmth of the other skeleton, the way his magic curves and dips. The cum cooling against his stomach marks him in a way that feels totally primal, and Red loves it. He loves feeling like he's been claimed, like he _belongs_ to Blue. A small part of him hopes that the cum stains him forever, so that anyone who sees his belly will know just where he's been.

 

He wriggles around as the sensation starts to come back in his body, and he realizes that the vibe up his ass is still fucking going. It feels good in the way that someone tickling the sensitive part on the back of your neck feels good: strange and warm and nice, but a bit too sensitive for prolonged contact. Red's hips thrust weakly at the vibrations, trying to get it out, but also not trying very hard-- he's got a solid minute of cool down time before it really gets to be too much, so it's not high on his priority list right now. Instead, all he can do is look at Blue, gaze loaded with affection.

 

"'ey," Red slurs, entirely out of it and still floating from his second punishing climax of the night. He paws at Blue with trembling hands, trying to pull him closer. He _wants_ him. Not in the way he did earlier, when he was desperate to be fucked, but in a softer way. He wants to just hold him, kiss him, surround him with warmth and affection.

 

Huh. Maybe that's what love feels like.

 

Blue reaches behind him to gently remove the toy, slowly and careful not to overstimulate Red. Once he’s got it out, he brings it closer for the both of them to see the way it’s covered in Red's magic (in the dark, he hadn’t been able to see its color, but now it’s more akin to a red glowstick.) Blue’s tired grin is positively lecherous as he stares at the coated toy.

 

He leans over slightly, placing the vibrator on the edge of his nightstand instead of replacing it in his box. (it rolls off, making a comically loud thunk on the floor... Blue rolls his eyes, clearly too lazy to get it, and Red can't help but giggle) before letting himself fall back forward onto Red. He smiles tiredly, pressing a quick kiss to the other's teeth before his head slumps against his shoulder, yawning.

 

"You were so good for me," Blue murmurs, and he stares up at him with hearts in his eyes... There's a moment's hesitation before he speaks again, something of a blush crossing his face. "...I love you."

 

It takes a solid few seconds for Red to process the three words whispered against his neck.

 

_I love you._

 

...he's not scared. Red expected to be terrified, hearing those words that he knew in his Soul were true. Love always seemed like a foreign concept to him, something that existed just outside his reach-- real, but not for him.

 

Red feels tears in his sockets, and he blinks them out, the crying cathartic to the sudden rush of emotion that had built up in his chest. He rolls so that he's on his side, tugging Blue as close as he can without crushing him, and presses a shaking kiss against the smaller skeleton's temple. "i love ya too," he whispers voice thick with emotion and fatigue. "stars, i love ya too..."

 

He falls asleep smiling and never loosens his grip on Blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> always prepare yourself before taking something in yo bum, blue's got a magic asshole and therefore it doesn't need to be stretched. or something. i dunno he just really wanted red inside of him and he probably should have waited and prepared himself a bit but he didn't so don't be like blue. always prepare.
> 
> also, if you guys remember the reasoning behind padparadscha describing Red's magic,, this was the conversation basically:
> 
> sham: i'm re-writing the roleplay for the chapter and?? [copy-pastes part of one of her responses] you called red's magic sapphire? or were you talking about Blue's and just mixed them up?  
> mod: sapphires... aren't red?  
> sham: no they're normally blue, but they can be red i think  
> mod: *googles it*  
> Google: The only color that sapphire cannot be is red – as red colored corundum is called ruby, another corundum variety.  
> mod: im so embarrassed i can't believe i called his magic sapphire i meant ruby  
> sham: um fuck google because padparadscha sapphires are orange and that's close enough for me  
> mod: LMAO


	14. Shower Thoughts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah look, more porn
> 
> so, we're nearing the end... next chapter is when the next major arc will start, but it's a really short arc really? it'll be resolved in the chapter after that, then there's just a few more chapters before I'm wrapping things up... there's much more roleplay than that, but I wanted the fic to be more open-ended so you can let your mind run wild with them heh. I'm thinking this will end before 20 chapters?? or maybe AT 20 chapters... smth like that.
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> enjoy the porn
> 
> while it lasts :eyes:

_"...I love you."_

 

_"i love ya too... stars, i love ya too."_

 

* * *

 

 

Red is drifting somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. He’s warm, and he feels safe and secure, which is unusual. Everything in the moment is perfect— he could lay here and float forever.

 

...If it weren’t for something tickling right against his nasal ridge.

 

He snuffles a bit, trying to get rid of the feeling, which only makes it bother him more. He can feel a sneeze coming on and he barely has time to tuck his head against his chest before squeaking out a high pitched yip. It relieves him of the itchy feeling, but Red is now without a doubt awake. He grumbles irritably and scootches up on the bed so that the fabric is off of his face before slowly peeking his eyes open.

 

He’s met with shining blue eyelights peering at him.

 

_I love you._

 

Red stares and says nothing for a few seconds before relaxing back into the body against him. He smiles warmly up at Blue, just a bashful little quirk of his mouth, before dipping his face forward enough to close the short distance between them. It’s unhurried, a languid press of teeth, and his magic sparks where they touch. After a few moments, Red pulls back and croaks out with a sleep thick voice, "g'mornin'."

 

Blue giggles at him and those lights in his sockets shift into wide hearts, such a clear proclamation of his love for Red. "Good morning," He chirps, voice far too cheery for however early it is in the morning. "Sorry about the dress... I was going to change it last night, but I got _incredibly_ distracted." A raise of a brow bone, a slight quirk of his lips. "Do you want to just lay here for a bit? You could go back to sleep... it's rather early."

 

Normally, Red would jump on the offer to go back to sleep. Now, though, he wants nothing more than to stay awake and be with Blue. He's positive there's a ridiculous look on his face-- he feels oversaturated with love and he can just feel how saccharine his smile is. One hand comes to rest on Blue's side, fingers trailing absentmindedly along the soft magical flesh as he mumbles, "we could just sit here an' talk. i like hearin' yer voice..."

 

It's strange, the pleasant atmosphere warm and comforting like a blanket fresh from the dryer; Red finds that he really could sit here in this soft moment with Blue for the rest of his life. Though the silence is comfortable, Red really would like to hear Blue speak. His voice always makes Red's Soul twist and turn in giddy circles, something about it sounding _just right._

 

"...what's yer favorite thing about yerself?"

 

Blue's silent for a moment, eyelights venturing up to his sticker-covered ceiling as if pondering in thought. He stays like that for a minute, thinking, before he rolls his eyes and scoffs, looking back down at Red. "How do you keep finding things I've never thought about before?" Blue lets out a breathy laugh, cuddling even further into him. "I've never even considered that something I could pick favorites for,"

 

"I... I think my favorite thing... about myself... is how I fell in love with you."

 

Red's brows shoot up and he's struck by a fit of giggles. _and he calls_ me  _a sap?_ His cheeks are bright and he's giddy with the excitement of Blue's words. He pulls his hands up to his face and goes to cover his face; he doesn't actually look away from Blue, though, peeking from between his fingers. "o-oh-- wow-- uhm-- i love you too-- wow--" Red squirms in excitement. He knows that they had already _talked_ about this, they already said _I love you_ before, but every time he hears those words it just makes him feel like fireworks are going off in his Soul. Suddenly it edges just into embarrassing and he rolls over to curl up and giggle some more. "s-sorry, it's just-- i think i'm excited?" He scrubs his hands across his face and rolls back over, certain that he's gotten himself back together--

 

\--Until he sees Blue again, which draws a long snort from him before he starts back up again with his laughing.

 

Someone's a little giddy.

 

They lay in bed together giggling like teenagers for around an hour before they decide it would probably be best to stop laying around in the mess from last night. Blue snickers when Red pulls his shirt and pants on for the short trip, too embarrassed to traipse around the house in the nude.

 

As he follows Blue to the bathroom, butterflies take off in his gut. He's immediately reminded of when Blue had let him shower here after their first night together when Blue had watched Red touch himself to fantasies he'd embarrassingly spouted out. He can feel his cock stir at the memory and he peeks at Blue while the other gets the bathroom set up for him. 

 

"...uhm...." He tries to play it casual, slipping out of his shirt and avoiding eye contact while he speaks. A hand comes to pat at the fat on his belly anxiously. "d'ya think we could...er, could ya...I mean..." He shuffles out of his wrinkled pants, hands cupping his cock on instinct. "...w-we could prob'ly save water if we...showered together, or somethin', I dunno."

 

_Oh yeah. That was smooth as hell, Red. Good job._

 

But Blue only giggles, raising a brow bone at him. "Well. We wouldn't want to waste water, now would we?" He reaches behind him, both hands moving to fiddle with the zipper on his back and-- _wow_ , he's _flexible._ "Think of the planet..." He wiggles his arms out of his dress and it falls pooling around his feet.

 

He still had his little cock summoned from last night, apparently, it had never occurred to him to change it back. He stands there in all his glory, no hint of self-consciousness even as he sports a semi between his legs. "Well?"

 

Red has a feeling they'll be wasting a lot of water...

 

He worries at his tongue, pointed teeth serving to keep him at least slightly grounded as he stares at the sweet little cock in front of him. He knows it's beyond rude to just _stare_ but he still couldn't believe how perfect it was. Small, delicate and soft and _fuck it tasted so good in his mouth last night--_

 

Red draws a sharp breath and hustles past Blue into the tub, reaching for the knobs to get the water running as fast as he can. His traitorous cock is already twitching with interest and he hisses when the water spraying down on to him feels _really fucking good_ instead of shocking his length into softness again.  "uhm-- _mmn--_ okay, let's get-- clean up, we're in here to get clean," he stammers, keeping himself facing towards the shower so that his thickening cock is hidden from Blue. Gods, Blue is gonna think he's some kinda sex maniac-- they just fucked each other's brains out last night and he's already horny again?

 

Blue clicks his tongue, and Red sees him step into the tub out of the corner of his eye, moving somewhere behind him. "Of course... Why else would we be in the shower?" There's something of a teasing lilt in his voice as he dances around the subject at hand, ignoring Red's obvious arousal (or Red is just hearing things...) He jolts at a sudden presence on his back, Blue's hands gliding up the slippery magic of his back. "Since I'm here I might as well get your back for you..." And that's exactly what he does, both hands roaming across his back, leaving no spot untouched. One hand with a washcloth, spreading soap across Red's back, and the other caressing him and gliding faster and easier with every pass of the cloth.

 

There's no way in hell Blue can't tell what's going on with him. He's not exactly the most subtle guy on the planet, and if the little singsong tone to Blue's voice is anything to go off of, he's having a wonderful time being a tease. Red opens and closes his mouth a few times, the words caught in his throat.

 

He says nothing.

 

He does, however, whine pitifully when Blue starts to press a little harder against his back. "y-yeah, okay, this is fine, thank you," comes rushing out of him all in one breath. The slick glide of the soaped up cloth against his magic is reminiscent of the silk and satin from that one _mindblowing_ time Red was a maid (and that's certainly a sentence, isn't it) and Red's dick seems entirely too eager to think back on just how good all of that felt.

 

Red cants his hips forward rhythmically, small little pumps into the hot spray of the water that do very little to satisfy and only serve to tease him into further hardness. When he feels the cloth begin to slide around the nape of his neck and tickle against the surprisingly sensitive magic there, Red gasps out, "D-Daddy, i gotta-- please-- yer teasin' me, Daddy~!"

 

"Am I?" Blue purrs out, standing on tiptoes to press a kiss against Red's neck, tongue dipping out for just a second and licking a hot stripe that has Red shivering. "I'm not trying to tease you, Teddybear..." he murmurs, and his breath ghosts across him in a way that only makes his words feel dishonest. "If there's something you want, all you have to do is ask nicely..." And then Blue dips the washcloth around his front, spreading suds across the swell of his stomach, and with the way it dangles out of his hand, just the very end skitters across Red's cock, a teasing, flittering feeling that can't _not_ be on purpose.

 

"Just ask, Red..."

 

Red yelps at the small flutter of cloth against his now aching cock, hands shooting forward to press his forearms against the wall. His breath comes in short gasps as he's suddenly incredibly sensitive. Blue slyly acknowledging that he really was teasing him made Red feel a thousand times more sensitive and he trembles in Blue's grasp.

 

"oh gods-- please touch it-- i'm dyin', i can't--" As he speaks, he stares down at Blue's hands, watching himself get teased and touched. It never fails to enthrall him, the way so little can feel like so _much._ Faintly, he hears the quiet trill of his cellphone from the other room, but he ignores it in favor of the delicious teasing he's preoccupied with at the moment.

 

"All you had to do was ask," Blue says softly, moving to take Red fully in his hand. He strokes him with the cloth still in hand, a wet slippery slide as it glides across the magic flesh of his cock effortlessly. It forces a whine out of Red, and he lets his skull thump against the shower wall in front of him. Blue's pace isn't harried, those same slow movements he'd told Red to practice when he touched himself for him.

 

Red feels Blue step forward, molding their bodies together, and it lets him get a good feel of the other's own small cock against the gentle curve of his hip, lets him feel just how aroused Blue was, too... He really was just teasing him this entire time... "'Save water', hmm? You lied just so you could get me in here," he chuckles low, pace slowing and grip laxing enough that Red can only feel just the fabric of the washcloth against him. "When all you could have done... was ask... I would have said yes, baby boy."

 

"How _naughty_ of you to trick me like that... What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

"oh gosh, yeah, i-- 'm sorry, Daddy, 'm a-- a bad boy-- so _bad--_ " As he speaks, he frantically tries to pump himself harder into the teasing grip Blue's got on him. It's not enough, it's nowhere near enough, and it's aggravating and wonderful at the same time. Feeling Blue's little cock pressed snug against him, Red moans, opening his thighs just enough to let it slip between him before closing them back tight again. The water running down his body makes the space there slick and slippery, and his humping into Blue's hand moves his thighs back and forth on the small organ. "s-so naughty-- stars-- Daddy's gonna-- gonna _spank_ me or-- or _tickle_ me, or-- oh stars, Daddy might-- _mmnn, gods--_ " If he speeds up enough, the light, barely-there touch on his cock is still just enough to feel fucking amazing, and he can feel himself slowly begin to climb towards an orgasm. He knows he's misbehaving, but there's something in him that's just feeling positively _naughty_ this morning.

 

"Spank you?" Blue groans out, hips rolling slightly into the wet pressure of Red's thighs. "Is that what you want? For me to spank you? To punish you for being _bad_?" His free hand reaches down to slide against Red's bottom, squeezing and caressing it. "D-do you want that?" The other's voice starts to crack, desire thick and heady in his tone, and the sound of it has Red shuddering.

 

 _Oh wow._ When Red said it, it sounded pretty nice, but when _Blue_ says it, spanking kind of sounds like literally the sexiest thing ever. Red keens and presses his rear into the palm squeezing him. Blue's little cock is hot between his legs and it turns him on even more, knowing that Blue is making him feel this way and he's able to do the same for Blue. "do it, Daddy, _please!_  i'm bad-- i been naughty, c'mon, _please Daddy,_ please~!"

 

He can _hear_ the arousal in Blue's voice and it makes him feel like he's flying. He's never really felt all that attractive, his body much too clunky and large for the way he feels so small and soft, but Blue lets him feel _right._ He feels small with Blue, small and safe and soft, and it's so perfect Red could cry. One of his hands splays out against the wall, claws digging into the surface as he whimpers a mantra of pleas.

 

He hears Blue's breath hitch, and the other freezes against him entirely, trembling slightly in place. But before Red can even wonder if he'd crossed a line, that hand against him leaves, that slight movement his only warning before it comes crashing back down, a resounding  _smack_ sounding over the gentle rushing of the shower. The angle isn't perfect and Blue doesn't quite hit him fully, but the smack is a sudden sting, a sharp pain that dies off and leaves tingles against his skin. It's like stepping into a hot tub. It burns at first, hurts on contact, but the pain quickly fades into a soothing tingling against his skin. Red gasps at the first smack and yelps with the second that comes before he's even had time to process the pain. Blue's hand cracking down against the meat of his magic stings like hell, but it's _good._

 

"Does baby boy like that? Being spanked by Daddy? Only bad boys get spanked... And only _naughty_ boys like it when they are." Blue whispers in a low tone, taking Red's cock more firmly in his hand. "Do you like it when Daddy spanks you, Teddybear?"

 

Red freezes up as the waves of pleasure roll over him, and he realizes with a small amount of surprise that he's close to coming. He really hadn't expected getting spanked to feel so good, mostly just rambling in the heat of the moment, but now that he's had a taste he can't keep from begging loud and desperate. "oh gosh Daddy, so close, so close, _hit me,_ make it hurt--! spank me--! g-gonna make me-- g-gonna-- gonna come--!" The stimulation has him tightening every pseudo muscle in his body, and the way his thighs clench around Blue's cock is unforgivingly tight as he bucks back and forth between Blue's hold on his prick and the hand swatting his behind.

 

"Oh god-- _Stars_ \--" Blue chokes out before losing himself, pressing fully against Red and bucking his hips into the slippery tightness. He brings his hand down one more time, maybe a little too rough and a little too hard, a sharp hit that has Red crying out, entire body tensing at the pain. Blue's hand tightens against the meat of his ass, and Red looks down just in time to see the other's release splatter against the wall in front of him, sticking stubbornly for just a moment before streaking down the wet wall. Red's breath quickens at the sight, entire body warming, brought so  _close_ just by watching his partner come.

 

Blue's frozen for just a moment, trembling against him as his release rocks through him, before his grip on Red's cock becomes almost punishing, pace frantic as he tries desperately to drag the other down with him. "C-Come on, b-baby boy," he chokes out, words slurred as he chokes them out while he's still flying high on his orgasm. "Come wi-with me-- please-- come for Daddy--" His hand comes down again, and Red screams as that final smack sends him over the edge into climax, the sting radiating pain and pleasure throughout his body as he comes. He shoots all over the wall in front of him and hazily watches as it mixes with Blue's own cum, swirling into purple as it's dragged down the drain.

 

 _"Daddy...Daddy...oh Daddy..."_ He pants, only half aware of what he's saying. His knees shake and he has to slump against the wall to stay upright. Why is every climax with Blue so much more powerful than when he touches himself? He can't remember ever being able to reach peaks this high on his own.  

 

After a few gulping breaths where they stand with the spray of the water on them, Red chuckles, "okay, we _really_ gotta clean up now. f-for real this time."

 

Blue giggles, pressing himself ever closer. "Oh... I don't know..." He purrs out, pressing a soft kiss against Red's neck. "It's just so hard to keep my hands off of you,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> literally the shortest porn scene of the fic so far, and it's still about 2,000 words.


	15. Bossy Tendencies (Alternatively; edge and blue have a dick measuring contest and red suffers for it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nahsfdh sorry for the long wait, this was supposed to come out a couple days ago but my computer decided to 'run into a problem' while I was typing it out and i lost all my progress so i sat on the floor and cried for a while. 
> 
> BUT IT'S OKAY, I'M BACK, AND HERE, AND READY TO FINISH THIS DAMN THING ALREADY BECAUSE WE'RE NEARING THE END GUYS. IT'S CLOSE. WE ALMOST THERE
> 
> also i posted a little partner fic/prequel if anyone wants to go check that out... if you might have noticed that this is part 2 of a series now :eyes: we doin this guys, we actually turning this into a series. it's happening. apparently.

_"okay, we_ really  _gotta clean up now. f-for real this time."_

 

_"Oh... I don't know... It's just so hard to keep my hands off of you,"_

* * *

 

 

Red wants to throw up. 

 

As it would turn out, ignoring his phone ringing in the other room in favor of tangling limbs with his datemate was in fact,  _not,_ a good idea. By the time the two of them stumbled out of the shower (an hour or so later, and Red's fairly certain the only reason Blue finally pulled them out was because the water was starting to run cold and Red was shivering from it) he had 3 missed calls and 13 unread texts... all from his brother...

 

He stands in front of the door to his little one-room apartment, hand trembling where he's got the doorknob in an iron grip. A small part of him is excited to go in and see his brother-- it's his little bro, after all, he'll always be excited to see him-- but another part...

 

Red turns and peeks his head behind him, staring down at Blue. The small skeleton looks positively thrilled to be here, to meet his brother, and Red has the sudden urge to grab Blue up and run.  "u-uh-- i just wanna let ya know, 'fore we get in there... my brother can be... a little  _ much. _  h-he means well! he just. he got a weird way a' showin' it. don't... don't freak out, okay?" 

 

Without waiting for Blue to reply, Red twists the doorknob and pushes it open roughly, like ripping off a bandaid. His brother sits on the couch, ramrod straight and eyes glaring at him from across the room already. Red attempts to flatten out his wrinkled date clothes from the night before, suddenly self-conscious. 

 

"You are  _ late. _ " 

 

Red winces at the hissed remark and scratches the back of his neck in discomfort.  "s-sorry, Boss, i was, uhm--" 

 

"Ignoring my calls. Yes, I'm aware. Come inside and sit." 

 

Red pinches his mouth shut in a tight smile, and peeks around at Blue with a hopeful look on his face. Edge leans over and tries to peer around Red's much larger form to see what he's looking at, mouth curling up into a suspicious sneer. 

 

"And what's that you've got tucked away behind you?"

 

Blue peeks his head out, blatantly ignoring the way Red's trying to shield him from his brother's gaze. He smiles, waving over at Edge. "Hi. I'm Blue!" And-- _Oh dear shit fucking stars damned shit._  "I've been hanging out with your brother recently!"    
  


Red splutters at the door as Blue waltzes past him, sticking his hand into his brothers face without hesitation. Edge also seems to be baffled by the sheer confidence the small monster has, eyes looking disdainfully from the outstretched hand to the smiling face in front of him. "It's nice to meet you!"

 

"...Yes, it  _ is _ nice to meet me. Brother, where did you find this...little friend of yours...?" Edge ignores the outstretched hand and stands up, unraveling his long body from where it had sat and moving across the small open area to the kitchen. Blue's face falls along with his arm, ever-present smile souring into something more of a grimace. 

 

Edge opens the fridge to inspect it's components, mouth curling in disgust at the strange smell that comes out. Red worries at the lower ridge of his mouth as he watches. He hadn't really been spending much time at home, lately, now that he was hanging out with Blue so much; he wasn't really stocking his food or keeping up with his little home so well. 

 

"i met 'im in my cookin' class, Boss," Red calls quietly from the door as he shuts it, scurrying across the room to grab Blue's hand in his own and give it a reassuring pat, mouthing a silent 'sorry' as he goes. He scuttles over to his brother's gangly form, sliding between him and the fridge and nudging it shut with a hip. 

 

"u-uhm, he's real-- he's real nice, Boss, i was kinda hopin' ya wanted to meet him." 

 

Edge looks at him incredulously, gaze sharp and calculating before he turns around to Blue and looks him up and down once more. This time he actually  _ looks _ instead of just stares, appraising the tiny skeleton standing in the living room.  "...'hanging out' with my brother, hm?"   
  


Blue tenses under the gaze of the other, fists clenching and expression hardening as he glares up at Edge. If he's intimidated, he doesn't show it... If anything, the smaller skeleton looks...  _angry._ "Yeah. I've been hanging out with him a _lot_ recently," And, you know, maybe bringing Blue over to meet his brother without talking to the both of them first was a bad idea, because the next thing that comes out of the other's mouth is "You should be nicer to him. He's your brother, not someone to  _'Boss'_ around.  I don't appreciate the way you speak to him."

 

Red reacts first, stepping forward to stand in between Blue and his brother. He raises his hands and turns a shocked, hurt face towards Blue. "h-hey, now, wait a second--" Edge shoves Red's hand out of the way and pushes past him, and Red scrabbles to grab him by the arm. Edge stalks over to Blue and looms menacingly, all gangly limbs and broad chest, eyes dark and angry; and to give Blue credit, he doesn't even  _flinch._ He holds eye contact, even as he has to crane his neck as Edge gets closer, not even so much as trembling as the dangerous Intent practically rolls off of the taller in waves.

 

"I don't appreciate your tone, you sniveling, puny little  _ fuck-- _ " Red gives a solid yank accompanied by a furious growl, twisting the two of them around so that he's back between the argument. 

 

"Boss,  _ stop, _ h-he ain't mean it, i swear-- he don't know what he's sayin', c'mon--" Edge folds his arms and barks out a humorless laugh. Red winces at the sound but stands his ground, forcing himself to hold eye contact.  "he-- he's my datemate, boss, an' i w-won't let ya talk to 'im like that." 

 

Edge bristles at the words, grumbling out, "Whatever. We'll deal with that later. Go to your room and bring me your computer, we're going over your report whether you keep your new  _ friend _ here or not."  And on instinct, Red scurries off to the bedroom, following his brother's orders without really much thought on how the situation leaves the two of them  _alone_ in the common room, only inches apart and probably only seconds away from hitting each other--

Red's never ran so fast in his damned life, practically tripping over his own two feet as he returns with his laptop in record time. Edge has moved to the couch, but Blue's still standing where he'd left him, arms crossed and heated glare pointed at his brother... but Edge isn't even giving the smaller skeleton the decency of looking at him, scowl directed straight in front of him, foot tapping on the floor as he waits for Red to return with his laptop...

 

Red hurries back in with his computer in his hands, shooting a sorry look at Blue before sitting down beside his brother on the couch. He pauses to pat the small leftover space beside him, managing a shy little smile as he beckons Blue to sit with him, but he doesn't move, almost as if he's frozen in place, or as if he doesn't want to move where Edge isn't in his field of vision...

 

He turns back to his brother, setting the laptop in his lap and twiddling his fingers anxiously as he watches Edge scroll through different tabs.  "Coursework is looking adequate... this assignment is due for you in the upcoming week. Don't forget about it." 

 

"okay, Boss," Red murmurs, on instinct. He isn't fully listening, simply going through the motions, more focused at picking cracks into metacarpals than what his brother is saying. 

 

Edge pauses in his quiet discussion of Red's classes and grades to swat at Red's hands.  "Enough of that. You'll hurt yourself." 

 

"okay, Boss."    


 

Edge makes it to what looks like bank statements of some sort, scrolling silently for a few moments before whipping his head to the side. His eyes are sharp as he glares at Blue around Red for just a second until Red tilts himself into his line of sight to get his attention.  "i-it was our first-- our first date, Boss, i took him to--" 

 

"Yes, yes, I can see the statement, I know what you did," Edge dismisses him with a wave of his hand. Red snaps his mouth shut and smiles over at Blue. Things are starting to go a little better, at least. Red stiffens up and moves to pick at his fingers again, stopping when Edge's eyes follow the movement like a hawk. Edge gestures toward Blue, and then back to Red, snipping out, "So. Explain what all of _this_ is about."

 

Edge might have calmed down a bit, but Blue clearly hasn't, because at the other's words, he seems to reer back, before his expression intensifies. "Why don't you explain why you're trying to calculate my self-worth based on how much money he's spent on me?" his brow furrows and he lowers his sockets, and, _wow_  Red can't really remember a time he's seen cheerful little Blue this angry since--  _(You could have killed him-- Stretch. Sit. Down.)_   "I get the whole protective brother thing, but maybe you should factor his feelings in to that little mental math you're doing."

 

Red's sockets have gone dark, body stiff beside his brother. Edge snaps the laptop shut with a quick snap and tosses it on to the table; Red flinches as it clatters on the surface but still says nothing. Edge stands to his full height before curling down until he's eye level with Blue and inches from his face.  "Factor his  _ feelings _ in? His  _ feelings _ don't matter when he's blowing all of his time and money on booze and drugs, you bold shit, and he lost his chance to be independent when he laid down to  _ die-- _ " 

 

"Boss,  _ stop! _ " Red finally comes back to life on the couch, trembling like an autumn leaf and sweating as though he's run a marathon. Edge stares him down and continues, 

 

"Oh, you haven't told him, then? There is a  _ reason _ I do the things I do, Red! Tell him! He's your  _ datemate, _ isn't he? Doesn't he deserve to know the  _ real _ you?" His voice has raised in pitch and volume and he jabs an accusing finger in Red's direction.  " _ You're _ the one who made me this way!! It's  _ your _ fault, I'm the one who had to pick up the  _ pieces _ of you after you--" 

 

_ "shut up!! shut up, shut up, shut up!! _ "  Red's hands fly up to scrape at the cracks in his skull, frantic digging of his claws into whatever nicks he can find. His head is bowed, but thick crimson tears drip down on to his lap, and his breath hitches on every gasp as he tries not to cry. 

 

Edge's tirade almost instantly loses its fury. He deflates, hand dropping down to his side and shoulders slouching from their once haughty stiffness. His eye ridges crunch up in concern-- he almost looks like... he regrets what he said. 

 

Red just keeps crying.

 

Everything turns to static, the noise rushing out of the room as he sobs. He can't hear his brother anymore, can't tell if he's still screaming at Blue, can't tell if Blue is screaming back. This is  _all_ his fault. He  _knew_ it was a bad idea to bring Blue with him, but he did anyway because he just couldn't say no to those pleading, round sockets, and now he might never get to see them again because he  _fucked up_ and said  _okay--_

 

"Red," And just as quickly as his panic had risen, it falls, as suddenly all Red can see is Blue in front of him, all Red can feel is Blue surrounding him, and all Red can hear is Blue above him; "I'm sorry."

 

The first touch of Blue on his arm makes Red draw a watery gasp. His Soul cries out in relief, a desperate song that calls for more, more of Blue, more of the soothing comfort that only Blue could bring. Red finally sobs outright and curls in on himself as small as he can as he tucks himself against Blue into those welcoming arms.  _ "no, 'm sorry, my fault, 'm so sorry," _ he moans in sorrow. 

 

Edge watches with a broken expression on his face as Red seeks comfort in the much smaller skeleton.  Red whimpers and wails, struggling to get as close as possible to Blue; his hands come down from their chipping to grasp at Blue's body, tugging him ever closer. He's never seen his brother search for comfort like this.  Or at least, never from  _ him. _

 

Edge stands awkwardly and watches the interaction, scuffing the heel of one of his boots against the drab carpet of Red's home. His face scrunches up in bitterness and he harrumphs and strides toward the door. 

 

"You seem... capable of dealing with this. I'll... call." 

 

And he leaves, just like that, slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

Red continues to do what he does best: cry.

 

Blue curls himself closer into Red once Edge is gone, tucking Red's head up under his chin, pressing his face into his chest. "I'm bad at this," The other's voice is soft and broken as it's whispered against Red's skull, each word a gentle breath that only has Red crying harder. "I've never done anything like this before... I wanted things to go well and instead I went and got everyone upset... this... it's not your fault, Red. None of it is."

 

 _It's all mine,_ goes unsaid, but the implication hangs heavy in the room, and Red shakes  his head and whimpers, "no, _no,_ s'my fault, 'm sorry..."  He weakly readjusts himself, feet scraping for purchase on the couch so that he can lay out on the cushions and wrap his entire body around Blue's body. His body shakes with restrained crying and he constricts around Blue like a snake as though if he would disappear should Red loosen his grip. "w-wanna go home, wanna hold ya, d-don't leave me, _please._ " Red blubbers into Blue's stomach where he's got his head tucked and is almost certainly staining the shirt with his tears. Red absently notes that it will be a bitch to get that crimson tint out.

 

"You are home," and Red moans brokenly at that because it's true, but it doesn't  _feel_ like the truth. This doesn't feel like his home anymore, these dirty walls and crappy floors and broken faucets. This shabby little apartment that just doesn't have Blue, and for some reason, it doesn't feel like  _home_ if it doesn't have Blue. "And I'm not going anywhere. You have me. Anything you need, Red... I'll give it to you. Just... ask and it’s yours. Anything. Just, please—" Blue's voice cracks, and his sentence cuts off, hold tightening on Red just a little more as his own breathing starts to quicken with unvoiced cries.

 

The soothing strokes Blue moves to make against his skull calm his tears, gentle pressure that brings him out of his head and back into the moment. Red turns his head to the side just enough that he can peer up at Blue. His face is splotchy with red magic and streaked with tear stains.  "i'm yers," he croaks out, voice rough from crying. "i-i' m yer Teddybear, an' y-yer proud a me, right? i'm-- 'm a good boy, i'm yer good boy..." His face flushes brighter, but this time it's not from crying-- it's the same little rosy blush he gets when he's starting to get a bit worked up.

 

Blue stares at him for a moment, sockets widened and mouth slightly agape. There are tears in his eyes, little drops at the corner of his sockets that have yet to fall, and Red winces at the broken expression his mate is wearing. "Yeah..." he finally chokes out, and one of his hands moves to cup underneath Red's chin, tilting his face up and pressing their teeth together. Blue's magic sparks erratically, emotion and Intent lapping against him. There's love there, there's always love, even when his magic isn't there Red can _feel_ it in how he kisses him. But there's also regret and guilt and _I'm so, so sorry, please, I'm so sorry--_ A sadness that's desperate, for his forgiveness, for his acceptance. Blue pulls back, leaving the ghost of those feelings, his magic leaving the slightest of traces, still tingling against the other. 

 

"My baby boy... I'm always proud of you," There's a genuine tone in his voice as he stares down at Red with watery sockets. "You're mine... and I'm yours, right? All yours?"

 

"mine," Red murmurs thoughtfully, one huge hand coming up to curl around Blue’s cheek. His magic crackles and coils around the two of them and glows from between his joints. 

 

_ Mine and yours. Yours and mine. _

 

The sensation of belonging covers his Soul like a security blanket and he smiles through a fresh batch of tears. These ones are happy tears, tears of relief, and he surges up the small space between them to kiss Blue once again. "s tars, yeah, yer  _ mine, _ Daddy, please, i love ya, so fuckin' much, please—"

 

Blue's breath hitches and he holds Red closer to him. "I-- I love you too,"  His hand moves to cup Red's cheek instead, brushing away his tears with his thumb. "I don't-- I..." 

 

The other freezes, staring down at Red with wide eyes, and unreadable expression on his face.  "Is there something you want, baby boy?" And the words sound weird, broken and sad and not at all like Red remembers them, but in the moment, he doesn't care, because hearing that phrase drip out of his lover's mouth is like a shot of drugs straight into his Soul. It lights him on fire and excites him, and in the moment that's all that matters. All that matters is Blue, making him feel good and making him forget, making everything okay again.

 

This is surprisingly familiar territory for him now, touching and petting and grinding and moaning-- it feels safe to him. It brings him back to reality...

 

It's only because of Blue. 

 

Red tucks his face back into Blue's chest area and titters with nerves (because no matter how many times they do this, Blue always makes him feel excited and nervous.) He squirms in his spot and shuffles his legs together in an attempt to create friction for himself.  In as small a voice as he can manage, Red whispers, "want'cha to make me feel  _ good. _  f-feel happy."  _Forget._

 

"Good?" Blue echoes, and it's empty and dark, and suddenly the smaller skeleton tenses underneath him. Red can feel the way Blue's magic shuts off to him. It's kind of cold, like stepping out into a cool autumn day without a jacket. It hurts slowly and gently. Blue pushes him up by his shoulders, forcing them both to sit up fully, and Red almost wants to cry again as that presence that was comforting him just moments ago seems to get farther and farther away.   


 

"Red. You." He looks away, turning his head and studying the wood of the coffee table. "You need to call your brother. I shouldn't... I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?"

 

"...Oh," is all Red says, as he's prone to do when faced with anything even remotely unpleasant. He clears his throat and feels embarrassment wash over him. Here he was, throwing himself at Blue after having a meltdown,  _ obviously _ Blue wouldn't want to fuck him. He wouldn't fuck him either. 

 

Red feels a bit gross. 

 

He scoots away from Blue and tries to readjust his clothing, tugging here and there as if it would help cover himself up a bit more. Red feels incredibly exposed now, in a way that even the thickest parka couldn't cover up. He tugs his phone from his pocket and dials his brother; his chest feels tight as he listens to the device ring.  _ "I apologize," _ Edge says the moment he picks up without waiting for Red to speak. Red laughs, but it sounds suspiciously choked up. "me too," he whispers into the receiver.

 

_ "I was not expecting your...datemate...to be quite so...confident, regardless of whether or not he...knows your story. I reacted in an unsavory manner." _

 

Red sniffs and scrubs at the wetness in his sockets.  _ God, _ he just keeps  _ crying _ today. Fucking crybaby. Edge sighs and mumbles something about giving him a moment, and Red blinks when the line goes dead. About two minutes later, Edge comes striding back in through the door.  "...I left my keys in here and I've been waiting outside of the complex this entire time. I assumed one of us would break eventually, anyway." He stands awkwardly at the door for a few moments, glancing between Red and Blue, before he inches over around the coffee table to stand before his brother. 

 

Red looks up at him for a second in confusion, but once Edge opens his arms a bit, Red jumps up like a magnet. He wraps himself around his brother, burying his face in the fabric of the taller skeleton's sweater. They stand there for several moments, wrapped around each other tightly. It's like the world disappears, everything suddenly being okay again, their embrace saying the words they could never actually voice. When it's finally time for one of them to speak again, it's actually Blue who breaks the silence, speaking out from behind him; "I should head home." and the words are tight and forced, as if they were painful to say. " I'm sorry for what happened, Edge. Hopefully, we can... try this all again some other time. Start over."

 

Red whips around at the statement, untangling himself from his brother and reaching for Blue. "n-no, don't go, please--" he cuts himself off and freezes, hands mere inches from grabbing Blue and tugging him into a hug as well. Blue looks upset. He looks  _ hurt. _

 

Gods, Red fucked up. He always does, he always will. 

 

"i-if ya...if ya need to leave, yer can-- can go. but i... i ain't wantcha to... to leave upset. a-an' i can... i can tell yer upset." He wrings his hands and clicks his claws against one another, turning his head to peek at Edge before bringing his attention back to Blue.  "can we... i gotta t-talk ta you, i think."

 

Red doesn't get to analyze Blue's vulnerable expression for long, because, at his words, the smaller straightens up a bit and relaxes his face, smiling at him in a way that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I-- I'm not upset, I just... want to go home is all. We can talk later. You have my phone number, silly!" Blue giggles, stepping backward away from Red, shrugging awkwardly.

 

"You two have things to talk about, I'm sure. And I'm sorry, again. I'll just... Leave you to it."

 

And then he turns, walking towards the door and not even looking back as he leaves, turning a deaf ear to Red's protests.

 

Gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> was he worth the wait? (edge, in a British accent, while fabulously posing "So, was I worth the wait? Who am I kidding of course I was!")
> 
> hm... wonder what stick crawled up blue's ass? ...you can speculate on that all you want, but chances are, you won't figure it out. heh
> 
> uahHAHA guess you'll just have to wait and find out... 
> 
> but also @ blue >> let me just barge right in here like I own the place and tell my boyfriend's brother that I don't like the way he speaks to him because I have any say in that
> 
> edge is technically a sub-verbal character, because he'll only show up in this one chapter, he is referenced later a few times, but this is the only time he'll have actual lines. he's written down as a side character because he was a big part and i'm pretty sure he's had more dialogue than Stretch has at this point lmao


	16. Catharticism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay i feel bad, i didn't give you guys much of a chance,,, edge mouthed something to blue (you'll see in this chapter) while he was hugging Red at the end of last chapter. it wasn't included because it was in Red's POV, and what he mouthed had Blue reevaluating some things in their relationship becuase he's a goddamn overreactor
> 
> despite that, there were some great theories that were really fitting and pretty damn close too. which. iw asn't expecting. and it kinda freaked me out. guess that's what I get for underestimating you ;-;
> 
> yeah also I was gonna let this one sit for a while so that the cliffhanger could really have an affect but uh. I have no self-control and i just want my happy ending

_"I-- I'm not upset, I just... want to go home is all. We can talk later. You have my phone number, silly! You two have things to talk about, I'm sure. And I'm sorry, again. I'll just... Leave you to it."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Edge convinces Red to stay and talk things out, to not worry about Blue-- he said he was fine, just call him, you have his number, he said he was okay. The brothers talk. Edge goes home, and Red calls Blue. 

 

Blue doesn't answer.

 

He doesn't answer for three weeks.

 

Red had tried texting. He tried calling. He tried going over to the house. _The little key, just in case he ever needed to come in, was gone. Like Blue._ He could easily teleport into the house, but even just thinking of doing so leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He finds himself wandering the streets, too depressed inside his shitty little home to stand another second crying alone in his stale dark bedroom.

 

Red lays back in the grass and imagines himself falling into the stars above him. The sun had set an hour ago, taking away the warmth of the day as well; Red found he didn't care. The cold seeped into his bones and made his outsides feel as empty and frozen as his Soul, and he found it almost poetic.

 

He presses the call button on his phone again and sets it beside his head. It rings. It rings. It rings.

 

But nobody came.

 

_Please leave a message after the beep._

 

"hey, Blue," Red whispers, voice scratchy from all his crying and weak from lack of energy. He hadn't really felt like eating for the past four days or so, he wasn't really keeping track. His Soul didn't want to eat. It just wanted Blue. "'m sittin' on our-- our hill," he continues, voice catching around his tears. _Fuck,_ he's so sick of crying. "an' i was thinkin' about how-- how much fun it was talkin' to ya. a-an' I miss ya. an' i still-- i still love ya--" He chokes after that, staring up at the sky through his tears and imagining he can hear Blue's voice still, saying how beautiful the sky looked. 

 

"i know y-ya ain't listenin' to these. an' that's o-okay. i just wish i could say-- say sorry again. f-fer hurtin' ya. i hope ya don't-- don't feel like i do right now." He brings a hand up to claw at his sternum, where his Soul has sat heavy and cold for a week now. For some reason, it refused to come out ever since Blue left; despite not being able to check it, he knew something was wrong. It felt sick, almost. Broken. It made the days feel long and the nights even longer. He hardly slept anymore, his Soul ached so bad, and he lost the desire to eat as well. " _fuck,_  i hope ya don't hurt like i do," he cries. "i s-shoulda never l-let ya in, i just-- i ruin every-- everything an'-- an' i ruined us too!" He's bawling now, and he’s almost positive the answering machine has cut him off, but at this point venting into the open air is cathartic. He sobs, alone in the clearing, staring up at the stars and seeing Blue’s eyes in every single one.

 

"He's got his phone off, you know?" There's a sudden voice from behind him, scratchy and lax, and _Red_ _knows who that is._

 

He turns around, and Blue's brother is standing there, hands in his pockets and looking just as relaxed as ever, and Red knows he's sick now because normally he'd be fucking terrified to see Stretch. He knows the monster hates his guts (welcome to the club, buddy, get in line) but Red only feels a fleeting moment of anxiety before he goes limp again and slumps back against the grass.

 

"I wanted to be mad at you, but after hearin' that... I'm figurin' this wasn't a _you_ thing." Stretch sighs, walking towards him. He takes a seat next to him, enough distance to be polite, but close enough for Red to see the emotion that's on his face. "I saw ya walkin' around. Figured I'd come and ask what the fuck you said to my brother but. Then I heard that phone call." He looks up at the sky, letting out a puff of breath.

 

"He gets in his own head a lot. Blue. S'why he hasn't ever... dated anyone, before you." He turns back to look at Red, a serious look crossing his face. "He's been hurting too. Only leaves his room to go to class... Stopped cooking... It's been kinda hard to watch. And I thought it was your fault."

 

"But it wasn't, was it? He stopped talkin' to you, not the other way around..."

 

 _Fuck,_ it's so cold. Red hardly has the energy to shiver-- most of his magic is going into just holding himself together. His ecto-body had long since faded in an effort to conserve magic, and the wind really does go right through bone. "...'s my fault," Red breathes out after a few moments of silence. "i shoulda known b-better. shoulda _been_ better. he-- he deserves _better,"_  he spits out bitterly. He should have never let Blue in. He knew what would happen in the end. He knew it would _hurt._ It always does. He says nothing after that, just closes his eyes and notes that his extremities have gone a bit numb with the biting cold.

 

Stretch gives him a flat look, one brow bone raising slightly as if to convey 'Really, bitch?' "Red, Blue has literally _never_ dated anyone before. Not even like a little school-boy crush. Never had a 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' in Kindergarten. He never wanted one." He sighs, fishing out something from his hoodie, a box of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it. "He picked you. Dunno why. Somethin's special about you. And if he picked you, then it's because there is no _better._ He picked you because something about you changed his views on relationships." He grows silent, taking a long drag and politely turning his head to let out the puff of smoke.

 

After a few minutes of neither of them speaking, Red whispers, "h-he’s gonna be... okay, right? i didn’t-- i never wanted to hurt ‘im."

 

Stretch turns, giving him a look with so much intensity that it has Red flinching. "No. He's not. Not at the rate he's going. He hasn't eaten in three days, his magic is paling. His eyes are more grey than blue. He's shutting down and I don't know how to stop it."

 

Red hiccups on another sob at the description of Blue's wellbeing. He doesn't look much better, really-- his eye lights are dull, his bones are scratchy and grey, and he looks like he's gone years without food, water, or sleep. It was okay, when it was happening to him. He deserved it. He was wretched. But Blue? Not Blue. Never Blue.

 

Red rolls on his side and struggles to stand, noting that it's incredibly hard to move and extremely painful to do so. How did he even get out here? How long has he felt like this and just not _cared?_

 

"i gotta-- i gotta see him-- please, lemme see 'im--" he trips on one of his untied shoelaces and falls back to his knees, screaming out in pain as the impact rocks through his bones.

 

That was _definitely_ a tick off of his HP he just felt.

 

He can't stand up again, not with how fucked up his knees feel now-- he doesn't have enough magic to try and soothe the ache, and without any magical flesh to buffer the fall on his fragile bones, he's almost certain he's cracked something. He can't teleport, he doesn't have enough magic for that either. His legs are shot. He can't get up and run like he wants to, let alone walk. But his arms are okay. Delirious with the way he hurts and how his Soul is screaming in pain, Red turns towards the direction he knows Blue's house to be. He can't think. He can't focus on anything but the pull in his cold Soul that cries out for Blue.

 

Red begins to crawl.

 

"Alright bigshot, that's going to get you nowhere fast," Stretch stops him with a hand on his shoulder, gripping his shirt and pulling him into a seated position. He's surprisingly gentle, but the presence is sudden and unwelcome and Red flinches violently at the physical contact. Maybe saying he wasn't well enough to be scared earlier was a bit of an exaggeration. "What, you think you can crawl all the way through town and back to our place?"

 

Stretch reaches into the pocket of his cargo shorts, pulling out a handful of monster candy. "You're not the only one who keeps these on-hand... Though, uh, I just have them because they're sweet'n we always have a hoard of 'em at our house anyways." Stretch shrugs, dropping the wrapped treats in Red's lap.

 

"Eat 'em, then I'll take you." He takes another drag of his cigarette, watching the other out of the corner of his eye. "'Sides you gotta think about what you're gonna say. You can't just barge in his room after not seeing him for three weeks and expect things to go well."

 

He trembles at the candy that's placed in his possession and eyes them warily before peeking back at Stretch.

 

_You gotta think about what you're gonna say._

 

...He's right. Red knows what he _feels_ but he's never been good with words. He needs to be prepared. Prepared to apologize, to say what he really feels, to say that he's so sorry for the hurt that he's caused. Prepared for Blue to tell him to leave his life and never come back.

 

Red downs the candy by the handful, gagging at the way his Soul fights the incoming energy. It's not that he isn't hungry-- he's starving, he could eat a week's worth of food and still go back for another serving-- but that his Soul doesn't _want_ to eat. It doesn't want to survive. Not when it thinks that Blue is gone. The rush of energy he feels helps him breathe a bit easier, and his knees feel as though they won't snap in half at the first step he takes. Still, though, he feels awful and he looks the part. He just went from a walking corpse to a monster with its foot in the grave.

 

After a few minutes of choking down the candies, Red holds out a wavering hand to the much larger skeleton. He says nothing, but his eyes are resolute. He hopes Stretch doesn't drop him in the void as a quick grab at revenge.

 

Stretch just stares at him for a moment, like he's thinking about something, before he sighs and stubs out his cigarette on the grass. "You must be really desperate if you're willing to go through a shortcut with me."And then he stands up, grabbing Red's hand and pulling him to his feet. Once he's standing though, the taller wraps an arm around him, his other hand coming to grip his shoulder. It gives Red the chance to cling on to him, and he realizes he's doing it to assure him. "All aboard," he murmurs, before shunting them both across space and time.

 

They land in the middle of the living room, and once they're back in reality, Stretch lets go of him, slipping his hands back in the pockets of his hoodie. "He's upstairs. Door's unlocked. Made sure of it. Sort of, kinda, maybe broke his lock after he locked me out last week." He shrugs, seemingly nonchalant.

 

"Hey," he stops Red just before he leaves with a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face him. The expression on his face is soft and vulnerable, and it somehow makes Red feel even _worse_. "Please. Help him." And then he lets him go, walking over to lounge lazily on the couch.

 

Red races up the stairs (as fast as a nearly dying monster can) and rushes to Blue's door, stopping just as he's about to throw it open. He knows this isn't going to be fun. It's gonna hurt. It's probably gonna make things a little worse before they get better. Blue might never wanna see him again. But he can't let Blue hurt anymore. Not if he's hurting like Red is.

 

Red creaks the door open slowly and inches inside, softly calling, "Blue?" There's no response, save for a small tremble of the comforter that covers the bed. Blue must be underneath, hiding, from Red, from the world, and red magic drips from his eyes before he even realizes tears have gathered there. The second he hears a sad little noise from under the sheets, he knew he was fucked. Red stumbles forward and makes it to the bed, but doesn't climb on in fear of making the other more upset. He sinks down to the ground beside it instead and just tries to breathe. 

 

"p-please don't hurt yerself no more," Red sobs, "'m so sorry, Blue, please, i-- i love ya too much t'let ya hurt yerself over someone like me." He's outwardly sobbing again and Red is just _sick_ of fucking _crying all the time,_ but now that he's started again he can't stop. His Soul is thudding with life in his chest for the first time in a while, calling out for Blue, frantic to come forward and soothe the hurt it can sense in Blue. Red wants so badly to crawl under the covers where he had once felt so safe, to just wrap himself around Blue and let their Souls hum in harmony. He wants to kiss the tear stains he knows must be glowing brightly on Blue's cheeks and hug him close, protect him from every bad thing in the world. Instead, Red grabs weak fistfuls of Blue's comforter and watches the lump under the covers shiver with tears, unsure of where to go next.

 

"No, you don't," Blue finally speaks, and his voice is cracked and rough, sounding as though he hasn't used it in  _ages._ "Edge told me to 'ask about Dad.'" he spits out, and suddenly he sits up, bursting out of the covers and spinning himself around to glare at Red with such a furious expression that it has him physically reering back, feeling as though he could be killed just by the look on the other's face.

 

And there really are cyan streaks of tears on Blue's cheeks, but they're overrun by varying shades. A gradient of different blues as his magic faded, crying so much that none of the previous stains on his face could lose intensity, brought back to life with every fresh tear. The lights in his sockets are dim, nearly gone, gray and pitiful. Blurry around the edges, shapeless, too erratic to even be called circles.

 

Blue holds his gaze for a moment before a loud sob rips through him and he turns sharply, cupping his head in his hands.  "I'm not-- You don't get to use me as some _cathartic relief_ for whatever happened during your childhood!  Did-- Did you even _want me?_ Or was I just the only person to not run away after you admitted that little _daddy kink_ of yours?" One of his hands moves to cover his mouth, trying to muffle the wail that suddenly rips through him. He looks almost hysterical.

 

Pain doesn't even begin to describe what Red’s feeling in his Soul. This isn't just pain, it's hell; it’s broken glass and burning fire and a thousand stabbing knives. He faintly thinks he might be going into shock, because his body feels as though it’s separate from his Soul and his mouth moves without him really thinking. "the only... yer the only person... i ever been with..." his mind is fuzzy and Red can feel his breathing begin to go shallow. Why would Edge say that? Why would he... "ya made me feel...feel small...an' safe...an' i— i ain't— i'll never say it a-again if it means i can— c-can just hold ya—" Shame and disgust roils in his gut. A small part of Red wonders if he’ll throw up and die. It certainly feels like it.

 

"p-please don’t say i ain't love ya. i'll do— a-anythin', i'll do it, just ask, i'll— i'll p-prove it— please—!” Ah, there’s the panic he knew was bubbling inside. Everything is surrounded by white noise and he grabs fistfuls of the sheets, his voice going shrill with terror. "d-don't— don’t say i ain't love ya— fuck, _please,_ it's the o-only thing i  _know_ anymore, please, Blue, please!"

 

He's not sure how long he sits there, crying plaintively up to Blue, clutching the comforter like a lifeline, trying to calm himself down. He's not sure if Blue tries to talk to him, or if he's even paying attention anymore, or if he even cares. It's like everything else disappears, and the only thing he can focus on is the way his Soul calls out to Blue, forcing words out of him as he tries desperately to beg for the other's forgiveness. His panic just keeps growing, his breath getting quicker and quicker, until--

 

Until suddenly there are arms around his skull and a chest pressed against his face, and suddenly all that pain ebbs away as Blue holds him closely. "C-come up he-here... p-please,"

 

"o-o-okay--" Red gasps through his blubbering, wobbly arms tugging him up on to the bed. It's a bit slow going-- the monster candy helped a bit, but with all this crying he's been doing, a lot of the energy is getting used up. Blue's touch brings him relief he didn't even know was possible, and all he could ever want is there on that bed, crying along with him. He cautiously wraps his arms around Blue, pressing his cheek against the other's temple and trying to stifle his cries. The bed creaks under his weight and he can hear the sound of his trembling bones against the headboard.

 

"i-if ya want-- want me to leave-- just-- please just-- i love ya an' if-- if it'll m-make ya better again i-- i can do it-- i love ya so much-- i'd _die_ for ya Blue, i'd die if it meant you'd be happy, please, j-just tell me what-- what to do, _please..._ " _If that's what Blue wants,_ Red can feel in his Soul, _he'd do it. Whatever Blue wants. Anything for Blue._

 

"D-don’t—" Blue's voice is weak, nearly soundless, and every bone in his body seems to relax as he falls limp beside Red. The smaller skeleton's aura rises, lapping around the both of him, using up energy that he couldn't possibly have. "Don't go— need you— pl-please don't g-go." _  
_

 

Red's magic reacts on its own, feeble tendrils that swirl around Blue and intertwine with the magic that's reaching for him in turn. He feels how unbearably _cold_  Blue bones are, and his Soul leaps up into his throat in panic. Red pulls back and looks into Blue's eyes, watches the already weak lights there haze and fade even more, feels how frail and cold the other is in his arms. _He's okay,_ a quiet voice whispers from the back of his mind, _he's low on magic, he just needs more, he'll be fine._

 

 _HE'S FUCKING DYING,_ a much louder voice shrieks at the forefront of his mind, _THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS FALLING DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!_

 

Red shrieks and grabs Blue by the shoulders to give him a frantic shake, voice climbing higher and higher in his panic. He sobs and wails and hugs Blue close to his body, crying even harder at how cold his bones feel compared to their usual warm hum. _"Stretch,"_ Red wails, voice broken and harrowing, "Stretch, you gotta help, come help, please!!"

 

It’s another few minutes of panic before there's a pop of displaced air and suddenly, Stretch is sitting on the edge of the bed. "Probably should have sent you up with these," he shrugs, handing over a bowl full of monster candy. It’s Blue who reaches for them, scooching just slightly away from Red so he can set it on the bed between them. The treats are all unwrapped, rolling around and clinking against the ceramic bowl. He takes one, popping it in his mouth and letting out a shaky breath of air.

 

Stretch gives him a warm smile, reaching over Red to pet against his brother's skull. It’s the equivalent of affectionately ruffling Blue’s hair if he had any. "I'm sure you two still have things to talk about that you probably don’t want me here for." Stretch pulls away, standing up. He gives Red a serious look, pointing to the candy "Don't let him eat all of those or he'll be bouncing of the walls. _Literally."_  Before Blue can manage to shoot him a disgruntled look, there's another pop and he disappears from the room. He grumbles, rolling his eye lights. His magic is already starting to take back a little bit of its color, and he’s only on his first candy.

 

...Red should probably eat some, too.

 

A violently trembling hand reaches forward and grabs a fistful of the candies, and he crunches them up and swallows the painful mass instead of letting them dissolve on his tongue. He doesn't care-- right now all that matters is Blue. "yer-- yer okay, yeah?" He croaks with a voice raw from crying. One of his hands reaches to grab for Blue's, stops short as he second guesses the action, and settles for gently petting his arm. The magic is flooding back into his system now, and he feels a bit more alert, a bit more alive again.

 

After a few seconds of the two of them replenishing their energy, Red looks down at his lap where he's rested his hands. The cracks in his fingers are raw from his anxious picking over the past few weeks, almost covered completely in fine hairline fractures and splintering bone. He picks an area that somehow made it out unscathed and rasps out, "i'll never say it again. ain't know i was... was hurtin' ya this whole time, just... i feel...  _disgusting._ " All this time, _was_ he using Blue? Did he even realize what he was doing? He never thought he had Daddy issues...he just thought he was into feeling small and protected. Was he wrong? He _felt_ wrong. He felt _repulsive._

 

"I think... I overreacted. _Strongly._ I tend to do that. _A lot._   But... you sort of... threw yourself on me like that after your panic attack and then... Edge told me to ask about your Dad— which I _plan to_ by the way,” Blue sits up fully, hugging his legs to him. "I sort of just... thought the worst."

 

"I've never let anyone this close to me... I've always been too afraid of getting hurt... and I guess this entire time there was just some part of me that was just _looking_ for a reason you’d want to be with me.” He shakily exhales, looking away from Red and resting his head on his knees  “I still— I still want you, Red. But—“ he chokes on a sob, trying to fight away the tears and only managing to make himself cry harder. “P- _Please_ tell me I’m wrong— that you want me to be y-your Daddy because you want to be mine— my b-ba— my baby boy— not because you’re using me as an— an outlet for whatever happened in your childhood—“ he sounds desperate, still unable to look back up  as he begs for Red to tell him the truth... or at least, begs him to tell him what he wants to hear.

 

Is it the truth?

 

Or was Red really using him?

 

"T-tell me that you l-love me still, please—"

 

 _"i love you,"_ Red weeps, hands coming up to cover his face. "i never felt this way a-about any-- anyone! ya make me feel like i got a-- a reason to give a shit a-about anythin' cos i just-- just wanna make y-ya _happy!"_ Red draws a hitching gasp, slimy shame crawling up his spine and seeping into his chest. The fact that he could have ever hurt Blue had pained him deeply, but _hearing_ Blue voice his fears made Red want to scream, to tear his Soul out of his chest and hand it to Blue on a platter.

 

"i w-wanna be yers, wanna-- wanna hold ya, a-an' bake c-cakes wit'cha, an' m-make ya f-f-feel special! an' i c-can't 'cause yer so-- so p-perfect an' i'm jus' _me,_ an' look what i  _did_ to ya, i hurt ya like i hurt everyone else!" He finally looks up at Blue, near hysterical from worry and self-loathing, and blurts out, "e-edge said t-to ask about my fuckin' father 'cause i  _killed him,_ o-okay?! i-- i was a-- a _shitty_ kid who l-let my-- my piece of shit father _die_ and tried to k-kill myself too, an' that's why he-- why he's sucha _dickhead_ who controls my fuckin' _life_ 'cause I never gave a shit about _anything,_ but then...you!" Red jabs an accusing finger at Blue, but the anger is misplaced, and fades as quickly as it came.

 

Red continues to wail, " _you_ showed up an' i-- i give a shit about ya! fer the f-first time in my l-life Iigive a shit about somethin' an'-- it's so fucking _scary,_ 'cause i love ya, an' y-yer so _confident_ an' _brave_ , an' i just want ta feel like y-you _got_ me, like yer bigger 'an me an' can p-protect me from all-- all the shit in the world that-- that wants me _dead--_ " Red doesn't seem to be stopping for air as much as he needs to be. He can't stop rambling. Now that the floodgates have opened, he can't _shut the fuck up,_ his Soul forcing words to pour from his mouth rapidly and without thought. But Blue shuts him up, crawling into his lap and wrapping arms around his shoulders, staring up at him with gentle lights in his sockets.

 

"Shh..." Blue hushes him, reaching up to brush away the panicked tears. "I-- I do. I have you. I'll always have you. I'll never let you go again," he murmurs, burying himself into him as close as he can. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I-- I didn't know. I shouldn't have-- I shouldn't have just _assumed_ that I knew what was going on... I shouldn't have left you. I'm so, so sorry, Red..."

 

Finally having Blue close like this again, in his arms, pressed close to his Soul, Red feels the first true peace he's had since before Blue left him. He moans in relief, enveloping Blue with his body and locking him in with a tight embrace. His Soul thrums rapidly in his chest and its song is loud; he wouldn't be surprised if Blue heard, but he would certainly be embarrassed. _I love you,_ his magic shouts, _forever and always, let me love you._ "i... e-ever since he-- he made me leave 'im behind... i ain't been right. i feel like i b-been fuckin' up ever since. but you... yer the first thing i think i ever did right. lovin' ya is the only thing i ever did right," Red murmurs against Blue's temple. He pets his shaking hand down Blue's back, long languid strokes that serve to soothe both of them.

 

"...I... this is all my fault. But we're going to be okay, right? I have you back... You're mine, aren't you? You're mine and... and I'm yours."

 

Red shivers in Blue's hold at those words. _Mine. Yours._ A sense of belonging that he hasn't ever felt before he met Blue overwhelms him. He feels like someone finally gives a damn about him, not just that he survives, but that he _lives._ Someone fucking cares. Amazing, what power one person can have. "i was yers the day ya shook my hand," his voice is near silent, words hushed in the quiet of the bedroom. After their loud crying earlier, the room feels too silent. He leans forward to press his teeth against Blue's forehead in a skeletal kiss. The peck is soft and short, but bursting with magical Intent. _I love you, I forgive you, I'm yours, be mine, I love you._ "i love ya," Red whispers where his mouth hovers over Blue. 

 

Blue opens his eyes slowly, and those hearts are in his eyes, those hearts that Red hasn't seen in three weeks, as blindingly bright and wide as they ever were. "I-- I love you, too... _So_ much..."

 

Oh gods, those hearts. Red feels heat rush to his face and he winces at a sudden heat in his pants. He flinches hard, panic rushing through him. This is exactly what happened last time-- he had a meltdown, and he got horny as shit, and...

 

_And he scared Blue away._

 

Red tries to pull himself away from Blue's touch, the gentle petting and holding creating a different feeling in his Soul. Sweat gathers on his brow bone and he tries to fight off the bright scarlet glow that's beginning to shine through his pants. "u-uh-- uhm-- i'm sorry, i can-- jus' gimme a minute an' i can make it go away-- please don't get upset--" He shoves his hands against his crotch (and wow, that's a _very_ new shape down there) and tries to press against it, urging it to dissipate. Blue blinks at him, confusion creeping across his features as he sits up fully, pushing away from Red and glancing behind him to where he's cupping his pelvis. He stares for a moment, still and unmoving, and every second that he's silent is a second that Red falls deeper and deeper into reget and--

 

And suddenly, Blue's hand covers his own, pressing them down harder and sending electric shooting up his spine. "Why would I be upset?" he murmurs, finally turning to look at Red with nothing but acceptance in his expression. Blue moves his hand with his, guiding him to tease at the unfamiliar magic. 

 

"What exactly have you made for me, Teddybear?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> haha you thought you were gonna get make up sex but it's not gonna be til next chapter cause i'm an asshole
> 
> okay but,,
> 
> mod >> i don't like angst let's not do an angsty rp  
> also mod >> "[Blue] doesn't answer for three weeks"
> 
> no really that was from her response,, my eyebrows hit the ceiling,, we didn't even talk about having blue try to ignore red, she just hit me with that shit outta nowhere i'm p sure it gave me whiplash. i'm not complaining tho it was fun to do angst, even though we didn't even do it for that long because neither of us could handle the feels... or at least I couldn't, I was bawling while typing one of my responses it was awful in the best way


	17. Reunited*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunited and it feels so good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> happy presidents day, i get TWO days off this week, fuckholes, ahahAHHA
> 
> also sorry this is a bit late, Ao3 has been fucking around with me and not letting me open it on my PC for some reason,, it's apparently something to do with my internet because I can open it on my phone just fine?? but here we are, i got everything under control, don't worry,
> 
> anyways. here. more porn.
> 
> did someone say... make up sex? :eyes: no one? too bad, have almost 6,000 words of it.

_"u-uh--_ uhm _\--_ i'm _sorry,_ i _can-- jus' gimme a minute an' i can make it go away-- please don't get upset--"_

 

_"Why would I be upset?... What exactly have you made for me, Teddybear?"_

 

* * *

 

 _"haah--! ah, oh, what--?"_ His legs jolt and fall to his sides at the shock of red hot pleasure up his spine. Well, _shit,_ what _did_ he make? He's used to a cock. He's woken up with a tentacle once before when his magic wasn't quite focused enough to make a dick, and _that_ had been wild and interesting, but... he'd never made something _flat_ before. "i think-- i think i made a cunt--?" he sputters out in shock, eyes lights flaring with arousal as he watches Blue guide his hand. Up and down, up and down, catching on something electric in his shorts and feeling exponentially more sensitive than his cock ever felt. 

 

After a few moments of bewildered stroking and twitching at the sensations, Red admits, "i don't know what's in my pants right now."

 

Blue giggles, a hot and heavy little chortle, lowering his sockets as he continues to guide Red's hand. They stay like that for a moment, Blue showing Red how to tease himself, and Red whimpering and squirming under the attention of Blue. Red keens softly at the motions Blue has him make, confusion mixing in with his arousal. It feels so _strange_ but wonderful at the same time. Where his cock had been pleasant to touch and tease, this was like fireworks going off no matter where his hand was. There's a tender look on Blue’s face that doesn't help calm him down any either; knowing that Blue was watching him and enjoying the show always made Red feel delightfully bashful. Red feels so naked in front of the other, even though he's still fully clothed, like Blue is slowly pulling him apart just with his gaze. 

 

"Do you want... Do you want this?" There's no teasing lilt to his voice as he speaks, just a genuine edge. He's giving Red a serious look, Patience and reassurance so clear in his features. He's trying to make sure... "Do you want me to take care of you?" It's a soft whisper, uncertainty in his voice, rough with his arousal. His face burns bright, and he dips forward to press a little peck to Red's teeth before, "Do you want... _Daddy_ to take care of you?"

 

Fuck, does he _want_ this? What kind of silly question is that? Red frantically nods his head, eyes flitting back and forth between watching whatever the hell Blue is doing to him down there and back up to look at the hearts in his eyes. "yeah, want it so _bad,_ please--"  _Daddy._

 

_Do you want Daddy to take care of you?_

 

Crying. He's _fucking_ crying again. Just one little word and the tears are back, and he whimpers pitifully, "oh gods, p-please, D-- _mnnn,_ Da--"  _Come on, Red, say it: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, you want to say it so bad, just say it!_

 

He can't say it.

 

He knows Blue is giving him a chance, and he wants so desperately to grasp it, take hold of the word and run with it, but he’s so fucking _scared._ That one little word was the cause of all of this _awful_ mess, just _one little word_ and Red almost lost everything. He grinds down into the hand, but it keeps catching on the tip of his tongue every time he tries. Before the panic can fully rise, though, Blue moves to press a gentle kiss against his skull, whispering against his temple, "It's okay, Red. You don't have to say it."

 

Blue pulls away from him, looking over his expression one last time before he slides down his body, placing himself between his legs. Slowly, he pulls Red's shorts down, almost like unwrapping a present with the way he drags them so teasingly down his legs. Blue's breath hitches audibly when he finally pulls away his shorts, eyelights flickering back up to Red's face. The expression he's wearing is downright lecherous, hungry and full of desire and want. He crawls back up Red's body, dipping down to steal another kiss. "You've made me such a pretty pussy, Teddybear," he murmurs as he pulls back, reaching a hand down to fumble against Red's cunt. The first touch on his slippery folds has his breath hitching wildly, every little slide and tug an explosion of sensation. And then Blue touches his puffy, engorged clit, and Red yelps as though he's been struck, legs jolting and trying to press tight together. Touching there feels almost like being tazed by someone, a sharp tickling shock that has his body twitching against his will. Red can't stop making noise, small gasps and moans and yips of surprise at just how good it all feels.

 

"Have you ever played with yourself like this, baby boy? Have you ever made a cunt before?"

 

"n-no, never-- never did this-- _hahh!_ \-- never made a p _aAHH!_  a pussy!" His legs have locked around Blue, trying to protect his overly sensitive cunt from the teasing touches and only managing to lock Blue in to continue his wonderful torment. His pussy gushes liquid to aid Blue's touches and Red whimpers as everything just feels more and more sensitive the more Blue plays with him.

 

A small part of him wonders what it would feel like to have Blue's mouth on him. Another part wonders what it would feel like for Blue's little cock to press against his slit and rut against him, up on to his clit. Yet _another_ part of him wonders what it would feel like for Blue to hold his legs apart, press their cunts flush against each other, and grind their clits together until Red's screaming.

 

_You've made me such a pretty pussy, Teddybear._

 

_Have you ever played with yourself like this, baby boy?_

 

"D-Da- _Daddy,_ Daddy please, please, Blue, _Daddy!"_ One of his hands shoots down to where Blue's body is and scrambles around blindly until he finds Blue's unoccupied hand, twining his fingers with the much smaller ones and holding on for dear life. He feels Blue freeze up, looking up at him with wide, heart-filled sockets, an expression that has his body warming in a completely different way. Tears pool in the other's sockets until eventually, they fall, and the smaller skeleton lets out an almost laugh, a little  _'heh,'_ before buying his face into Red's chest to hide the way he cries. 

 

"O-Oh, stars," he whispers, voice muffled against Red's chest, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, and for a moment, he doesn't understand. Why is his little lover crying? Did he not want him to say it? Did he fuck up, again, like he always does? But as Blue rolls his sensitive clit between his fingers; Red realizes, he's not  _mad_ at him. He  _wanted_ him to say it. He needed to hear it, just like Red needed to _say_ it.

 

"D-Daddy," he chokes out again, and his legs jolt as he's rewarded with another gentle roll of Blue's fingers.  _Fuck,_ it feels so good to say it. It feels like they really are okay again, like nothing has changed (even though it has) and that Blue is here for him, over him, taking control of the situation like Red needs. 

 

"What-- What do you want, baby boy? Anything, just ask-- Ask and I'll give it to you," Blue finally peeks back up, staring at him through watery sockets, the smile on his face so wide it looks nearly painful. "Let Daddy know what you need..." Red whines as Blue pulls his hand away from him, clit throbbing with sensitivity from being exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. It lets his head clear out though, finally able to focus on something other than the almost unbearable pleasure of being touched like that, and he can really think about what Blue had asked him;

 

What _does_ he want? 

 

He wants-- he wants--

 

"w-wanna-- wanna touch-- uh--" He pauses a moment in his rambling to think. His brow ridges draw together, and for a moment his moaning stops as he's overcome with confusion. Well, shit. He's never seen porno for this before. He has absolutely _no idea_ what to call it. "...what's it called w-when ya put two-- uh, two, uhm, p-pussies against each other?"

 

Blue lets out a surprised laugh, chest trembling with muffled little giggles, and the expression on his face becomes somehow even  _more_ adoring. "I-- _Gods_ , I love you," He brings both hands up to cup his face, and Red squeaks a muffled noise of surprise when Blue pulls him into a breathless kiss, eyes open as he enjoys it to look at the tears running down the other’s cheeks. Blue's magic laps around them, and Red can feel the way the other's Soul is practically  _screaming_ for him, a constant thud of passion and desire and  _love, love, love._ When Blue finally pulls back, both of their breathing is labored, and Red is practically cross-eyed, struck blind, deaf, and dumb by the other's passionate kiss. His Soul vibrates with excitement and for the first time since Blue left, Red feels alive, feels his Soul singing with energy and joy.   


 

"S-scissoring," Blue giggles out, and at first Red doesn't understand. "That's— it's called scissoring."

 

"i— i love ya too, but... scissoring sounds... like it hurts...?" Red finally chokes out once he has enough sense to talk again. He whimpers when his cunt throbs at the idea, though, images of Blue holding him down and grinding their cunts together with abandon filling his mind. He gives a few hesitant rolls of his hips, clit throbbing with the beat of his Soul. "want Daddy to— to own me— to take me and m-make me feel _good_ please, _please,_ wanna do... the scissor thing...?"  He can’t stop getting distracted by the name. Why the _hell_ is it called that?

 

Blue giggles at him again, shaking his head softly. "That's just what the position is called. It feels good, I promise." He bends forward to press a gentle kiss against Red's forehead, lingering there for just a moment, magic sparking against him in a way that has him relaxing. Slowly, Blue pulls away from him to shimmy his jeans off (he wasn’t wearing pajamas for some reason... like he’d laid down without enough energy to change his clothes...), lifting his hips so he can slide them down. Seems he had enough magic replenished to form his ecto-body, though the magic wasn’t as bright, a lot more transparent than it usually was. Once he's got his pants off, he moves off of Red entirely, sitting on the bed between his legs. He lays one of his across his thigh and coaxes Red to move his other one up slightly so he can slide his other leg underneath. Red can't help but laugh when Blue rearranges the two of them-- he feels a bit ridiculous, as though he's twisted around like a pretzel. His laughter cuts off with a yelp, though, as Blue shifts close enough for their lips to finally touch, and when he feels that first touch between their legs. It's so, _so_ wet, wetter than he was expecting, and the slippery way their lips glide and flutter across each other has his hips moving on their own.

 

 _"Mmnh_ S-see? _Good._ That's it, baby boy, move with me,"

 

"o-oh, Daddy-- what-- it's so _slippery_ an'-- _haahnn, sensitive~!_ " His body moves in frantic little jerks, every pass of Blue's cunt against his clit shocking him into movement; he's stuck in a cycle of thrusting and crying out from the stimulation. His magic rushes through him like a freight train and he shrieks at a sudden explosion of sensation. Fluid gushes from his cunt, further slicking the motions between the two of them, and Red finds himself becoming even more sensitive to each swipe of their pussies. " _D-Daddy,_ i-- _Ah!_ Daddy! t-think i just-- just-- _oh **fuck!**_ " His legs are trembling, and his hands can't stop moving, gripping the sheets and clawing at his legs and flying up to his face. Despite the cum dripping between them and the overstimulation driving him wild, Red just keeps going, grinding hard against Blue's cunt.

 

Red cries out in frustration as all of the wonderful touching suddenly comes to a stop, Blue's hands coming up to force his hips down against the matress. The smaller moves away from him completely, crawling back up his body, and Red whimpers, blearily looking up in confusion as Blue looms over him. "What did you say?" There's a sudden shock down his spine as he thinks over his words-- what _did_ he say? He was telling Blue how good it felt, how he thinks he just came, and--

 

Oh. Fuck.

 

Oh, _fuck._

 

One of Blue's hands cups his cheek, and it's not in that gentle way he's used to. It's a harsh grip, firm and steady, forcing Red to hold his gaze. "I believe I told you to watch that _filthy mouth_ of yours. Or did you just forget how to be a good boy while I was gone?" 

 

He winces when Blue reprimands him and embarrassment coils in his gut. Oh gods, he did, he _swore,_ he cursed right in front of Blue. His legs kick weakly on the bed, trying to shake off the nerves that overtake him. Blue's grasp on his face is so stern it's almost a bit painful, but mostly just serves to further shame Red as he's unable to turn his head away. "i...  _mnnn,_ Daddy, 'm _sorry,_ please-- please keep touchin' me-- i-it just felt so _good,_ Daddy..." Despite his mortification, Red squirms underneath Blue, mind racing with all the possible ways his Daddy could punish him.

 

"That’s no excuse," Blue cuts his rambling off before it can really pick up steam, glaring down at him with disappointment in his eyes and the sharp glare Blue is giving him has Red trembling in a mixture of arousal and fear-- he's never seen Blue this upset with his bad behavior, and he has to admit, it's  _extremely_  hot. His body has calmed down from his first gentle orgasm, but he's still feeling pretty worked up; even just the feeling of Blue pressed up against his body makes Red whine for more.  "I expect you to be able to show a little _restraint_ , Red." 

 

Blue lets go of Red's face, finally letting his body sink fully against his again, moving his head next to his to nibble on his collarbone. "It's a two way street, Teddybear. Be good, and I reward you...  but be bad," he bites down just a little harder, not hard enough to leave a mark but definitely hard enough for Red to feel the sharp sting of pain. It hurts, but in the same way that getting spanked hurts: a sharp sting that fades into a delicious burning pleasure.  "And I punish you." 

 

"And you’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you? You disobeyed Daddy..." Red stares wide-eyed up at Blue as he pulls back to look at him. His pussy clenches around nothing as Blue reprimands him,  _fuck yeah i've been a bad boy, whatcha gonna do, Daddy?_   "What do you think a fair punishment for that is, Red?"  ...Oh. _He_ has to pick the punishment?

 

Red splutters on air for a few moments, mind stuttering to a halt at the sudden responsibility. On the one hand, he could pick something easy, and get the punishment over with so they could go back to-- uh...slicing? Cutting? _Oh,_ scissoring. But on the other hand...

 

Red squirms in place when the thought comes to him, cunt positively soaking itself at the idea. His eyes flit down to Blue's pussy, then back up to Blue's eyes, and he shivers when he imagines drowning in that sweet taste of Blueberries. "b-bad boys...who say-- say swears... don't get ta talk at all. so ya-- ya gotta gimme somethin' _else_ to do wit' my mouth..." He trails off, eyes having darted back to Blue's cunt repeatedly as he spoke. _Fuck,_ he doesn't want to say it out loud, it's so embarrassing-- but then again, when _hasn't_ Red felt embarrassed when Blue was having sex with him? And it always ended pretty damn well... Red bites the bullet and chokes out, "y-ya should ride my face! s-so i can't-- can't talk! 'cause, ya know, i'd have yer... _pussy_ i-in my-- my mouth..." He hopes Blue doesn't notice just how much the idea of eating him out turns him on.

 

Blue stares at him incrediously, eyes wide and jaw slack, like he couldn't  _believe_ Red had just said that. The aroused flush on his face seems to grow brighter, entire skull practically lighting up in that beautiful shade of cyan. But he doesn't agree like Red thought he would, instead he just lets his head droop and he huffs out a heavy breath, murmuring out that same lame excuse he did when Red offered to eat him out the first time, "This is about you."

 

Red blinks owlishly up at Blue, the gentle denial taking a few moments to set in. _This is about you._ Well, what's wrong with Blue riding his face? That sounds about as good a time as any to Red. He flushes and turns his gaze to the side, making eye contact with a few of the stuffed toys on the wall and blushing before turning the other way. "i... but i, uhm... i r-really kinda... _want_ ya to..." He whispers, voice choked up with embarrassment. What was wrong with his request? Did Blue... not want him like that? Did Blue think he was going to bite him or something? Or maybe Blue thought he wouldn't enjoy it?

 

Red licks his teeth and groans, closing his eyes and thumping his head softly against the pillow. He can practically taste Blue already just _thinking_ about it. Blue's thighs around his head... that gentle, warm pressure against him as Blue grinds down against his mouth... the taste of him against his tongue, barely letting him up for air, blueberries drowning him, smothering him, all around him... fucking his face like it's what Red was made for, perfect for Blue, just what Blue needs to find climax, such a good boy to service his Daddy like this--

 

Red moans softly before his eyes fly open in surprise. Shit, how long did he have his eyes closed? He hadn't even realized that he had fallen into a fantasy and he blanches when he realizes his hips have been grinding against the air, his scent of cinnamon and cherries heavy in the air. His magic is glowing embarrassingly bright and Red whimpers at the cool air on his engorged clit. God, that _really_ turned him on, he's so fucking horny it's damn near painful.

 

"uh... i can think of s-somethin' else if ya want...?"

 

Blue stares at him, the expression on his face almost disbelieving. "I-- Are you... Are you getting off on this? ...Are you getting off on... thinking about Daddy sitting on your face?"

 

Blue seems so shocked once he realizes the extent to which Red wants to literally be drowning in his pussy, and it makes him flush even brighter with embarrassment. Sure, he already came, and they're literally stark naked in bed together and have had sex multiple times, but admitting when something gets him aroused still has Red feeling bashful. Blue's scrutinizing look makes Red whimper and close his eyes again, but now that he's so turned on, all he can see in his mind's eye is that delicious plump little cunt descending on him. Gods, who is he kidding? He's close to coming just imagining sucking on that turquoise pussy. He _really_ wants it.

 

"i-- i mean-- well, _y-yeah,_ yes, i just-- 'm so hot, Daddy, please, i really want it, want it so _bad,_ Daddy, please--!" He begs fast and quiet, eyes pinched shut from self-consciousness.

 

"I-- _Stars,_ Red" he chokes out, and Red whines as the other's hips suddenly jerk forward, spreading wetness across him as Blue grinds down onto him. "Oh-- _O-Okay._ " Blue lets out a little noise, before he sits up fully and glances away from Red, face scrunched up in embarrassment as he slowly begins to crawl up his body. It's awkward, but the slow shuffle up his body drives Red absolute wild with want. By the time Blue is positioned right over him, he can feel the sheets beneath his cunt are soaked beyond repair, drenched from his desire leaking out of him. Blue looks so _good_ over him like this, so big and powerful and _gods, so fucking sexy._

 

Red trembles as he waits impatiently for Blue to press down on him, but the smaller skeleton doesn't move, simply staring down at Red with his head thumped against the wall. "Are-- Are you... s-sure?" He seems so hesitant, but so clearly _wanting._

 

"stars, yes, _please,_ " He groans out, low and guttural. His hands find Blue's legs and wrap around the plush translucent magic of his thighs, claws digging into the soft pseudo-skin. He laps at his teeth where a bit of slick has dribbled and outright moans at the taste. He glances up at Blue and makes sure to hold eye contact as he brings the other down to his mouth. It's humiliating in the best way, being used like this, mouth put to work to service his Daddy. It's exactly what Red wants-- to be _good_ for Blue. He swipes his tongue rapidly against the slick folds, whimpering at the overwhelming flavor of _Blue_ that he's practically getting drunk off of. His nasal ridge presses against Blue's clit while he works, and he nuzzles his head back and forth every few seconds to try and stimulate it.

 

Now _this,_ he's seen in porn. He thinks he can copy what the actors did well enough to make Blue feel good. His cunt pulses with every heaving breath he takes as he works, mind racing with thoughts of how good he pleasured Blue feels right now. Vaguely, Red notices that he started moaning the second Blue's cunt was in his mouth and he hasn't stopped since, but he can't help it-- this entire situation is really getting to him.

 

Above him, he can hear Blue moaning and whimpering, and the sharp sound of bone against plaster as Blue claws into the wall in front of him. It seems he can hardly keep himself from fucking Red's mouth, hips twitching and thighs clamping down on his skull so hard that the sweet sound of Blue's cries are almost completely muffled out by the magic of his legs. "O-oh, so g-good for me-- _ahhn_ \--" The other's voice is slurred, words thick with desire and rough with his pleasure, every sound breaking off with a shaky little sigh or moan or whimper.  Above him, Red can see Blue shift, resting his forehead completely on the wall. They lock eyes, and Red whimpers into the other's cunt at the sight of the blown hearts in his lovers sockets, watching Red watch  _him_ as he pleasures him.  "...T-Teddybear... so-- so good for me--" 

 

Fuck, yes, _gods yes,_ this is what he needs. _So good for him._ _Red's_ making Daddy moan like that, _Red_ is the one pleasuring Blue, giving him what he wants, what he _needs._ The thighs around his head are squeezing just this side of too tight and it's perfect, so fucking hot, so good. Blue's cunt is damn near choking him and he never wants to come up for air again. Red just moans louder and doubles down on his efforts. His pussy throbs and twitches with every noise Blue makes, every shift of his pussy in Red's mouth. Why does this feel so fucking _good?_ Red almost feels like _he's_ the one getting eaten out right now.

 

...Shit, it really does feel like he's getting pleasured right now. Red sobs out a desperate moan and clenches his cunt, gently grinding his hips as though he's being stimulated by anything but the air. Blue must feel so _good_ right now...must feel like he's in heaven, with Red's tongue licking him so fast and wet and hot...the way Blue can hardly keep from fucking his face, _fuck,_ he's doing such a good job, he's making Blue feel good, being such a _good boy_ for _Daddy,_ oh gods, this is all so hot, so hot, _so hot--_

 

Red shrieks into Blue's pussy as he comes again. It takes him entirely by surprise, and he moans loud and wanton, hips gyrating wildly as the sudden orgasm shocks him to his core. He keens into Blue's cunt and his tongue swipes frantic and sloppy through those soft lips and up against that swollen little clit. Oh god, he didn't even touch himself, Blue didn't even touch him, and it feels like he's _still fucking coming,_ what the _fuck--_

 

He feels Blue tense above him, and a sudden rush of wetness spreads across his face, down his throat, against his tongue, as Blue comes with him with a shout of his name. He grinds himself down against Red, movements sloppy and uncontrolled, aided by the slick that's coated his face. Red's pliant beneath him, letting him press hard against him as he tries to prolong his climax. Red doesn't try to stop him, he simply lies there, even as the other envelops him with his cunt in a way that almost has him suffocating; Blue is more important than this thing you call  _breathing._

 

Red's gasping for air when Blue finally breaks away from him, climbing down his body to collapse against him, moaning softly with the aftershocks. They both lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath, before suddenly, Blue pulls back, seeming to realize something. "Red-- Did you-- Did you just  _come_ without me touching you?" He stares at him with a renewed fire in his eyes, sockets widen and disbelieving and full of desire. "D-Did you come just... from me riding your face?"

 

"uhm... i... it's just...w-when i said i was-- was gettin' off on you ridin' my face, i-- i didn't know it was gonna make me come, Daddy, 'm sorry..." Fuck, this was supposed to be a punishment, not a reward! Why'd he have to go and cream like a teenager?

 

Red whines and turns his head away from Blue, eyes looking everywhere but the skeleton in front of him. The slick between his legs is cooling off a bit, but his pussy still aches for attention, having just had a bit of an unsatisfying orgasm. He had come, yes, but without any stimulation to really make it pack a punch, it was more of a wave of arousal that just made him hornier. "i just r-really like makin' ya feel good, Daddy, it just-- it makes _me_ feel good, when i touch ya, an'-- an' i just think about how-- how nice it must feel fer ya, an' how hot it is, h-how _wet--mmmnn,_ oh stars--" There he goes again, making himself hot and needy. Gods, he knew he was sensitive, but really? So sensitive that even _thinking_ about this kind of thing made him moan? He's hardly caught his breath from the last one and already Red can feel a stirring in his cunt, the magic there wanting for stimulation.

 

Blue moans, shuddering as Red speaks, still staring down at him with that same incredious expression. He rests his forehead against his, knocking skulls gently together with a little  _clink._ "Don't apologize, baby boy... That's so... _hot._ "

 

"Such a good boy... You... took your punishment so well." But honestly, could it be called a punishment? Red's beginning to get the feeling that Blue doesn't really... want to hurt him... "You deserve a reward now, you did so well for Daddy..." he praises, leaning back and cupping Red's cheek in his hand. Blue's mouth hovers just over his and it would be _so_ easy for him to lean down and kiss him... "Anything you want, Teddybear. Anything. Just ask and I'll give it to you."

 

Oh, wow. Red had been excited to pick his punishment, but permission to choose his reward too? His mind buzzes with all the possibilities. He could ask Blue to just go down on him, eat him out for all he's worth and have him coming in minutes. Or... he could ask Blue to tease him. _Fuck,_ he loves when Blue teases him. Red groans at the juices that dribble from his pussy, hips wiggling where Blue's resting on them now. Yeah, teasing actually sounds _really_ fucking hot right now. Blue could pinch at his bones, drag his fingers along the barely there magic of Red's body that's slowly becoming less transparent as his Soul pumps out more and more magic; hold Red down by his hips and just blow on his clit until Red was screaming for more, more, _please Daddy, more..._

 

"t-tease me," he croaks out, Soul thrumming with arousal. His eye lights are bright and blurry when he peeks up at Blue again, mouth inching forward so that he can feel more of Blue's hot breath against him, a taste of what he could be getting right now. "oh gods, Daddy, tease me again, r-real good, like ya always do, _please.._ "

 

"Tease you?" Blue repeats, the corners of his mouth turning up in an undeniable smirk. "I offer anything you could desire, anything you can think of... And you want me to tease you?" Every word ghosts across Red's mouth and he almost thinks Blue's going to kiss him, the other's eyes drifting shut for just a fraction of a second... But he pulls back just before Red's teeth barely graze his, leaning farther back to look down at him with hearts in his eyes.

 

"Just imagine all the things I could be doing to you, right now..." his eyes flicker away from Red, and he clicks his tongue, feigning thought. "I could be... between your legs right now. Repaying you for how well you took care of me... Eating you out until the only word you know is my name..."

 

"o-oh gods," he moans, picturing Blue's words. Blue's tongue lapping at his pussy, that small wet heat pressing against his walls and flicking over his clit like magic. Fuck it would feel so _good,_ it would be so _hot..._ Red whimpers as his mind convinces him he can practically feel the ghost of a tongue against him, brushing his lips, flitting across his sensitive nub.

 

"Or maybe I could get one of my toys out... that same one I used to screw you senseless. Stretch you wide open until you come for me again, and again, and again..." Oh fuck, or Blue's toy... the way it filled him up so good, stuffed so full he couldn't think straight, the way it _vibrated;_  he can almost feel the pulsing waves against that special spot inside him. He humps up into the air, keening desperate and loud. Fuck, it all sounds so good, he can't decide, he doesn't know what he wants-- "Or... maybe you want me to make my little cock for you? Slide it up against your pussy, wet and wild, until you come just from that..."

 

Blue's mention of that perfect little cock has Red gasping as though he's been struck. Yes, _yes,_ he wants Blue's cock, wants that sweet little length rutting up against his pussy lips, the squishy head of his cock pressing against Red's clit with every thrust, gods, yes, he wants it, he wants it all, he can feel it, he wants it so fucking bad he needs it needs it needs it--

 

Red hardly registers Blue's words when he feels a very _real_ tickle against his clit, Blue's fingers suddenly pressed up against him. His breath leaves him in a sob as the gentle climax washes over him, his arms and legs thrashing around as he endures the aftershocks. It's good, but so unsatisfying, coming without really being touched-- such a fleeting moment of satisfaction compared to when Blue really fucks him to completion. Red whimpers and whines as he moves his hips on instinct, searching out further stimulation. Somehow, every time he comes practically untouched, it just makes him even desperate for _more._ "Daddy," he gasps out, sounding positively wrecked, "oh, Daddy, oh my gods, oh gosh..."

 

"You-- You came again," Blue wheezes out, and it's more of a question than a statement. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape as he stares down at Red. He looks like he can hardly process what just happened, expression almost uncomprehending. "You came just from my voice?"

 

 _"y-yeah, stars,_ keep-- keep talkin' t'me Daddy-- yer so-- so hot, oh gods, so _hot--_ " He cries out as suddenly, Blue presses against him fully, fingers pushing against his engorged clit and circling it quickly and harshly. The sound Red makes as Blue finally _touches_ him is nothing short of pornographic. He wails, tossing his arms up to wrap them around Blue's shoulders and hold on for any sort of support as he's pushed through the orgasm straight towards another one. He's so oversensitive at this point that it really won't take much to get him there this time around. 

 

" _Gods_ I love you-- Are you gonna come again? Are you gonna come with Daddy's hands on you?" Blue's hands come up to tickle against his ribs, grasping onto the sensitive bones and gently stroking them as if they were his cock. Those gentle touches against his thick ribs, gliding down the sensitive discs in his spine, it's just barely enough to push him to coming. Those touches coupled with the steady, consistent pressure against his clit is what does him in. 

 

He _shrieks_ when he comes this time, fluid gushing from him in a ridiculous amount. Red yanks Blue down to him and hugs him tight as he grinds into the little hand on his cunt, kissing where he can reach along Blue's neck and cheek in between moans. Tears stream down his face as he's stimulated beyond belief, and he rides out the orgasm until his body goes limp with exhaustion.

 

"i love ya, love ya so much, oh gosh, love ya  s-so _much..._ " He faintly notices that Blue is still dripping down on to him, but when he tries to lift his arms to touch the other, Red realizes that they've gone numb from his orgasm. After a few moments to catch his breath, he rumbles, "m-my leg, Daddy, please, g-grind on-- on my leg, wanna make ya come."

 

He feels Blue shudder, the smaller skeleton lifting his head from where he'd relaxed against his chest, giving him a soft smile. He pulls back a little more, reaching one hand up to cup Red's cheek, pulling him in for a slow kiss. It's soft and gentle, and even though Blue's aura has weakened from exhaustion, even though his magic doesn't quite rise to him the way it had before, Red can still feel the undying, unconditional love in the way he kisses him, and Red's breathless by the time the other pulls back. Blue huffs out a little chuckle, shaking his head slowly at Red, before bending down to press a soft kiss against his forehead. "I'm happy with this, Red. Just... Hold me. Be here for me when I wake up... yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> Blue, while taking Red anally >> oh fuck
> 
> Red, while coming with his cunt for literally the very first time >> oh fuck  
> Blue, the hypocrite >> bitch u wot?
> 
> god we wrote so much porn
> 
> also heavy reminder that red does indeed have a tongue piercing, and he has absolutely no idea the kind of sexual pleasure that brought to Blue, but you best believe that I will be writing a six page essay in Blue's POV about just how much pleasure that tongue piercing brings him.
> 
> red, taking his piercing out for a job interview >> wdy think blue?  
> blue, trying to hide his disappointment >> oh yeah it looks great... you're gonna put it back in though, right? 
> 
> also don't question how Blue knew Red came, because it got you more porn, so roll with it.


	18. Honest Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i disappeared for like a literal month? sorry about that??
> 
> i got stuck in this rut again BUT i am BACK and hOPEFULLY I'LL FINISH THIS FIC SOON
> 
> enjoy red and blue finally being honest and talking like competent beings
> 
> porn next chapter
> 
> of course
> 
> *porn*

_"I'm happy with this, Red. Just... Hold me. Be here for me when I wake up... yeah?"_

 

* * *

 

Red finds himself waking feeling much more content than he normally does. A soft warmth beside him draws him in, and he snuggles towards it, tucking himself around the heat source and lets a rumbling purr out. His Soul is singing, for some reason. He can hear it thrum along to another quiet song, murmuring in harmony with it.  Whatever warm thing is in his arms begins to squirm and Red grumbles a bit before cracking a socket open. 

 

Blue is asleep in his arms but appears to be stirring. A soft smile inches up on Red's face as he watches. Blue looks so calm while he's asleep; the round curves of his face seem even more gentle, eye sockets fluttering as he dreams.  "...i love you," Red whispers, voice barely a breath against Blue's face.

 

Blue lets out a contented noise, shifting slightly and sighing out a tired little, "I love you, too," the response sounding as if it fell from him on instinct, answering Red without even needing to think about it. Red beams, watching as his lover starts to wake fully, cracking his eyes open and stretching a little and-- taking in a shaky gasp when he locks eyes with Red. They stare at each other for a moment in the silence, eyes wide and unyielding. Blue breaks first, letting out a choked noise and shoving himself into Red's arms.  Any bit of sleep still clinging to his bones is gone the moment Blue begins to cry.

 

After listening to Blue's cries interspersed with near frantic laughter for a moment or two, Red finally pulls back a bit, brow ridges furrowed with worry. His magic reaches out in waves, desperate to soothe, to comfort, _what's wrong, I'm here, I love you._ "h-hey, what's-- what's goin' on? i... what should i, uhm..." He winces at his uncertainty, fingers drumming against Blue's shoulders where he's holding him. Eventually he gives up and tucks Blue back into his chest, hands stroking wherever he can reach as he hums low in his chest. 

 

The droning tone vibrates his bones a bit like purring; Red presses Blue into him snug so that the other can feel it in his body as well.  _ Relax, _ his Soul hums through,  _ you're okay, I'm okay, we're okay. _ His cheeks heat up at the proximity and he longs to roll away and curl in on himself in embarrassment-- the closeness has Red realizing that they're both entirely naked still, and he wants so badly to give in to his bashfulness.  Instead, Red just keeps purring, holding Blue pressed close to him and letting his magic curl around them both.

 

It takes Blue a while to calm down, and he keeps trying to talk to him, but with the way he's crying, all of his sentences break off before he can even finish a thought. There are a few things that pepper through, 'I'm sorry's, and 'I'm okay's, and 'I love you, I love you, I love you.'

 

Eventually, his cries taper out, until they're just shaking little breaths. Finally, he pulls away from Red, looking up at him with shimmering eyes. The tear-streaks are still covering his face, and if he doesn't stop crying, they might never lose their intensity... "Sorry... I'm just." he huffs out a watery laugh, pressing himself back into him.  "I-- I thought it was a dream." his voice tightens and Red almost thinks he's about to start crying again... but he only takes in another shaky breath, shaking his head slowly. "I'm-- I thought I'd never get to wake up with you next to me again.  I n- _ never _ should have let you go... Gods, how can you forgive me after what I did to you?"

 

Red's face goes bright with crimson magic at Blue's words. Sure, they've had sex and talked dirty with each other, but somehow such sentimental talk gets to him as though it's the most daring thing Blue has ever said.  _ Blue loved him so much he thought seeing him again was a dream. _

 

And stars, why  _ does _ he forgive him? 

 

It hurt. Red won't lie. Those weeks being shut out, cut off from all contact and left to suffer alone... it hurt worse than Red could've ever imagined. He'd felt used, like Blue had taken him in for a quick fuck, took his virginity and ran. He felt abandoned; felt like he had finally let someone in only to be hurt all over again and left to pick up the scraps of himself. He'd felt filthy and disgusting and ugly, and worst of all, he felt like he deserved it. 

 

Why did he forgive Blue for putting him through that?

 

...The answer is pretty obvious, if he thinks about it. 

 

"i forgive ya... 'cause i... well, 'cause I love ya. t-that's all there is to it." He lets the words sit in the air between them, heavy with meaning but no less beautiful for their weight. Red swipes a thumb across one of the streaks along Blue's cheekbones, swiping through the magic that's staining the bone there.  "i ain't gonna lie an' say i ain't hurt or-- or upset. but... i forgive ya. f-fer hurtin' me. i wanna-- i wanna be  _ angry _ an'  _ mad _ 'c-cause it was-- it hurt so bad, Blue, thinkin' ya just...just left me. felt like y-ya used me an' left me like-- like  _ trash. _  but i love ya an' i know-- i think ya love me too, an' that means we-- we forgive each other w-when we make mistakes. that's how love works."  For once, Red is glad he's fond of romantic comedies. He at least knows how the make up conversations are supposed to work. He may not be good with words, but he's good at remembering his favorite parts of a movie, so he knows what they usually say right about now and the words tumbling from his mouth certainly  _ feel _ right.

 

"I-- Red, I'd never--" Blue freezes, choking on his words and ducking his head down, breaking eye contact with Red as if he couldn't stand to look at him anymore as if-- Gods,  _what_ was going on, what was-- "I... I was." What? Blue's voice was soft, the words barely audible, and Red has to strain himself to hear him, and even then he doesn't quite understand. Blue was,  _what,_ was he--  "At first. I was using you. I-- I was  _ fixated _ on you so I brought you home that first night to try and get you in bed and-- to get you  _ out of my system _ ," he starts shaking, breath stuttering in his chest, and his grip suddenly becomes unforgiving on Red, crushing himself to him like he's afraid he'll let go. "S- _ Stars _ please-- p-please don't hate me!  I just-- I  _ fell in love _ \-- that first night-- I didn't understand  _ why _  but I-- I love you, Red, so,  _ so _ much--" he cries out, tears starting to fall freely again as he works himself up into a panic. "P- _ Please _ don't think I don't love you,  _ please _ \-- I just-- I swear I wasn't using you-- Red, I love you--"

 

Red's mouth is dry and his sockets sting around the rim. His head feels stuffed full of cotton, like he's had a bit too much to drink and is trying to focus on something without being able to. 

 

_ I was using you. _

 

Red tries to take a deep breath but it hitches on its way in, and he has to force it back out in a choked cry. The tears start to fall, but they're slow going-- he's cried so  _ much _ these past few weeks that he almost doesn't have it in him to keep going. Absently, his Soul begins to hum again, searching out Blue's panicked magic and trying to calm it back down.  "i-- uhm, i don't--" he clams up and clears his throat in an effort to dislodge the words that won't come out. Red isn't sure what to say. Honestly, he thought he was done hurting, and was ready to just move on into happier moments with Blue. But another part of him is soured now, a small little piece of his Soul that aches and twinges.  _ I used you. _

 

_ Of course he did, ya fuckup. You were right all along. He used ya, he used ya like a little fuck toy and was ready to drop ya at a moments notice. He didn't mean to fall in love with you. The love was an accident-- but using you, that was on purpose. _

 

Oh, the pain is beginning to tighten his chest now. He hiccups around a few more whimpers and brings a hand up to scrub his eye sockets, voice gone wobbly with emotion. 

 

"i f-forgive ya," he sobs out finally, "i l-love ya so-- so much, an' i forgive ya-- even if-- if i was an accident, i can't h-hate ya, Blue, i love ya so much--!" Red chokes on his rambling and gives up, letting himself cry into his hand while the other holds tight to Blue. It  _ hurts _ again, it hurts so bad, knowing that he was right, he  _ was _ used, Blue used him just like he thought. 

 

He still loves him. 

 

He can't hate Blue-- he  _ can't. _ He doesn't even want to try. No matter how bad this hurts, how painful it is knowing that the love of his life had planned on dumping him into the wind after their little tryst, Red still loves him. Red forgives him. 

 

God, it hurts.

 

"Red," Blue's voice cuts through his internal struggle, and when he looks back up at the smaller skeleton, his face is steeled, even though it's still sparkling with fresh tears. "This wasn't an accident," he says, firmly. "Maybe I didn't want to fall in love... but I did. The moment I saw you. I fell in love before I even knew what you were like. But _this,_ " Blue's eyes widen, the magic there solidifying into heart shapes, such a clear message behind them 'I love you.' " _We._ Weren't an accident."

 

"That first night that we were together I finally admitted to myself  _ why _ I fixated on you. I finally admitted to myself that I loved you. And I was scared." he sighs softly, thumb brushing against Red's cheek, wiping away his tears. "I never wanted to let anyone in like this... Not until I met you. And that wasn't an accident.  I love you, Red. I don't know why, but I know it damn well isn't an accident."

 

He nods his head and blubbers out a pitiful 'okay' before tucking his head into the crook of Blue's neck. Red shuffles around on the bed a bit, curling himself up as small as possible and wiggling into Blue's embrace. Despite their laughable size difference, Red truly feels small and safe in Blue's arms. The ache in his chest throbs but is slowly subsiding as Red's mind runs Blue's words on repeat. _I love you, Red. We weren't an accident. I love you, Red. We weren't an accident._  

 

"why do we love each other so much?" Red whispers against the bones in front of him. If he stops to really think about it, their situation is strange. They were practically strangers still and yet they nearly died just being apart for a month. He doesn't know Blue's favorite food or what his childhood was like, but if he were to be separated from the skeleton Red knows in his Soul he would die from heartbreak. 

 

Love at first sight is cool in the movies, but in reality, Red feels as though they're moving at breakneck speeds. 

 

"i know i love ya, but... _ why? _  an' why do ya love  _ me? _ " 

 

He doesn't regret it, though. Not one bit.

 

"I... I don't know," Blue whispers, bending down and pressing a kiss against his forehead. "I... I just do. I... I feel like it's the only thing I know anymore... Every time I think of you I just... I feel so happy and warm and excited... And when you're gone my Soul _aches_ for you. I can't imagine my life without you here next to me... And it's... It's scary, isn't it? To feel this dependent on someone you hardly know... But... _Gods_ , it feels so good, too. To just have you here... I love you, Red. _Stars,_ I love you."

  
  


The warmth in his Soul is soft and calm, like rays of sunlight on an early morning. This love thing is even better than he ever thought it could be-- like his birthday and Gyftmas and summer break all at once. He feels like he could hold Blue in his arms forever and never need anything else. As long as he's got Blue, he could live forever. 

 

...As long as he's got Blue. 

 

Red's chest goes cold as he thinks back on the weeks without Blue. He hardly made it one week without falling into depression. He stopped going to class, he stopped going to work, he stopped  _ eating, _ for fuck's sake. The moment he didn't have Blue by his side, the moment he realized Blue had  _ left him... _ Red had given up. His Soul had slowed its magic production to life-threatening levels-- for all intents and purposes, Red had gone to their hill and laid down to die. 

 

He didn't even know Blue's last name. 

 

But he nearly Fell Down being away from him for a month.

 

Red's breathing picks up and he shivers where he lays in Blue's embrace, claws digging in where he's holding the other. The slight whistling noise of air through his nasal passage is shrill in the once quiet air of the bedroom.  "Blue... i-- i almost...died. i a-almost  _ killed _ myself, i love ya so much, i-- B-Blue, this ain't n-normal. what's happenin' to us? Blue, we almost  _ died! _ "

 

Blue tilts his head up towards him, pressing his teeth against his  _hard_ , cutting off his ramblings. He pours everything he has in the kiss, hand tightening against Red's cheek so he can't pull away. The way Blue presses himself to him is almost desperate in nature, and Red can feel him start to shake against him. The kiss leaves Red gasping and trembling from the amount of passion in such a small press of teeth. Blue always seems to have that effect on him-- any attention at all and Red is putty in his hands, wooed beyond belief and Soul thrumming with energy. 

 

When he pulls back his breath comes in haggard gasps, and he presses his forehead against Red's, mouth hovering just above him. "I don't  _ know _ , Red. But I don't care." his other hand slides away from him, moving to cup his other cheek, holding Red's face in his hands, forcing him to keep his gaze. "I  _ love you. _ And it's  _ scary. _ But I don't care." He's caught on Blue's every word and can't stop from flushing at the emotional little speech. Nothing he says is a lie, either. Whatever it is that's happening to them _is_ strange, but Red finds that he doesn't care, if it means he gets to be here with Blue, the both of them overcome with love for one another.   
  
He's terrified of this newfound dependence on another person. Red's so used to fairing for himself, barricading his Soul inside walls of false fury and empty threats so as to keep everyone at a safe distance; letting Blue in and giving him the power to see Red for the embarrassingly shy, submissive monster he really is was never in his plans. Granted, he didn't go into this with _any_ plans, but still. Fucking terrifying. 

 

"Will you move in with me?" Blue finally breaks the silence that had washed over the two of them and-- and--  _what?_ Red splutters on air at the question, watching Blue's face grow brighter by the second in his silence. _Move in with 'im? Already? They literally like...just met._ And yet here he is naked in bed professing his undying love for the other monster as though he was never meant to be anywhere else. To say he didn't enjoy the prospect of living with Blue would be nothing short of a bold-faced lie. 

 

"...yeah," he whispers, quiet but steady with certainty, "i will. i wanna-- wanna wake up with ya an' spend all day with ya an' go ta bed with ya just to do it all over again, yeah, i'll m-move in,  _ gods, _ yeah."  The enthusiasm begins to hit him, and Red giggles with excitement, swooping in to pepper kisses all over Blue's face. He grabs Blue around the waist and rolls so that Blue is over him on the bed, hugging him tight as he celebrates. Once the first round of bubbling joy is out of his system, he leans Blue back to look him in the eyes again.  "fu--  _ frick _ yeah, i-i wanna move in here! s-so i can see ya all the time, an' we can-- we can bake together! a-an' eat breakfast an shi-- eh, stuff! w-we could do  _ laundry _ a-an' watch, uh, watch tv, an', uh...other house stuff!"

 

"Y-Yeah! And-- We could bring all your stuff in here-- You could move in today!! Just put your apartment up for sale and-- I could get a new bed so we could both fit better and everything!  _Stars_ this... This is so exciting!! Why is this so exciting???"

 

Seeing his delight reciprocated by Blue has Red feeling as though he's skipping through the clouds. He smiles up at the smaller skeleton and feels unbridled joy in his magic as it stirs around between them. The pure domesticity they're imagining is something strange, a future Red had never before imagined or desired for himself. Why  _ did _ folding laundry and washing dishes with Blue sound exciting? Since when has Red ever given a shit about the 'excitement' of going grocery shopping, or tucking himself into bed, or sitting down for a meal? 

 

Never. But when he imagines it with Blue by his side, he can't think of anything more thrilling. 

 

His usual bashfulness returns and Red lets his gaze fall down to the left as he mumbles, "'s excitin' cause i... uh, well, 'c-cause i love ya, i guess." Blue's magical pseudo-flesh in his hands is soft and he kneads it absentmindedly while he blushes. It's embarrassing to say, but it feels so good to share it with the world. He loves Blue.  _ Stars, _ he loves Blue.

 

"I love you, too," Blue whispers softly, looking down at Red with blown hearts in his eyes, staring down at him with love and passion and adoration... He presses a quick kiss against Red's teeth.  "I love you so much," Another kiss, this time on his cheek. "More than anyone or anything," Another one, on his forehead, "And I'll never stop." One more, just above his nasal aperture.  "I'll always love you, Red. No matter what."

 

Now he knows why Blue was giggling so much earlier. The kisses are like butterflies against his bones, light and ticklish and sugary sweet. He squirms around beneath Blue, feeling giddy and shy from the attention that's suddenly aimed at him now. And that lidded  _ look _ Blue had given him just moments before...it stirred something in him reminiscent of the night before. 

 

He bites the lower ridge of his mouth, gnawing at it nervously while he argues with himself. They were having a sweet moment, here-- there was no need to go humping on Blue like a rabbit monster, for fucks sake, it wasn't always about sex. But still, imagining those sweet kisses turning into something a little hotter, a little heavier, a little _lower..._ Red shivers at the thought. He faintly realizes that his cock (which had returned after he had fallen asleep the night before) was twitching with interest, and his half chub was mere centimeters away from pressing against Blue's rear. _Welp. Guess that made the decision for him, then._ "u-uhm... i was, uh, i was wondering... if maybe we could, er..."

 

"Hmm?" Blue blinks, confused, sitting up a little straighter and-- and fully brushing down against his chub, eyes widening. He smirks, tilting his head. "If we could... what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> Red >> we love each other unconditionally for no known reason, we almost died being apart from each other, and we forgive each other no matter what. wonder what's goin on  
> Blue >> i dunno  
> My entire reading audience >> *facepalms*


	19. Playing Games*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would u like some porn with that fluff?
> 
> HI SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE AGAIN, certainly not a fucking month, BUT STILL LONGER THAN I INTENDED IT TO BE!
> 
> i'm hoping to get this done before i get off for summer so i can more or less spend some time working on the blue's pov,, since it's going to be more from scratch than this fic I might just write the whole thing at once over the course of a good while and then post updates once a week, or bi-weekly. it really all depends on how i feel this summer but, blue's pov will definitely happen
> 
> hopefully this'll be done before summer break ;'D

_"u-uhm... i was, uh, i was wondering... if maybe we could, er..."_

 

_"Hmm? If we could... what?"_

 

* * *

 

 

"You know the rules, baby boy. You have to ask if you want something."

 

Fuck, Blue's coming at him with the big guns and they haven't even started. _Baby boy._ He chuckles around a whine, squeezing his eyes shut while he feels a heated flush rise to his cheeks. _You know the rules, baby boy._ Gods, Blue could tell him to burn the whole world to the ground and Red would do it as long as he called him his baby boy.

 

"d-don't just _call me that,_ " he moans, shoulders bunching up as he tries to hide within himself. Despite his words, the flush on his cheeks is quickly spreading along his body now, flushing his bones and setting his magic aglow. It was like a pavlovian response now-- hearing _Daddy_ or _baby boy_ has his dick springing into action like a well-trained soldier. In a sudden burst of mischievousness, Red chooses silence, biting his tongue and trying (rather unsuccessfully) to fight the squirms his hips try to make. "...i d-dunno what yer, uhm, talkin' about." He peeks up at Blue out of the corner of one socket, a bit of an impish grin pulling at his cheeks.

 

Blue stares down at him for a moment, expression going strangely blank and imperceptive, head tilted just the slightest as if in question. He stays like that for a moment, and Red squirms under his calculative gaze before he blinks and bends down to press a chaste kiss against the other's teeth. "Sorry. Guess I was wrong." But there's no teasing lilt to his voice, no husky edge of arousal. His tone is chipper and boisterous like it normally is, his natural cheerful attitude, and certainly not the way Blue speaks when he's doing his damnedest to get under Red's (lack of) skin. Blue doesn't even give him the chance to respond, slipping off of him and standing up fully, stretching his arms up and over his head before walking over to his closet.

 

"While I'd love to lay in bed all day with you, I'm kind of hungry," Blue gives him a sweet little smile over his shoulder before turning back to shuffle around in his clothes  "Besides, we've got a busy day ahead of us if you want to move in today... What would you like for breakfast, Red?"

 

Uh...

 

Fuck.

 

Red stares at Blue from where he's still supine on the bed, cock _literally_ jutting up against the blankets and creating an embarrassing and extremely obvious tent. The happy little stars in Blue's eyes twinkle at him as he gapes like a fish out of water. Fucking...come on. No way. Seriously?

 

Red scoots up on the bed and pulls himself into a seated position, knees tucked up against his chest in an effort to hide his arousal. Did Blue...seriously think he wasn't horny right now? There's no way he was actually convincing. Red _knows_ how pathetic that little show of defiance was. His cock was pressed up against Blue's _bare ass,_ there is no way in Hell Blue didn't know how bad he wanted to fuck right now. "uhm." He can't say anything more, voice catching in his throat high and airy. The way his cock is wedged between his legs is stimulating in an entirely unsatisfying way, sensitive to the squeeze but not given any further stimulation from thrusting or rubbing. Red scratches the back of his head and glances around the room before letting his eyes settle back on Blue.

 

"...i was, uh... u-uhm, i was kinda... k-kinda _hoping_ ya would... well, y'see, what i'm _tryin'_ to say is-- is that i, uh--" Gods, his voice already sounds like he's been getting fucked for fifteen minutes. He blushes bright at the way his words catch in his throat around whimpers, hoping to the stars that the musky of cherries and cinnamon isn't too heavy in the air already. "...ssssomething that starts with an' S?"

 

Come on Blue. Sex. Give him sex. He wants sex for breakfast.

 

"Ooh! A guessing game?" Blue chirps happily, peeking away from his closet for just a second to shoot Red an excited look. "Hmm... Breakfast foods that start with 'S?' Let's see... There's... Cereal-- Oh wait no, that's a 'C.'" He slips a pair of panties on, plain white, hugging his magic tightly, before he stands up fully, turning around to look at him.  "I don't work well on the spot!" He puts his hands on his hips and playfully sticks his tongue out at Red before turning back to his closet, shuffling around for something. He ends up taking a skirt off the hanger and turning to Red fully as he bends over to pull it on, denying him the sight of his lover's round ass.

 

"...'S'... Ooh! Sausage! That starts with 'S'! Would you like some sausages for breakfast?" All Red can do is stare back at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face, and when he doesn't answer, Blue lets out a huff and pouts.  "No? Mm... There's... Well, syrup starts with an 'S' but there's no possible way I'm actually letting you eat _syrup_ for breakfast."

 

He pulls a shirt off a hanger and then actually. _fucking. skips._ back over to Red, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Scrambled eggs? C'mon at least give me a hint, I'm not good at these."  And then he pulls his shirt over his head, now fully dressed, smiling innocently down at Red, as if he's entirely clueless to his problem-- The infuriating part is, he's not, Red  _knows_ he's not, he  _can't_ be, Blue  _has_ to know how horny he was, he--

 

_You have to ask if you want something._

 

Red is not very strong-willed. Generally, when things start to get difficult, he gives up. It's in his nature-- when the going gets tough, Red lays down and admits defeat.

 

It is for this reason exactly that Red breaks the moment Blue seems like he really will leave him high and dry (er, well, wet. Sticky? Dripping? Whatever.)

 

Red groans long and low before yanking the blankets away and pointing an accusatory finger at his throbbing cock. His face is flushed brighter than the sun and his voice cracks embarrassingly as he sputters out, "o-okay! my _cock,_  i wanted ya to-- to p-play with my-- to _touch_ my--"  He garbles out a rather hilarious squawk of frustration, wrapping a hand around his aching cock and finally giving it a few pumps. The relief is instant-- _fuck,_ he was so hard, it hurt, he had to do _something_ about it before he fucking died. It's not his fault Blue was drop dead sexy and wore those snug little panties like he was poured into them; it's not his fault Blue is managing to tease him without even fucking actually teasing him. Red whimpers when he forces himself to release the iron grasp on his dick, letting it bob desperately in the air.  _"please_  touch me, please, i-- i like it when ya t-tease me, but this is-- this is killin' me, _please._ "

 

The expression on Blue's face when finally leans over him is nothing short of lecherous, his eyes are lidded and there's the slightest hint of a triumphant smirk on his lips. He stays in his spot on the edge of the bed, but one of his arms moves to lean over him, forcing Red to lay back down on the bed. The way Blue looms over him is imposing and dangerous and unbelievably sexy. Seeing Blue look at him like that, like a predator who finally caught its prey, makes Red's cock twitch lewdly. His small stature really does have no effect on the _dominance_ he exudes in waves, seemingly larger than life and bigger than Red in every possible way. "Realize this, Red: you might be the baby boy, but _I'm_ the one who'll _always_ get what he wants." his voice is nothing more than a whisper, a breath that tickles across his face with each word. There's something of a promise behind his words, the look on his face practically screaming 'just fucking _try._ '

 

And Red almost thinks he's angry with him, almost thinks he might tease him and deny him and _punish him..._ But he presses a kiss to Red's teeth, letting himself linger for just a moment, before he pulls away with an infinitely softer expression on his face.

 

His arm moves, hand coming down to cup Red's face, thumb gently stroking the bone there. "I'm proud of you, Teddybear..." Blue murmurs, before leaning away from him fully, reaching over and taking Red's cock in his small little hand. His pace isn't harried, soft, gentle strokes up his length, occasionally letting his thumb peek out to tickle at the head. "Only good boys get what they want when they ask for it."

 

The sound he makes once Blue finally takes him in hand is salacious, rich with want and desperation. Fuck, _yes,_ this is what he needed, what he needed so fucking bad, yes, please, _yes, yes, yes_ \-- "... _But._ " Blue's hand suddenly stills, and he grins deviously, raising a brow bone at him.  "You tried to trick me, didn't you? And do good boys try to trick their daddies?"

 

"n-no," he cries as the hand on his cock stills. _You tried to trick me, do good boys try to trick their daddies?_  Red attempts to buck his hips up into Blue's hold, frantic for more of that delicious drag against the magic, but Blue just moves with him. His hands scrabble at the bedsheets on either side of him and he whimpers, turning his head this way and that. The burn of being given relief only for it to be taken away just as fast is wonderful as it is _awful,_ and Red can't decide if he wants more or if this is exactly what he needs right now. "n-no, Daddy, please, i just-- ahh, _hahhh, gods--_ j-just wanted ya t' tease me, ain't mean it, _please--!"_

 

Blue stares at him for a moment, gaze piercing and calculative as if he's studying every detail of his face. He lets out a titter, letting go of Red completely, and moving overtop of Red so he can sit on the bed. With Red's size, and how small the bed is, it forces him to slide up until he's sitting with his back against the wall, watching Blue shift across from him.  Red shudders under the sharp gaze of his lover, watching him confusedly and trying to figure out what he was doing-- 

 

Blue spreads his legs out slightly, shifting the fabric of his skirt up and giving Red a clear, unobstrocted view of his covered cunt. His panties cling to him in a way that, even though Red can't see him fully, leaves nothing to the imagination. The crotch of his underwear was starting to stain a pretty blue and... And clearly, his little lover was just as aroused as he was. "Touch yourself," he finally speaks, eying Red carefully. "You wanted to hide it from me, then you can take care of it yourself."

 

Red gasps as though he's been punched in the gut and his cock beads precum at the little peek of soaked panties he's given. Gods, Blue is wet too, he _knew,_ and he's just been fucking with him this whole time--

 

"c'mon, Daddy," he begins to gripe, voice lacking any actual unhappiness. Red reaches for his cock again, hand shaking from either arousal, nerves, or both. His claws making contact has him hissing in relief, and he can't stop his gaze from flitting back and forth between Blue's sultry look and the telltale dampness in those panties. Red thunks his head into the wall for a moment, forcing himself to hold still as he catches his breath. They haven't even _started_ and he's already gasping for air like a drowned man.

 

After a few seconds of deep breaths, Red brings his eye lights back to Blue's cunt. Plump and dripping, slick already staining the underwear a beautiful azure glow, _fuck,_ Red can practically taste it...he brings the tips of his claws to rest on the head of his cock, barely applying pressure as he teases the hypersensitive flesh there. Rasping moans pour from him like a fountain and he bites his tongue in an effort to stifle the sounds. Red brings his other hand to the base of his cock, letting one finger drag up and down along the shaft, a torturous motion that has his head spinning.

 

All the while, he stares at Blue's pussy, looking positively ravenous.

 

"That's it, Red..." he murmurs, staring at Red with fire in his eyes. Slowly, Blue spreads his legs even farther, shifting the fabric of his skirt so the other can _really_ look at him. Seems he noticed Red's staring, but... honestly, how could he not? He's practically drooling just from the sight of his mate's cunt. "Look at my good boy, touching himself for me... Listening to his Daddy so well..." He brings a hand down between his legs, just two fingers coming to gently stroke along his lips. He doesn't obstruct Red's view, instead he practically shows himself off; his gentle touches on himself cause the fabric to become more sodden, making it cling to him even more. Red whimpers piteously but manages to maintain the torturously light touches on his cock, entire body overwhelmed with desire and itching for more. Knowing that Blue is watching him just as intensely as he is to Blue is intimidating, but the nerves are somewhat subdued by the knowledge that Blue apparently _really_ likes what he sees. It makes Red feel sexy. He feels wanted.

 

"I'm so lucky to get to see you like this... And no one... No one will _ever_ get to see you like this, right? No one but _me._ Because you're _mine._ You're _all mine._ " If Red thought he felt wanted from Blue touching himself, he had no way to prepare for the words that came next. Red's jaw drops as Blue speaks, _mine, mine, mine_ hammered into his Soul. Red's spine seems to melt and he gives in to the wave of submission that washes over him. 

 

 _"oh stars, yeah,_ yers, all for you, i'm yers," he croons, removing every touch on his cock except for one finger that he presses against his slit. Red's voice reaches higher in pitch at the single focused touch, not enough to make him come but too much all at once in such a sensitive spot. _Fuck, he's Blue's, he belongs to Blue, all of him, every last bit down to his Soul, all for Blue._  

 

"So... That means... That pretty cock you're playing with... Is mine, too. _Daddy's_ cock. So if you want to come... You're going to have to ask _Daddy_ for permission, aren't you?"

 

The sense of belonging to someone is a tempting one, letting Blue control him, take power over him and own him in every sense of the word. Put a cute little collar on him, dress him up in cute little outfits, make sure the whole world knew that he existed for one monster only, all for Blue, only ever for Blue. While his teasing touches weren't enough to get himself off, thinking about Blue's possessive nature and knowing he was just inches away touching himself, pleasing himself to the thought of Red, was _more_ than enough. Red has just enough sense to lift his finger off of his cock and beg, _"p-please_  please, 'm there, g-gonna-- wanna come, Blue, p-ple-please, _please~!"_

 

He locks eyes with Blue, shaking like a leaf under the gaze of the other, desperately trying to hold on and wait for his Daddy's permission, but Blue only stares, titing his head and letting out a low " _No."_ An evil grin of sorts twists his expression, and he lowers his sockets at Red. "I don't think you've earned it yet..." Slowly, Blue continues to touch himself, watching Red watch him... He lets out a soft little gasp as he flicks across his clit again, a sweet little noise that makes Red's gut twist with arousal. "Feel free to keep touching yourself though... I did tell you you could after all," he giggles, letting his tongue dip out of his mouth to lick a quick stripe across his teeth before disappearing back in. "But you don't have my permission to come... Though I suppose I couldn't stop you from pushing yourself over, now could I? I guess I'll just have to trust you to be good, hmm?"

 

Oh no.

 

Red draws a sharp, ragged breath as he watches Blue's hands pinch and roll around on the fabric of those soaked panties, knowing just how sensitive it must feel to his needy little cunt. He isn't touching his cock anymore, but he was so close, so _fucking close,_ and he can't look away as Blue teases himself.

 

_Oh no._

 

"Daddy don't-- don't do that-- y-yer gonna make me-- _don't, i-i can't--_ " His words garble around a frantic moan and he can't speak, he can't breathe, he can't look away from those little hands beginning to stain _blue, blue, Blue._

 

Red's hips stutter in the air and dollops of pre connect his cock to the bedsheets beneath him in a thin strand. He didn't expect Blue to say _no._ Red wouldn't have gotten himself so close to the edge if he had known Blue would deny him. Or, at least, _try_ to deny him. His nerves still sing as though he's touching himself while he watches Blue, mind racing with thoughts of what it must feel like for his lover.  The way it must feel to rub against his sensitive clit through that tight fabric... soaking wet and dripping, the cool air of the bedroom giving a slight chill to the dampened cloth...gods, the little noises Blue make, like it feels so good to be touching himself, like he feels  _wonderful,_ so good he can't keep from gasping--

 

_Oh fuck._

 

Red can feel the orgasm start in his lower abdomen, that coil of euphoria breaking like a damn. He yelps out Blue's name and what may be a frantic apology before he's seizing up, cock spurting ropes of cum weakly up on to his belly. His back gives up and he collapses, entire body trembling as the unsatisfying climax leaves him feeling more sensitive than before.

 

He can feel the panic rise up in him, breath catching in his chest as he trembles through the aftershocks of his orgasm, not quite able to enjoy his high as he's too busy worried about how Blue will react to his blatant disobeyal, his inability to listen to his Daddy, his-- "Good boy," Blue breaks the silence and the words certainly catch him off guard. Red blinks up at Blue, still gulping down air, hips rutting up into Blue where the other has crawled up over him. He's still incredibly sensitive and agonizingly aroused, the weak orgasm just a taste of what he really needs, and it takes him a few moments to realize what Blue is whispering while holding his face. "You tried so hard to be good for Daddy... You didn't push yourself over the edge... You tried so hard, good boy, Red, my baby boy..."

 

"g-good? i--" his words catch and he whimpers, because _yeah,_ he did try, he tried so fucking hard not to come, he just-- he couldn't help it. Something about watching Blue touch himself makes Red feel as though he's touching his own cock, just imagining Blue in the throes of pleasure enough to bring him over the edge. "i did, i t-tried so-- so hard, Daddy, i couldn't-- yer just so--"

 

Red turns his face to one of Blue's palms, nuzzling against the bone and attempting to bury himself into the hand. He's still horny, but he's got a conflicting set of shame and arousal churning around now. _Failure._ He should've been able to stop himself, to hold back, to not come until he's told to... but Blue doesn't seem to mind. He's... he's proud of Red, for trying. For listening, even though he failed in the end. Red presses a soft kiss against the palm he's nestled in, murmuring into it, "j-just fer you, Blue, i-- i tried fer ya. i didn't-- i ain't able to _h-help_ myself... just thinkin' about ya feelin' good makes me-- well-- i-it makes me--" Red can't say anything more, but the not so subtle peek down to the cum cooling on his stomach is enough of a tell.

 

Blue's silent for a moment, and Red distantly wonders if he said something wrong, if he shouldn't have admitted just how much thinking about his lover affects him, but eventually the other speaks, voice a rough whisper, "You-- You get off... just by thinking that _I'm_ getting off?"

 

Why does having Blue find things out about him make Red _squirm_ so much? He makes a soft little noise, embarrassed but still so unbearably aroused. There's no doubt that if he were to try and speak he would only manage more squeaking and whimpering, so in lieu of a verbal reply Red just gives a jerky nod of his head.

 

Red's never felt like this before. He's sensitive, yes, but to be brought to climax just from the thought of Blue experiencing bliss has got to be _strange,_ right? It's embarrassing, at least. Blue can't do much with him before he's coming just from a word or a touch-- he feels like it's his first time every fucking time, still as sensitive as a virgin no matter how many times Blue takes him to bed. Finally, he manages to find his words, whispering against Blue's hand, "i dunno what's _w-wrong_ with me, i just... i do, _y-yeah,_  i do,  it feels like 'm touchin' myself just imaginin' how-- how _good_ ya feel--"

 

"N-Nothing's wrong with you, Teddybear... That's so  _hot,"_ Blue keens, letting go of Red's face and leaning forward to burrow his face in his neck. He laps at the bone there, and it's not the controlled way Red remembers, it’s sloppy and wet and wild, each movement almost  _desperate_ in nature. " _Gods,_ I love you." Blue's hips twitch forward and the feeling of the other's dripping cunt grinding against him and just barely grazing his still hard cock draws a loud moan from Red's chest. Gods, Blue is so _wet,_ he's dripping, he's so turned on that he's soaked straight through the panties and is leaving slick all over Red, _fuck._

 

"You— you were so good for Daddy, baby boy... you deserve a reward..."  _Good, good, good,_ Red's drunk on the word, riding high on following directions and making Blue happy. He's good, nothing is wrong with him, Blue thinks he's _hot,_ he _loves him._  "What do you want me to do to you?"

 

"take me," Red gasps out, hips bucking up against the taste of heat above him. "oh gods, _take me,_ u-use my-- use my cock, Daddy, wanna make ya come, please, _please_ lemme make ya come~!" His hands raise up and grab Blue's where they're still holding his cheeks, desperate for some sort of anchor to the real world while the arousal begins to make him feel a bit floaty. All Red can think about is Blue, making Blue feel good, letting Blue use his cock to reach climax and feel fucking _amazing..._ Red's breathing has picked up again and he trembles as his hips continue rocking up against the plump cunt that's so close but so far.

 

Blue wheezes, the lights in his eyes snapping into sockets as he stares down at Red. All it takes is for him to reach backwards and shift the fabric of his underwear, other hand steadying Red cock, for him to roll his hips and take the other down to the root. "So big for me, T-Teddybear—" Blue cries, already grinding his hips and starting a fast pace. His shifting is uncontrolled and out of rhythm, clearly chasing his own release and it suddenly hits Red just how much he really affects the other. "Come on, baby boy... Move with me..."

 

He's obeying in an instant, hips lifting off of the bed to shove himself roughly up into Blue's cunt. The first touch of that suctioning heat around his cock took his breath away, and he's yet to get it back; every hard jolt punches the air right back out as soon as he's taken a gasp. Tears stream down his cheeks and his mouth is pulled into an almost pained smile as he watches Blue above him. "y-yeah, all f-fer you, only you, Daddy, 's yer cock, _i'm_  yer boy, 'm _yers--!_ " Red reaches up and fondles at Blue wherever he can reach (which is pretty much everywhere-- their size difference really is ridiculous.) His claws press into the fabric of Blue's top, dragging against the bone, wondering what Blue's breasts would look like if he actually formed it. Down against his stomach, reverent against the soft swell of his belly, his hips, his thighs through the sweet little skirt.

 

Red can't stop the sounds that drip from him, wanton and desperate, as he frantically thrusts into Blue. He has no doubt that he'll be embarrassed later on by how pornographic he sounds right now but it's the least of his worries at the moment. All he can think about is Blue, making Blue feel good, making Blue _come._ One hand sneaks up into the skirt to press and swipe at Blue's clit, hoping that teasing the engorged nub will be enough to send the other into climax. He doesn't wanna come without Blue, but he's so _close,_ he can taste the orgasm on his tongue.

 

Thankfully, all it takes is a few pinches to have Blue screaming, locking up and clenching tightly around Red, crying out with his release, _"_ _Red!~"_ He feels a rush of wetness squirt from their connection and Red is surprised he doesn't curse as the orgasm practically beats him upside the head once it hits. Blue's cunt spasming around him, milking him dry, teasing every last drop out of him like it's what he was made for. He shrieks out Blue's name in delight, taking a firm grasp on Blue's hips and grinding as deep as he can. Each pump of cum pulses the climax through him like a wave, and he curls up around Blue's body, holding him tight as his hips stutter out his release.

 

"thank you, thank you... t-thank you..." He whispers against Blue's temple, voice hoarse from his screams; he places little breathless kisses on the bone between his words. Between them, he can feel their mixed juices dripping down his body, soaking into the sheets beneath them. Their scent is heavy in the air, cherries and blueberries and cinnamon, smelling a bit like a dessert aisle (and making Red pretty hungry as well, now that he thinks about it-- they never did get to breakfast.)

 

"...i know i been sayin' it a lot, but, uh... i love ya."

 

"I love you too," Blue says instantly, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He shifts, pressing a kiss against Red's teeth with a happy little noise. "More than anything." He pulls back and stares at him with nothing but adoration and love in his heart-filled sockets, smiling widely at him before--

 

Blue's grin turns devious and slowly, he lifts himself off of Red, one hand reaching down to shift his panties back in place. All it takes is a little bit of pressure and red seeps out to mix with blue, swirling into a royal purple on the fabric. Red's eyes are wide as saucers as he watches Blue tuck his panties back in place, holding on to the swirling mixture of their release. He can only imagine how it's going to feel all morning, warm and full and dripping out with every movement-- he has to shake his head from the thought lest he get hard as a rock again "So. Breakfast?" Blue giggles out, letting his panties disappear behind the fabric of his skirt. "I don't know about you but I'm _starving_."

 

Red lets out a giddy little snort and forces himself to look away from the beautiful sight of the other's clothed cunt, instead smiling up at Blue. "...m-me, too. i, uh, i know ya just _had_ some, but... wanna eat some _s-sausage?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> Blue guessing cereal is a homage to my own brain who's very first suggestion to breakfast foods with S was cereal and I legitimately accepted that as a response until I actually typed it out.
> 
>  
> 
> shockingly, Blue's immediate answer was not "cock doesn't start with s, it starts with c" when red finally gave in, and if it weren't for the fact Blue has just about as much control over his libido as Red does, it probably would have been.


End file.
